Love Game
by AncientPurebloodPrincessLolita
Summary: How the ZKY rommance began.Based off Love Game by Lady Gaga.ZeroxKaname.It's part of a series,but CAN be read alone and understood.This a prequel to Agenda of Kisses. Coming soon:The Night of The Blue Moon & then The multi-chapter fic:That Smile
1. The Game of Love,

~Love Game~  
**  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
**

The gates opened as the Night Class re-grouped, shielding their precious leader almost totally from view.

'_After all, it wouldn't do for their _beloved_ Kuran-sama, their _esteemed_ Oji-sama to be even _glimpsed_ by mere mortal eyes…'_

Or at least, those were the thoughts of one Kiryuu Zero as he leaned on a nearby tree and observed the daily ritual of the Night Class' passing through the gates.

As per usual, the bastards -again, the silverette's words- strolled down the path as Yuki struggled to keep the girls –and one boy- in line. Sighing, he decided to help her. Pushing himself off the tree, he stalked to the front of the commotion occurring. With a glare, most of them were immediately back in line. Well, except for the ones still cluttering around the blue-eyed blond; 'Idol-sempai.'

Approaching the crowd, Zero made eye contact with the origin of the whole mess.

"Idol-sempai…" He began with a vicious glower and agitated tone; fingering the grip of the Bloody Rose. "Do I have to remind you of the school rules? You too, you dumbass fangirls… Get your damn 'kya, kya kya-ing' asses back in line!"

And with that the young women got their 'kya, kya kya-ing' asses back in line, muttering phrases that ranged from the typical, 'You're such a drag, Zero,' to the highly aggravating, 'You're just jealous that he's hotter than you!'

Obviously, that was not the case.

Zero was_ not_ jealous.

….Especially of Aidou Hanabusa's supposed 'hotness.'

"Pift..."He snorted.

He'd rather be a plain-faced ass, than be a certain '_noble'_ beast kissing a certain pureblood's ass, any day, anyway…

As Zero headed back to his precious home-base aka the tree he was leaning on before, the Night class passed him by, and the girls –and one boy- began their return to their dorms with the aid of Yuki, he caught the eye of a certain pureblood that had strangely enough remained behind.

'_Speak of the devil…_' He thought to himself.

Indeed, Kuran Kaname; the epitome of sin, sensuality and in Zero's mind hypocrisy, was staring at him.

The elder's gaze was intense –as it had been of late- and seemed to pierce through him completely; seeing past his mask to the soul inside.

But if that wasn't creepy enough, it felt as if the other was –now forget 'undressing him with his eyes'- the other was practically screwing him in his mind's eye.

Zero shivered, but it was from anything but the chill of the evening.

The atmosphere seemed to intensify; become charged somehow, as they gazed at each other. One, in primal, lusting hunger… the other in loathing, confusion -and though he may not be aware of it himself yet- an equally passionate, basic need –as intense as his partner…

Kaname's cherry lips parted – Zero never noticed before, but they were quite full… it was kind of sexy, only _kinda_… he _was_ another guy- and a smooth tongue poked out to wet them; teasing Zero's already hormone-crazed, teenage mind. The pureblood and Level D swallowed, simultaneously as they took each other in.

In Zero's case, he saw a head of molten-chocolate, curly locks and elegant brows, exquisite, notably flushed, high cheek-boned, regal chinned, porcelain face with aristocratically straight nose and soft, plump folds for lips. He saw thick, black, long, fluttering lashes surrounding mesmerizing crimson-maroon orbs that flashed a brilliant scarlet every few moments; physically demonstrating his lust.

As for Kaname, he saw a head full of straight, mildly disheveled silver locks and brows upon a perfect ivory face with slightly chiseled, manly jaw, captivating violet-amethyst eyes that just drew him farther and farther into their depths and were bordered by thick silver lashes that glowed when they caught the light. A pert nose and slightly flushed cheeks completed it all.

'_Gorgeous…'_ They thought simultaneously as their feet brought them face to face.

"Good work, Mr. Perfect…" Breathed the smooth, sensual baritone of the sexy burnet; practically purring the nickname.

Zero shivered; only managing a nod.

"You work so _hard_…" Spoke Kaname in a breathy whisper. "…To protect our… lil' secret… It too bad that you're so _under_appreciated…" He continued; eyes glinting with promise. "You deserve to be rewarded."

"Oh?" Inquired Zero oh-so- eloquently. "How so?"

"Well…" The Kuran's arousing eyes flashed as he purred out the answer, "That's a secret…"

Zero's brows rose.

"Really?" He panted out; his pants tightening to a near painful point.

Kaname's lips twitched upwards in a wicked smile; fangs catching the soft, glowing rays of sunset as he glided pass. Smirking as such, he looked very much like the dangerous predator he was.

'_Dangerously sexy…'_ Supplied Zero's mind.

The brunet vampire chuckled; the sound making Zero's entire body tingle in delight and nearly making him come in his pants.

"Sayonara, Mr. Prefect…" He breathed; his voice making _even more_ –how that was possible we will never know- blood pool in the prefect's pants. "And keep up the good work."

And with that he was gone… the scent of his cologne (Axe Phoenix, if Zero wasn't mistaken, or maybe Axe Marine…?), the only thing –besides the silverette's raging hard-on- that proved he was even there…

**I wanna kiss you  
But if I do then I might miss you babe  
It's complicated and stupid**

**Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid  
Guess he wants to play,  
Wants to play  
A love game  
A love game  
**

Kaname looked out through the open window as he sat in class, at where the prefect that had been invading his dreams of late stood; looking over the grounds.

Zero -the focal point around which his wet dreams revolved- stood tall and proud with his strong, broad back to Kaname, the ivory moonlight highlighting his sexy, slim blackened outline and made his silver hair glow.

Surprising the pureblood the prefect suddenly pursed his lips and began to whistle.

It was a simple tune and made the normally grumpy and depressed teen seem so much younger… And happier…

Kaname's heart rate speed up as his spirit soared.

The urge to kiss the boy had never been stronger, and Kaname hand to bite his lips just to prevent himself from climbing out the large window, pouncing on the poor teen, and do some… _unspeakable_ things…

But no…

The younger had responded to his flirting earlier that afternoon but…

He didn't want to move too fast and scare the other away completely, but, at the same time, he didn't want to move to slowly and let someone else take what was his.

No, that would be unacceptable.

…But then… _how_?

_How_ would he make the other his?

_How_ would he bring his plans to fruition?

_How_ would he do so without casting suspicion upon himself?

_How would he!_

'Oh why was love so complex?' Cried the beauty in his mind.

Sighing, he gazed at the form just beyond his reach; his mind wandering and imagination conjuring up something to entertain him…

_Kuran Kaname gasped; tossing atop the sheets as the passionate thrones of pure sin encased his very soul._

_Or at least, that was how it felt._

_The other's hands were trailing up and down the pureblood's sides- ghosting over them as he bit and sucked on the other's nipples sensually. And then, suddenly, the prefect's hands grasped at his ass; groping him._

**Hold me and love me**

**Just want to touch you for a minute**

**Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it**

**Let's have some fun,**

**This beat is sick**

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

**Don't think too much just bust that kick**

**I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
**

"_Ah~!" Moaned Kaname; arching -as well as he could with his hands and feet bound with charmed rope- into the Level D's touch._

_Then the index of Zero's left hand trailed up the underside of Kaname's engorged manhood and pressed teasingly against the slit as the index of his right hand simultaneously pressed against his aching entrance. Zero kissed his way down his lover's manhood, teasing him endlessly as he delayed the inevitable._

"_Come on…" Groaned Kaname in desperation. "Hurry up~! This isn't fun anymore! You promised!"_

_Zero chuckled evilly as he softly pressed his lips to the elder's- farther delaying and ignoring Kaname's groans and complaints completely._

_Oh how he enjoyed torturing his lover until he was nothing but a moaning, whimpering, pleasured mess upon the sheets- begging for release!_

…_Which often, he denied his smexy little kitten- just to tease him._

_Or in this case… punish him…_

_Really, Zero supposed the other honestly deserved the torture this time._

_Allowing that Aidou Hanabusa to actually touch him –even if it was only an accidental brush of fingers on their way to class._

_The thought of it pissed him off to no end; enticing his possessive side to come out and play some more._

_Without warning, Zero swallowed Kaname whole._

_The pureblood's eyes rolled back as he nearly passed out from over stimulation._

_Kaname shuttered heavily._

_He was so close…_

_Just a few more moments of that treatment and he'd finally come!_

_Unfortunately enough for him, Zero's hot, warm, velvety mouth pulled away from his member; momentarily leaving him gasping for breath and grasping for purchase on the sheets…_

_And then Zero pulled away completely-removing his weight, hands and mouth- only allowing his hot, steamy, panting breath to fan the brunet's flushed skin._

_The normally ever-composed man whined, nearly sobbing in frustration at the loss of contact._

_He'd been so close!_

_So, so, so blissfully close!_

_Damn it!_

_Damn it all to hell!_

_Aidou would pay for this suffering he had to bare- indirectly or not - by his hand!_

_Smirking, Zero pulled himself up onto his knees and reached over the side of the bed to get something. Just what he'd reached for was revealed in the next breath when he brandished a thick silver cock-ring._

_Kaname's eyes widened, nearly falling out of his head- as undignified as that would be- when he saw it._

_Without waiting from the pureblood's shock to wear-off, Zero attached it to the other's member and resumed his sinful teasing._

_Kaname lost it._

_He tossed and turned; trashing on the sheets, as curses fell unchecked from his full, kiss-swollen, red lips._

_Damn it all!_

_What he wouldn't have done right then, to just break loose from those bonds and ride Zero's god-damned cock for his insolence!_

Kaname breaths began coming out in soft pants as a scene from one of his particularly kinky fantasies came back to him, but hitched when the other turned to him.

The wind blew and played with both of their hair; making the locks whip about their faces.

Kaname's already quickened heartbeat tripled its efforts, nearly bursting out of his chest.

There was no denying it then….

He was officially in love Kiryuu Zero.

There was no way that lust covered the emotions filling his heart then.

"Kaname-sama…?" Came a hesitant voice from his right.

He turned, not wanting to break eye contact with the object of his affections but also not wanting to seem suspicious, and met the worried gaze of Ichijo Takuma with an elegantly raised brow.

"Hum…?" He inquired wordlessly.

"Are you alright?" Asked the blonde with a heavily concerned look upon his face. "Your heart rate suddenly speed-up. And now you seem heavily flushed." He explained in a whisper so quiet it was only audible to himself and his beloved leader.

Kaname cleared his throat.

So much for avoiding suspicion…

**Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?**

_A week later…_

Siren knocked on the door to Kaname's balcony.

"Enter…" He called without looking at her; focusing solely on the papers in his hands. He had to finish his work so that he'd have more time to put his plan to make a certain silverette all his…

Smiling softly towards her when she bowed and laid the file to the corner of his desk he'd motioned to, the pureblood dismissed her; telling her to just drop off the latest letter he'd written to a certain someone, and then continue her surveillance on, 'The Subject,' tomorrow.

After all, he wanted to exalt over his new pictures of his charming rogue hunter alone and wanted no interruptions.

_Rido_ could come a-knockin' and he couldn't have cared less!

Opening the file when he was done with as much paper work as he could have forced himself to do with said innocent-looking manila folder taunting him with its Zero-ness, at the upper right-hand corner of his desk, _right_ within his reach, Kaname had to close it immediately upon coming face to face with a picture of a sweaty, shirtless Zero.

He swooned.

Upon recovering minutes later, only slightly worse for wear –his nose _spontaneously_ decided to hemorrhage and squirt blood all over his champagne-coloured shirt- he groaned; shaking his head furiously to clear his thoughts and picking himself up off the cream carpet.

After showering while 'exalting' to that image, re-dressing himself in a lilac/amethyst shirt the exact colour of Zero's eyes, and then burning the blood-stained shirt, Kaname returned to his desk.

Avoiding the pictures-for now, after all he'd just showered and it would be a shame to have to shower _again_, and burn yet _another_ shirt (particularly this one, it had taken him forever to locate it)- he flipped to the crisp white pages of information. As he browsed through them, he hit gold and immediately began singing Siren's praises.

There…

Sitting there,

In the pale cream folder,

Was…

Zero's School Schedule and a photo copy of some pages of the boy's Day Planner, which contained an extensive notation of his plans for the next two weeks!

Kaname felt like crying.

'_So… So, so beautiful…'_ He thought; eyes shining with tears comically as he nearly groveled –I'm sorry, I meant, _appraised_ (Kuran Kanamé did _not_ grovel!)- the pages before him; a wicked plan already formulating in his pretty little head.

Step one: complete.

**I'm on a mission,  
And it involves some heavy touchin' yeah.  
You've indicated your interest,  
I'm educated in sex, yes.  
And now I want it bad,  
Want it bad.  
A love game,  
A love game.  
**

_Another week later…_

Kaname's now scarlet eyes lit up brighter as he watched the prefect step out of the bath- perfectly naked.

Apparently, the other had brought a towel with him, but somehow, it just disappeared…

'_Hum…'_ Mused the pureblood as he observed the prefect's perfect ass as he bent over to continue his search for his missing towel as he himself- who sat on the tree outside the small window of the communal bath in a deep gray cotton-wool cardigan sweater, black, skinny leather pants and mid-calf, high-heeled, grey, suede, crinkle boots - fingered said towel. _'I wonder what happened to it?"_

Today was the day.

The _glorious_ day he finally got Zero Kiryuu right where he wanted him!

And what a lovely autumn day it was!

He couldn't have hoped for a better day to entice the object of his attentions…

The sun was glowing but mild, the winds were chilly but not freezing and the thick carpet of leaves were like a shimmering blanket of gold because of the little moisture that remained from the light drizzle of icy precipitation that the heavens had graced them with just a bit earlier, whilst Kaname was cat-napping.

He'd spent the previous day on a shopping spree for some more appropriate (sexy) wardrobe options –clothes, shoes, accessories… etcetera, etcetera - and at the spa (with the yaoi fangirls, Takuma and Shiki who'd given him some very _interesting_ information and educated him of what it would entail), the previous night getting some beauty sleep –not that he needed it, but, he soon planned to be _extremely_ tired out- and then entire morning prepping. You know… the works. He spent an hour in the shower scrubbing, exfoliating and then a half an hour moisturizing. The next hour was spent carefully rubbing rose and jasmine scented oils into his soft, flawless, perfect skin. And finally he decided what he would wear and perfumed his clothes with rose water.

But he couldn't get dressed immediately- it was just a few minutes past eleven in the morning and he'd originally planned to set his plans in motion at sunset. But since he finished getting ready faster than he'd expected… he'd decided to take a little nap.

But he'd awoken around half past two from a fantasy of the hunter so vivid, than he'd actually thought it was real until he realized he was still _hot, panting, flushed_ and in great _need_ of the other- who wasn't next to him as he'd dreamt.

Tears of frustration had burnt at the corners of the pureblood's eyes as he realized it.

He couldn't wait.

If he did the other might push him even farther away.

_And he wanted it sooo bad…_

Immediately he got dressed and decided to go for a stroll and see if his beloved had gotten out of the showers yet. After all, he supposed that it was as good a place to start as any.

He had no patience left.

He _had_ to make his move.

This past week Zero had ignored every single one of the vampire king's gifts and letters. Actually having the audacity to tear every letter up and burn every passel. And when Kaname sent him a fire-retarded crystal rose, he smashed it into practically a billion pieces and then personally handed the pureblood a sack filled with the shards during the exchange the next afternoon, calmly requesting that 'Kuran-sempai stop sending him gifts, cause as flattering as it was, he wasn't interested…'

Talk about complete and total public humiliation…

Not only did everyone realize he was gay- or at least bisexual- but he was then publicly rejected.

The Day Class went berserk.

For the next few days nearly all of the girls randomly burst in tears at the very mention of his name (they were still crying actually), all fearful at their already little chance of winning him over just diminished farther –if not vanished completely- and completely blamed Kiryuu Zero, claiming he'd lead Kaname on or was even blackmailing him! After all, they believed he, the cruel, Night-class-hating prefect was capable! Others were cheering. 'All hail yaoi!' they'd cried as they laughed in the others' faces for not believing them when they said that Kaname was gay. _All_ guys _that_ hot are _G-A-Y!_ And as for Zero, they claimed it was just a matter of time before he came out of the closet, too. What? You don't believe them? Man, Zero was so far in the closet he didn't even _realize_ he was _in_ the closet in the first place! And weren't you listening to them? _All_ guys _that_ hot are _G-A-Y!_ Most were sympatric to Kaname, his poor, young heart being crushed by that blind fool! Could he not see the perfect, flawless, glorious, awe-inspiring beauty that was Kuran Kanamé! He guy was _rich_, _handsome_, _and sensitive!_ What more could he want!

As for his precious girl, Yuki, well he hadn't a chance to speak with her in person, but she's sent him limitless supportive looks - and once, even a thumbs-up - every afternoon at the exchange since that… _incident_.

She was so sweet!

And as for the Night Class…

Well…

It wasn't uncommon for purebloods to take on lovers of their same gender. And it wasn't like he had the risk of diluting his prestigious bloodline, since it was a well known fact that pureblood males could bare pureblood children with another male without him being a pureblood himself.

Kaname supposed they were a bit surprised at _whom_ exactly he favored, but they wouldn't question his 'divine, all-knowing, eternal wisdom.'

And then there was his inner-most circle…

Takuma was expecting it.

Aidou went nuts.

Kain was indifferent.

Aidou went nuts!

Shiki congratulated him on _finally_ coming out.

Aidou went nuts~!

Rima was happy that he _finally_ decided to be honest with himself.

Aidou went n-u-t-s~!

Ruka went bonkers and broke down into tears. Not only was _Cross Yuki- a human,_ in her way, but now, _Kiryuu Zero- a hunter_ of all people, too! Kaname loved everyone but her!

Aidou went N-U-T-S~!

And did he mention Aidou went N-U-T-S~?

No?

Well, Aidou went _N-U-T-S~!_

_N-U-T-S~!_

Yes, that's right. It's in caps, italicized, underlined, with dashes, a curvy dash thingy _and_ an exclamation mark.

You'd think it was a bit much.

But you forget.

This is _the_ Aidou Hanabusa… in connection to _the_ Kuran Kanamé-sama…

He remembered it quite clearly- you didn't forget things like that.

It was a scene the likes of which only Aidou could make what with him denying it for nearly a whole hour, then crying, shouting and going raving mad and sprouting nonsense and _nonsensical_ blabbering about the _hunter_ casting some wicked spell over his precious _pureblood_ leader, (the idiot nearly outted them). Then it was the long speech about how much a disgrace it would have been if Zero's 'evil plan' had actually worked andhis_ immaculate Kaname-sama_ had actually _fallen_ for a _filthy, lowly,_ _Level E_.

And when Kaname and Zero simultaneously corrected him, saying, 'Level D…'

…He just cried more and begun voicing his concerns for the pureblood's chastity! He actually had the gall to demand that Kaname be, erm… _checked_ and that he and Kain be allowed to arrest the silverette for rape- of all things- and salvage the brunet's honor whilst they could!

Thankfully, once Kaname quickly managed to snap out of his stupor and will away his scarlet blush, he grew tired the noble's pure stupidity and silenced him with a backhand- straight to the face, the likes of which only Kuran Kanamé could pull-off.

"Silence, Hanabusa!" He'd said. "I'll not have you insult my honor farther! I _love_ Zero! Accept it or not, you will not be allowed to criticize him - whether in my presence or not! And if you respect me you will heed me and plead his forgiveness…"

Shocked, but not willing to push his beloved leader any further, Aidou did just that.

Nevertheless, Kaname was never one for calling it quits, and would not be denied just because the other was shy.

Jumping down from his position on the branch to the earth below with the grace of a cat -or lion, rather, judging from the glint in his eyes- the Kuran Prince decided that he was pulling out all the stops.

It was time he used the Basic Sex-ed he learnt from his talk with Takuma, Shiki and the fangirls.

"The Game continues, Kiryuu Zero..." Purred Kaname to the winds. "But beware, you are about to witness _L'Art de __Séduction_…"

He chuckled.

"Kuran Kanamé style…"

**Hold me and love me  
Just want to touch you for a minute  
Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it  
Let's have some fun,  
This beat is sick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick  
Don't think too much just bust that kick  
I wanna take a ride on your disco stick**

_Later That Same Day…_

Zero grumbled to himself as he stalked through the currently abandoned Moon Dorms.

It was well after the exchange, and the Chairman insisted –more like ordered- that he head over to the Moon Dorms immediately and carry a package of some sort to _him_…that pureblood bastard, 'Kuran Kanamé-sama,' that'd been making his life a damn living hell for the past few weeks.

'_Speaking of which…'_ He thought; taking the small passel out of his pocket.

As he'd stated previously, it was quite small, no bigger than six inches in length and two in width, max. It was rectangular and looked like an over-sized ring box- what with the black velvet covering its surface. It even had a silky, silver-tipped, azure ribbon and a little golden pin with the initials of that bastard's name in a crescent moon with an arrow through them, pinned in the bow's centre.

For a moment he was tempted to open it.

He could…

No-one was around…

Maybe-

"_No!"_

He remembered the Chairman's words when he asked that very question earlier…

Flashback

"So…" The silverette began as he glanced down at the black, velvet box in his left palm, with his right in his pants pocket, as he stood before the strangely sweating Chairman of Cross Academy, who looked as if the devil had just told him he was going to invade the school and kill them all. "Why can't Yuki carry it his-royal-faggy-pain-in-my-ass?"

Chairman blinked twice as he took in what Zero said, and promptly began giggling.

Yagari Touga snorted in amusement, a smirk promptly setting on his face.

Raising a brow, Zero wondered what was so funny and re-examined his last sentence.

Then, the double meaning hit him…

Flushing, he glared viciously at his laughing 'father' and smirking teacher.

When he calmed down, the chairman answered the poor young man, "Kaname- I mean…the person who left this package for Kaname-kun, told me that it needed to be _you_, and _only you_, who is to _hand_ deliver this particular package."

Silence.

Then,

"Can I open it?" The younger hunter questioned him.

The Chairman paled.

"No!" He cried. "Kaname- I mean…the person who left this package for Kaname-kun, _specifically_ instructed me that it was _not_ to be opened! Or else…!"

"Or else, what?" Zero inquired as he shook the small box and brought it near his ear to figure out what it was.

"That's of no importance!" The blonde man cried as he practically jumped over the table and gently pried the box from his adopted son's hands. "All you need to do is uphold the honor and longevity of both your father," He gestured to himself, and then spend his arms widely and with gusto as he continued, "…and this establishment by doing as you're told and delivering this package like a good little boy!"

And all the while he was practically shoving Zero out the door, and once the other was in the hallway, he said, as he pried opened his left palm placed the box carefully atop the limb, "Now you have the box…" He dusted Zero's school jacket off and fixed his tie and cross-pins as he continued, "…And you look presentable…!"

With that he turned the other around and began pushing him down the hall, down the stairs and out the door so fast it had Zero's head spinning. And with strength Zero would always deny the other possessed, Cross Kaien gave him a great, final shove in the direction of the Moon Dorm, with an airy and light, "Goodbye and good luck~!" tossed over his shoulder as he returned to the inside of the building and sent Zero to be devoured by the wolves – or lone, sexy, wolf, rather…

End Flashback

Sighing, Zero decided to get it over with.

Quickly, he ascended the staircase and headed straight for where he sensed the pureblood's aura… right down that hall…

Idly, he wondered why Kaname would send himself a package, and force the chairman, force Zero to deliver it at this hour in the night.

Surely after, '_The Incident_,' -as they'd all dubbed it- he'd have given up?

Reaching the end of the hall, the teenager looked up at the large, intimidating double doors and gave himself a moment to shiver at the cold, eerie atmosphere. Once he was cool and collected and had fully assured himself that though he'd fallen for the other's tricks on that afternoon, a few weeks ago, that we wouldn't fall for them again, he raised his right fist to rap on the door.

But it was quite unnecessary as the door merely swung open.

"Okay…" The prefect muttered to himself. "Not creepy at all…"

"Kuran-sempai!" He called as he entered what appeared to be an office.

He looked around, nothing.

"Kuran-sempai!" He called again.

There were a set of double door to his right, and as he headed for them, his hunter instincts screamed for him to run away.

But his vampire instincts urged him on…

'_Go,'_ They said_. 'Go home to paradise…!_'

Next, he entered a private library complete with rows upon rows of bookshelves and a single black, leather recliner on a cream Persian rug with crimson vines and what-not embroidered unto it, in the centre of the whole room and a small, round table next to it with a single, long-stemmed, red rose in a crystal vase, and three window as its back drop.

Then, he came upon a sitting room with ceiling to floor windows, pale blue drapes with gold trim, and many cupboards with board games and surprisingly enough, video games. There were throw pillows, beanie-bag chairs(!), a set of Victorian couches with a cherry wood coffee table with a chess game in progress on top of it (the white king had just taken a black knight judging by the black horse piece that laid at the feet of the towering white piece), in the centre of them. A full entertainment centre- with LCD, 72 inch, plasma TV with built-in DVD player and surround-sound -all built straight into the wall, and both a WII and PSP2 hooked-up to it- was also present and accounted for.

Zero blinked, all the things in the whole room screaming normalcy and happiness, but the current atmosphere reading ominous.

His hunter's instincts were by now cursing his stupidly and begging him to dump the box on the coffee table and GET. OUT. OF. THERE!

But his vampire instincts keep coaxing him gently, nudging him towards he suspected might be the last double doors, and obviously therefore, the bedroom.

With a deep breath, the elder twin was pushing them open.

'_There you are…_' Thought the silverette as he spotted the pureblood, before his mind registered just what he was seeing.

Then it hit him.

Kaname was on his bed, practically naked.

And oh…!

Zero had to admit what a _lovely_ picture it made.

He was partially sitting- partially lying on the soft, black silk that contrasted so well with his bare, ivory skin; on the middle of the bed. The brunet lay between the true plethora of black pillows of all shapes and sizes with navy blue, embroidered patterns and silver tassels- and the pillows were in such excess, that some hand fallen of the bed and were on the rich crimson carpet that surrounded the snowy canopy of the four-poster bed, that fell delicately from the roof, encasing the stunning image - and the navy comforter, on the strip of softly shining black bedding upon which a legion of little white feathers were spread. These were quite similar to the three large, cottony, white feathers that sprung from the top of a silver, sapphire and diamond encrusted, decorative comb that lay pinned right above Kaname's right ear. His left knee was slightly bent, the high heel of his black, leather, fold-down, ankle boots pressing into the mattress, and the right leg lay flat – sole pressed against open air. Both legs were covered with long black stockings that ended at his mid-thigh, and had a cute, golden-trimmed, little scarlet bow at each of the sides of the elastic strip that held the material up. In the crock of his elbow lay an opened, white-silk, black-lace, fan that was clutched in his right hand and was the only thing protecting his modesty –if you could call it that.

But what gave Zero a real kick, was Kaname's eyes… right in the middle of his sexily, smirking face.

The sinful promises clearly displayed in those scarlet orbs with their coyly fluttering lashes were enough to make a _saint_ go _straight to hell_ for merely even _seeing_ them!

'Oh…' Thought Zero as he absentmindedly kicked the door closed. 'Now I get it…'

He'd finally figuring out _what_ Kaname had sent himself, and _why_.

Flicking off the cover of the box in his hands, he chuckled as he saw the innocent looking tube of edible, strawberry lubricant -well, as innocent as _lube_ could be, anyway- lying on a crimson cushion.

He was right.

"Come play with me, Mr. Prefect…" The pureblood purred; smirking like there was no tomorrow, as he gave Zero his most erection-inducing 'come-hither' look.

Within seconds, their 'game' had begun.

**Let's play a love game,  
Play a love game  
Do you want love or you want fame?  
Are you in the game?  
Dans le love game?  
**

A/N: Well… What do ya think?

I feel as though the ending was rushed a bit though…

Whatev…

Kaname's dress –or lack of it rather- was inspired by a scene in the movie Marie Antoinette with Kirsten Dunst- I think that's her name- which I do not own!

I do not own Vampire Knight.

I don't own Axe.

Review, plz!

And the theory that pureblood males could bare pureblood children with another male without him being a pureblood himself… is Lea Nicolaie's.

Sayonara,

Lolita.


	2. Is Sometimes Sweet and Sometimes Not,

A/N: Okay… so a re-post of the first chappie is coming up soon (probably later today).

Again, sorry about the formatting issues.

-bows respectfully-

Sumimasen gozaimasu!

Sorry about the length…

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight!

Love Game

~Chapter Two~

Zero crossed the room; eyes flashing with desire as he observed the delectable creature on the bed in his full, nude glory. Such blatant, masculine perfection; made all the more delicious in contrast with the feminine garb. This paired with the lovely, androgynous face of the delicate beast and the adoring look in those hypnotic orbs, honestly made Zero reconsider just blowing the pureblood off. Actually, more than just reconsider - it made him want this. At that moment, the hunter honestly wanted nothing more than to give himself up to the desire to love the beautiful and charismatic pureblood.

So, why not?

"This is so wrong…" He said. But even as he spoke those words, he kept walking towards the bed and his eyes on the lithe figure of the other male.

Such a sinuous body he had…no?

The fan in Kaname's hand fluttered coyly under his intense eyes and he drew the other closer with his irresistible come hither look.

"Is it?" Purred the divine manifestation of every living being's wet dreams.

Zero hadn't realized it; he really hadn't, but without a shadow of doubt… Kaname really might want him; love him… His heart thudded frantically in his chest and breaths came out in short, heated pants. If this was what the other could do to him by donning some feathers and flapping a paper fan a few times… His knees quivered and his stomached tingled with awareness. Within the confines of his uniform slacks, his length swelled with arousal as it steadily became more and more interested. Kaname's eyes caught the others in a heated gaze and Zero swore the look given to him was the equivalent of being giving head to his _more_ than just stirred up flesh.

The hunter paused before the bed and carefully kneeled on it. Strangely enough, he felt as if he was but an unworthy pilgrim, come to worship at the altar of some great god. He mentally snorted at the irony of it. His eyes scorched paths down those sinful legs that soon enough, he was travelling with his hands.

The fan paused its gentle flickering as the hand holding it ceased its movement. Scarlet eyes rolled back as a brown head tossed back; a moan bubbling from full, pink lips. Zero, determining that he indeed liked that sound, sought to make more escape the others lips.

Pale lips trailed paths down the supple, swan-like neck. He nipped gently, relishing in the delighted sounds Kaname was making as his hand automatically raised to grip the back of the hunter's neck and pull him into a sweet kiss.

It started chase; they swore it did. Just a slight press of lips. A tender greeting between long lost lovers. It was at first filled with something so beautiful and spirit-fulfilling that their bodies and hearts understood, but their minds were unable to comprehend. It did not know the language. Soon though, their flesh growing more wanton, it became insuffiencent.

They needed more. So much more.

It became hotter, faster, more intense. It was all consuming; this was what they'd needed. What they needed all along. A brush of tongues gave an electric charge that started within the belly of one, and ended in the other's. But in whom did it begin? They did not know. They were too intertwined to know where one began and the other ended. Seamlessly; listlessly; without sense of time or need of reason... It simple existed between them This fire that came from a single spark of thought. A glance in the other's direction. A forgotten dream in the middle of the night. Their teeth clashed against each others. The dragon and the phoenix; their flames burning a new path to eternity.

Their moist tonues met mid air; twirling and caressing and rubbing erotically against each other as hips mimiced their movement instinctively. Soon just sweetened pants of aproval filled the once silent space of the bedroom.

The hunter pulled away first; needing more than the pureblood's mouth to make him whole again. To fill a void he used to ignore was even there. Before now anyway...

"Zero…" Breathed the pureblood; writhing lightly on the sheets as Zero kneeled further down between his legs and did oh-so-sinful things with his tongue to the elder's inner thighs.

"You just wouldn't give up…" The silverette muttered; drawing the brunet into a soul-mending, heart-stealing kiss that left them both stunned and breathless.

Kaname shook his head as if to clear it; he swore he saw sparks.

Fireworks, more like it.

"I couldn't!" He exclaimed passionately; before a throaty moan left his lips.

He thrust his hips up; soundlessly demanding that Zero touch that place. The place that burned at throbbed at even the whisper of the prefect's name as his heart swelled.

Feeling wicked; Zero decided to ignore the other's pleas. Instead, he casually raked his by-now lengthened nails down the toned stomach in front of him. Kaname squirmed; giggling lightly. But then, the oh-so-cruel twin lapped at the area before blowing on it slightly.

Kaname's breathless laugh in response was cut short by a guttural cry.

Disappointed and wanting to hear that heart-warming and yet sensual laugh again, Zero plucked a feather from his head piece and preceded to tease his cheery-coloured nipples with it. And when his lips joined the party… Kaname saw he glimpsed heaven and hell all in one moment of divine bliss.

"Z-Zero…! Ah…" His delicate palms ran the course of the hunter's broad back; clutching at the fabric of his school jacket for dear life as he arched into the addictive touches.

By God… Kaname had been afraid this might be rushing it a little; that he might not have been ready for this. He had been so worried that this might have brought back memories for those days… And yet, he had wanted it so much that he'd just cast all of fears away. He realized then, as the hunter raised his head to gaze deeply and lovingly into his eyes; that it was because of Zero. It was all because of Zero…

Tears of adoration and joy burned the back of Kaname's eyes then. Soon, they were over-flowing onto his cheeks.

'I love you…' He thought silently to himself. 'Oh, Zero. Don't you understand how much I love you?'

He buried his face in the crook of the teen's neck; breathing in his soothing scent.

Feeling the warm drops of moisture on his neck, Zero paused. Did he… had he harmed Kaname in some way? (As unthinkable as the thought of _him_ being able to harm the pureblood was.) He pulled away; holding the other at arm's length to examine the damage. His breath hitched when he saw that the other was in tears.

"What's wrong, Kana?" He spoke; before blinking. Kana… he liked the sound of it. Kana-koi…? Even better. A little cheesy, but nothing was free of mush where Kaname was concerned. Not anymore.

"Zero," Said the other tenderly; emotion sparkling in his eyes. "I love you…"

Amethyst eyes widened; their owner breath stolen away by not the confession – Kaname had unwittingly done so when defending him from Aidou and demanding the other apologize to him- but by the genuine tone that he had not realized before. Or rather, had chosen to ignore… It was, however, impossible to ignore it now, what with the other wrapped up in his arms and looking at him so deeply with his astounding and captivating deep garnet eyes.

"I love you too, Kaname…" He said gently. Then, after savoring the moment, Zero cleared his throat. A sudden problem occuring to him.

"Eh... Kana?" He began.

"Yes, my love?" Said the dreamy-eyed vamp.

"How are we gonna do this...?" Was the awkwardly asked question.

The pureblood blinked; before an astonished but amused snort left him.

'Oh, Zero...' He thought fondly. 'Oh sweet, innocent, Zero...'

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

The Next Day…

"Buzzz…"

Kaname's face scrounged up cutely in sleep; something was tickling his face.

He swatted the air sleepily; determined to put the annoyance to rest once and for all! He might have let it pester him for the past few minutes, (when it wasn't bothering him too much), but now that it had dared to touch his face – the fly had to die.

Blearily, he wondered how it had gotten into his chambers.

Had he forgotten to close the balcony doors last night?

Now that you mention it, what had happened last night?

'Hum…'

His mind slowly began to process; its restful state interrupted. Until, that is, the dratted buzzing once again filled his ears and the fly touched down on his nose.

A chuckle filled the air above him as he mewled out his discomfort; nuzzling the warm, firm pillow next to him. He wanted to slumber a bit more, damn it!

But unfortunately for him, the fly was persistent.

It tickled the drowsy beauty's cheeks and neck; daring to plunge even lower and caress his nipples and even more…southerly places.

He flushed; cross and obviously irritated. (Not to mention slightly aroused if his twitching manhood was any indication.)

What a rude and perverse thing this fly was!

It even dared to stroke the skin of Kaname's bare back; provoking him by flying up and down in a determined fashion.

Kaname twitched; sitting up suddenly.

He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Today you die, insect,' before his aura flared up and filled the room; searching for the source of his annoyance.

But all he found was a cackling –yes, _cackling_- silver-haired hunter.

He glared; immediately seizing a pillow and delivering a wicked smack to Zero's body as it convulsed with chortles and barks of breathless, high-pitched snickers. So hard was this vengeful strike, that the gleefully giggling -yes, _giggling_- male, fell clean of the bed.

That stopped his laughter… for two point five seconds…

And as Zero fell back to the floor; the image of an annoyed, sleepy Kaname batting at a feather like a disgruntled kitten, forever burned into his mind, another pillow hit him square in the chest.

He just snorted and laughed harder.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

A Month & A Half Later, Two Days Before X-mas…

The sunlight hit the thick, midnight blue drapes that covered the entrance to the balcony. Try as might though, and as thick and dark as they were, the light still got through –they had not been pulled closed all the way the previous night. The soft, seemingly gentle and glowing rays shone through the perfectly spotless glass- little motes of dust waltzing within the golden beams to nature's instinctive rhythm as the birds sang praises to the glory of the day and the delicate and intricate work of crystal and white gold and chimed and rang gentle tones as the winds caressed it…

All this peace…

This calming atmosphere…

Until…

The vibrant beams of brilliant light pierced through the fragile, pure white canopy and assaulted the pureblood's delicate and hypersensitive senses, burning and aggravating his peace, shattering his calm, Pascal dreams and setting them aflame with a vengeance as the glare set his nerves alight. They cried out in agony, pleading with his slowly returning conscious – that had been ripped from its content slumber- to alleviate the sting! The muscles in his face twitched; spasming beneath the surface of his skin as he let out a combination of a groan and a whine.

He winced; eyes carnelian in the blinding light.

God, he hated mornings…

At the very least, though, he had Zero's oh-so- sexy body to protect him from the light.

He blinked; squinting as his eyes slowly adjusted.

Where was his beloved anyway?

He sat up; heart thrumming frantically with instantaneous worry in his chest.

He had warmed Zero not to leave him without notice. He had too many enemies that could want to harm his beloved if they got wiff of their rommance. The hunter claimed to undrstand, so why did Kaname find that he was so stunningly and worryingly absent from the bed they'd shared the previous night.

Kaname frowned.

Zero hadn't been conposed or collected in his thoughts at all last night. He'd been distracted; in pain somehow. And yet, he'd sworn to 'Kana-koi' that he was fine; that _everything_ was fine. At first he wasn't convinced, but when Zero's mouth with its all-consuming power and heat -like lava- had swwolled him whole, concern sort of went out the window. His brows tightened; drawing closer together. Had he made a mistake to let it go?

His aura flared; scanning the room for what his eyes had already confirmed… Zero wasn't there.

He scrambled off the bed; checking the other rooms in his chambers just to make sure the other hadn't suddenly wanted to read, or felt like bathing solo, or… something! Perhaps, he wanted to watch some TV?

But after an extensive search of his rooms, and expanding his aura throughout the entirety of the dorms –unwittingly waking all of the sleeping vampires in his paranoid and panicked state- he returned to his bedroom...

...And promptly collapsed on the bed and curled up; ignoring the soft but anxious knocks of Takuma Ichijo on his main door as he fought to calm down.

After getting his breathing under the control, he tried to calmly think things through.

'Don't get so hyper, Kuran…' He thought to himself firmly.

Now, it wasn't so terrible that Zero had just up-ed and left, but he could have left a note or something!

He knew how much Kaname worried! How much he feared losing him!

He turned his head to face said hunter's side of the bed and huffed indignantly; coggs turning in his mind.

Really, couldn't he at least scribble a little note?

He got the other all worked up!

Suddenly, he blinked; sitting up once more and scrambling to snatch what appeared to be his heart's desire. A neatly folded note with his name on it…

He squealed uncharacteristically like a teenage girl with a crush; startling the beings outside his door that jumped at the sound their acute hearing delivered to them.

Reverently, Kaname unfolded the note.

His eyes widened as they skimmed the page of neat script…

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Outside their beloved leader's door, the Night Class attempted to patiently await an answer from said venerated Pureblood Prince.

Suddenly, the doors slammed open and a silhouette appeared within the doorway.

The faint, nearly imperceptible scent of salt clung to him and the vice president immediately shooed everyone who didn't belong to Kaname's inner circle away.

"It must be a joke…" Came the hoarse, tortured mutter from their king.

"K-Kaname?" Asked Takuma worriedly. He observed the tense stance of the pureblood and immediately it clinked. Zero.

He thought he'd heard something last night…

He shook his head lightly in exasperation.

And it would explain the squeal…

An amused and fond smile worked its way onto his lips, but it faltered when Kaname raised his head and Takuma managed to catch his gaze. He looked deeply into his best friend's swirling sangria orbs and something else clinked. Oh, _Zero_.

"What happened…?" He asked; trepidation clawing at his gut.

He was being pulled into Kaname's room in a heartbeat. And a second later, the heavy oak doors were being slammed securely shut.

The rest of the nobles blinked. Apparently, this was not for their ears.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

A/N: Oh… What could that note have said? Trouble in paradise, perhaps? Ah, shucks! They were barely together for two scenes!

Ah well…

Next: A time skip to Valentine's Day. Takuma reflects on Kaname and the past three months. Meanwhile, Kaname and Zero struggle with their own thoughts.

Please review! Chapter Three is already completed, and Chapter Four is on its way!


	3. And Holds The Mystery From Which We Come

A/N: And here is the next chappie. Sorry it's so short…

Btw, I edited both chappie one and two. The first, 'cause I needed to, and the second, 'cause I wasn't completely happy with it. But luckily, now I am!

All I did was fix the spelling errors and lengthened the lime-y scene at the beginning. Nothin' major..

-beams-

ENJOY!

Oh! And review, please…

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

Love Game

~Chapter Three~

Ichijo Takuma skipped happily from door to door, placing baskets full of expensive chocolates of all kinds in front of people's doors. It was Valentine's Day, and Takuma was being a good vice-dorm-president and giving everyone in the Moon Dorms a basket-full of their favorite chocolates. True, they'd all probably get dozens from their respective Day Class admires but… Well, it please Takuma to no ends knowing that he'd given to another.

"Let's see…"Muttered the blond to himself, "Setsumori and Tatsumi… check. Aidou and Kain…check. Ruka and Rima…check. And Senri… check. Kana- Oh boy…"

His eyes widened as he realized that he'd given everyone in the Moon Dorms their chocolates. Everyone that is, except for Kaname Kuran. His best friend, leader and the one he'd admired from day one.

The one whom he'd befriended and of whom he knew everything about…

Takuma knew that Kaname is the one and only ancient pureblood vampire in existence and often feels lonely and isolated because of his rank. He remembered that many times Kaname would sit in the window seat of the ballroom and look so sad; so lonely. He'd always wished that he could rid him of that gaze; that heart-wrenching look of endless sorrow. Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryuu, as far as he knew, were the only ones to made that look disappear. No, not Yuki, not always. Most times, she somehow amplified his pain. Takuma always wondered why. Kaname never told him. The hunter however, had always had the uncanny ability to make Kaname so wound up that his despair slipped away. Lost between the cracks of supposed anger. Takuma knew though, it was often anything but anger. He found himself mentally referring to it as bent-up lust; sexual tension perhaps. And when that dragon-like hunter that often spat fire at the mere mention of Kaname's name, finally fell prey to their esteemed phoenix's charm… Well, Takuma gave himself more than just an idle pat on the back for that. As a matter a fact, he and his beloved Senri spent a night out on the town; the former secretly celebrating that he knew Kaname better than anyone else. Aidou Hanabusa included. And though he had yet to tell his lover anything, Shiki had not asked. All he really cared, was that Takuma had finally gotten his uptight cousin to loosen up-just a little. Little did he know that it was actually all Zero's doing.

Ichijo idly wondered how Aidou would react if he knew that a certain hunter had been the source of Kaname's good mood and indirectly, the one responsible for Kaname giving them all special allowances… Including Hanabusa himself, who'd gotten to conduct his experiments on school grounds for two whole weeks.

Kaname had always been so… distant, and although the pureblood was always surrounded by thrones of people- as he is loved, protected and adored by all of vampire society because of his blood, beauty and status- none understood him and most see him as divine. Thus, they are unintentionally callous in an attempt to be courteous. Often, this adoration becomes an irreversible obsession that drives vampires insane with lust-whether of a physical or bloody kind. Takuma was thankful Zero dared to get under the other's skin.

Sometimes, Takuma looks into his friend's eyes, and sees a world worth of guilt. Guilt over the amount of blood spilt by the race he created, thoughts that made him feel as if it was his duty to minimize the bloodshed and carnage. And that he'd failed. That, Takuma knew, was the primary reason he went into his great sleep.

Other times though, he looked into those said same tormented eyes and found wishes. Wishes to create a world of love, peace and balance between humans and vampires in order to protect his beloved Yuki; to make Zero a symbol of something great and beautiful – rather than looked down upon as a scorned piece of trash beneath everyone's shoe. He felt as if it was his duty, considering he thinks he brought this 'bloody curse' to the world.

He hates the vicious hatred that has been fostered between humans and vampires throughout the centuries and believes that with some effort and open-mindedness by both sides, we could all live happily. Takuma wanted to believe to, this Kaname knows. But with his grandfather's whispers in his ear, the teen is torn.

These past few days when Takuma looked into Kaname's eyes though, all he saw was emptiness. As if the other was so hurt to feel anything… It worried him. It really did.

Kaname, Takuma knew, held very few so close to himself, and viciously protects his them and his ideals- which he adopted through the pains of his past and his foster parents Juri and Haruka Kuran. When he was robbed of his eternal slumber by Rido Kuran, who then kidnapped him and robbed him of his innocence- a secret he was privileged to have been told by Kaname, followed by every happiness he had- his family, Kaname sealed his heart. He let no-one in.

….All at the malicious hands of him –Rido- and the Vampire Council who protected -and aided- him…

Takuma knew Kaname plotted his demise but was unable to because he was his 'master.' And yet, it was obvious that Kaname had a plan, he always did.

It sadden though, that Zero would break his best friend's heart; crush it so suddenly. It wasn't his place to say anything to Kaname about it, but he just wished he could say something to his king; advise him to seek Zero out. Take to him about it all one last time and get to the bottom of his strange actions.

There was no-one in this world Kaname – who was often a fierce disciplinarian- would let get away with such disparagement towards him and on his part. Not Rido, and certainly, he shouldn't allow such to Kiryuu Zero. Not that the vice dorm leader wished his beloved and most dear friend to do ill to the other, but he just wished Kaname would have the courage to fight for Zero. What they had was so beautiful… While it lasted anyway. And Takuma knew Kaname himself believed it was strange and wanted to face the other again. Perhaps, he was just trying to compose himself first.

Takuma knew that the three months ago, when Kaname had seduced Zero Kiryuu, he had not failed… He had known exactly what he wanted and had gone all out to get it. Or rather, him…

And it had worked, for a while anyway…

Apparently, the two had agreed to becoming lovers the night of their tryst. The next day, though, Kaname had to attend an emergency meeting for the Kuran Corporation and had to leave. The two had planned to discuss their relationship further and eventually tell their respective families about it upon Kaname return. However, when the pureblood did return to the academy, Zero had been off on a mission for the Hunters' Association. For a few weeks or so their schedules' had clashed until finally, a week before Christmas, they both returned to the academy. They spent two days happily together, enjoying each other's company before saying farewell for the time being-Kaname had some work to do and Zero had an assignment to help Yuki with. The next day, Zero and Kaname had spent intimately, and then suddenly, the next morning, Zero was breaking up with Kaname… by letter… The other had fled before dawn even broke; leaving the letter on the pillow of the empty spaced beside the pureblood…

Kaname claimed to be sure that there was no shame and confusion to deal with, and that Zero understood what transpired between him and the Kuran heir. So, why?

It was certainly curious.

The prefect hadn't even the decency to tell Kaname himself. Of course, the pureblood hadn't believed the note –deeming that though it was Zero's handwriting it had to be a joke of some sort and thus, resolved to head over to the Chairman's residence immediately and tell Zero about how non-amusing his 'joke' was.

But it wasn't a joke.

Takuma didn't know what Zero had told Kaname then, but the pureblood had spoken to Takuma about the conversation with -dare he even admit he saw them? – tears -of all things- in his haunted eyes.

And now, the hunter acted as if it had never happened; glaring and arguing with Kaname as if those precious times hadn't happened. Takuma could only imagine how Kaname must have felt! After all the suffering of the past, he finally decided to open up his heart and bare his feelings for all to see; just for that person. Just for Zero. And what did he get in turn? Betrayal and bitter loathing from the love of his life…

Takuma had been afraid for the Kuran, genuinely afraid that he would do himself ill. He had never seen the other in such disrepair. On that morning two months ago, he had actually cried. Yes, cried –sobbing included. He wailed in lamentation for two hours before calming down. After which he promptly excused Takuma from his chambers with a gentle warning about his prudence about the pureblood's state and previous actions, which is to say, in layman's terms, he kicked poor Takuma out on his ass out of his room while saying what basically summed up as… 'Tell anyone about what just happened and I will kill you myself.' Insert malicious look of chilling promises and resolution in aforementioned promise.

The blonde sighed; looking down the corridor leading to his best friend's chambers warily.

After that, the pureblood had stayed in his room for, how long again was it? Aidou had kept exact count… Oh yes! One week, three days, fourteen hours… Then, he'd been called off to business before he could even return to class. And then, after two weeks' worth of business, he decided to take a vacation – and went straight back to the house where he was raised for the _entire_ impromptu holiday…

Takuma and just about everybody in Kaname's inner circle knew the pureblood didn't enjoy returning to his childhood home. Too many memories… Too many _painful_ memories… The blonde knew then, Kaname was only punishing himself. But for what? Falling in love? Falling in love with a traitor? With a Level-E? Or was it… falling in love with another besides Yuki?

Yes, out of them all, the last made the most sense. Though, to be true, Takuma believed it was mostly a combination of them all…

Still, Kaname had only ever loved Yuki, and Takuma had seen them close the gap that had developed over the years these past few weeks since Kaname had returned and school had resumed. It contented him to see that horrendous gap that had been born when the Kuran's precious girl saw Kaname biting Ruka; since Kaname taught her a very important lesson… Vampires are dangerous, no matter how lovely and kind to you they are; they will always be dangerous. Takuma knew that must have hurt him to stoop to biting Ruka –he never forgave himself for that temporary weakness- and do it before Yuki –she never was the same around him ever again… Until now, and Takuma was just glad that some good had come from this emotional disaster. Kaname-sama would need someone to hold close; someone he could truly and honestly love and trust with all is being. Especially since a certain family member of his had gotten whiff of the situation…

Takuma had never seen Astato Ichijo so happy- not since the day he realized that the young Kuran pureblood would be staying with him and under his care. The man was practically delirious with happiness by the time the vice dorm president had left his office.

He sighed yet again; this was wreaking havoc on his nerves.

The one thing he didn't know but desperately wanted to, though, was if Kaname would kill him for his treason when he found out that all these years, he'd been a double agent for the elder Ichijo.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Kuran Kaname sighed as he slipped on his uniform vest. He then made swift work of his tie, or at the very least, tried to…

It seemed as if he'd become useless in every form of the word…

'No,' he though firmly to himself. 'Don't go there. Just because some low-life, abomination of a Level E rejected you and treated you like a piece of meat and acted as if-' He paused drawing in a shaky breath in an attempt to calm himself. 'Acted as if he'd never touched you with those wonderful, calloused fingers and warm palms you completely loving you that you felt ever pore of your skin weeping tears of anticipation when they were on your body, and tears of sorrow when they left; never kissed you with those talented, thin lips and skillful tongue so hard you swore you felt every imprint and groove of his lips and glimpsed eternity; never looked at you with love and lust in his gaze, making you wanted him all the more as your heart grew to accommodate your growing loving for him; as if he'd never breathed how much he wanted, needed you in your ear and made you believe him…'

Kaname stopped suddenly; tie slipping from around his neck and becoming crinkled in the unimaginable grip of his right hand as those thoughts invaded his mind. His eyes burned with shameful, wrathful tears as he recalled; every caress, every kiss, every word whispered on those sweet nights of passion; of love. And unable to stand the sight of the naïve, still enraptured and enchanted heart reflected in his eyes, he turned his body around to sit across the seat of the intricately carved chair -away from the mirror- and clenched his eyes shut. His chest hurt. It hurt so very badly…

'But oh! What beautiful lies…!'

A tear coursed down his left cheek; forging a path for his friends and inspiring the moisture of the other side to do the same. In seconds, his fine countenance was drenched; the plush roses of his cheeks watered with the moisture from the tempest of his eyes.

A frustrated roar escaped him, and he slammed his fist down on the vanity.

He was so pathetic! Pathetic enough to believe the filthy lies of a filthy Level E- No! Zero wasn't just a Level E. Kaname despised himself for ever even thinking of the boy in such a terrible way; calling him such a terrible thing -and twice at that, earlier on and now. Even if it was only in his mind. No one ever asked to become such a beast, no-one. And no matter what Zero'd done to him personally, he wasn't going to stoop to that low. It wasn't fair.

Of course, nothing in life was fair.

Suddenly, he groaned, a hand coming up to protect his sensitive eyes. It was sunset and the damned rays of the shinning ball of fire had once again decided to physically assault Kaname. Idly, the man realized that if he could sue; he most likely would -strange and ludicrous as the idea of suing the sun was. As he clenched his eyes shut and quickly reached out with his mental abilities to close the window, he paused. This sunset somehow reminded him of a sunrise two weeks ago when his heart was ripped from his chest, shredded and spat upon, _and then_ tossed back right in his face…

'Why?' He thought despairingly. 'Why, Zero…? Why have you hurt me? What have I done to merit your scorn?'

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Kiryuu Zero scowled; gazing out at the hateful sight of the Day Class girls practically wetting themselves behind their perspective gates as they awaited the Night Class.

It was once again his own, personal, most hated time of year; the worst holiday in existence… Valentine's Day…

A day for lovers…

What a farce it all was.

What a farce _he_ was… Whispering sweet things in Zero's ear and making him believe he was special.

Yeah, right.

Meanwhile, he was allowing Aidou to give him head. Probably banging the whole Night Class if one thought about it logically; or, at the very least, his inner circle. He idly wondered if it was common in vampire society for their kings to go round spreading their legs for each and everyone. He'd let a level E of all people screw him, and Zero had been the unwilling witness to a certain blonde noble's erm…'devotion,' to his precious leader.

Zero swallowed the lump forming n his throat as he remembered the fateful event. He shook his silver-head; trying to rid himself of the painful memory.

'No, Kiryuu,' He thought to himself; moisture gathering at the edge of his vision. 'You've cried enough. No more tears. Not for that bastard…'

He watched; eyes piercing as the object of both his hatred and his love moved through the gates of the Moon Dorms. Kaname's uniform was pristine, no. It was whiter than usual; beyond its regular immaculacy. It _glowed_ majestically; as if to call to the world that its wearer was royalty. His dark chocolate locks danced gently as the wind tussled them; trying to beckon the lively tresses to play with it a bit longer. His full, moist, cherry-licorice lips parted breathlessly as he spotted Yuki; immediately he walked, no _glided_ over to her. His cheeks flushed irresistibly with delight, his wine and rosewood eyes glittering with joy. And when the dying sunlight hit the seemingly limitless pools of carmine… what a sight to behold they were…

He was… as breath-taking as usual.

Zero's heart twisted in his chest.

'Why?' He asked himself. It was the same question he'd asked himself thousand times before. 'Why, Kaname? Why? What'd I do for you to betray me like that?'

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

A/N: Oh… What's Zero talking about? Is that the reason he broke up with Kaname? If so, why doesn't the other have any recollection of having hurt the hunter?

Next time: Zero reminisces on his conversation with Yuki on Valentine's Day; before and after the change over, the times he and Kaname shared, and the event that led him to dump a certain pureblood. That is: it's gonna be flashback central. Also, when going over the fateful letter in question, the grief-stricken Kaname ponders what he is missing…

Review plz!

Sayonara,

Lolita.


	4. But Forget Not, Its Beautious Memory,

A/N: Here it is, and here you go! An extra long chappie to apologize for the wait!

ENJOY!

AND REVIEW!

Oh! And…

Note:

One:

'Queerer' is indeed a word. At least according to spell-check. Google it if you want.

Two:

"Ah… Go ahead, be naughty, moi chéri…" ~ That means: "Ah. Go ahead, be naughty, my darling…"

"Un très, très naughty, little garçon…" ~ That means: "A very, very naughty, little boy…"

Ah... Kaname and his kinky, sexy talk makes me put the french I'm learning in school to good, yaoilicious use. (And according to my personal otaku dictionary, 'yaoilicious' is a word.)

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight. Check out Matsuri Hino-sama if you're interested in the real deal.

Love Game

~Chapter Four~

Kaname strode over to Yuki as jovially as possible in his current mental state.

"Konbanwa, Yuki…" He breathed.

She jumped; blushing terribly.

"K-Kaname-sama!" She cried in a strange mix of enthusiasm and caution that would have better suited one Aidou Hanabusa.

"That's me," Chimed Kaname; eyes glowing. "How's my precious girl?" He inquired gently as he tenderly drew her into his arms and kissed the top of her head sweetly.

From his home-base aka favorite tree, Zero hands clenched at his sides. In that moment he could clearly recall the warm, affectionate feel of the pureblood's lips on his own head; delivering a similar token of love to his hair.

Yuki's voice though, snapped him out of his musings.

"I'm great!"She called cheerfully.

"How was your weekend?" His eyes were so limitless; a great many emotions –too many for Yuki to figure them out- swirling in the carmine orbs.

"It was really good!" She sang brightly; hoping that her joy might ease his suffering or at least distract him from it. "Yori-chan and I went for ice-cream and… um…" She trailed off.

Kaname blinked slowly; brushing a stray lock of hair from her face as he waited for her to continue.

She blushed.

"I haven't seen you since last Wednesday and it's Wednesday again. Where were you?" She paused; eyes widening. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking!" She corrected hurriedly.

Kaname laughed heartily.

"At another meeting," He spoke moodily after the moment had passed. "I swear they're getting closer and closer together…" He grumbled petulantly; pouting.

She beamed into his chest; amused at his antics.

"S-Say…" She began; a blush highlighting her adorable features. "I was wondering…" She trailed off bashfully.

The pureblood's lips twitched upwards.

"This is what I needed," He breathed lovingly; resting his head atop hers. "Some time with my sweet, sweet, darling girl…"

The girl clenched her eyes shut; trying to control the hammering of her ecstatic and most willing heart.

'Now or never…' She decided.

She needed to be bold if she really wanted to get Kaname's attention!

Steeling herself, she asked, "K-Kaname-sama?"

"Mmmm?" He hummed contentedly from above.

She inhaled; stepping back out of his arms and bowing as she blurted, holding up her small box of home-made chocolate, "B-Be my Valentine Kaname-sama!"

There was a heavy, pin-drop silence for a long while and her heart stopped.

She waited for a moment longer before she rose from her deep bow; heart break clear on her face. She stared deeply into the eyes.

"Oh," She spoke in realization as she stared deeply into his hypnotizing sangria orbs. "It's him…You're still in love with Zero, aren't you?"

More silence.

Then, when Yuki could take it no more, she said; a single tear running down her cheek, "It's okay. I understand!" She rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "I mean, no-one could compare with him!"

She gestured towards the mute and dumb hunter who stood off to the side with a look of utter astonishment on his face.

"He's tall, and fit, and brilliant and he- he has damn _white_ hair and _amethyst_ eyes for Christ's sake!" She choked on her tears. Her feelings of insecurity and jealousy had been building up for so long, and now, it was all coming out in a rush. "I'm just so plain! There's nothing special about me at all! I'm 'just Yuki!' It was so stupid of me to think I could ever compete with him! Heck, I think to some point, even I love him!"

Tears burned at the corners of Kaname's eyes as he reached out towards her.

"Please Yuki, stop this…" He breathed. "My heart can't take it, I swear…"

"Well neither can mine!" She exclaimed sobbing.

The Kuran Prince's heart wrenched with agony and he pulled her into his chest.

"I'm sorry," He whispered remorsefully. "I'm sorry. I love you but I'm sorry… I can't give you all my heart…"

"You what?" She cried pulling away; staring at him in shock.

"I have always loved you, Yuki…" He smiled wryly. "How could you have missed it all this time?"

She blanched; embarrassed.

"B-But-!" She tired.

"But what?"

"But what about Zero?" She declared; asking the question on everyone's minds.

"…I can't give you my whole heart," Uttered Kaname softly in despair. "Most of it is broken beyond repair…" He smiled brokenly. "But, at the very least, I can give you what's left. The part that was always yours…"

"…Are you sure?" She asked unable to believe it. But she was hopeful, so hopeful that she'd heard right.

He nodded.

"Besides, even I know when something is not worth pursing, Yuki…"

At those words, across the way, Zero felt his heart would stop and break into even tinier shards than it was now. He swallowed thickly; making a swift but discreet exit. He turned back a last time; unable to stop himself. Even now, his heart called out to the pureblood.

Kaname's eye met his and for a moment; a single, frozen moment in time, hardened rosewood collapsed into warm wine and met the liquefied heliotrope dubbed lavender. The hues swirled; caressing each other's familiar pigment before their owners forcibly ripped them apart.

"May I speak with you in pr-private during your break, Kaname-sama?" Asked Yuki; suddenly shy again.

"Just 'Kaname,' my dear…"

Zero scowled, walking away.

As he did, he failed to notice a pair of wide, azure eyes following his retreating form.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

The Next Monday…

Kiryuu Zero sighed as he burnt the final letter; throwing the blazing paper into the waste basket without ever having opened it.

He had only one question.

If Kuran was with Yuki, then why was he still persistently sending the hunter letters and invitations and gifts?

Zero had been going through quite a stressful, rough patch in his life as of late, and personally, he was tired. So, in light of recent, trying events, he had decided to spend the entirety of today lounging in his room in the Day Class Dorms. No Kuran to try and force homosexual shit down his throat, embarrass him further, convince him of his undying affection, or try and get in his pants. No Yuki to try and convince him that she'd never seen him happier than when he was 'staring dreamily at Kaname-senpai' even though he'd just happened to be daydreaming with his face in Kaname's direction during the change-over, or sadder than when he said all those terrible things to the Pureblood Prince. No Chairman to give him cryptic advice, congratulate him on coming out, or even pout that he 'wasn't being honest with himself, anymore.' No Yagari-sensei to either complain about his 'kawii student' being in denial, or give said 'kawii student' knowing looks under the brim of his hat.

There was a knock at his door, and he ignored it. After all, he'd wanted to be left alone. But when it continued for five minutes straight, he snarled and stalked over to the door, wrenching it open.

Outside; stood Yuki.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

"So..." Began Zero grumpily. "Why are you here?"

She bowed; the pale yellow of the ribbons of her white sundress and in her hair gleaming in the light.

"Sumimasen, Zero," She apologized. "I was outta line and I'm so, so sorry."

The boy was silent; staring at her with those haunted lilac eyes. It was strange; Kaname's eyes were always the same way. She realized perhaps, that that pain could have been what brought them together.

'One day,' she swore to herself upon that sudden flash of insight. 'One day I'll make them both smile their happiest grins and leave their misery behind. If only for a while…'

There was no sound from the other for long while, but Yuki did not flinch. She would stay here all afternoon if was necessary. Kaname and she had already returned from their date, she had actually done her home-work (Kaname had made Aidou help), and she had no other plans. She waited patiently as she could; trying her best not to squirm.

Eventually, a sigh was heard from above.

"Fine…You're forgiven," Zero spoke in a monotone; eyes shining with unconcealed amusement. "Just stop squirming so much."

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

After they'd been seated for a while, and Yuki had apologized, blabbed about her girl-time with Wakaba Sayori from their class, apologized again, talked about her date with Kaname earlier that evening, apologized yet again, and finally, told Zero how mean 'Idol-senpai' had been to her when Kaname forced him to help her and the subsequent backhand he'd gotten for giving her lip from Kaname, Zero suddenly sighed.

"Yuki," He drawled. "Please don't apologize again. You're only human, and I stole him from you. Not on purpose, and I certainly didn't go there that night with the intent to sleep with him but… Well, that how it turned out. I should have resisted temptation and _I'm_ sorry. Besides, it was over before it even began..."

Yuki blinked.

"You guys slept together?" She asked; genuinely curious.

Zero blushed; looking away and nodded stiffly.

"Yeah…"

Yuki squealed.

"Okay," She muttered excitedly as she made herself comfortable. "Give me all the juicy details!"

Zero blanched.

"What 'juicy details?' What are you talking about?" He hissed embarrassedly.

"D'aw…" She said; poking his cheek. "Kana was right! You are mega kawii!"

Zero heart stopped at the nickname.

'B-But…' He thought; fighting to comprehend. 'Only I get to call him that…'

He shook his head.

'No,' He swore; determined. 'That was another life. Forget about it.'

But no matter how many times he tried to subdue the tears building steadily in his throat, they burned; scorching him as he tried to smoother them. Then, there was a soft, petit hand on his arm. He looked up into the earnest eyes of the beautiful little lady, and the next thing he knew, he was falling into her arms in tears.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Zero sighed blissfully from his place lying down with his head on Yuki's lap.

She giggled cutely; her face lighting up happiness as she continued to pet his

"So silky…" She breathed in admiration. "Ne, Zero?"

"Mmmm?" He hummed nonchalantly.

She laughed again. He answered her just like Kaname did when he was tired!

'Better not tell him that though~!' She sang mentally to herself.

"What shampoo do you use?" She asked instead.

"Uh…" He began. "Um.. I don't know, Herbal Essences I think. I used L'Oreal at one point, too." He shrugged. "I don't pay attention to it much."

She shook her head.

'Typical guy…' She thought.

A comfortable silence regained for a bit and Yuki continued to pet Zero's hair.

"Hey…" Said the silver-head suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Why is your boyfriend still sending me letters and gifts?"

"Oh, _that!_" Said Yuki as if it was no big deal. "Because I told him too, of course!"

"…"

"…?"

"I'm sorry," Said Zero. "What was that?"

Yuki rolled her eyes.

"You heard me! Silly, Zero!" She chimed as if he was nothing more than a child.

"But why?" He cried aghast.

"Because no matter what you say, Kiryuu Zero, you still love him. And everyone knows he loves you…" She shrugged with elegance she'd not had a few days ago. "So why not?"

The male said nothing for a long time.

"…And what about you?"

"I wasn't lying when I confessed on Wednesday, Zero," She said with a coy blush and the sweetest of smiles. "I love you, and Kana, too! So if we love each other, why can't we be with each other, ne?"

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

_Flashback_

_Six Days Before Christmas : Four Days Til Break-up_

"_A date…?" Inquired Kaname to verify if that was indeed what Zero had said._

_The blushing hunter nodded; suddenly mute._

"_You want me," He pointed towards himself. "And you," And now to the other's silver head. "…to go on a date?"_

_Another nod._

_The pureblood beamed._

"_Is that all!" He cried with an amused huff; his hands crossing loosely. _

_Zero blushed farther; again he only nodded stiffly as his bangs shielded his eyes from view._

_Kaname's eyes turned adoring._

"_Ne, Ze-chan…" He purred; pulling the other into arms._

_Said teen's eyes widened as he gasped minutely._

"_Why didn't you just say so in the first place? Huh?" Asked Kaname delivering a sharp nip to the prefect's ear._

_A squeak._

"_You had me so worried…" The pureblood said honestly; eyes shining with a strange mixture of sincerity and mischief. "Seriously, waltzing in here, death glaring everyone in sight- the poor staff- and with that big, bad gun of yours in your hand… Then you practically knock down my door with your 'fists of fury' and when I do open… you thrust a little pink note into my hand… What a curious person you are!"_

_All the poor pale boy could do was flush._

_Kaname sighed blissfully; eyes dreamy._

"_So cute…" He cooed._

_Zero said nothing; he simply nuzzled his head into the crook of his lover's neck._

"_I would love to go out with you…" Said the garnet-eyed male finally. "Where would you like to go…?"_

_Zero's face officially turned into something likened to the incarnation of a tomato._

_Not a word was spoken from the boy._

_Kaname blinked; before a smirk worked its way onto his face._

"_What's wrong Zero?" He chimed in an innocent tone that totally belied the smirk on his lips and the glint in his eyes. "Cat got your tongue…" He purred wickedly before randomly beginning to lick and nip at the pale column of smooth flesh in front of him._

"_A-ah…"_

"_That's it…" Coaxed Kaname teasingly as he pressed a kiss to that same spot. Gosh… Zero was so sensitive… And Kaname loved that about him. "Make more of those sweet, sweet sounds…"_

_Zero's head snapped up to meet Kaname's perfectly impious gaze. God… He was so sinfully insatiable… And though Zero would never admit it –probably only to himself, when he was alone, in his room, with everyone else in the dorms asleep- he loved it about him._

"_I was beginning to think that you suddenly became dumb, my dear little kitten…" He was a immorally purred statement, serving only to make the hunter pant as the tent in his pants increased._

"_Don't call me that…" Grumbled the boy as he wriggled out of Kaname's arms and made his way pass the other male; further into the room._

_Kaname smiled; eyes adoring the blushing face and strong body of his younger lover with something more than just lust and carnal desire._

_Ah… The boy was so… shy… It was supremely intoxicating and downright endearing._

_He turned; watching as the teen walked around his desk. Zero's slightly calloused fingertips along the edge of the wooden top. He stopped behind Kaname's chair; placing his hands on the back of it with an air of determined hesitancy. _

_Kaname observed his lover's tense figure; silhouetted by the moonlight flowing through the parted navy curtains of the windows. _

_He gulped; reaching into his back pants pocket with his right hand and pulling out a pink envelop. He stared at it as if it was a nuclear missile for a long moment before something flashed in his hypnotic eyes which seemed lavender in the dark of the night._

"_H-Here!" He exclaimed brusquely; thrusting it towards the other._

_A lone brow rose higher on the pureblood's forehead as he bemusedly stared at the pink paper of envelop._

"_Really, Zero," He said teasingly with faux exasperation. "Everyone's gonna think you're one hundred percent gay and not bisexual if you keep using pink stationery."_

_Zero's eye twitched._

"_Yeah, well…" He trailed off; uncertain as to how exactly he should respond to something like that. "It's Yuki's," He said finally._

"_Yuki's?" Echoed Kaname; curious. _

"_Yeah…" Said the hunter; awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck. Seeing the utterly ridiculous and thoroughly entertained look on his boyfriend's face, he continued. "She was the cause of it actually." He muttered grumpily without any real resentment. "The pink envelops, the heart sticker-"_

"_Heart sticker!" Said Kaname; appearing –in Zero's honest opinion- to be enjoying himself a little too much._

"_Yeah…" Drawled the hunter once more; seeming only ever more embarrassed as the conversation progressed. "Flip the…" He began; gesturing vaguely. Kaname raised the envelop up in a silent question. "…yeah, flip it over…"_

'_God,' Thought Zero. 'Could this get any queerer? And is that even a word…?'_

_He shook his head slightly to clear it of random thoughts and in an effort to regain his composure as the heat had automatically risen to his cheeks when he heard Kaname's laughter._

_Damn Yuki, damn her to heck! This was so embarrassing!_

"_It looks like the background you usually see at the end of the Powerpuff Girls!" Squealed Kaname. "God…! I love the Powerpuff Girls!"_

"_R-Really?" Asked Zero incredulous. Kaname was happy. He wasn't laughing at Zero? At his inexperience? He was just happy?_

_Kaname nodded; suddenly bubbly, animated and full on energy that was just waiting of an excuse to come out._

'_Wait...' Thought Zero as it finally hit him. 'Hold up. Did he just say, and this is a quote: 'I love the Powerpuff Girls!' Insert girly squeal.'_

_The hunter's eye and lips twitched simultaneously. _

_He mustn't laugh. He mustn't laugh. He mustn't laugh._

_Kaname was being extremely open with him and telling him something he probably hadn't told anyone else. Except probably Ichijo Takuma-senpai… They were best friends._

"_Whoa… Really?" He said._

"_Really!" Squealed out Kaname. "I heart them so much!" He continued; making a heart with the index and thumbs of his both hands._

_The hunter smiled softly._

"_Have you told anyone besides me about this?" He asked with a tender look in his eyes._

_The pureblood blushed; lowering both his hands and head as he shook his head bashfully from side to side._

"_Nu-uh…" He mumbled; wavy cocoa bangs obscuring his beautiful sangria eyes. _

_Zero's gaze became even softer as he observed the tenseness and uncertainty of the pureblood's stance. _

_He walked back around the desk and gently, he took his suddenly timid lover into his arms. Standing between Zero's legs, the other just flushed further and nuzzled Zero's neck as the hunter leaned up against the desk._

'_Had Kaname always secretly been this adorable?' He pondered. 'Had I really never noticed that that composure was just a mask? What society expected of him? I of all people should have understood that!'_

"_So, no-one else besides us knows?" Asked the silverette. "Only me…?"_

"_Only you, Zero… It's only ever been you…" Whispered the elder vampire; voice thick with emotion._

_Somehow, the Kiryuu knew Kaname wasn't talking about just the cartoon anymore…_

"_Same here," He breathed; tenderly kissing the top of Kaname's head._

_The elder cooed; cheeks ever pink._

"_It's okay," The hunter affirmed; caressing his lover's chocolate locks affectionately. "It's not such a big deal. I personally, think it's cute. _

"_Weally..?" Was the softly asked question. So simply phrased… and yet Zero knew that a lot rode on his answer._

"_You bet," He chuckled. "…Mega cute. And I won't tell, okay?"_

"'_Kay…!" Murmured Kaname; nodding into Zero's chest contentedly._

_Kaname sighed in bliss; his warm breath tickling the flesh Zero's exposed collar and making the other shiver faintly._

"_Ou 'mell goow…" He mumbled into the material of Zero's long- sleeved, deep gray T-Shirt as he burrowed deeper into his lover's chest._

_The amethyst-eyed male blinked._

"_Come again?" He said._

"_You smell good…" Kaname spoke demurely; tilting his head to the side as to be heard. _

'_So kawii…' Zero cooed mentally; his natural, almost parental, and care-giving instincts coming into play._

_Trying to be supportive –and admittedly kinda curious- he asked, "Which do you like most? The original Powerpuffs, or the other one…? What was it called? Um…" Zero trailed off unsure. Yuki watched reruns of it whenever she could for Christ's sake! He should at least be able to remember the name…_

"_You mean, 'Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z,' right?" Said Kaname as he pulled away excitedly and clutching his curled hand to his chest; accidently squishing the poor envelop in the process._

"_Uh-huh…" Droned Zero; unsure of whether to be amused or worried at his boyfriend's behavior._

"_Truthfully," Chimed Kaname cheerfully. "The original Powerpuff Girls by Craig McCracken is amazing by all standards and is obviously better since it's, well…the original! But Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z by Yoshio Urasawa is just so dynamic and interesting that I can't help myself! Sometimes I feel like I'm betraying McCracken-sama by watch it but~! Oh! It's too tempting! The girls are so kawii!"_

_Zero's eyebrows lost themselves in his hairline as Kaname continued on without even stopping to breathe._

_How long had he been holding this in?_

_Zero decided to try and listen; it was the least he could do since Kaname was trusting him with something he hadn't even dared tell his best friend._

_However, keeping up with Kaname while he was on a roll like that… Well, it was easier said than done. So, he settled for idly staring and nodding appropriately in between._

_His mind wandered, as did his eyes. Involuntary, Zero found himself gazing intently at Kaname's lips. Those soft, full, sensual folds… His eyes; those depthless pools of wine and rum that seemed to be ever changing for every one of his expressions… His voice; that ever seductive rumble that purred out the decadence of his words… His hair; those deep bole locks that curled about his eyes and high, aristocratic cheekbones… His pert little nose… His regal brows… His lithe waist… His delicate hands and elegant fingers with their natural french tips… His willowy form and slender legs that seemed a mile long… Ah. How had he not noticed before? Not been enraptured before? What had prevented his enchantment? Yes, how had be escaped being bewitched by this beauty?_

_He smiled; watching Kaname finally take a breath._

"_Ne, Zero?" He asked; eyes glimmering in the silver moonlight. "Don't you think?"_

_Zero blinked._

_He hadn't been listening at all…_

"_Eh…" Began the pale-haired boy. "Well, um, you see… I think…you're right…?" He trailed off; sheepishly looking up at Kaname's knowing, 'uh-huh…'_

_He sighed fondly._

"_It's alright, sweetheart…' Breathed Kaname; pressing a sweet kiss to the top of Zero's head as if to return the favor and comfort of Zero's earlier action. "Now," Continued the brunet; wrapping his arms around Zero's neck and pecking him on the lips affectionately. "You were saying something about Yuki…?"_

_Zero blinked; thinking back their conversation from the beginning._

_How the hell had Kaname remembered that?_

"_Uh… Well, she said I couldn't just ask you out randomly. I had to do things 'the right-way,' or whatever…" Began Zero; tightening his hold on his slim lover as they exchanged another sweet little kiss._

_Kaname chuckled, "I bet it was more like 'her-way,' ne?"_

_The hunter nodded; a hand slipping down to grip the other's ass possessively as their lips met again._

_Kaname moaned wantonly; his right hand coming down to pull at Zero's left and fix it beside its partner, snuggly on that perfect ass. "Ah… Go ahead, be naughty, moi chéri…" He purred; nipping at the silverette's ear, when they broke apart to breathe. "Un très, très naughty, little __garçon__…"_

_-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-_

_A pair of naked men lay in bed; kissing passionately._

"_I. Think. We. Should. Stop. Kaname," After each word was another lustful lip-lock. "Four. Times. Is. Enough… For. Now. Anyway."_

"_Non! I. Just. Can't. Stop. Myself, Zero!" The other had the same problem._

"_Mmm. I. Get. It. But- Ah, god! Kana!" Zero cried out._

_That lil' vixen had grabbed his cock!_

_The pureblood seductively straddled the hunter; kissing him beyond coherent thought._

"_B-Bitch…" He mumbled as Kaname broke away to kiss down his chest, stopping only to torture Zero's nipples. _

"_You taste so good, love…" He purred suckling enthusiastically. He nipped wickedly at the pebbling nub and pulled back. He blew; Zero shivered as he once again mumbled out, 'Bitch…'_

"_Ah…" Kaname moaned as Zero slid his hands down to part his behind's cheeks and slip the tips of his index fingers in and out of the quivering aperture. "Y-yes… yours," He answered before returning to his task of reducing Zero to a wanton mess._

_Soon he succeeded._

_-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-_

"_You know," Said Kaname from his draped position atop the hunter's panting form. "When you came a-knocking, I was trying to pick out something to change into to head over to you place. I had heard you'd returned earlier today and I had planned to ask you out myself."_

"_Really…?" Asked the hunter; voice husky._

"_Uh-huh…"Spoke Kaname softly; snuggling farther into Zero's delicious warmth. "I wanted to ask you to the annual winter tea. Last year it was held in Covent Garden, London. This year, though, I requested that it be held at the indoor, ever-blooming garden of one of the Kuran Corporations' most successful hotels."_

"_Really?" Said Zero; brows gathering together in a show of confusion. "You carry a lowly Level-D to your fancy, vamp-aristocratic tea?"_

"_Zero," Sighed Kaname. "You're not just some 'lowly, Level-D,' as you put it." H tilted his head up to gaze into amethyst that sparkled with joy at his next words… "You are my one and only lover. Hear that, lover… As in, I love you Kiryuu Zero! You're a kind, magnificent, brilliant, wonderful and astonishing beautiful and thoughtful… and compassionate adolescent who I can only hope I'll be given the honor of seeing bloom into a great man. I'm proud that I can be by your side; undeserving, but very proud. Nothing, you hear me? And I mean nothing, would make me happier than to show you off at the winter tea! Nothing at all…"_

"_But what if the nobles start talking and the rumors begin circulating and-"_

"_Maa…!" Said Kaname; cutting his beloved off. "Since when does Kiryuu Zero-sama give a shit what people think?"_

_Zero's brows lost themselves in his hairline. Kaname had cursed… for him?_

_Whoa…_

_Still, he had to regain face –especially with his cheeks tinting ever so slightly at the other's praise._

"_I don't!" He defended._

"_Then what's the problem?" Inquired Kaname; blinking up at Zero with a smug look on his face. He looked like the cat that had gotten the cream, the mouse, and the cannery._

"_W-Well…"Stuttered Zero; blushing. "You!"_

"_I'm the problem?" said Kaname incredulously in amusement before he replied in mock hurt. "Oh Zero… I'm I really such a burden onto you?"_

"_N-NO!" Cried the boy; aghast. "And you know that's not what I mean!"_

"_Then what did you mean?" Asked Kaname haughtily with no real emotion driving his self-satisfied gaze. He was just playing around a little… Cats did tend to play around with their food. And Zero; well, the blushing prefect was his prey and his alone. Only he would see that sweetly flushed face and witness the fall of the boy's walls and hear him stutter like a nervous child… He pulled himself closer; arms tightening around the hunter and lips attaching themselves to the skin just under his collarbone; sucking furiously til a dark mark of possession was left. 'Yes,' said the mark, 'Property of Kuran Kanamé…' He sighed, obviously pleased with himself. _

"_I meant," Began Zero; pausing thoughtfully. "You're hopeless…" He settled for finally, giving in to Kaname's prowess._

_The pureblood practically began to purr at that. And when Zero started petting his head lightly, the other mewled in delight. The hunter chuckled; reminded of the morning after their first night together._

_Yes, Kaname was his lil' kitten._

_Hum…_

_Kitten…_

"_Ne, Kana?" He called suddenly._

"_Mmmm…?" Hummed Kaname contentedly; perking up to look up at the hunter at the sound of his voice._

"_How do you say 'cat' in french?"_

_Kaname grinned broadly._

_End Flashback_

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Zero blinked awake; sighing.

'Not that dream again…' He thought in exasperation.

Yuki had left a while ago; leaving the hunter to deal with her love confession, and the fact that Kuran Kaname was never going to cease his harassment.

These past few days, all Zero'd been able to think about was _him_. Thoughts of _him_ filled his head; bouncing off the walls of his skull and echoing over and over and over again…

That particular memory was from the first time he asked Kaname out. One thing had lead to another, and suddenly Kaname was sharing one of his most embarrassing secrets with him.

He'd felt honored that the pureblood had only ever trusted him with it and was happy that the other believed in him to such great extent. But it was probably all lies. How could he believe in him after what he'd done. Their entire relationship had begun with Kaname's vow that his happiness lay in Zero's hands. That the hunter was his one, true lover and that no-one else mattered to him. That not even Yuki could make him leave the silver-head's side.

But that too, was a lie…

A sweet, sweet lie…

He could still remember it; the events of that night that led him to write that fateful letter; to end the entire affair. He'd not allow the pureblood to toy with him and get away with his betrayal as if it had never happened. But it had. Zero knew it had. And if he hadn't walked in on it that snowy night, he probably wouldn't have known. That bastard would never have admitted it. As a matter a fact, he still didn't admit it! Kaname just walked around; playing the part of the heart-broken damsel. He claimed he had no idea what his 'lovely anata' was talking about. But Zero wasn't blind! He knew what he saw! He knew he saw Aidou Hanabusa sucking Kaname off!

_Flashback_

_Kiryuu Zero stared at the limitless ocean of snow that could be seen through his window. It had been snowing all through the night and now, at half past six in the evening, it had yet to stop. He'd just retreated upstairs after helping his helpless adopted sister with her Literature assignment. Her performance in short…_

_She'd done terribly._

_He sighed in exasperation; eye twitching in slight irritation. She really tried her best, he'd give her that, but to tell the truth, she had next to know talent or ability in terms of Literature, History, Mathematics… Okay, so she wasn't really that much of an academic… Still, her adorable expressions when she finally got something right made it all worth it._

…_And speaking of adorable, helpless things…_

_He wondered what Kaname was doing right now. Was he enjoying his time alone? Or was he still hunched over that big old desk of his; working himself to til he was nothing but bone… worn and tried with nothing more to give. Somehow, the thought of the Kuran's determination both irritated the silverette and endeared the other to him._

_Amethyst eyes glazed over with adoration as he thought about his lover more. His slim figure…His dazzling eyes… His full, kissable lips… His rose perfume…_

_He blushed; realizing who much like those accursed fangirls he sounded like. Really, what was more typical than drooling over 'Kuran-senpai?'_

_A shy smile worked its way onto his face as he realized… he did care!_

'_If loving Kaname is wrong,' He thought to himself. 'I don't wanna be-' He stopped suddenly, nearly giggling uncharacteristically when he realized the utter cheesiness of his thoughts. To use that phrase… Geez… He had it bad…_

_It was all Kaname's fault._

"_Damn, pureblood bastard…" He muttered to himself without any really malice. As a matter a fact he was smiling like an idiot. And earlier this afternoon, after he returned from the amusement park with Kaname and they'd spilt ways, he found himself being tempted to sing along with Chairman and Yuki as they sang Christmas Carols and had hot chocolate. He'd immediately snatched up his ipod and headed upstairs. Faintly, he could have sworn he heard someone knocking at the door, but it was probably one of the handful of Day Class students who'd stayed behind during the holidays. They had said they were gonna stop by…_

_He shook his head; thinking cautiously._

_Would Kaname mind if he stopped by?_

_Would he be interrupting the other's work?_

_Kaname had said he had quite a bit to do…_

_But, then again, Kaname had said he could pass by anytime he liked; no matter if he thought his reason was utterly ridiculous or didn't even have a reason and just felt like talking._

_He frowned._

_But the Day Class students…_

_It would be fine if they weren't there to just go down stairs and leave. The Chairman would ask him where he was going, that stupid blush would take over his countenance and the man's mouth would form an 'o,' as the realization hit him. (Zero wasn't sure how he'd found out, but he had. Sometimes, that blonde was too damn shrewd for his own good.) Then Yuki, missing her father-figure, would come out and ask him the same as the elder. To which Zero would reply, 'Out…' in a gruff tone that rang with finality, and promptly leave before she could pry any farther. _

…_Even though Zero was almost positive she already knew…_

_However, there was to problems with taking the usual route._

_One, Yagari was here and had been giving him weird looks ever since the first day he arrived and Cross pulled him into his office to 'update him on the situation.' Whatever that meant exactly, Zero didn't know. He did know though, that it probably meant that those two old people were more than likely not exactly minding their own business, but his… And that by now, the end of the second week since the man's spontaneous appearance, it was highly awkward at best being in the same room as him._

_The second of his dilemmas was that hand few of students that were down stairs. Seriously, because one; That foolish and queer chairman could ask him to join them and he'd hate to make a scene so close to X-mas by killing Cross for being plain annoying, and two, because if that damn baka Headmaster asked him where he was going and he blushed like he always did, not only would he die of shame, but he wouldn't just be able to say 'out,' and be done with it with all those people staring at him like he'd grown a second head._

_He could hear them already:_

'_Kiryuu-san? Blushing? It's the end of the world!'_

_Or maybe that insane, escaped madman, also known as Chairman Cross, might slip up and say something like he did when Zero had gone to Tokyo with Kaname…_

"_Oh…" He cooed; hugging himself like a deranged lunatic during an 'episode.' "That so cute that you and Kaname-kun… I mean, that you're going on a trip for your health…"_

_Supportive grins from both him and Yuki. Though the latter's had been a bit forced…_

_Not that Zero could blame her._

_Her adopted _brother,_ who'd _sworn_ his eternal hatred for all things _vampiric_, had stolen her very much _straightpureblood vampire_ prince…_

_Yeah. He'd be upset too…_

_He sighed._

_What to do?_

_He wanted to see Kaname but…_

_He paused, staring at the window as a devious smile worked its way onto his face…_

_Five minutes later found one Kiryuu Zero walking briskly pass the tall, imposing gates of the Moon Dorms. He paused; a heated shiver running right through him. Kaname's aura was broadcasting and filling the entire grounds. Zero was surprised to find that the pureblood's presence was echoing extreme arousal._

_Zero knew Kaname was a very sexual creature. He seemed naturally fluid in the bedroom. He blushed at the double meaning; clearing his throat. He meant, erm… very talented, oh! Everything sounded perverse… The point was, he couldn't believe the other was actually broadcasting his lust! And to make matters worse, since only purebloods could exponentially release their aura to fill up such a large space –it was part of the way they were able to control the lower ranked of their kind- and Kaname was the only pureblood on the grounds… _

'_Well!' Thought the silver-haired male with a huff. 'Does that shameless idiot not realize that _any_ vampire for miles would not only feel the irresistible call of his wanton state, but also, would be able to smell it?'_

_Indeed, the scent of Kaname's need was hypnotic and before Zero could register what was going on, he'd instinctively entered the foyer of the Moon Dorms. Closing the large oak doors behind himself, he breathed deeply the pungent aroma of his lover. It was aphrodisiac to his entire body; warming him up much more than any mere mug of hot chocolate had ever done. He manhood twitched within the confides of his jeans and suddenly he was sweating; the appropriately thick, designer, winter coat Kaname had gotten him much too warm- constricting…_

_The hunter paused his unbuttoning of the offending garment; sniffing the hot air that seemed to be super-saturated with pheromones. Ones even more potent than released during copulation…_

_But was that… _

_Zero stiffened; scarf slipping from his hands._

…_Desperation? Confusion, too… And… wait, panic? And even… Was that fear?_

_Kaname was afraid! The hell!_

_Zero blinked; frowning as worry was reflected deeply in his wide, shinning lilac eyes._

_Was Kaname hurt?_

'_Calm down, Kiryuu…' He thought to himself as he fought to slow down his raging heart rate. 'Don't let your mind run away with you. You didn't sense any of that within his aura…'_

_Poor Zero, if only he'd known that a pureblood's aura only broadcasts his or her main emotion. Nothing more. Nothing less._

_He sighed._

'_Kaname is just horny…' He reassured himself mentally. 'Shameless bastard that he is…'_

_He shook his head in wry amusement._

_Figures…_

_He shed his overcoat and climbed the stairs at a steady pace._

_Still, his stomach did flips in his abdomen as his heart slammed itself up against his ribcage. It was on a terrorist suicide mission. _

'_Since you're visit Kaname,' It said. 'You have to make him smile at least once…! Or else!' It threatened._

'_Or else what?' H demanded; as he usually did. Though, he had to admit it was becoming tiresome to even argue- it always won. Apparently, the little imp was completely infatuated with that big-headed pureblood._

'_Or else this!' And with that, images of their first night together flashed through Zero's mind. His heart rate picked up; tripling in seconds. He winced. It actually hurt! _

'_Ouch…' He thought; glaring mentally down at his chest as he rubbed it soothingly._

'_That right!' Chimed his heart; triumphant. 'I mean business!'_

"_So you do…" He muttered to himself with a smile._

_Geez, that pureblood's silliness was contagious. H had the hunter conversing and negotiating with his organs!_

'_That's it,' He thought decidedly. 'I'm taking Kaname to a shrink, and then to a priest if the first doesn't work…Cause obviously, he has issues.'_

_He suddenly stopped; ears perking at a familiar sound… Kaname's moaning…_

_He ran down the hall, wrenched Kaname's main door open and moved quickly through the rest of the pureblood's rooms as he headed towards the bedroom._

_Reaching the last door in his way; Zero drew in a deep breath of that intoxicating scent and gently turned the doorknob._

"_Oi, shamele-"_

_The sassy greeting died in his throat as he observed the scene before him._

_Kaname was laid naked on his bed again._

'_Just like he was that night…' Thought Zero in a daze._

_He wasn't in a costume but his clothes; a long-sleeved cream sweater and deep red dress pants, were scattered about the ground._

_And instead of seeing what he'd originally expected to see; a whining, panting Kaname that had already stripped and was now ransacking his room for his digital camera to find a good picture of Zero to cum to, he saw Aidou Hanabusa on all fours over his thoroughly and attractively flushed lover. The blonde panted; raising his head from Kaname crotch and allowing Zero to glimpse his blushing, adoring countenance that seemed to worship the image before it._

"_Kaname-sama…" Breathed Aidou; tone expressing his lust and something else that Zero was neither able to, nor wanted to, decipher._

_Unable to stand the sight any longer, he turned tail and ran; betrayal and hatred burning in the pit of his stomach._

_End Flashback_

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Fighting the burn of tears at the edges of his eyes, Zero punched the wall beside him; his fist went straight through.

Why wouldn't these memories stop torturing him!

First, Yuki confuses his head and befuddles his heart with her sweet nonsense. She couldn't love him! She owned her all to the man of her dreams. Her prince; Kuran Kanamé-sama…

Then, she fills him with false hope. Kaname did not love him.

Kaname had never loved him…

He sighed, making his way down the blackened hall towards the kitchen.

He'd awoken thirsty and the water at his bedside table just wouldn't cut it. It took his sleep muddled mind a few long moments to connect the dots, but Zero had soon realized just what kind of thirst was plaguing him.

He'd be fine soon, though. He drunken all his water and he just couldn't swallow the blood tablets dry. So, he'd head down to the kitchen and ingest the little white saviors that keep his monster looked safely away.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

A/N: Alright, there it is!

Plz review!

Next Time: Kaname's reflections on the letter. (Like I promised last chapter…) And Zero's memories aid his spiral into madness as his vampiric nature finally presents itself! Plus, some more technical explanations for some stuff that come into play during the chapter. You may want actually pay attention to those; they carry over to the next part in my VK series.

Sayonara,

Lolita


	5. Though More Than Just Bittersweet,

A/N: Here you go. Da next chappie! Sorry about the wait, my birthday was on the 8t of this mouth, so I was busy with all my bff's dragging me off everywhere and the multiple celebrations thrown etc etc…

^^0

Gomen!

Plz, review!

And on that note…

Review responses!

Generally, thanks to all of you who have reviewed thus far! It's thanks to you that I reached this far. You are my motivation to continue on and I can never thank you enough for your dedication and inspiration. That goes to you guys who've been reading as well, but I really wish you would review and share your thoughts!

Thank you to:

Shane

ben4kevin

Nunny

irmina

mpiedz

Seto Kogare

DevilSmile

And…

Love332

You're all more than I deserve!

But stay tuned, cause we're still quite a ways off from the end!

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-clears throat-

Shane: Thanks for reviewing! You're awesome. And it was pretty suspicious, wasn't it?

Ben4kevin: I think I responded to you already, but I'll answer again just in case. If I was reading this, I would have though the very same thing. Yes, Kaname, WHY?

Kaname: To be honest, it was all your doing Lolita.

Me: -awkwardly rubs back of her head- Oh yeah… Plot bunnies and all that! –flips through script for 'Love Game' before turning to the pureblood- I would be worried if I were you.

Nunny: Thank you, thank you, and thank you! You're too kind! I can't believe you think it's addictive! –dies from happiness, goes to yaoi heaven, is revived by the yaoi goodness, finishes response- I was also worried that Kaname and Zero were OOC, so thanks for telling me they weren't! (In my head Kaname is the ultimate sex-machine, he just keeps pole-dancing around my pituitary gland all day long… -nosebleed- lol, I'm such a perv…)

Irmina: Thanks for dropping your thoughts in my little review-box! –beams- You are quite the detective… But I won't say more than that. All will be revealed in due time…-mystically waves hands- OOOOOh~! –giggles, then clears throat- The long awaited letter will be in this chappie! So, review again would ya and tell me if it was good enough!

TO ALL WHO FAV'ED/ ALERTED:

Thanx! You guys rock my world! Thanks to you all, this is my longest chapter yet! The word count is at 13,526 in Word 2007, font is Calibri (Body) –my favorite- at size 11! So just sit back and enjoy! Hopefully, you'll be tempted to actually share your opinion afterwards, ne? –beams- LOVE YA~!

Note:

One: '_a tempest in a teapot…' _is a saying that means 'to make a fuss about triviality / commotion raised about an unimportant matter.

Two: The poem Kaname recites…

"I sowed the seeds of love,  
It was all in the spring,  
In April, May, and June, likewise,  
When small birds they do sing"

…is by Mrs. Fleetwood Habergham…

Three:

About Takuma and Ruronin Kenshin… I know it's a way old anime, and that that episode (when you read the chappie you'll know which), would have premiered years ago, but I'm making it realistic by using something that would have been on at around that time. 'Kay?

^.~

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, the song 'Say Goodbye,' from Skillet, Ruronin Kenshin, Sex and the City 2, Herbal Essences, L'Oreal or The Powerpuff Girls.

(I kinda forgot to include that in the disclaimer for the last chappie, so I'm putting it there now; just in case…)

Love Game

~Chapter Five~

Kaname tossed on the sheets; heartbroken aura pulsing and expanding further and further and alerting the entire dorm.

Whimpers filled the vast bedroom as the willowy teen on bed and behind the canopy fought the tight, gripping hold of his nightmare.

"N-No…" It was no more than a breathless murmur; carried by the ironically warm, gentle breeze from beyond the once again opened balcony doors.

Hands gripping the sheets to the point of its claws puncturing the cerulean material and digging deeply into once lily-white, flawless palms, the brunet gasped; arching of the bedding with a moan of pain.

"No…no… please, no more…!" It was plea. _The_ Kuran Kanamé-sama was _begging_.

A scream ripped through the day; disrupting the tranquility of the bright, luminous mid-morning as not a second later, at unnatural speeds, a total of about 186 Level-C or regular vampires and 32 Level-B or noble class aristocracy appeared outside a pair of gigantic redwood doors and the surrounding area; as close as they could to their ailing leader.

Something was amiss, they could feel it.

Instinctively, their hands morphed to claws and they bared their fangs to eliminate any treat that dared to challenge or attempt to harm their most precious and revered trophy; the one who had earned, if not their respect and admiration, then, their unfailing loyalty with his secret, tender compassion. They were not just his unworthy subjects, but more…so much more. He was fair, but firm. He was kind, but not foolishly so. He was magnificently beautiful, all-knowing and all-powerful, and could bend their will and manipulate them to his heart's content…and yet, he did not. Their choices were their own, and as every great leader, (and fierce disciplinarian), he held them accountable. In his wisdom and mercy, he let their hearts be, instead of playing with them for his own amusement as was known that many a pureblood enjoyed doing.

There was a collective vicious hiss and their protective instincts kicked in as a wave of distress washed over them and their sensitive noses picked up on the scents of agony, despair, and… and something else…

The lower ranked amongst them may not have smell it, or even guessed accurately –as it was both practically unthinkable and extraordinarily faint-, but the nobles of Kaname's inner circle, since they were closes to the door, got the shock of their lives when they picked up on it; pulsing faintly but steadily beneath the rest of more, how do you say, _dominant_ feelings.

They tilted their heads up towards the source again; collectively taking another deep breath of their leader's allure.

Looking to one another in confusion; they shook their heads.

Nope. Never.

"It's impossible…" Breathed Aidou incredulously. "Simply impossible…Right?"

They turned to Takuma, as he was known –to Aidou and Ruka's chagrin- to know Kaname best; looking for answers.

Takuma's frown deepened.

"…I don't know…" He muttered finally; green eyes piercing for just a moment.

Who would have dared?

"But-? It can't…" Tried Kain; frowning deeply from his place a meter or two away from the trio of Takuma, Senri and Rima. "It just _can't_ be."

"I know this pass while _has_ been trying," Shiki mumbled; blue eyes swirling with his protective nature. Despite what everyone else perceived, he liked his cousin Kaname a lot. He was different; not like _that man _who hurt his mother. If anything, Kaname was also a victim; awoken to a world he had once given up on and forced to experience more of life's misery. And after years of seeing his mother despair, he could sympathize. Still… What had Kaname to fear? Hadn't he said that he got rid of him? "But I agree; it can't be f…f…feh… I can't say it."

"Then don't!" Hissed Ruka as her eyes narrowed; an evil glare bounced off the back of the seemingly nonchalant red-head's noggin'.

"Yeah!" Agreed Aidou; blue eyes both angry and worried. "It couldn't possibly be… be…"

"Don't say it!" Warned Ruka.

Kain sighed at his cousins' behavior.

In their heart though, they all knew it was true… fear lined the air.

Kuran Kanamé-sama was afraid.

…But of _what_? What had he to fear?

Takuma had a bad feeling about this…

He turned to the crowd that had gathered.

"All Class C and Class B vampires not a part of the Night Class Council; please return to your dorms…" He ordered.

The mutterings against doing such immediately began.

Frowning in agitation, Kain cut in.

"As Vice Dorm President, Ichijo-san, with the help of The Inner Guardians will deal with this issue," He stated firmly.

However, all those thoughts were shattered –along with the glass window that lined the hallway leading to their beloved dorm president's chambers.

Beyond the broken glass, what birds and animals that hadn't already scattered at the new waves of anger and shame, did so; running as far away as they could as their instinctive need to survive urged them too.

Inside, the vampires cowered as an inhumane screech filled the air.

The doors to the revered prince's chambers flew open and a great gust of wind sent those closes to them; the inner guardians, flying. These hurricane-like air currents continued on until the entire hallway was cleared; vampires common and noble tossed like paper dolls this way and that. They landed in ceramic pots, flew out windows or just barely manage to avoid such by grabbing on to the window planes; broken glass spearing through their hands.

When the winds calmed, everyone waited on bated breath.

Was it over?

No.

It seemed it was never over, as then a vacuum of wind sucked the doors back to their cradles; slamming them shut. And then came the most terrifying thing yet; the intricately carved doors began to bleed, only, the blood smelled not like blood and shone crystal clear in the sunlight. Then there was a strong rumbling, and the dorms began to shake; cracks appearing in the varnished wood doors before them. But these were no ordinary cracks; they spelt out but a single word. But before anyone could brave the risk and draw closer to read it, the doors began to ooze the scarlet to transparent liquid once more. It filled the cracks with eerie precision, leaving an easily understandable message.

Together, Kaname's inner circle recited it…

"Zero…"

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

There was the steady ticking of an old, polished grandfather clock filling a darkened room whose only light came from a pair of opened balcony doors.

The bright, glowing rays that fell as a single rectangular impression on the deep crimson carpet fascinated a single slim figure on a bed sitting upright just across the way. It watched with rapt interest as the dust motes danced silently to soundless melody with grace few could ever hope to emulate. A head tilted; long locks spilling onto the being left side and gathering on the pillows; over supple shoulders and ghosting over a straight, aristocratic nose, high cheekbones and soft, full lips reddened with blood –the same color of those wide, glassy eyes, surrounded by thick, long, black lashes. The same sangria colour of the tears pouring down porcelain cheeks…

The graceful creature stared; hypnotized the sight of the weightless gold that brought life by its kiss and lit the world aflame with its light. But, the glare of the illumination upset those striking eyes, and, forced to lower its gaze the exquisite beast whimpered. Long, elegant fingers rose to cover soft, ivory cheeks; their tips touching its blemish-less forehead as blood dripped through the creases onto the pearly white, silk sheets.

Another whimper.

Its hands came down sluggishly and the half-lidded carmine orbs stared at the blood-covered palms. It folded them in its lap before shaking its head feverishly from side to side for a moment. A deep inhalation of cool air was all that filled and swelled with the silence of the room.

Outside, a bird settled on the one of the window seats on either side of the over-sized bed- the right one, and twitted a gentle tune to its usually willing partner. With a nudge of his mental abilities, the window opened and the little blue bird flew in; landing on the man's right hand. He, for the being was most certainly male–despite its androgynous features- kindly caressed the petite animal's little head with the tips of the index and middle fingers of his left hand; taking care not to sully the pale tuffs-blue feathers.

There was a knock on one of the main doors.

"Kaname…?" Came the worried voice of one Takuma Ichijo.

Silence.

"Are you okay?" Probed the blonde; voice soft and nurturing.

More silence.

"We all sensed your aura earlier…" Takuma murmured. "It was very heavy and foreboding."

The bird shook itself; transforming into a blue mass of fuzz as its feathers rose momentarily. The smallest of smiles bloomed on the stunning countenance in response.

"You seem to have calmed now, as I hear no more screams and your aura has stopped broadcasting despair. Actually, it's giving off a rather strange and absolute calmness… but still, do you want to talk about it?"

Slender fingers ran down the length of the tiny back.

"I guess not…" The teen breathed with a sigh.

The bird began to sing again.

"Kaname, you're scaring us all," He continued; despite the lack of response.

Still, no response was given. The man, now identified as 'Kaname,' simply turned his mostly shadowed face; his eyes still hidden by his hair, to the direction of the voice was coming from. Perhaps, he was staring. It was a fact though, that he did not stop petting the bird.

"About your message…" Began Ichijo after a moment of silence.

Kaname paused; his aura flared throughout the entire room, and terrified, the bird obeyed its survival instincts and tried to fly away. The being on the bed; not ready to give up its companionship, held on all the tighter. But apparently, too tightly, for soon afterwards, a small crack was heard and the bird went still.

The presence he gave off began to pulse ominously.

A gulp was heard from beyond the door.

"Will you come out if I bring Zero here?"

In seconds, Kaname's presence had filled the entire dorm. Items rattled, objects levitated, liquids began to boil. In their rooms, the other members of the Night Class Council simultaneously cursed Kiryuu Zero and all his relations –even distant- a thousand times over.

"Kanam-?" Began Takuma anxiously, before the grand, imposing doors in front of him opened; allowing him entry.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Takuma had no idea what to expect when he walked into Kaname's bedroom that day, but it certainly wasn't the sight of a long-haired mute petting an unmoving blue bird.

"K-Kaname…?" He croaked worriedly.

But Kaname paid his fears no mind. Instead, as if in a trance or speaking to himself, he spoke.

"I sowed the seeds of love,  
It was all in the spring,  
In April, May, and June, likewise,  
When small birds they do sing…" He recited; head bowed as he cradled the little bird's body.

Takuma swallowed thickly and approached the bed cautiously.

"Kaname?" He called; trepidation sinking its fangs into his heart.

This time, by either curse or blessing, his best friend raised his head. Only, what Ichijo Takuma-san saw was the last thing he ever wished to see. And it was terrifying.

The Pureblood Prince's face was the same as always; same smooth ivory skin, straight, aristocratic nose, high cheekbones and regal brows. However, the usual deep, meaningful mahogany eyes had been replaced with unnaturally bright scarlet orbs –brighter than Takuma, as Kaname best and most trusted ally, had ever seen. And from those horrifying eyes flowed the same blood-water serum as from before.

Tears of Blood…

The blonde stumbled back; eyes wide and mouth agape.

"Oh God…" He breathed blatant astonishment and 'slight,' apprehension.

"Why did it stop?" Asked the wide-eyed, beautiful nightmare.

"W-What?" Stuttered the noble. He wasn't even sure which way was up, right now!

"The birdie…" Muttered Kaname; all naïve innocence. "It won't sing anymore…"

He teared up; eyes filling it the brim with more crimson tears.

Takuma's heart wrenched.

What was he doing?

This was his best friend!

This was Kaname!

The same Kaname that saved that bird all those years ago…

Flashback

"Do you believe that…?" Cried Ichijo Takuma; aghast and yet excited. "Kenshin lost his sight! He's blind!"

At that point, the upbeat little twelve year old was practically skipping beside his (way) gloomier best friend and animatedly babbling about the latest episode of Ruronin Kenshin.

Said (gloomy) pureblood was being more so (gloomier, that is) than usual. He'd zoned out more than usual that night, he'd actually walked into a wall, and to top it all off, when Takuma had originally gone to get him earlier, (at two am, after his grandfather left), he wasn't there, and there was the faint, lingering scent of blood. Naturally, after searching the entire house –since he might not have been able to find the clever little prince if he'd masked his aura-, Takuma had figured that Kaname had gone to visit Yuki.

He was right.

And now, after fetching him from the girl's home and the long limo ride back to the Ichijo Manor, they were walking up the path leading to the stairs that led to the front doors. Personally, Takuma was sad that he couldn't provide his friend with the same joy as Yuki. Yet, he was glad that at least one person in the entire world could make the young pureblood smile, (even if it had disappeared when the Ichijo Estate came into view).

…Still, Kaname was too quiet. Even for him.

He glanced at said brunet worried, but didn't say anything. It would make no difference as Kaname would just politely deflect all his anxieties.

"I just can't wait til the next episode!"Exclaimed the perky boy; beaming. He blinked, pausing his prancing steps and turning towards his best friend. The other had suddenly stopped his stalking beside him to head inside…

He frowned.

"Kaname…?" He called in worry.

But the other seemed not to have heard him, and instead, continued to gaze intently at something on the front lawn. Blinking in curiosity, Takuma walked up to his friend and stood by his side to see just what was so interesting. The blonde blinked at the sight of an orange cat perched in a tree, trying to get into a nest of baby birds as the mother protected it. A short distance away, what must have been the father perched himself of a higher branch of a near tree. But at last, the feline gain the upper hand, and with a great swipe of its paw, the mother hit the dirt. The fat tabby's tail curled in pleasure as it observed the tweeting of the little birds.

Suddenly, a small wave of kinetic energy flew pass Takuma's head and knocked the cat off its perch. It landed on its feet- as cats do- and, disgruntled, stalked away. Meanwhile, the boy next to him began moving, and before Takuma knew it, Kaname was sitting on his heels on the lush emerald grass; tenderly cradling and cooing lovingly at the injured mother bird. His hand glowed, and soon the little creature was singing out its thanks and returning its nest of children.

A breathtaking smile touched Kaname's lips and had his ruby orbs glittering.

Eyes wide, Takuma took in the sight of his best friend's true beauty. Not the physical kind, (though the image of the wind tussling those cocoa locks of silk about that face of softened marble with those eyes of purest fire and upon red rose petals was beyond appealing), it was Kaname kindness and compassion for the weak that hypnotized the noble.

He would never forget this day; it had given him insight to who his pureblood pal really was.

End Flashback

And he hadn't forgotten.

That one experience had opened his eyes to things that before, he would have surely missed or ignored all together. Strange cats appearing in the kitchen, that were always taken home by one of the maids or another; that tarp-covered birdcage in the back of the Kuran heir's walk-in-closet that the other thought Takuma knew nothing about and the faint tweeting you could hear sometimes when you passed by his room during the day; the single strand of light-brown dog fur on the velvet collar of his favorite jacket…

How had he missed it before? His grandfather had certainly known!

True, the other had always tried to hide his spontaneous kindheartedness and practically benevolent nature, but had never been very successful. Takuma was sure that he had even tried to snip it in the bud after the blonde had seen Kaname allow the driver to pass by a stray cat with her three starving kittens, but, the brunet's efforts had been proven unsuccessful as, the next day at noon, Takuma had caught him sneaking out of the hotel they were staying at the time, and then back in with the box of felines tucked safely under his arm. Takuma had been waiting and had watched from his bedroom as his pureblood prince glanced around quickly in paranoia before eagerly delving into the box; that had been covered with his jacket at the time. Reverently pulling out a ball of black fuzz, the brunet's cheeks had tinted with blush as adoration re-shaped and re-painted his countenance in its image; its hue. Fascinated, Takuma had watched as the other tenderly nuzzled the small being, fondly petted its gray sibling, cooed at its white sister and even when as far as to affectionately rub noses with its silver-colored mother! And all with that blatant adulation on his face…!

He remembered gawking with the shocked phrase, 'Kaname is a cat lover!' running through his head before the brunet had turned to him and blinked slowly twice. He'd realized then that he'd actually yelled aloud and sheepishly smiled at his bemused friend with a small wave.

"_I won't tell a soul…"_ He'd breathed sincerely.

In response, the pureblood had decided to simply stare at him intensely for a while before replying, _"I know…"_

Takuma had beamed before occupying the seat next the pureblood that Kaname had patted in welcoming.

"_Here you go…!"_ The prince had chimed in nearly uncharacteristic happiness and he'd handed the black kitten over to Takuma.

Those years following those most simple of occurrences of Kaname's, the Ichijo heir had realized just how gentle of a master his beloved companion was.

So, why?

Why did he want to run away now?

When Kaname needed him the most?

He stared at the earnestly distressed features of his companion.

Kaname sniffed pathetically.

"It won't sing…" He whimpered. "Why? Is it because he hates me now?" Hands drew the small body closer, cuddling it to a bare chest with skin like silk and ivory all at the same time as a head bowed; locks of melted, lax chocolate spilling over uncharacteristically slumped shoulders. "I didn't mean it…" Came the regretful mutter.

Gulping as he nodded to himself resolutely, Takuma stepped forward.

"No, Kaname," He began. "The bird doesn't hate you. He knows you didn't mean to…"

"…Really?"

A firm nod.

Nothing but the steady ticking of the grandfather clock disturbed the silence of the room for a long while, until Kaname's hands suddenly glowed and the bird began to twitch. Health restored, the little blue creature stared to nuzzle its head into Kaname's palm.

"Hey, you decided to heal it," Breathed Takuma with a soft smile; eyes twinkling.

The brunet looked up at him as if recognizing him for the first time.

"Takuma?"

The blonde nodded cheerfully with a grin to match; completely unperturbed.

A pause.

"I…" Tried the gorgeous brunet in a murmur.

"Yes…?"

"I'm scared…" Whispered the pureblood breathily as he once again took his best friend by surprise.

Ichijo blinked, rendered dumbstruck at the softly muttered confession before his eyes teared up. He couldn't believe that Kaname felt comfortable enough to tell him that! The urge to glomp his best friend had never been stronger… Still, for the sake of his friend's composure, he restrained himself.

Crossing whatever space that remained between himself and the oversized bed, he sat down; the mattress dipping with his weight as he shuffled closer to the Prince of Vampires.

"What's scaring you?" He inquired gently as he rubbed little, soothing circles on his friend's back.

Kaname trembled faintly under the blonde noble's palm.

"I dreamt of _him_ again…" He breathed.

"Zero?" Asked Takuma incredulously. After all, if the other was dreaming of the silver-haired prefect, wouldn't be good? Certainly nothing to fear! Right?

Kaname's despairingly frustrated reply cut him off.

"No!" He exclaimed. Then, to clarify, "…Rido…"

To the sides of the bed, Takuma observed the cracks in the glass of all the windows of the two window-seats as his mouth formed an 'o,' and his friend's answer.

Now he understood.

He opened his arms, and Kaname allowed himself to be embraced; comforted by the warmth of those slim arms that belied so much strength. If only this once…

As Takuma held onto his best friend, he prayed that someday, someday Kaname would be able to forget; to put all his many sufferings behind him.

'Please, God,' He thought. 'If you're listening, send someone to end his pain… Someone to turn secretly pained frowns to openly joyous smiles, his angry scowls to blinding grins, and his tears of anguish into tears of joy…'

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

After some time, the time pair stirred; Kaname pulling away gradually.

"Thank you, Ichijo…" He breathed formally as he straightened his posture and laid his hands gracefully in his lap.

Blinking at the sudden change in his leader's demeanor, Takuma fought a grin down. Still, a bright smile manifested itself. He knew what Kaname was doing, he shown 'weakness,' and so, to make up for it, his was treating it all –Takuma, his comforting words when a few tears managed to escape the aching tempest of those carmine eyes, his warm arms as they rocked slightly, his reassuring squeezes when he felt the other's trembling worsen- as if it were just business; the norm.

Typical Kuran Kanamé…

"You're most welcome, Kaname-ouji-sama…" Replied the blonde respectfully with the barest hint of teasing.

Smiling fondly, Kaname watched as Takuma slipped off the bed and made his over to his bedroom door.

The blonde bowed with gusto in a humorous mocking of another blond they both know.

Nodding in amusement, Kaname dismissed him.

But, half way out the door, Ichijo paused.

"What are we gonna do about your hair?" He asked suddenly in curiosity.

Kaname frowned thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure…" The ancient vampire breathed softly; trailing off in uncertainty. "I haven't worn my hair like this in ages!" He frowned thoughtfully. "I'll let Yuki decide…" He said finally.

Beaming happily, Ichijo Takuma left.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Now, that the ball of blonde sunshine was gone, Kaname felt his despair and loneliness build again; surging to the surface of his heart.

It was to be expected, he supposed, that he wasn't meant to be happy for too long.

Bangs shielding his eyes, he scowled at the memories flashing before his eyes.

'Dirty…' He thought; gaze shifting and settling on something to his left. 'I need to get clean…'

With a flick of his wrist, Kaname threw open to double doors to his grand, master bathing chambers. He threw off the cover with a gentle mental wave and climbed off his bed slowly; as if each movement hurt. He walked in the same unhurried and measured fashion; his long, nearly femininely shaped and clearly well cared for legs and pedicured feet silently stalking towards his destination. Much like a lion or a wolf on the prowl would… And yet, with the delicacy of a gazelle or a deer, he entered the long hallway that led to a circular room with a glass circle in the centre of it all. On the outta edge of the glass, was a silver handrail that when around it for only a meter. On the walls of the circular room were many shelves build right in. He casually took the left path made, and stopped before a pair of crystal doors of a cupboard. He grasped the authentic silver handles and pulled gently. Staring blankly at his vast options, his eyes caught a familiar fluffy yellow towel.

'Zero…' He thought somberly.

He'd used this towel on Zero.

_Flashback_

_Kaname grasped the shinning glass doorknobs of the double doors leading to his bathing chambers._

_He glanced back at his lover as he felt arms around his waist, and turned his head slightly to press a sweet kiss to the top the silver locks. He turned the knobs and held the doors open for his beloved; smiling warmly as the boy huffed –blushing- and strolled in. They walked down the airy hallway and were met with the sight of a large circular chamber at the centre of an equally spacious and circular room. The boy took in the shelves built right into the walls, the three arched doorways leading to corridors that just like the one they just exited. He walked to the right; where most of the shelves were, and gingerly ran his hand along the edge of the one closes to his eye-level. He stepped back and took it all in. Staring at the hundreds of bottles, all in pairs –one the standard size of a can of soda and the other a bottle of lotion-, that generously lined the space, he cracked a smile. _

_Picking up a random bottle, he read the professionally made label. "Sunflower…"He drawled. And then in a mocking tone; he mimicked Aidou as he continued to quote the little label, "This is your travel-sized sunflower-scented body wash, my lord. You need only use a drop on yourself, Kuran-sama as it foams thickly and one would hate cover your natural scent…!"_

_The pureblood laughed._

"_Where'd you get these, mon chante?" Asked Zero curiously as he replaced the bottle of body wash; placing it back in its original opposition in front of its larger partner. He'd fumbled a bit with the french for cat, but the prince knew what he meant._

_And indeed, he was right. _

_And it warmed the pureblood to the core to see his beloved silverette try._

_Still, it didn't stop Kaname from laughing harder._

_He immediately quieted at the glared thrown his way. Or at least he tried to…_

_Raising a hand to eye-level; he casually fisted it as it nonchalantly bent itself at the wrist and he spoke._

"_Firstly, your accent is terrible," The pureblood giggled; up went his pointer finger. The hunter huffed; crossing his arms. "Second, it's 'mon chat,' 'mon chante' means 'my to sing' -which doesn't really make sense…" The middle finger joined its upright brother. Kaname continued before Zero's answering glare could turn murderous, "but I'm touched you tried…" This calmed the other's embarrassed rage quite a bit. And the sweet, engaging kiss Zero got next didn't hurt either. As a matter a fact, he seemed to like it so much, that he encouraged the pureblood by wrapping his arms around him and tugging him even closer._

_It went from sweet pecks to nearly violent clashes of teeth and tongues mid-air as their blood heated up in their veins and began to pulse wildly in accordance with the frantic and synchronized beating of their hearts. Kaname hands found Zero straight hair as the other's found his full ass._

_But, when Zero began to slow down because of light-headedness; his once so wonderfully wandering hands slipping, Kaname pulled away to check on his younger lover. Zero gasped and then began to pant softly._

_Kaname frowned._

_He had to remember that Zero wasn't as…resilient as him in certain things. How had he let himself forget?_

_Mentally berating himself; he tipped Zero's chin up with his left hand, as his right slipped around the other's waist. His worriedly narrowed eyes examined the other's face carefully; looking for any –even miniscule- traces of discomfort._

"_Zero…?" Called Kaname anxiously._

_He had yet to open his eyes, and it further worried the pureblood._

_Oh God, he'd hurt him, hadn't he?_

"_Zero, open your eyes please," It was a plea. And the concern in Kaname voice was both humorous and heart-wrenching to the silverette. It touched him that the other had gotten so worked up about him._

_Taking pity on the brunet, he obeyed. However, he reeled back a bit instinctively when he opened his eye to find himself nose to nose with his lover._

"_Umm…Kana…?" He began awkwardly. _

"_Yes, darling…?" He inquired urgently; eyes panicked._

_Zero blinked; his left brow rising in confusion. _

"_Er…Personal space?" He drawled cautiously._

_It was Kaname's turn to blink._

"_Oh," He said simply; giving Zero countenance another close inspection before pulling away._

"_Was there something on my face…?" Asked the hunter self-consciously._

_Kaname was confused._

"_Wha…?" He mumbled in another of his randomly cute moments; his head tilting ever so slightly to the side in bewilderment. "No! Why would you think that?" His brows came together as he pouted in thought. _

_Trying and failing not to smile at Kaname sudden adorableness, Zero explained, "It's just that you were staring at my face so intently…"_

"_Well, it was because I was worried that I hurt you," Kaname replied; somber once more. "I didn't, did I?"_

"_What? No!" Cried Zero. "Why were you worried about that?"_

"_Well, when we were kissing- what do you young people call it? Um…I believe the term is, 'making-out,' yes?" Began Kaname, "You got a bit light-headed… So I-"_

"_Yes, so I got light-headed… So what?" Countered Zero. "And besides, what's this, 'you young people?' You're only three years older!"_

"_Well, yes, but…"_

"_But what?"_

"_But, I love you too much to take the chance…"_

_That left the hunter speechless._

"_I'm not a weakling, Kaname," Zero spoke softly after a long time of trying to decipher Kaname's true intent with his eyes. Then semi-jokingly, as to rid the other's face of its horrified look and show him that he was neither upset nor insulted and realized that Kaname hadn't intentionally meant his thoughts to seem that way, "So stop staring at my face."_

"_You're just-" Began Kaname before thinking better of it. "Well, I make no promises. After all, who wouldn't want to stare at your lovely visage…Hum?"_

_Zero flushed; making an embarrassed sound deep in his throat._

_Kaname breathed a sigh of relief._

"_Goodness, amour…" He murmured. "What distress but a single word of yours can bring me…"_

_The hunter smiled in exasperation and rested his forehead against that of his lover._

"_There is no cure to your hopelessness…" He breathed tenderly; eyes sparkling with emotion as he adoringly nuzzled the hand that rose to cup his face._

_They stared at one another intensely for a while._

_Neither speaking nor even daring to breathe too loudly._

_No words or sounds were needed to translate what was written in their eyes; clear for the other to read._

"_I love you…"_

_-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-_

_After they'd finally broken away, Zero went off on his own to explore, and Kaname when to get them towels, bath wash, shampoo and conditioner._

_When he'd placed the aforementioned liquids in the rack within the grand shower stall, he went in search of towels. From the corner of his eyes he could see Zero stumble out of the east hallway with an awestruck look on his face._

"_Here you go love," Said Kaname, tossing the item towards the gawking hunter._

_The fluffy towel smacked into the silver head of hair and slid to the thankfully pristine floor. Yet, it still remained unbelievably unnoticed by the dumbstruck teen._

_Kaname laughed; walking over and picking the yellow parcel up._

_The scarlet-eyed male kissed his lover deeply, and, as if a he were Snow White or Sleeping Beauty being revived by first true love's kiss, the amethyst-eyed youth blinked back to awareness._

"_Was that a sauna…?" The boy spoke as they broke away. Zero trailed off incredulously as he absentmindedly accepted the towel being given to him._

_Kaname nodded._

"_Yes it was…"_

"_You are such a spoilt brat…"_

_Thoroughly amused laughter was the only response._

_End Flashback_

Kaname blinked down at the towel in his arms.

Bringing it up to caress his cheek; he ignored the fact that he was staining it with his blood, (after all, he'd the same to Zero; stained him -tainted him with his poisonous kisses, one day soon, even _Yuki_ would yield to the deadly nectar and leave as all those before her), and relished its supple nature. He sighed in bliss at the feel of it on his skin. It was just as soft as he remembered…

Just like Zero… His secretly soft, publicly violent, obviously tsundere-character hunter…

But how…?

How had it gone from that to… to that terrible and sudden break-up…?

_Flashback_

_Two Days Before X-mas: Day of Break-Up…_

"_Zero, please…" Kaname tearfully breathed. "Please tell me it's a joke…" He pleaded; clutching a single sheet of notebook paper to his chest, once neatly folded but now crumpled in his obvious distress. _

_It was so unexpected. He'd woken up this morning to find his beloved not only missing, but this horrendous note on the pillow of the empty space beside him. Gleefully, he opened it; longing to see the hunter's written, tangible words of love and affection. And even if all he'd written was, 'I left early cause I didn't want to give Chairman anymore reasons to be suspicious. Go back to sleep, you need your rest. Yours, Zero,' like he'd written a previous time… Kaname's heart would have soared. Only…only it wasn't what he'd expected. Not at all._

_Naturally, he'd thought it was a joke. _

_Wicked Zero; taunting him with the only thing that had ever scared him…losing those he loved. _

_It was cruel, so cruel of Zero…Too cruel. _

_As such, he'd immediately dressed himself headed over to the Chairman's residence. He'd casually requested to see Zero, and yet the older man had seen right through those glasses of his through the pureblood._

"_I suppose you're not going to tell me what happened."_

_Kaname had blinked before a wry smile bloomed on his perfect face. Sometimes he nearly forgot how shrewd this person could be…_

"_And I suppose you'll never tell me how you knew something happened."_

"_So something did happen?" The blonde had blinked innocently. "You don't say!"_

_Kaname'd shook his head in exasperation. What a curious and ridiculous and yet, ultimately powerful person…_

"_I was expecting you two nights ago…" The suddenly sober voice of the legendary hunter had breathed softly._

_Kaname's eyes had widened minutely for just a fraction of a second as he stared at the retreating back of the Chairman; sometimes the transformation still caught him off guard._

"_Two nights' ago…?" The pureblood had muttered in question. However, the other seemed not to have heard him; he was still heading further into the house._

_Turning to Kaname with an all-too-sweet and blameless smile on his lips; head tilted to the side cutely and eyes closed, he asked, "Aren't you coming, Kaname-kun?"_

_After blinking stupidly for a moment before catching on; he quickly entered, closed the door after him gently, and followed the man up the stairs._

_Now they were here. Chairman had left to deal with some sudden business that had come up, and according to the man, Yuki was out with Wakaba Sayori from her class. And as soon as the Chairman had convinced Zero to come out of his room to speak with the sangria-eyed male and promptly disappeared, Kaname had asked his most urgent and pressing question._

"_Zero, please…" Kaname tearfully breathed. "Please tell me it's a joke…" He pleaded; clutching a single sheet of notebook paper to his chest, once neatly folded but now crumpled in his obvious distress. _

_The silverette blinked boredly._

"_Why would I joke about something like that?" He drawled; pointing at the aforementioned note languidly with his left index from his relaxed nearly, no infinitely nonchalant position leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed._

_Kaname drew in a sharp breath; his heart beginning to crack a little further on the fault line that had been creature when he read the letter._

"_I'm not sure, exactly but…" He trailed off; thinking, before settling on. "Just say that it is Zero and we can tear it up and forget it ever happened. You can take it all back…" His voice was panicked; to an embarrassing degree actually, and you could still tell that he'd been crying recently. It was a problem of his, it took a lot to make him cry, but once he began, there was very few ways to stop him._

_Surely, knowing that, Zero would take pity on him and call off the whole façade, right? They could laugh it all off…!_

_Unfortunately, Zero was almost always quite blunt; usually to a near unmerciful degree. And with the terrible and countless emotion swirling just beyond the surface of his abnormally expressive lilac eyes… Well, let's just say he was felling anything but 'pity,' towards the other. As a matter a fact, the pureblood would receive anything but 'mercy,' from the hunter. If anything, 'hellfire' was what he would receive._

"_And why exactly would I want to 'take it all back,' as you say?" Asked Zero with distain. "I meant every word. I hate you, and as such, I am ridding myself of you. What's so hard to understand?"_

_Kaname flinched at the word 'hate.'_

"_You couldn't possibly mean that, mon amo-"_

"_And why not?" Demanded the teen; eyes piercing. _

_Kaname breathed deeply; trying to calm his frenzied heart rate. Zero was being irrational, so he said so. He should just admit it was a poorly planned abet cruel joke and end this once and for all._

"_Irrational?" Repeated the boy incredulously. "A joke?"_

_Kaname nodded slowly; trepidation swelling in his gut._

"_You idiotic prick…" He breathed in disbelief. "I know what I said! I understand! I maybe a few years younger than you, and definitely less experienced, but I'm not a child!"_

"_I'm not calling you a child…" He tried. _

"_Well, do you think I think this is a game?" Demanded Zero; incensed. "Unlike you, I understand that you can't go playing around with people as if they were just pawns in some ludicrous chess game!" He snapped; eyes flashing with scarlet as he blatantly bared his fangs to his once lover. "Get it straight, you spoilt shit, life. Is. Not. A. game…" He spoke slowly and clearly with condensation and wrath lacing his tone; as if speaking with a dense child._

_A game…?_

_Kaname blinked. But he-_

_Yes…_

_He had been treating it like that hadn't he…? _

_If he thought about it from Zero's point of view, it did seem that way. Kaname's apparently sudden interest in him, the passionate, competitive way he sought Zero out and how he pursued him as if he was a price to be won…_

_Now that he thought back, he even remembered thinking 'Checkmate,' just before he fell asleep on the first night they spent together…_

_Guilt sank its fangs in his raw, exposed heart and Kaname winced._

…_What had he done?_

"_Darling," Began Kaname; about to sincerely apologize. He had no idea he'd been treating him so terribly! Even introducing him and showing him off to Yujirou-san… Goodness, he'd been such a pig! No wonder Zero was upset!_

"_Save it," Stated Zero dryly; raising a palm to silence the other. "I hate you! Detest you! Loathe the very air you breathe! Why wouldn't I? You're an obnoxious, self-righteous, ego-manic pureblood vampire-beast-in-sheep's-clothing."_

_Each word was like a slap to the face, and the brunet staggered back; mouth agape with disbelief. His heart slammed itself up against his ribcage; its rhythm painful and making him gasp raggedly for air._

"_N-no…" He whispered. "Love, that's not true-"_

"_Yes it is!" Zero groundout. "And my name is 'Kiryuu Zero,' use it."_

"_Zero, then," Said Kaname diplomatically._

"_It's Kiryuu to you, monster," Zero said firmly._

"_But we're lovers, koibito-desu-"_

"_No we're not!" Exclaimed Zero. "We are enemies…" He growled out; emphasizing the last word._

"_No we are not!" Argued Kaname. "How could we be? Are we not in love?"_

"_Love?" Cried Zero incredulously. "Is that what you call it?" He paused for a moment glaring spitefully at the brunet before him before coldly muttering with a smug smirk, "At most, I'd call it casual sex. And not even the good kind!"_

_But Zero wasn't done yet. No, not by a long shot…_

"_All you were to me was a quick lay to take care of one of my hormones more ridiculous urges…"_

"_But, we…" Kaname's voice cracked embarrassingly and he paused to try and recompose himself. "We had fun together-"_

"_Yeah, sex-"_

"_No! Not just that!" The pureblood cried with a blush. "We went to that tea together, we 'freaked' nobles out as you worded it, we… we went to that amusement park, we caught that movie, 'Sex and the City 2…' We, no, you…" He sighed dreamily in remembrance. "You showed me so much in such a short time-"_

"_Yeah, so?" The silverette shrugged. "What's your point? I was just humoring you…"_

…_He still had so much more to say; so much more pain to make Kaname feel._

'_Yes,' thought Zero. 'Just this once, you bastard, you'll feel the sting of rejection; the disemboweling sensation of heartbreak…'_

"_Otherwise, and trust me on this, you'd be the last person I'd want to breathe next to…"_

"_Zero…" The garnet-eyed male whispered in disbelief as he shook his head slowly from side to side; as if to expel the remnants of a bad dream._

"_You manipulate others by swaying the motion of their hearts with your pretty little face, twisting their minds with your meaningless promises, rubbish poetry and flowery words, and you even stoop so low as to bribe and impress them with your wealth; buying them expensive gifts." Zero sneered in distaste at his ex-lover._

_And all the while, Kaname just stood there; unable to comprehend, to answer, to turn away…_

"…_Which reminds me," The silverette interjected. "Here," he said, tossing the expensive designer overcoat in Kaname's face. It was soon followed by a crystal music box that the other just barely caught with his mental prowess, and a still unopened gift._

"_You're giving them back..?" Kaname croaked; eyes shining with an ocean of unshed tears had the realization of just what Zero was trying to say got past the near impenetrable wall of his denial. _

_Zero nodded brutishly. _

"_Yeah, I don't wanna 'em. I want nothing to do with you…"_

"_Zero, my dear, please…" Begged –yes, begged- the Kuran Kanamé. "This isn't a tempest in a teapot… This is our life together! Let's talk about this…!" His eyes urged Zero with all they had to reconsider. 'Please,' they said. 'Anything but this…'_

"_We are talking about it, no, I've talked about it," Zero's voice was harsh and his eyes unrelenting. "Everything I have to say, everything I've said, is in that letter…" He again pointed at the accursed piece of parchment._

"_Yes, well, I'm not done!" Cried Kaname as he finally exploded; clutching the thrown items to his chest. _

_Zero back pedaled a bit; seeing Kuran Kanamé raise his voice in a yell was unheard of. So peculiar was it that his once-lover found it extraordinarily strange to see the pureblood so out of sorts. Not to mention the obvious tears, that too, was rare. And so, to see his hands twitch with little currents of electricity as he fought to control himself, eyes overflowing with rivers of grief, face contorted with the pain of heartache. _

_Kaname either had to be an extraordinary actor or he was genuinely hurt by everything that was transpiring. His anger was a thing of subtly. He was always the gentle eye amidst the ragging storm of shattering glass, rattling shutters and withering plant-life. All of his emotions usually were the same restrained way; well, except of late. And even then; only when they were alone... For him to so vividly show his rage; his sadness; his anguish…_

_Zero was…hurting him?_

_The realization was enough to make the hunter falter momentarily; the seed doubt to be sown in his mind. What if he'd misunderstood the situation between Aidou and Kan- Wait. How could one misunderstand that?_

_It was a simple thing to realize; to accept. He could not back down._

_Renewed the single-minded bitterness, he responded to the other's earlier statement in kind. _

"_Yeah, well I don't want to hear your excuses!" Said Zero. "Don't you understand? It's over!"_

_Kaname head snapped up; some of his tears taking flight to hover momentarily and make the air near his perfectly beautiful and androgynous face glisten._

_Zero tried not to be fazed by this unintentional show of delicacy and splendor._

"_You're right! I don't understand!" Kaname exclaimed; dropping all the things in his arms. By some miracle, the music box fell atop the thick coat safety instead of shattering to bits on the floor- unlike the pureblood's heart at that moment; crushed under the hunter's foot. "Yesterday we were laughing! Today I'm stuck here asking just what went wrong? Do we have it end this now? In confusion and anger…?"_

_Zero glared at him with all the malevolence of hell and all it demons._

"_What do you think? It's gonna end someday, and rather than sitting by and pretending that I don't know about you and your fanboy's tumbles between the sheets?"_

"_But Zero, I don't understand what you're tal-"_

"_I'm ending this now…" He stated; unmoving. "While I still have what's left of my dignity."_

"_B-but…! It mustn't end this way!" Kaname reasoned. "I love you!" Cried the pureblood desperately; taking hold of his lover and pulling him into his chest firmly. "And I know you love me!"_

_Zero thrashed; trying to escape the cage of his lover's arms. _

"_L-let go!" He demanded; the action serving to only enrage him further._

_Kaname just held on tighter. But apparently, too tightly -judging from Zero scream…_

_Eyes wide; the older immediately let go._

_The hunter stumbled back; fear flashing in his eyes for just a split second. But that second was enough to completely crush the Prince's hope and dreams of love. _

"_Leave," Said Zero softly; cradling his left upper arm with his silver bangs covering his eyes and shadowing his face._

"_But, Zero-" Began Kaname; reaching for now obviously _ex_-lover._

"_Now!" Cried the boy; head snapping up in anger and revealing a tear-soaked face. _

_Kaname took a step back; head lowering as more tears filled his eyes._

_He turned gracefully, and with a nearly breathless mutter, he left in a flutter of rose petals; a certain letter and accidently, a small package wrapped in shinning silver gift paper and a complicated violet ribbon whose box had be dented on one side due to its owner's tantrum._

"_Gomenasai, anata…"_

_End Flashback _

Dressed in a black, silk robe that ended at his mid thigh and a pair of (real) diamond –incrusted sandals, Kaname, with his bangs shadowing his eyes, set about his stress-relieving routine.

He pulled on the rail of the circular chamber, and it slid away to reveal the showers. His left hand reached for the touch-sensitive screen built into the wall.

"_Well, do you think I think this is a game?"_

Zero's voice echoed in his head; reminding him of the dreadful happening over and over again.

The Kuran turned it on and spoke clearly.

"Spring water: 120 C…" Kaname said.

Water boiled at 100 C, so a little hotter should be punishing enough.

"Yes, Kuran-oji-sama…" Was the smooth, androgynous, voice of the technological device's response.

The multiple shower-heads changed and scalding water emerged; quickly fogging up the crystal chamber's semi-transparent walls. The intense moisture that rolled out and pass him re-hydrated his bloody tears, and now, the diluted crimson rolled down his cheeks in a haunting echo of his previous grieved drops of sorrow. He shrugged his shoulders back nonchalantly; the Indian silk bathrobe falling off of his delicate shoulders and dainty arms to flutter down and pool at his feet that, with the barest flicker of his mental abilities, he was able to step out of flawlessly.

"_Save it. I hate you! Detest you! Loathe the very air you breathe!" _

Body calm whilst mind raged with remembrance; Kaname took a step into the spray and immediately had to bite his lip.

It… stung, (yes, that was the appropriate word, though 'excruciating anguish' was an even better and more accurate phrase), quite a bit. But if he harmed Zero, he deserved nothing less. He took hold off the brandeis mesh sponge, which instantly turned royal blue in the spray, and began to scrub. And as his thoughts took on ever more dark turns, his scrubbing turned ever more violent. Even when he began to bleed, he just continued to scrub; going as far to use the wire scrub-sponge he'd bought earlier. The mental cut into his skin even more and soon, his limbs were a bloody mess. But he was still careful not to use it for longer than a few dozen strokes; the image of Yuki's smiling face keeping him from going all the way.

"_It's Kiryuu to you, monster." _

'Yes,' He immediately agreed in his mind. 'I am a monster.'

But to be sure, the one constant thought in his mind was that he needed to be punished…

'Yes, punished…'

Punished for all the pain he made Zero go through. However unwittingly, the fact remained he _had_ hurt him. Even if he had no idea what he'd did in the first place. He was by now sure, (thanks to his other meetings with the hunter –however few, brief and awful those had been-) that he had not ill-treated him when they were together. At least, in Zero's own words: "not until the end…"

Oh, but if only the Kiryuu would tell him what he had done!

"_Yeah, well I don't want to hear your excuses!"_

Right… He was right. Again…

These thought were all just excuses. He'd harm Zero; inflicted pain on one who he'd sworn to protect, to love, to cherish…

It was unforgivable.

It was deplorable.

It was disgusting.

_He_ was disgusting.

That's right. That's why he had to scrub away his filth; his… what was Zero's words? Oh yes, 'obnoxious, self-righteous, ego-manic' muck… His 'pureblood vampire-beast-in-sheep's-clothing' stench…

Tears burned at the edges of his eyes and blurred his vision as the image of Zero's teary face presented itself to him yet again.

"_Now!"_

Zero's beautiful, ivory face, with crystalline drops of sorrow marring it… his lovely amethyst eyes; swirling with agony…

He redoubled his efforts.

He'd done that to him.

He had made him look that distraught.

He deserved to be punished a thousand times over. And if allowed to have his own way, Kaname would make sure that he paid for every. single. tear…

'Dirty, filthy, disgusting, unforgivable, deplorable, appalling me…!' He thought to himself. 'Nasty pure blood! Malevolent vampire nature!'

He sobbed out a moan of misery.

It didn't matter. No matter how much he tried, the taint just wouldn't come off. Just like that time… Just like with her…

He paused; eyes widening and bloodied mesh sponge falling uselessly to the marble floor with a surprisingly resounding splash as a new memory of his ancient life assaulted him…

A faint, dead mutter escaped his nearly unmoving, bleeding lips just then. It was as lifeless and at the same time as vivid an unheard utterance as it was a soundless sob; no, a silent scream to all but him.

"Xena…"

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Two hours later, he was sitting in a side room; just off the east or right hallway that branched off from the central room where the showers were. His wounds had healed, and for now he was just relaxing in his own personal, little spa room. It was filled to the brim with message oils and items needed in message therapy. Next door, to the right, he even had a small sauna. Across the way, just off the west corridor was a small salon. There he did all his beautification. Clippers, emery boards, nail files, cuticle shapers… they littered the shelves.

He had decided that for the moment, it would best be numb. Though, to be honest, he didn't have much of a choice. It was either relish in his pain and end up committing suicide or drowning in his own tears-a most pathetic death indeed-, or let himself become numb. Yes, he was numb from memories.

Memories of her…

Memories of him…

They were so…alike…

Tendrils of hair like moonlight; eyes the colour of glistering amethysts…

Yes, it would be best to try and forget; to become numb.

But being too numb would hurt Yuki; his dear girl would worry about his health, or even wonder if she was being spurned! And that, that was just unthinkable. Dead; their chests rotting in a shallow, watery grave for fish to nibble at, their limbs tied to the rears of houses so as to be trod underfoot, their heads on a spike as a long-lasting reminder, their spirits restless because of his share spite…and that would be after he had ended their lives! This would happen to the first person to even _unintelligently murmur_ out an _utterance_ so much as _mildly_ similar to such. Yuki was all he had now, and he'd be damned to hell for all eternity a million times over before he'd let any harm befall her.

So now, to avoid the involvement of innocents, he was attempting to physically rub metaphysical life back into his spent, emotionally-drained corpse.

"Ah…" Came his soft moan. He was currently massaging oil into his skin; relishing into the soft scent of the purple flowers that never that ceased to remind him of his lovely hunter eyes.

Usually, when he felt for a massage, he would call in his personal massage therapist, Ivana. However, he would hate to accidently harm her, and that was an extreme possibility at this point. It was for the same reason that he had not gone out with Yuki or even spoken to her directly for the past week. It tore his heart that her only current connection to him were the messages delivered to her though Takuma-tachi, but, it would hurt him even more to put her in jeopardy and inflict pain or fear within her, even accidentally. Better to have her and everyone else out of harm's way. He would risk no-one's life with his current lack of control. Yes, these emotions dangerously building in him could be released at any moment; indeed, this semi-numbness would only last so long and since there was really no way to tell when it _would_ end… In a nutshell, rather than kill a perfectly innocent bystander just because he had a few minuscule issues with his darling Kiryuu Zero-koi, he would remain in isolation for a bit longer.

"Nrg~!" A wanton cry escaped as his nibble fingers worked a knot in the oversensitive skin of his virgin bite area.

He blushed; touching himself in such an erogenous place made him feel shameful, as the neck –in particular that region- was like the vampiric equivalent of one's sweet spot. Delicious to the touch, but all the more scandalous to actually do so… However, it felt too good and he was too weak-willed right now to resist.

He kneaded it like dough; pressing against it strongly for a moment.

"Ah...ah, oh God~! Nuh…hu-ha-AH…!" Oh Goodness. The sounds escaping him were so indecent; immoral.

He blushed darkly; an attractive tint of sangria tainting his perfect cheeks, right up to his ears and down to the aforementioned erogenous zone.

Zero was so right, he was shameless.

At the thought of the hunter; flashes of their first night began filling his head –Zero blushing shyly, Zero's strawberry lips; swollen from _his_ kisses, Zero's eyes glimmering with tears when arousal overpowered him- Kaname's manhood swelled to full attention.

"Euh…~!" He whined; already desperate for release. Release from his nature; from his pain. Yes, Kaname had thought it several times before; perhaps…perhaps if he wasn't such a monster, a 'obnoxious, self-righteous, ego-manic pureblood vampire-beast-in-sheep's-clothing,' Zero would still love him.

He remembered how surprised Zero had been when he walked in for the first time. That lovely expression of shock…

He could nearly hear him comment all over again that, "You're such a Princess, Kaname..."

And later, "You know, I can see it. And you gotta admit that 'Kaname-hime,' has a nice ring it…"

And oh, what a cruel reminder it was. A whispered torture that seemed to taunt him every waking moment of the day… Where didn't all the time go now? How did he end up alone somehow? He didn't really wanna believe it was over. He didn't want to say goodbye.

Sighing, he paused his actions; massaging himself with both lavender and lilac essences was apparently doing him more harm than good. He quickly got up, placed the oil back in its place, and pulled his robe closed loosely. It was draped elegantly from his elbows already, and since he was heading to the bathtub to soak for a while and would have to take it off anyway, there was no need to fuss about it. So, instead, he worried not about his state of disarray and that fact that his arousal was perfectly obvious in the still very short piece of silk, but on walking properly on his unsteady feet that seemed to thrum with delicious stimulation. But it was no use, and with a sigh, he allowed his body to slip down the wall he'd being leaning on to land spread _delectably_ in a decidedly lazy fashion.

"_Kaname…"_

He paused; bolting upright as the calm within him vanished almost instantaneously.

That voice…

"N-No…" He breathed; horrified as he shook his head from side to side in disbelief.

It couldn't be… Not him… Not now…!

"_Kaname…"_ It repeated. _"Come out to play, little one…"_

The sudden burst of memories that assaulted him next was enough to not only repeatedly defile his mind with evil violations and cruel tortures all over again and rid him of his almost relaxed numbness, but also, to shatter his shields for just a single, unguarded moment.

But that moment was enough…

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Kaname whimpered; clutching at his head.

'No….' He thought in panicked disbelief and denial. 'I'm in the bathroom. You can't get me in the bathroom! You just can't!'

"_Why not?"_ Came the taunting, torturous voice. _"You're all alone right now…"_

"No!" The frightened pureblood cried aloud. "I-I have Yuki!"

"_But what can she do? She is human now. She herself must be protected…"_

He could not deny the truth of that statement but could lose the fight. Not again. Not this time…

"I have Zero!" He cried in despair. "Zero will save me!"

Echoed laughter was the only response for a long while.

Then,

"_Really…?"_ Drawled the voice.

"Uh!" He cried in affirmation. "He… he loves me… I… He-I, uh… I know-"

"_Nothing. You know nothing…"_ It was a sneered phrase.

"But he-"

"_If he really love you, as you say, then why did he say such terrible things?"_

Silence.

"Wha… what things?"

"_Don't tell me you forgotten already!" _Was the mocking inquiry.

"…Forgotten?"

"_The letter…"_

Eyes wide, the teen trembled.

"No…" He breathed as he buried his face in the gap between his chest and his raised knees. "Don't remind me, please…!" He whimpered. "I want to forget…"

But the other was unforgiving, and the memory came anyway…

_Flashback_

_'Don't get so hyper, Kuran…' He thought to himself firmly._

_Now, it wasn't so terrible that Zero had just up-ed and left, but he could have left a note or something!_

_He knew how much Kaname worried! How much he feared losing him!_

_He turned his head to face said hunter's side of the bed and huffed indignantly; cogs turning in his mind._

_Really, couldn't he at least scribble a little note?_

_He got the other all worked up!_

_Suddenly, he blinked; sitting up once more and scrambling to snatch what appeared to be his heart's desire. A neatly folded note with his name on it…_

_He squealed uncharacteristically like a teenage girl with a crush; startling the beings outside his door that jumped at the sound their acute hearing delivered to them._

_Reverently, Kaname unfolded the note._

_His eyes widened as they skimmed the page of neat script…_

_It read:_

_Kaname,_

_I wasn't sure how to start this letter. I wasn't even sure wanted to say in this letter. Should I talk about my feelings? About how betrayal feels when you can practically feel it coursing through your veins like poison; killing you from inside out? Should I talk about my life and just how much you fess-up my 'remain-sane-and-humane-and-then-die-peacefully' plan? About how you fessed everything I had up? Which one? I wasn't sure; I wasn't sure of anything… until right now; this very moment of my life…_

_You once told me: "My happiness is in your hands, Zero. All you need know about me will be revealed as we go along. Okay? You need not fret, mon amour." Well, you were right about one thing; in the end, I found out all I needed to know about you. I really can't believe I was so blind. In any case, What you asked next is what I really wanna answer. You asked me: "Where does your happiness lie?" I can remember the eager hope shinning in your wine-red eyes and… and the way it was crushed when I replied: "I don't know." However, 'eradicating all vampires' was my real answer. But, I couldn't bear to see the look on your face if I did. You'd already utterly distraught at what I had said. I didn't want to hurt you anymore than could be avoided. But now, I am torn between the bitter wish that had hurt you; crushed your still-beating heart so much so, that you'd had never have recovered, and the overwhelming need not to stoop to your level. As of two nights ago, my real answer has changed, or rather was realized. You are what made me happy. There are very few things in my life that I can honestly and in certainty say that have truly made me glad, and for a while, when I was with you, you were at the very top of that list. And even if it was nothing but a lie, it was real to me for that while._

_But then, when I realized the reality and I thought about anything and nothing at all. I wondered: 'Is this life worth living at all?' Laugh it up, I'll suck it up and get over you. That thought was momentary; I'm not a fool. I still wanted though, as pathetic as it seems, for you to find me, and kiss me, and save me; just tell me it wasn't real. Somehow, some time, after that time, I found myself suddenly threading a suicidal line. It makes me laugh now when I think back to 'us;' laughing and kissing and learning to trust. I still can't believe it was just all a lie, but at the very least I'm alive. _

_So what if all I have is memories to comfort me?_

_I don't understand why, though. Why I wasn't good enough for you… Was it because I couldn't be anyone but me? A filthy level-D? Is that why you took on that idiot noble as a lover? To regain your reputation? But what I really don't get is, if you knew that I wasn't good enough for you from the start, why'd you waste your time toying with me? Question: does it make you happy to be touched by his hands? Does he make you glimpse some kind of wonderland? Do his kisses last of miles? Does he too believe your lies? Believe in that cruel smile? Like I?_

_And after dreaming up this fractured love story, I guess I've found that all of life's beauties, are made of a cruel design. I've learnt my lesson this time. According to the clock it's time to go home, so I'll end this by saying that I'd rather be alone, that be made a laughing stock. Be happy with your little blonde suck-a-cock. I'm ending this affair before it gets too far. I'm ending before you have chance to break more of my heart…_

_-Zero_

_Kaname's heart stopped at that moment; shattering into tiny, insignificant shards of nothingness as tears coursed from his eyes. And what was his only comprehensible thought at that moment?_

'…_Why?'_

_End Flashback_

"STOP IT!" A voice screamed to the empty vastness of the lavish bathing chambers. And then; when its echoing had ceased, it resumed its demands in a feeble whisper. "P-Please…!"

'No more,' he thought, 'No more…!'

Hands kissed by the moonlight tightened impossibly in dark hair.

"No…!" The frail boy murmured despairingly as he rocked back and forth on the titled marble floors. 'I'm not-I, I mean…"

"_What it _means_ is that you are alone. You have _always_ been alone, Kaname…"_ The accursed phantom's breath caressed his ear mockingly and before pressing a taunting kiss to the top of his head.

Ghoulish arms of memory embraced him, and before Kaname knew it, he was back on that shinning golden bed, in that vast, richly furnished room, with that monster of an uncle embracing him, and touching him, and probing his conscience as he whispered to the child-Kaname just how much he loved him with that voice that gave him false security and then malevolently ripped it away. He was, in that moment, no longer the proud, pureblood prince, Kuran Kanamé-sama, but a sweet, small boy with a father that was ignorant to the truth of what his wife felt, and a cruelly hurt woman for a mother who still hadn't accepted what she had lost; blind to what she had gained all on the same night, and thus abandoned him to the wicked grip of his scary uncle. The same scary uncle that did _those_ things to him…

In that moment, the brunet could not remember Juri's grief when she realized just what she had done, or rather, what she had let be done to one she finally realized was not at fault. At that moment, he forgot all about the happiness that smothered that sadness and enabled him to lock it all away. No, in that moment, all Kaname could remember, was that he was afraid of the swirling pair of mismatched eyes that haunted his mind every time he was alone; every moment of every hour of every day of his life…

"Yes…" The Kuran concluded in a wispy breath. "Always alone…"

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

A/N: Well, there it is!

-beam-

You might recognize the beginning of that last flashback. It was from chapter two. Go back if you need to.

I hope you liked it! Sorry if you thought it was too tediously long… I tried my best! This one was Kana-centric, since the last focused more on Ze-kun. Next it'll be the hunter's turn again!

Next Time: Zero's descent into blood lust and madness as memories haunt him. Cue young-Ichirun! And Zerorin! KAWII goodness! Yuki finds out he is a vampire! And Kaname makes an important connection! Oh… Aidou might be in for it!

Review, plz!

Sayonara,

Lolita


	6. Somehow Remains to Us Ever Lovely

A/N: And here is the next chapter. It starts on the same day as the last chappie, just showing what Zerorin was doing. It's all about Zero's long awaited spiral into madness and blood lust!

MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Nunny: Since you don't have an account –not that I'm pressuring you to get one or anything- I'm putting the reply to your review here. THANKIES! Thanks for the review! –hugs- _You're_ awesome~! Thanks for all your support!

-beams-

Note/s:

One - Amatsuotome, the name of the hotel, means 'celestial maiden.'

Two – The part about lilies being poisonous, I'm not a hundred percent sure. Quite a few I looked up online are.

Three- The kimono…

'_Furisode is the first formal dress for unmarried woman._

_This kimono has dazzling color, gorgeous design and long arms. Furisode is worn at a coming-of-age ceremony, a graduation ceremony, wedding party, formal party and an arranged marriage meeting, etc._

_Houmongi is the informal dress for woman._

_These days, Houmongi is the most popular kimono in Japan. Houmongi is the 2nd formal dress after Tomesode for Mrs and Furisode for Miss. Houmongi is worn at a wedding party, tea ceremony and an entrance, or a graduation ceremony, etc.' _

_~Quoted From TinyShiny (dot) com_

Three - The prefixes, 'tama,' 'tan' etc are considered cuter ways of saying/forms of 'sama,' 'san' etc. They are most commonly used by small children, flamboyant/eccentric individuals to differentiate those whom they are affectionate with and those with whom they are not, and gay men –usually for the same reasons as the previously stated individuals.

Four – Setsuna Yujirou-chan, my obviously gay and cheerful OC in this chappie's first name came from Yuujirou Shihoudani from Princess Princess (which I do not own) and his last name, came from the fact that accidently, when typing out his first name, I typed 'Yukimi' –having just finished re-watching Nabari no Oh (which I do not own) and having it fillin' up my noggin'- and since, I had already named him otherwise, I decided against it and instead gave him a last name that was similar in meaning to the root word of 'Yukimi' aka 'Yuki.' And since we all know that 'Yuki' means 'snow, snow princess, gentle princess' etc etc, I went with 'Setsuna,' which means 'calm snow/snowfall.' Well, according to my pal Yuko.

Five – My other OC mentioned in this chappie is named after 'Tatsumi Tomoe' from 'Tyrant Falls in Love.' Ironically, he isn't going to be anything like the kawii Tomo-tan… His last name however, came from a scary place called… my imagination!

-laughs evilly (again)-

Just kidding! It came from 'Macross Frontier's' (no own) 'Saotome Alto,' since he was a kabuki player under the name of Sakurai-hime (Princess Sakurai) before becoming a pilot of an awesome mecha!

-sighs dreamily-

Alto-hime is soooo pretty!

Six – 'Seien' means 'strangely beautiful' in Japanese.

Seven – The little italizied lines in quotation marks after the marker for present day are lyrics from Tatu's 'White Robe.'

-clears throat-

Disclaimer: I don't own TinyShiny (dot) com or any of the charities mentioned in this chappie! I don't own Rolex.

I must say, I think this fic is going well enough!

-grins cheekily-

Anyway… enjoy!

Love Game

~Chapter Six~

The towering and imposing gates of the Moon Dorms opened; as they normally would.

The dazzling sunset played out on the horizon; as it normally would.

The Day Class fan girls –and one boy- screamed to their hearts content; as they normally would, as Yuki tried to subdue them, whistling away poor lungs on her whistle; as she normally would.

And, she was ignored; as she normally was.

Zero was late; as he normally was.

The roar of the crowd grew still momentarily; as they always did, as the stunning creatures moved through the gates; as _they_ normally did.

But something was abnormal about today; something was different.

Gasps filled the air as one Kuran Kanamé-sama glided pass the threshold of the gates; long tendrils of stunning, silken locks of cocoa hair that shimmered in the evening light floating behind him. He came to a stop before the awestruck Yuki, his girl friend and smiled prettily; eyes lighting up as they reflected both the golden light of the sunset, and his joy, now lengthy hair pulled back by a single, staunch white ribbon (tied off in a bow with the excess hanging down) and freshly cut bangs framing his gorgeous countenance, and a the palest of crimson hues stealing across the perfect, glowing ivory skin of flawless cheeks.

The image was _beyond_ striking; _Kaname_ was beyond sublime.

And, in the corner, usually occupied by a certain, moody hunter, the other abet over-looked abnormality, a one Yagari Touga's jaw hit the ground comically in a rare composure-less moment; his cancer stick aka cigarette, falling out of his useless mouth.

Kaname's soft baritone filled the air…

"Do you like it?"

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

The Next Day…

Zero groaned rolling over to lie on his right side in bed.

In the distance, the sun began to rise; pinks and oranges of all hues with golden streaks in between bring warm and light to the world and officially ending the prowl of certain creatures that hid and hunted in the dark of night.

_Flashback_

"_Zero?" Came Ichiru's soft curious voice as he gripped his onii-sama's hand tighter._

_It was winter, and as was their own personal little tradition, they had gone to the park. _

_But now, the younger of the twins had a question._

"_Mmmm?" Came the lazy though affectionate drawl. _

"_Way to birds fly south for the winter?"_

_Zero smiled; glancing at the innocent face of his baby brother. Such open trust…_

"_Because it's warmer there and they like it warm…" He gently answered._

"_But can't they just turn up the heater if they're cold…?" Came the sweet, earnest question._

_Zero would have laughed, but one look into those wide eyes the same hue as his and different in every other way and expression and emotion reflected in them, and he could only smile fondly._

"_Birds don't have heaters, Ichirun~!" He breathed; comically mocking the family friend, the legendary Cross Kaien's that Zero had once respected and admired –before actually meeting the man- nickname for his brother._

_Ichiru pouted._

"_Don't call me that," He said in a rarely used grumpy tone. Characteristically, he brightened instantly; curiosity winning over irritation. "Birdies don't have heaters?"_

_Zero shook his head, "Nu-uh; they depend on the warmth of the land…"_

"_Wha…? 'The warmth of the land'?" Ichiru blinked cutely in confusion._

"_Uh!" Zero replied with a firm nod. His keen eyes glanced around until an idea struck him. He smiled secretively; unwittingly making his brother beam beside him –despite the inquiring look in his eyes._

_What was his Zero-Aniki being so mysterious about?_

_With a small tug on their joined hands, Zero led him off to the base of a tree._

"_Come, Otouto…" He stated; his smile sill stirring his younger brother's his natural inquisitiveness._

_He kneeled at the foot of the tree, and his twin followed his lead. _

_Zero turned to the identical silverette besides him._

"_Take off your glove," He requested; eyes glimmering with excitement._

_Ichiru obeyed without question as Zero did the same._

"_Now, put your hand here," The elder said; demonstrating by placing his hand on one of the visible roots of the currently skeletal tree._

_Ichiru did as asked; shivering on contact._

"_Brrr! It's cold!" He exclaimed; shivering exaggeratingly. _

_Zero grinned._

"_Yup! And since birds live in trees, and tree get this cold during the winter-"_

"_Because they don't got heaters," Added Ichiru._

"_Because they don't have heaters…" Zero added obligingly. "They get to cold, so the Mama and Papa birds have to look for somewhere that will be warm enough for their babies…"_

"_So they go south?"_

_A nod._

"_How do they know?"_

"_Know what?"_

"_Know when to head for south?"_

_Zero blinked thinking it over._

_How was he supposed to explain Yagari-sensei's wise words on 'instinct' and 'intuition' to his dear naïve and absentminded little brother?_

_He made a pensive sound in his throat as he thought it over once more. Eventually, he gave up, just shrugging._

"_They just know…"_

_The other wasn't satisfied._

"_But how?"_

"_It complicated," Said Zero simply with a firm tone of finality._

_Sighing; the smaller accepted it. It would not do to annoy Nii-sama._

_He looked thoughtful for a moment, his lips pouty as he bit the inside of his cheek -it was a habit._

"_B-but, Zero!" __Cried Ichiru suddenly; he was spontaneous like that._

"_Mmm?" His brother hummed; combing back his bangs affectionately._

"_If they know it's only gotta get cold again every year, then why do they come back?" He inquired; all sweet, open trust and blinding innocence._

_It began to snow, again; the first flack landing on his pert little nose. He scrubbed it off with the back of his still gloveless hand._

"_Because this is home…"_

_End Flashback_

His right hand rose to his aching chest as his left reached up to grab at his burning throat.

'Hunger…' Was the thought that cut threw his pleasant dreams. 'Food…'

His eyes snapped open.

'Blood…!'

Staggering to his feet, feet stumbled out of bed… only for his knees to give out on him. Crashing to the floor; he blinked, some of the fog lifting from his mind. Apparently, pain could do that.

Unfortunately, soon his vampiric side was clawing at his conscious and alert human-side to be released.

Blood! They needed blood!

Red, and thick, and salty blood! The sweet metallic tang as it slid down his throat like wine.

Crimson, teeming with power…

Suddenly images assaulted him.

_Frightful sangria eyes that echoed the color of that which he most desired…_

_Muttered pleas to stop…_

_Full, red-lipped mouth opened wide in a moan…_

_Slender, willowy legs spread oh-so-appetizingly as he took that supple body to the hilt again and again…_

_Sobs, cries of sublime pain and masochistic pleasure…_

_The shame, ecstasy and the blood pouring from that perfectly sculpted ass all pooling together as pure elation; euphoria for him…_

_A pale neck, soft and flawless and smelling roses and honeysuckle and tasting faintly of sweat, chocolate and age-old wine… And like said same vintage, blood of the same timeless taste age and taste; well aged and delectable, flowed rapidly through veins just beneath that tender, ivory skin…_

…_Veins so, vulnerable and unprotected… _

…_So easily susceptible to his fangs…_

_Zero was amazed at how easily the skin gave way; releasing the sweet, sweet blood. Oh, how he longed for the luscious nectar…_

_He drank greedily; tongue letting none escape. _

"_Kaname…" He breathed huskily in his vision._

That snapped him out of it.

He gripped his head.

'N-No!' He thought in anguish as he pulled at the silvery locks.

A whimper.

'Not Kaname…!' His pleaded. 'Please…'

'We need his blood!' His thirst argued. 'That beautiful, beautiful liquid trickling down our thr-'

"No, no, NO!" He screamed; sobbing out in agony.

'No… Please, no… I love him…'

He needed help; he couldn't deal with this any longer.

He had to find Chairman.

"_I'll be in the infirmary tomorrow, okay, Zerorin~!"_

Right.

A heavy pant.

Next stop, the infirmary.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

_Flashback_

_Zero sighed in bliss; the feeling of having your breath stolen by the speed of an automobile and the wind whipping your hair bout your face was exhilarating. Kaname sure great taste in cars, the hunter would give him that._

_They'd left really early this morning to catch their flight to Tokyo in Kaname's private jet; before anyone could spot them, with a pair of unusually large overnight bags filled to near bursting magnitude with enough changes of clothes for the day's many activities and the night's vampire festivities. After leaving the airport, Kaname'd called for his sleek, black Lamborghini convertible and they were off towards the hotel. It was located just outside Tokyo's center, in the patch of green between the business sector and the residential areas; a perfect spot for a perfect get away. They'd not be spending the night at the hotel unfortunately; they had to get back to the Academy in time to get a few hours rest before heading off to the amusement park as Zero had gotten them VIP tickets. After that, Kaname would put in a few hours of work while Zero helped Yuki with an essay-assignment for English B (Literature) based on an age-appropriate poem of one's choice. All in all, their schedules' were packed._

_Not that Zero was unaccustomed to such, or minded in the least._

_He tossed his silver head back; getting lost in the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins. Yes. This was what he needed –to be spoiled once in a while. _

'_Though,' thought the Kiryuu in exasperation. 'If I gave Kaname the chance, I'd probably never lift a finger for the rest of my life…'_

_He glanced at said pureblood through his brand new, frameless shades. Zero wasn't sure just how much they cost, but he was aware that it was more than he could make in a month as a full-time hunter. He decided then, when he realized, that he would most certainly not ask. Kaname stared back at him through the tinted lens; smirking the day away._

"_I can't wait to show you off…" He breathed; loving kissing the soft skin of Zero's left hand -which was conveniently grasped in his own._

_He worshipped the tender flesh with his mouth; kissing and teasingly nipping at the quickly reddening patch of skin._

_Zero flushed; cheeks growing ever warmer as the man began nipping at his hardened fingertips._

"_K-Kana…!" He cried; both mortified by his lover's insatiable attitude and thrilled by it. "You idiot! Please, keep your eyes and attentions on the road…!"_

"_But you're more important…" He muttered seductively; going as far as to reach over and rest a hand on the boy's chest, pushing back into the seat and unbuckling his own seatbelt to be able to better reach his destination: Zero's ear –which he immediately began nipping…_

"_Y-You queer!" the embarrassed and genuinely terrified teen exclaimed. "You're gonna get us killed!"_

"…_I won't," Kaname muttered petulantly. "…'Promise."_

_No sooner had he said that than a truck appeared around a corner._

_Zero screamed; burying his face in his stupid, stupid lover's chest as the pureblood draped an arm around him casually from his new seat on the hunter's lap, and made the sports car take a sharp turn with a mere flick of his wrist._

"_Koi?" Asked Kaname; poking his apparently comatose boyfriend. "Anata…?" He tried again as he delivered another poke to Zero's quivering chest. A single drop of moisture fell onto Kaname's hand. "…Zero?" He called worriedly. "Are you-" The other pulled off his designer shades._

"_Alright…?" Completed the hunter; head bowed. "No, Kaname," He said. "I am not 'alright.' How could I possibly be when you're being so reckless…!" His head snapped up; revealing his tear-soaked face._

_The pureblood sucked in a breath._

"_Mon amour…" He breathed with sincere concern shinning in his own ruby-colored eyes._

"_No! Don't 'mon amour,' me with your sexy little french accent!" Cried Zero; thoroughly upset. "You can't just sweet talk your way out of this one! Now get back in your damn seat a drive properly; you know, like a civilized member of society!" A great shove was delivered to the stunned brunet's chest. He fell back into his seat; huffing indignantly._

"_But, Zero…!" Began Kaname in a whine. "Live a little!" He cried; buckling his seatbelt. He explained, "There was never any danger. Pureblood reflexes allow me to dodge any obstacle on the roads! And besides, even in the unlikely event that we did crash, we'd be fine! We're both vampires and-"_

"_Yeah!" Said Zero. "We'd be fine! But what about the humans in the other vehicle, Kaname! You know, those people who don't have super speed or super fast reflexes or super amazing healing abilities! Ring a bell!" And with that Zero turned away from the other; fuming with anger. Really, why were all purebloods – scratch that, vampires in general, such selfish pricks?_

_They drove in silence for a long while. Until…_

"_Sumimasen, Zero," Said Kaname; all sobered up. "I wasn't thinking of them. I wasn't thinking responsibly on the whole." Zero snuck a peek at the other. His eyes were shaded by his cocoa ringlets and he looked genuinely stricken. "To be truthful, I just got so excited by the whole thing, that I lost my head for a moment," He shook his head. "No, there's no excuse," He pulled to the side of the road carefully; suddenly the ever-composed Ice-Prince-Pureblood that Zero had known once upon a day-mare ago. It hurt to see Kaname act like that around him. It seemed that once things like these happened, and pride vs. responsibly came into play, the walls came up. And while Zero understood that, it still hurt. "I understand if you'd like me to take you home…"_

_Zero openly stared at him then, taking in those repentant features. That guilty, understanding frown that bordered on a pout; the regret shinning in his dimly lit eyes; the tense set of his usually proud shoulders… Poor guy, he'd just wanted to play around a little and get Zero to loosen up; and this was how he'd reacted. The hunter kinda felt for him. And though it had been true that it was a really irresponsible thing to do, and he'd personally been scared shitless, even Zero had to admit that it had been fun. Plus, no-one really got hurt-this time. Oh, right. This time… If he condoned this kind of behavior in his lover, it was very likely that this event could be repeated… _

_Zero frowned thoughtfully; taking in his lover's suavely composed face with underlying and nearly nonexistent kicked-puppy look that Zero would have typically missed… that is, until he really got to know the pureblood._

_He sighed._

"_Nah… I wanna go to this fancy-garden-party-thing and see those damn nobles uptight flip their lids when you and your sexually depraved ass, jump me in the middle of the tea," He said playfully with a snort and the smirk to match._

_Kaname blinked; before a blinding smile assaulted Zero's unsuspecting eyeballs. Poor things, thank God that at least he'd slipped those shades back on after his little teasing statement! He might have gone blind otherwise at the sheer brilliance of Kaname's picture-perfect, hundred-watt smile. _

_He chuckled._

"_Come here," He said; gesturing for his beloved to come closer with just a twitch of two fingers._

_The result was instantaneous._

_In milliseconds, Kaname had unbuckled his seatbelt and had all but thrown himself into Zero arms; grabbing the boy's face and crushing their lips together. _

_When they broke apart, Kaname spoke, a smug smirk adorning his lips._

"_So…" He purred hotly in the hunter's ear; going a far as to nip it playfully. "You think my french accent is sexy?"_

_Zero rolled his eyes._

"_Did you hear, or rather process, anything after that?" He drawled boredly. _

'_This guy…' Thought Zero. '…he's just-' Just what? He paused; taking a minute to gaze into the sparkling, limitless carmine orbs before him. 'Well, he was surely something… something special, and important, and so wonderfully… Kaname… And Zero loved that about him.' _

_There he had officially gone insane. _

_Kaname shook his head from side to side coyly._

"_Nu-uh, Zero-sensei…" He muttered playfully with an attractive pout on his gorgeous face; all childish, wide-eyed innocence…_

"_And why not?" Asked the silverette; playing along. "That was very naughty of you Kaname-chan; ignore your sensei like that…"_

"_B-But-!"_

"_No buts, what could have possibly caused this uncharacteristic behavior?"_

"_Well~" Began 'Kaname-chan' as he casually straddled his sensei. "I was distracted…" HE said with the matter-of-fact attitude of a young child._

"_By what?" Inquired 'Zero-sensei' curiously in a breathy voice as their faces drew so close that he could actually taste his student's breath._

"_You…"_

_And that was all it took._

_Their mouths enveloped each others in a hurricane of passion and something… something else, some more than just 'lust' -of any degree._

_Soon, breathy moans filled the air of the seemingly deserted stretch of highway as they continued to kiss; to touch._

_End Flashback_

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Zero blinked; tears sliding down his cheeks as his stumbled down the hallway.

'Just a little more…'

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

_Flashback_

_They arrived at the hotel at nine__ O' clock._

"_Welcome to __Amatsuotome Hotel…" Purred a blonde-haired, gray-eyed male with a small light brown mark under his right eye sexily, as he bowed with gusto; the lacey french sleeves of his white shirt hanging out of his stylish pale pink jacket. "Long time no see, Kana-tama…!" He chimed clasping his hands before him cheerily._

_The entire staff was waiting for them; valet in his pristine navy uniform, the 'eccentric'-Kaname's words- manager in his best pink dress suit standing near the entrance, the rest of staff all lined up in the lobby. Maids to the left, butlers to the right, kitchen staff in three neat rows of ten behind the Head Chef at the end of the red carpet laid out for them. To the Head Chef's left was the Head of Housekeeping and to his right, the Head Groundskeeper, followed by the Technical Master; who dealt with the engineering staff that came every other day to up keep the technological parts of the hotel and any mechanics. According to the manager; a one mister Yujirou Setsuna, apparently, they were always on call should anything happen._

"_Like what…?" Drawled Kaname boredly as he casually slinked an arm around his old friend. "Nothing ever happens on your watch Mister Fierce-Disciplinarian-san…" A teasing wink. _

_Had _the Kuran Kanamé-sama_ called someone _else_ a 'fierce-disciplinarian?'_

_Now Zero had seen everything…_

_Yujirou laughed girlishly; bating at Kaname's chest playfully._

"_That's me, handsome!" He cried jovially. Then, poking the other's chest, the half-American continued in perfect Japanese, "And don't you forget it!"_

_Now it was Kaname's turn to laugh._

"_Ne, Yu-tama…" He said as Zero observed the interaction from behind them with a curiously raised brow. "Did you see the ass on that one!" He pointed shamelessly to Zero._

_The hunter jaw dropped; eye twitching. That little…_

_The long-haired blonde nodded; giggling perversely as he and the little brown-haired vixen exchanged lewd comments about Zero's rear end._

_The hunter huffed; stuffing his hands in his pants pockets self-consciously as the heat rose to his cheeks._

"_D'aw… Kaname!" Squealed Yujirou. "Is this the famous Zero you keep e-mailing me about?"_

_A smug nod from the idiotically grinning brunet. _

"_Gosh! He's so kawii!" The blonde gushed._

_The brunet nodded; still grinning obnoxiously, and in a rather broad way as well. "He's my beautiful blood lily."_

"_Is he just as poisonous as most are?" Asked the Setsuna jokingly._

"_Like you wouldn't believe…!" He cooed; reaching out to pinch Zero's cheek. But the hunter just moodily slapped his hand away._

_The two devils- as Zero had come to dub them- just laughed._

"_So," Said Kaname once he caught his breath. "Is the presidential suite ready for us Setsu-chan?"_

"_Hai, hai!" He said; slapping Kaname's arm good-humoredly. "Fresh sheets, stocked mini-fridge, all the alcohol you can get cutie-" Apparently that was Zero; judging by the blonde's arm making a grand sweeping motion in his direction. "-all drunk and disorderly and fallin' into your arms on~!" They laughed. "So don't rush me!"_

_Kaname laughed; reaching for Zero's hand and drawing him close as the blonde called out a, 'Follow me~!'_

_Yujirou showed them the gallery…_

"_Newly redecorated to yours truly's specs! Isn't it fab!"_

"_It is, it is!" Agreed Kaname instantly._

"_Oh!" Called Yujirou casually over his shoulder. "And I got a shipment of your little white to red-in-water pills, this morning."_

"_Ah…Good," Was Kaname's equally conversational or even nonchalant response._

_Zero blinked; brows drawing closer in confusion._

_The manager couldn't possibly mean- but he was human! Zero was sure of it! _

_He turned to Kaname to ask him about it, but the man was not looking his way._

"_Sweetheart," Said the blonde; getting Zero's immediate attention. His eyes flashed the subtle knowing. "Kaname had me order some just for you and you special…_needs_…"_

_Zero's eyes widened._

_Setsuna Yujirou knew. _

_He was a human, and yet he knew…_

_The pool…_

"_I went with a triple-filter and mineral water fresh from the hot springs of Taiwan! Since I know you like it there so much, Ka-dono… Plus, gentler on your sensitive skin~!"_

'_Sensitive skin…?'Thought Zero curiously. "But Kaname's a pureblood!" He interrupted in askance._

_It never occurred to him to be cautious around the blonde, as he had already realized that their –his and his lover's- standing as vampires was no secret to him._

_The two other men stopped walking the edge of the overly-large swimming pool._

"_A what…?" Asked the eccentric man a little too-innocently for the hunter's taste; blinking at his as if he were confused. Clearly, -to the Kiryuu's trained eyes-, he was faking it, but when Zero turned to Kaname he found an identical expression on his boyfriend's face._

"_Yes, love," Inquired the wealthy brunet curiously. "What _are_ you talking about?"_

_Zero frowned._

'_Well that was weird,' He concluded as the little imps turned back to one another and continued speaking as if Zero's comment had never been said._

_The club…_

"_Just re-installed the disco ball~! You know, after Idol-chan's 'accident' last year…"_

_This guy knew Aidou?_

_The karaoke bar…_

"_Ne, Zero? Can I call you Zero? I'll call you Ze… Do you sing?"_

_The silverette shook his head, 'no.'_

"_Well, Ka-tan does! He has such a lovely tenor…!"_

_Kaname sang? Zero frowned. He wasn't aware of that…_

"_Oh, Yuu-dono!" Kaname cried; slapping him on the shoulder playfully as the other had earlier. "Yours is lovelier!"_

"_Gosh, no!" Replied Yujirou, just as girlishly as the pureblood, and with the exact same coy blush._

_And then the two were laughing again…_

_Even the traditional Kabuki theatre on the sixth floor…_

"_Kaname-chan! You just must perform for us, sometime!"_

_Zero didn't even know Kaname was trained in the art of kabuki! _

'_Although,' he realized as he walked beside his lover as said man cackled at the thought of performing again, "after all these years," 'I obviously don't know much about him, do I?'_

'_Unlike Kaname's precious, "Yuu-tama…"' He sneered mentally._

_He shook his head, clearing his thoughts before jealousy could set in completely._

_What were they talking about?_

"_Remember when you performed for Asato-sama?"_

_Kaname shivered._

"_Don't remind me…"_

_Right. Kabuki._

_Zero had to admit, though, the pureblood would certainly look marvelous __in a__Furisode or Houmongi__kimono… _

_He tried not to blush at the thought of it. _

_Kaname's porcelain face all done up with make-up, ivory skin glowing as the stage lights shone down on him… He could nearly see that scarlet-lipped mouth singing faintly with a voice that rivaled the angels…_

…_And failed miserably…_

"_What are you blushing about now, 'Ze'?" Inquired Kaname with air-quotes at the stolen nickname as his partner-in-crime giggled beside him._

_Zero's blush only intensified._

"_No-Nothing…" He spoke; self-conscious._

_And as Kaname and Yujirou giggled and continued their hush-hush, whispered conversation in a language known only to them, Zero swore he'd find out more about the man he loved._

_End Flashback_

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Present Day:

'_Feeling ugly, looking pretty…'_

Kaname sighed from where he sat on his canopy bed, staring down at a white gold, diamond choker.

The same a white gold, diamond choker that he had planned to give Zero on Christmas Day. Yet, things happened, situations arisen, circumstances had changed, and in the end, the hunter had not even opened it. Kaname however, today he had decided to give in to the need to feel closer to the boy, and had decided to take it out of its destroyed case and put it in a new box; just so he could head over to the Chairman's residence and give it to him all over again…

And even if all Zero did was toss it back in his face, the opportunity to see him again –if only just for a moment- would be worth. Worth the embarrassment a thousand times over.

Besides, he was already heading off to the fourth annual 'Seien Charity Luncheon,' and would be able to stop by on his way over.

At the luncheon, the members of his inner circle would be auctioned off to raise funds to aid in the fight against cancer. All proceeds were to be given to 'The National Leiomyosarcoma Foundation.' The head of the foundation had requested to have it in Japan this year so as not to, 'pull him and his friends out of school for too long'- since the flight to New York alone, was twelve and a half hours long- among other reasons. This year, they had also decided between them that they wanted to have it at the end of February -before the mouth of March, which was the official colorectal cancer awareness month. And for two main reasons, one, so that it wouldn't clash with the dates of the 'Strength for Life' charity marathon (a New York-based not-for-profit dedicated to empowering people with cancer and cancer survivors through exercise), and 'Alex's Lemonade Stand Foundation's' dinner (a nonprofit dedicated to finding a cure for all kids with cancer), and two, because there would be a special convention for the world's leading oncologists in Tokyo around this time as well. They would all be bringing their research teams, interns, secretaries, IT specialists, young and eager doctors interested in the field, wealthy but worried mothers of afflicted children and even the curious, young entrepreneur looking for good PR and knew that if he showed up at the televised event he would definitely get it. And that, was a large amount of either kind-hearted and/or stressed people with a lot of money that would jump at the chance to spend some time with more than _just_ good-looking, but also well-bred, intelligent, young men.

And, surprising everyone, this year he too would be a part of the auction. And in honor of the death of his old kabuki instructor and the fact that his son, Saotome Tomoe, would be present, Kaname had decided to go dressed in full kabuki wear; a silver Furisode kimono with golden etched intertwined vines of lilies and roses with maroon centers that wove upwards through every petal that was left uncolored –to appear silver, maroon Darari-obi tied in the traditional Darari musubi knot and gold Obijime. His face was covered lightly with face powder; enough to appear slightly fairer –if possible- and even out the more masculine features of his already naturally delicate countenance, but nowhere as much as he'd have worn while playing an actual role. Also, he would, for that said same fact that it was by _no_ means a performance, abandon the wing. Instead, he had chosen to style his hair in an Elizabethan. A lock from each of the sides of his head –just above his ears- had been pulled back and held in place by the diamond and _ruby_ encrusted twin to the silver, diamond and _sapphire_ encrusted, decorative comb with three large, cottony, white feathers that sprung from the top of it that Kaname had worn on that first night with Zero.

The best night of his life…

He sighed dreamily in remembrance; left hand pulling his hair over his shoulder as his right hand automatically reached for his platinum-backed, soft-bristled brush with initials of that his name in a crescent moon with an arrow through them etched unto the back.

He brushed methodically with languid strokes.

Minutes later, the similarly etched smart phone before him beeped softly.

He ignored it.

It was probably just Takuma. He'd been worried about him since his 'episode' yesterday.

Speaking of which…

Joining him in his grief-inspired female grab was said over-protective but untimely lovable, best friend, Ichijo Takuma, the ever-loyal, Aidou Hanabusa. Of course, once word had gotten out that he and his inner circle were going in full Japanese garb, the other members of the Night Class who had gotten permission from both him and their parents had decided to go dressed in kimono and hakama, and all other forms of the native traditional wear as well.

Standing up, he made his way over to his vanity and sat down. He placed the jeweled collar a top the rich, soft, mild blue cushion in a black, velvet box.

As he looked upon his reflection in the central mirror of the three that made up his vanity, his carmine eyes were drawn to his now very lengthy lock of molten chocolate hair that reached past his waist and hips so that the ends brushed the back of his knees. When wet, they were a bit longer; clinging to his mid-calf.

He frowned pensively; hand weaving through the ends of his hair.

He wondered if Zero liked it… Yuki did. As a matter a fact, she'd loved it. Everyone had. The Night Class, Day Class, the chairman… Even the fearsome Yagari Touga had complemented him on it. It made him seem notably more feminine. And with the way dark colour of his hair contrasted with his show-stealing silver kimono…

He bit the inside of his cheek; a bad habit of his for as far back as he could remember. And since his memory extended for many millennia…Yeah, he'd been at it for quite a while.

His eyes roamed over the picture it all made as he turned his head this way and that. He looked… lovely. Like a Japanese otome (maiden) with a bit of french flair…

_That_ heaved a heavy sigh from his lips.

Would Zero even like to see him dressed like this? Like a woman?

He was Japanese. And most of the known population had some level of appreciation for the art. Then again, the hunter was not like the rest of the known population…

In the past, before Zero, he would have been proud of how attractive he was. It was natural; expected, of course, for him to be so physically appealing. He was a vampire; a pureblood, and of the Kuran-line no less! But now he felt disgusting. As if his looks were just another weapon to prey on the weak with…

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

'_Yellow ribbons, black graffiti'_

Yuki sighed; she had been excused from class because of a stomach ache.

She idly fingered the poui-yellow ribbon in her pocket. Eyes half-lidded, she sighed dazedly.

Wasn't it the best thing in the whole wide world to be in love?

She sure thought so.

Humming jovially a she walked down the empty hallway, her eyes caught a strange sight.

It was a speck of black moving against the staunch white of the corridor hallways. She squinted. Wait… That was no speck! It was more of a squiggle…

Nodding to herself in satisfaction she continued on her way. But as she was about to turn the corner towards the nurses office, the squiggle moaned out in misery.

She blinded; head tilting cutely to one side. Her right hand came up; supported by her left arm around her waist, and she tapped her lip thoughtfully as she leaned forward on her heels.

It was a person!

'No duh, Yuki!' She scolded herself mentally. 'As if anyone would dare to graffiti or vandalize the school grounds and have to face the wrath of the scariest of terrors… Kiryuu Zero!'

A sob.

Her thoughts came to a crashing halt at that. Was that…

The person groaned gutturally.

"Zero…?" She called worriedly.

Another sob, but this time, it seemed like a slurred out word.

Concerned beyond herself, she ran towards him. As she did though, she could help but notice the sudden silence and coldness of the hallway. It seemed as if nature was holding its breath outside; as if waiting for something to happen. She snuck a glance outside and, to her astonishment the usually flourishing wild life out the large bay windows seemed non-existent. No animals; all the nests were empty… No insects; there was no chirping of the crickets or fluttering butterfly wings… No sunlight; the sun was behind the clouds… No wind; not even a gentle breeze…

She slowed down for a moment staring with a slack jaw as trepidation grew in her gut.

It seemed as if all of nature had ran away; escaped in fear.

…But of what?

Shaking her head to get rid of her strange thoughts, she continued towards her best friend.

What was wrong with Zero?

Was he hurt? It sure sounded like it.

The sobs became louder as she neared the hunched figure.

At that she only ran faster. Soon enough though, she could see him and she gasped in horror.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

'_Word is written, bond is broken…'_

Kaname scowled hatefully at his reflection.

It was mocking him.

Telling him how much of a beast he was; how loathsome…

"_You manipulate others by swaying the motion of their hearts with your pretty little face, twisting their minds with your meaningless promises, rubbish poetry and flowery words, and you even stoop so low as to bribe and impress them with your wealth; buying them expensive gifts."_

These feelings had steady been swelling up inside him since the break-up. No, even before then, when he read that accursed letter… His eyes wondered over to the small, locked chest with his logo on it on a shelf on the other side of the room. He lowered his eyes in as he recalled the words written. His heart wrenched in his chest. If Zero hated him so much, then why had he even slept with him? Why lead him on? Was it some kind of sick attack on vampires on a whole? Revenge?

He shook his head frantically as his heart rate speed up.

No, he could blame this on his cherished hunter.

Deep breath in, hold, and out. Again. Deep breath in, hold, and out. Again…

He repeated the action a great few many times until his heart rate was more or less back to normal.

… Would Zero even be at home this time of day?

Kaname pulled his platinum Rolex pocket watch out of its little pocket in his left sleeve. Hum… It was only five minutes past nine! His beloved would be in morning classes by now. Plus, the event began at ten and was only a half an hour away –with traffic- in a privately owned property of the Kuran Corporation's on the other side of town.

He smiled; cheeks flushing lightly in sheer delight.

He had plenty of time.

His cell beeped again.

He suddenly blinked, awakening from his trance. Glancing down at the screen of his sleek, black iphone, he sighed heavily.

It was Ichijo.

'Kaname…? Please answer. Are you ready? The car is here.'

His sharp garnet eyes glanced over the screen once more in agitation as another message popped up.

'Are you alright? Are you sure you're well enough to go?'

He blinked slowly as he tried to access his ever-vast and usually ever-present patience; the mirror before cracking lightly.

His head snapped up, that was strange. Although…

He frowned deeply in thought as his sangria orbs slipped close; reaching deep into his conscience to the depths of his vampiric nature to his powers. His eyes flew open; impossibly.

There was more of it. So much more of it…

But what could have caused such an exponential increase in power?

His cell beeped again and the mirrors –yes, the main one and the two fold outs; all three of them- shattered.

He sighed; waving a hand across the glass and then picking up his irritating mobile.

'I'm on my way out…' He typed quickly as he tossed his hair back over his shoulders, stood, picked up his present for his 'anata,' and his stylish white shoulder bag by its handle –he didn't want to crinkle his outfit.

Oh why did they have to go already dressed…?

Why didn't they leave yesterday for the traditional-styled, Japanese estate and just stayed overnight? It would have saved him the stress of having to deal with Takuma's insistence for punctuality and his constant pestering! Surely the other would have bothered him as much if they were in Kaname's house!

'Because we insisted on giving Zero his present today…?' His conscience replied.

"Oh, right…" He mumbled to himself in easy acceptance as he strolled out the door with effortless grace.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

'_No big secret left unspoken'_

Yuki gawked at the sight before her.

Behind her, the clouds parted and the sun shone down through the windows; falling on the curled figure on one Kiryuu Zero as his shockingly brilliant and widened scarlet eyes stared at her in grief.

In his month that was snarling one moment then whimpering another, pearly fangs caught the light. Clutched in his hand was a small black case with blood tablets falling out of it every time he jerked or twitched in pain.

Suddenly, crimson eyes narrowed and a lithe body lunged towards her.

At that moment, a single thought was realized in her mind…

'Zero… Zero is a vampire…?'

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

A/N: Yeah. Cliffhanger. What ya goin' ta do 'bout it? Huh?

Random Reader: …Review?

-cups hand and puts in to her ear-

Me: What was that?

Readers: REVIEW!

Random hobo: Or kidnap ya and force it outta yuh!

Readers: Yeah! Let's do it!

Me: -gulps as they advance- Why don't we just stick to the 'reviewing' option?

Readers: -ignores authoress and continue their advance-

Me: -smiles nervously- Can't we talk about this?

-a hand grabs her-

Me: Apparently not… O.O!


	7. And As Its Smiles & Frowns Are Revealed

A/N: And here is the long awaited revelation chapter! Still, worry not; this fic isn't anywhere near over! I'm not done with those two yet!

-smiles hesitantly-

There is so much more that I plan to put them through, evil as I am. Sorry that it took so long. I had a bit of writer's block… It's all gone now though.

So umm… I got a call while I was typing out this chappie, from my family in Venezuela –where I was born. My cousin Adolfo passed away, so I had to travel over for the funeral, and stay with his wife, their new-born daughter and my aunt in her countryside, vacation home for the traditional grieving period in our family… aka two weeks. It had no internet up there, and in the rush to pack I forgot to pack my flash drive, so I couldn't even work on this. Still, I don't think that I would have felt like writing with the way I was –and am- feeling. I'm a bit better now. My doctor put me on sedatives and sleeping pills til the pain has passed, so I'm coping in my own medicated way.

-sighs-

I'm trying to stay upbeat and squish the sadness, but… Um. I think I'll stop talking about it now; I'm kinda tearing up now… So in summary, sorry that the chappie took so long. My bad.

-takes a deep breath-

In other news…

I'm also thinking of changing the Genres to Romance/Drama, instead of Romance/Comedy, even if the funny will still be a priority; will still be an aspect of it.

Just idly thinking about it…

Note:

One: The whole 'Fangless Vampire,'-thing, is what Cross was known as when he was a hunter.

Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or 'Shinjitsu no Uta ~ Song of Truth.' It's from InuYasha though, so check it up on Utube!

Love Game

~Chapter Seven~

Suddenly, crimson eyes narrowed and a lithe body lunged towards her.

At that moment, a single thought was realized in her mind…

'Zero… Zero is a vampire…?'

Time froze for her then.

Eyes closing tightly as hands came up to protect the rest of her –though they wouldn't help much- Yuki quivered at the thought of what was about to happen.

'The vampire; Zero…Zero is going to eat me…!'

Visions of her first memory came to mind and she whimpered.

'_Scary…Vampires are scary…'_

Fear ran through her, gripping every living fiber of her very self in a web of paralyzing fright.

"_Disgrace to vampires!"_

Her heart stopped; stumbling over itself in the sudden hope. A useless one she knew, since that person; that said same special person who'd uttered those saving words, was probably already miles away from the academy at that charity event. She remembered how worried he'd been that she would be upset that he'd volunteered to be auctioned off. He'd been so stricken –she'd never since him that way. Face thick with anxiety, he'd begged her to forgive him: "It just so happened darling, that one of the male models dropped out, and since he's one of the most popular, it seemed promising that he might have attracted quite a large portion of the customers…" He'd scowled then before continuing. "So when Aidou began ranting that it was 'no big deal' because 'Kaname-sama was more handsome and sublime than anyone of those tooth-pick wannabes,' you know, his usual bothersome and maddening boastfulness, it occurred to my dear cousin, Shiki, that he might be right, as ludicrous as is that idea alone." A sigh. "Really, I admit it was a rather idiotic choice, but I was, how do you say? In a pinch…?" The sheepish but highly concerned look on his face had spoken volumes. He'd been –dare she say it?- afraid that she might be insane enough to end it with him! Zero was, but not she...

Those stunning carnelian eyes, his perfectly smooth and soft and flawless skin, rosy cheeks, aristocratic features and full, kissable lips… Just the sight of him and his ever-impeccable and alluring figure was enough to make any girl wet herself! And his _voice_…! What she wouldn't to do hear it one last time! Kiss and be held by him but once more! To have had the courage to whisper 'I love you' a million times when last they saw each other! To have not been so shy, that she'd simply waved…

Oh how she wished Kaname were here! That they had more time!

At that moment, all her life replayed itself in her mind and she regretted having treated him so harshly after that event with Ruka, regretted been so distant, regretted letting him slip through her fingers, regretted never been able to make him truly smile… Yes, that was the worst of them all, she was supposed to have been the love of his life, and yet, she had never seen his eyes light up with unadulterated joy as a gleeful hue stole across those cheeks, never been able to make him laugh as if hadn't the slightest care in the world –at least, not more than one, single, precious time that he apologized for- and she had never bared witness to him smiling without any trace of woe in his heavy-hearted eyes that seemed to have seen this world, the next, and survived all the trails of both.

It couldn't end here.

With suddenly steady fingers, she reached for Artemis when suddenly an image assaulted her and shattered her resolve.

A little boy, only a year older than herself; sitting in a shadowed corner in silent, festering misery as he clawed viciously at his own neck.

Her hands stilled and then fell away.

Yes, the vampire will eat her. But not Zero; never Zero.

"_Because Zero is gentle, and tender and oh-too-kind…"_

Kaname's echoed words on Valentine's Day when they met during his midnight break echoed in her head. She'd asked him why he'd chosen Zero, and that phrase had been his answer. Yes, he lovingly breathed answer…. That phrase, eyes shining, no, glowing with love and pain and longing so completely sealed and intertwined, and a smile that stole her breath away.

He had been honest. And she saw the truth of the statement; knew that he was being sincere because even as the silverette lunged towards her, Zero was crying.

At that acceptance; that realization, time began to move again.

Suddenly, there was another blur of colour, red and white rose petals and their seductive perfume washing over her body as another shielded hers from the assault. There was a flurry of movement over Yuki and she curled further into herself. There was an echoing, choked gasp of pain as a simultaneous primal, moaning howl of pleasure filled the air. She opened her eyes; curiously blinking from her crouched position when she realized she wasn't being attacked.

She dared to look up, and to her shock, as if summoned by the memory of that night; her beginning, Kaname was there. In the next instant, making her faint completely in shock after she processed the fact, her honey brown eyes widened when she realized _what_ exactly her savior had endured to keep her safe…

Kaname was there; Zero's arms pulling him ever closer by the waist with his fangs embedded deep in the pureblood's neck as silken chocolate tresses brushed to ground…

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

'_Please teach me how to live,_

_A little more vulnerably than I do now;_

_Won't you taint me just a little?_

_That way, even if I get hurt,_

_And lose everything around me,_

_This song of Truth will flow through my heart…'_

A cry escaped Kaname's full lips as Zero savagely sank his fangs in deeper.

He was too shocked to do anything else…

All that Kaname's heart could cope with as his mind fought to process what was happening, was that he had known that something was wrong. He'd known it the second he stepped out of his room. Worried; he'd made good use of his increase of power and expanded his aura as far as if would go. It filled the entire grounds and far beyond the outermost gates; he ignored the fact that it alerted his inner circle what was waiting for him just down the stairs. Immediately, he'd felt Zero anguished, bestial hunger, Yuki's shocked fear, and, unable to ignore the apprehension of his deepest instincts screaming at him, he'd dissolved himself and transported himself to the point he'd acknowledged their presences were.

The sight had broken his heart.

Zero had been curled so heart-wrenchingly; snarling at Yuki one moment then whimpering the next as he fought to keep his insatiable thirst at bay. And though at first he didn't hear it; because of being grounded from the sudden de-evolution of his proud beloved to this most pitiable state of being, Zero was actually begging Yuki in a voice so soft _vampires_ had difficulty hearing it, to 'go away, Leave. Run. Be safe. Please… Run, Yuki, run…'

To manage even that in his state was though astonishing, only serving to further break Kaname's heart.

And when Zero's precious control suddenly snapped and he lunged for Yuki? The pureblood had acted on instinct alone. Now, he found himself in his situation; in seconds after the viciously stinging, searing pain of fangs ruthlessly pillaging and mindlessly violating his delicate, virgin neck, his long locks were gripped tightly in a fist as his head was harshly ripped to the side, and he became the unwitting prey on a fallen vampire…

'No!' He screamed mentally in anguish. 'He…Zero can't! He just can't have fallen to Level E; the end can't come so soon!'

The silverette was crying; long tears streaming down his face as he gulped down the sweet, sweet nectar he so dearly craved. It was obvious to the pureblood that the other was starving; helpless to his thirst, so in an effort to tell him it was okay, he opened to mouth. Yet, only a weak moan escaped him, and served only to cement the boy's guilt; the self loathing building steadily in the back of his mind that would haunt him so completely when he came to himself.

Frowning, Kaname tried another approach. His hands came up to grip very weakly at Zero broad back; the rogue hunter was drinking too much, too quickly. Still, he didn't mind. Let Zero have it all! Let Zero drain him; suck from him his life and bring him to death by those pale, calloused hands; by those warm, strong arms at had once, not too long ago, held onto him with passionate love and adoring fierceness that implied possession. He was already dead inside without his precious silverette –dear Yuki could only help him so much- that it'd have hardly made a difference at all. So let Zero have him; all of him. Let Zero make Kaname's blood a part of himself, so that in that most intimate of acts, they could become one; the pureblood could get close to him in a way that was not possible before, and was thought onto Kaname impossible to ever occur because of recent happenings.

He shook his head as best he could –which wasn't much- and breathed deeply as he affirmed to himself that those things mattered not. Not now. Not when Zero was the closest he'd been to Kaname in their entire lives; even closer than when they'd slept together, because thanks to pureblood nature, the proof of their union was always done away with. Kaname would physically remain ever a virgin; referred to as an 'ever blossom,' so, because of that and vampiric customs, this was by far more intimate. Sighing in bliss; Kaname relished in the feelings that stirred deep within him.

Joy…

"_Where'd you get these, mon chante?" Asked Zero curiously as he replaced the bottle of body wash; placing it back in its original opposition in front of its larger partner. He'd fumbled a bit with the french for cat, but the prince knew what he meant._

_And indeed, he was right. _

_And it warmed the pureblood to the core to see his beloved silverette try._

_Still, it didn't stop Kaname from laughing harder._

Sorrow…

'…"_Well, do you think I think this is a game?" Demanded Zero; incensed. "Unlike you, I understand that you can't go playing around with people as if they were just pawns in some ludicrous chess game!" He snapped; eyes flashing with scarlet as he blatantly bared his fangs to his once lover. "Get it straight, you spoilt shit, life. Is. Not. A. game…" He spoke slowly and clearly with condensation and wrath lacing his tone; as if speaking with a dense child.'_

Confusion…

'…_Question: does it make you happy to be touched by his hands? Does he make you glimpse some kind of wonderland? Do his kisses last of miles? Does he too believe your lies? Believe in that cruel smile? Like I?_

_And after dreaming up this fractured love story, I guess I've found that all of life's beauties, are made of a cruel design. I've learnt my lesson this time. According to the clock it's time to go home, so I'll end this by saying that I'd rather be alone, that be made a laughing stock. Be happy with your little blonde suck-a-cock. I'm ending this affair before it gets too far. I'm ending before you have chance to break more of my heart… -Zero'_

Lonliness…

'…_Takuma knew that Kaname is the one and only ancient pureblood vampire in existence and often feels lonely and isolated because of his rank. He remembered that many times Kaname would sit in the window seat of the ballroom and look so sad; so lonely… Kaname had always been so… distant, and __although the pureblood was always surrounded by thrones of people…none understood him and most see him as divine. Thus, they are unintentionally callous in an attempt to be courteous.'_

Pain…

'…_Takuma and just about everybody in Kaname's inner circle knew the pureblood didn't enjoy returning to his childhood home. Too many memories… Too many __painful__ memories… The blonde knew then, Kaname was only punishing himself…'_

'…_Kaname stopped suddenly; tie slipping from around his neck and becoming crinkled in the unimaginable grip of his right hand as those thoughts invaded his mind. His eyes burned with shameful, wrathful tears as he recalled… And unable to stand the sight … and clenched his eyes shut. His chest hurt. It hurt so very badly…'_

'_This time, by either curse or blessing, his best friend raised his head. Only, what Ichijo Takuma-san saw was the last thing he ever wished to see. And it was terrifying… Tears of Blood…'_

Pleasure…

'…_It started chase; they swore it did. Just a slight press of lips. A tender greeting between long lost lovers… Soon though, their flesh growing more wanton, it became insufficient._

_They needed more. So much more._

_It became hotter, faster, more intense. It was all consuming; this was what they'd needed. What they needed all along. A brush of tongues gave an electric charge that started within the belly of one, and ended in the other's ... Seamlessly; listlessly; without sense of time or need of reason...This fire that came from a single spark of thought. A glance in the other's direction. A forgotten dream in the middle of the night. Their teeth clashed against each others. The dragon and the phoenix; their flames burning a new path to eternity…_

_Their moist tongues met mid air; twirling and caressing and rubbing erotically against each other as hips mimicked their movement instinctively. Soon just sweetened pants of approval filled the once silent space of the bedroom…'_

It all merged and mixed together, but he was too far gone to process it all.

Only the physical manifestation of now remained…

Zero's sweet scent…

Zero's platinum and silver and moonlight hair…

Zero's frantic heart beat pulsing against his chest in sharp contrast to his own, slowed beats…

Zero's soft, luscious lips on his rapidly further paling skin…

Zero's hot, heavy and frenzied breath against the smooth column of his neck as the brunet slipped away…

"Oh _yes_…" Kaname murmured in ecstasy, nearly soundlessly in a shallow, wispy breath. "Won't you be a little less cruel, Zero, and tainted me just a little…? Teach me to be vulnerable for just a while…?"

Serene rosso corsa eyes that seemed to reveal their owner willingness, opened to half mast; gleaming and glassy with everlasting love and endless adoration as the other pulled him closer and urgently took him what was needed; what, un-known to the straight head of silver hair, was freely given. Or, at the very least, accepted… Kaname mightn't have showed up with the intent to be consumed by Zero's novice fangs; the bite was indeed unexpected, but in all honesty, the Kuran heir would vow that it was welcomed with opened arms. A drop of blood fell to the floor in an eerie echo of the single tear that slid down his own left cheek. They glinted in the dim light in a cheerless manner that endeared the hunter further unto Kaname's heart. For one, the scarlet drop of liquid was itself like one of Zero's tears. It was heart-breaking that he was crying, and yet, heart-rending that he was so-very-horrified enough to do so.

Yet, a second, more morbidly random thought made him want to coo and gush at just how sweet Zero was at heart.

The other was such a sloppy eater.

Incredulous as it might have seemed, it made Kaname want to _giggle_, of all things…!

Still, Zero's tears worried the taller.

He wanted to reassure him, because when it was over…

'Yes, once I'm finished…'

…He wanted Zero to live happily; not weighed down with guilt!

So, he spoke. He spoke with honesty and heartbreak and happiness.

He spoke, as he was never able too before…

"Oh, Zero…" He muttered sadly in a breathy, fading voice that rang with an eerie, accepting finality that would later haunt the hunter all the more. Tears gathered in the pureblood's eyes. "It's alright, I'll feed that beast within you. I'll give you all I have…. So, that…" He sucked in a much needed breath, but no air would come; not enough anyway, and though it left him gasping in the end, he continued onwards anyway. Why? Why put more strain on himself than he was already? Because he wanted Zero to know how he truly felt; he needed him to know. "…that at least in this, you'll hate me a little less, and I what remains of me will be ever closer to your heart… If I die here, know that I am happy, because even for a while," He rasped. "I was loved by you…"

The hunter backed him up against the glass as they both began to tremble; one from an expected, knee-weakening bout of exhaustion and the other from both a sudden but now steady, mind-blowing rush of power and heavy-hearted melancholy.

Oh sweet despair! Welcome, his most experienced, old friend…

Blearily, through the dark spots that began to interfere with his vision, Kaname could see familiar figures moving closer but he didn't have the strength to expand his aura and read their faint presences; see whether they were friend or foe. But, he worried not. Zero would become strong with his blood, Zero would protect him.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

…Of all the ways to lose that sweet bloody maidenhead; his vampiric innocence…

'Oh Kaname-sama…' The blonde thought despairingly as he struggled to hold back his tears. 'What more will you surrender unto that hunter cold hands? How much more will you suffer for that naïve girl? What more will you lose? Give to those unworthy of your tender love, infinite adoration and selfless devotion?'

It sickened Aidou to no limits the lines his precious leader would cross; the boundaries he would destroy, the traditions he would decimate for those two pathetic beings.

Really, of all the people in the world! A human girl? One who was completely normal; no rare blood-type, no sublime out of this world looks, that is to say, no rare or exotic or intriguing eye-color, hair-color or skin tone, had absolutely nothing unique to her at all; no awe-inspiring talents or skills; no esteemed background, no academic brilliance? An even more incredulous than that plain, _un_-extraordinary girl… A hunter? An ever-scowling, rude, anti-social person who, to add insult to injury and salt to Aidou's wounded, spurned heart, was a rabid Level E at that, too? And one who hated him more than anything else in the known universe?

Kaname-sama sure had weird tastes…

Aidou Hanabusa's hands clenched in his lap; tearing the expansive silk brocade of his kimono as he gazed sadly in adoration at the magnificent creature in the bed.

Kuran Kaname was laid on the pale pink sheets that went nicely with the thick, quilted blanket of a darker shade of pink. Head on the scarlet embroidered pillow cases that matched the comforter and body tucked safely under the warm sheets; he somehow managed to taking Aidou's breathy away. He was still clad in his expensive, complex and magnificent kimono as they were too afraid to jostle him -they might hurt him further… Still, he looked so serene; at peace with it all as he lay there with only faint, shallow breaths and a single heartbeat every thirty seconds or so. His skin still retained its glow; despite its slight pallor. His cheeks remained flushed; with what blood, Hanabusa would never know. His luxuriously lengthy cocoa locks spilled bout the pillow like a chocolate halo; to Aidou he appeared even more ethereal than usual. His lips preserved their irresistible redness; the blonde could barely restrain himself from sinfully stealing a kiss. And though his eyes were closed at the moment, Aidou could remember how they had shone like a pair of simmering rubies in the faint sunlight that peaked through the branches of the trees outside that accursed hallway…

His clawed finger nails broke the skin of his milky white palms as the memory of that flooded him.

Thank God Kaname's worried aura had not only alerted them, but led them right to him. Strangely, that in itself was a lot stronger than ever; the moment the pureblood expanded his aura, it had expanded beyond the Academy and had gone to most of the towns hundreds of miles in all directions. That had soon caused problems, since, by the time they'd all arrived, the pungent and alluring scent of Kaname's blood had filled the air. Within five minutes, chaos had exploded as hundreds of blood-lusting vampires fought to control themselves in the school yard. And if one thought of it reasonably, it was expected. Really, how could anyone blame those poor souls? The most blessed, fragrant and _purest_ of lifeblood; teeming with power and filling the air with its sweet, irresistible aroma…

He could sympathize.

Still, it had been quite the task to protect their leader; it was extraordinarily difficult to reason with blood thirsty, crazed, depraved beings. So, in light of that, they bared their fangs and pulled rank the only way they knew how… It had taken awhile, but soon they'd more or less pushed the invasion of vampires back and out of the school gates. It was then, that their troubles really began…

_Flashback_

_Shiki Senri turned; spinning on his left heel with grace forged out of necessity and the focus of battle. His blood whip moved with him, and soon, five more of their enemies fell. _

_A ways away from him, Takuma's sword took out four more and Rima's lightening six._

"_Is that all of them?" Inquired the red-head as he stumbled over to his lover. However, in the process he tripped, and ended up collapsing; sprawled, on top of him instead. Looking down at the amusing sight, Rima smiled tenderly._

_After picking themselves off the filthy ground and dusting themselves off, Takuma answered._

"_I sure hope so," He chimed brightly. _

_The seemingly indifferent pair before him nodded mutely as they tried not to be overcome by his sheer brilliance._

_Maa~ Takuma was always so cheerful…!_

_A 'ha,' rang out and the trio turned to see Aidou frowning as Ruka boasted about the number of vampires she killed. In the background, Kain Akatsuki sighed heavily in exasperation._

_-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-_

_Above them, Yagari Touga sighed in a similar fashion as he gazed at the unconscious body of his student._

_No… Of a fallen vampire; a Level-E…_

_He sneered in disgust and watched as the Cross –who had just returned from sealing his precious students up in the basement- knelt beside the white-haired vampiress who'd watched over her long-haired master throughout the fight with a fierceness Yagari was nearly proud to witness. The blonde had already checked on that failer-of-a-hunter, Zero, and that wide-eyed little girl, Yuki. They were fine; physically at least. And now, the pair were examining the pureblood for any sign of injury. You know, besides the freshly healed bite mark…_

_Speaking of which…_

"_Oi! Cross…" Said the ebony-haired man to the blonde as he lit another of his cigarettes. He needed a smoke badly. "Will that idiot," He nodded in Zero's direction, but was careful to avoid looking at his passed out imbecile of a student; if he did he was sure he'd kill him prematurely. "-be slaughtered by those beasts?"_

_Almost as if to answer his question, the white-haired girl –he should really learn her name- stood abruptly and stalked towards the unaware body other white-haired teen in the room. She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up from the floor. Her hands morphed into claws and she took aim…_

_But was stopped by an accelerated flash of silver, mahogany and brown…_

_Kuran Kanamé…_

'_Really,' wondered Yagari. 'Where does this kid get time and energy to go around playing hero and ruining people's punishments? And how the hell had he arisen?'_

_-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-_

_Outside, Rima blinked; turning to the gates. Disinterestedly, she watched as the vampires on the other side struggled to get past the charmed force field that 'the _charm_ing genius,' Aidou Hanabusa –or at least that's what he'd called himself- had put up. She had to admit, it was pretty good; excellent really –it kept every single vamp out- but she would never tell him that. She glanced from over the shoulder she was leaning on -Shiki's, since Takuma was off with Kain to help handle the rest of the Night Class - at the boastful, blonde brat. He was already showing off, competing with Ruka about who'd served Kaname-sama more. She snorted. More like who annoyed Kaname-sama more… _

_Chewing lightly on her stick of chocolate pocky, she let thoughts of her leader swirl around in her mind._

_Her interesting, kinder-than-one-would-expect, lovely-looking leader… _

_He was… special to her. It was hard for her to pin-point the exact reason –there were quite a few- or the time and date that she realized that he was indeed special; important –how was she to remember that?- the fact was just ever-present… Kuran Kaname was someone that was precious to her. So she didn't go around blurting it to the world like Aidou or Ruka, but it didn't mean that she didn't care._

_He adored pocky; especially chocolate –which was her own personal favorite- and made sure that the pantry never ran out of it. He followed the fashions closely but not crazily and only bought his leather boots from her mother's international chain of boutiques. He made the best pastries in the world; four summers ago, her late father had taught him. She vividly recalled how adorable he looked caked in flour and how sweetly he'd whined and pouted in frustration when he couldn't, at first, get it. She remembered that one time she'd awakened in the middle of the afternoon and gone to the kitchen to find something to put in her growling stomach. Instead, she found a disheveled pureblood; covered from head to toe in eggs, flour and… was that vanilla essence? He'd looked like you could just shove him in the oven and come out with a perfect lil' pureblood cake! He'd been cursing faintly in the most undignified and yet endearing way under his breath as he angrily pouted and took out his rage on the mix of whatever was giving him trouble._

_Intrigued not at his state, but the fact that he'd not even picked up on her presence from the doorway, she watched as he re-did batch after batch of the mix with amazing determination. She remembered having thought, 'Why doesn't he just quit it already? Baking is obviously not his thing…' But one look into those fiery, focused orbs and she was momentarily lost in her sheer awe of him. He looked just like her father; completely paying all his attention to one thing, whether it be his wife and herself, his daughter, or his work. Each one was to him was a piece of himself; a reflection of who he was, and every measure of baking powder, every ounce of essence, every teaspoon of sugar became imperatively important to him. Rima admired that about her chichiue. In that moment, when she'd seen him like that, she'd realized that perhaps humans and vampires weren't so different and had resolved to aid him. After all, if there were similarities between a pureblood and a mere chef –no matter how famous and credited- the rest of their respective species might find that they too, had a lot in common. _

_She turned back to him; focusing on what he was busy with. Had he finally got it right?_

_It had seemed so. At last, he'd seemed satisfied with it all, had poured it into a pan and had popped it into the oven. A few hours later, the eager male had ended up with an extremely lumpy and all-round, weird-looking chocolate cake. _

_Still, it had smelt divine._

_With a Rima rare, warm smile, she'd turned and headed upstairs… only to literally nearly knock into her chubby papa. He was glowing with manly pride and seemed to be bursting with happiness._

"_I knew he could do it…!" He had whispered quietly._

_But then an exclamation had come from the kitchen to make them both sweatdrop._

"_Oh no!" The brunet had cried; aghast. "I forgot to grease the pan!"_

_That memory made her shake her head in wry amusement every time. Kaname was also secretly a softie at heart; he'd allowed her keep her old pet rabbit 'Raven,' -until he died two years ago- on the sole condition that she let him visit and feed it fattening little treats once a week –she wasn't allowed to tell anyone that, but so what?_

_How long would that shield last? How long would it protect him?_

_She frowned._

_If it did fail…_

_A firm but discreet nod._

_Yes, if that failed, she'd protect him with her life…_

_At that moment, a fierce spark of awareness ran right through her._

_Kaname-sama was awake… and, he seemed thoroughly enraged if the foreboding heaviness of his aura was any indication. And it was._

_Instinctively, every vampire both within the shield and beyond it quivered in fright and rage as they reflected but a portion of the pureblood's fury. Tree branches shook with an eerie, howling wind that seemed to come from nowhere. The sun was temporarily hidden behind the greyest clouds she'd ever seen, and it was as night. Thunder roared and lightening began to strike; still, not a drop of rain fell. The earth trembled lightly, and the distance screams of the Day Class echoed in the air. _

_A series of scarily accurate strikes of natural electricity struck the pair of trees outside the large windows that hid their prince from their eyes, but they all knew he was there; they we all aware of how…upset –that was putting it mildly- he was. But what they didn't know was the true extent of that rage, or more importantly, his power. Sure, those of his Inner Circle had some, vague idea based on the many times he'd extended the reach of his presence. That was to say; the further he was able to broadcast his aura, the more power he was expected to have. _

_Obviously, they had been quite off. _

_They had never seen strength like this; never felt a blaze like this. Every cell in their thrummed to his rhythm; craved to please him; yearned to serve and obey mindlessly his most ridiculous of commands. Their power became unstable; bendable to his will, and it seemed as if they were all being drained of their energy and reserves, to feed his. Somehow, none could seem to mind. _

'_It is an __honour__ to be part of the Master…' Was their simultaneous thought as they were rendered weakened and defenseless. Any amateur hunter could have killed even the most esteemed and powerful of the nobles present. Yet, they could not find a reason to be against the Kuran's actions. All they had belonged to the Master, that much was a given._

_It was in that delirious frame of mind that they, as one, prostrated themselves before the Master…_

_-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-_

_Cross Kaien and his friend, Yagari Touga, exchanged looks as every object in their line of sight and probably beyond rattled. In a sudden surge of energy from the frightening being before them, all the windows, pottery and even plastic and the like, shattered. But instead of flying everywhere, the pieces hung; suspended in mid-air; sharpest of their points all aimed at the object of his wrath…_

"_Girl…" Breathed a dissonantly __sinister voice. "What in the seven hells do you think you're doing?"_

_Siren; eyes widened so largely in fright that at any other time it would have been comedic, shook with a supreme terror the likes of which she'd never in her life felt, or thought she would feel. And especially at the hands of the man before her…This wasn't her Master; her savior and tenshi… This was not Kuran Kaname-ouji-sama!_

"_Answer me…!" Was the hiss as the grip tightened on her hand; shattering the bones in her wrist with a resounding sequence of snaps. _

_The girl winced; only her training stopping her from crying out loud as searing pain shot up her arm. Still, a whimper escaped her. She looked over at the man that had once saved her life, taking in his features. His hauntingly luminous and blazing scarlet eyes were only partially shadowed by his bangs and were ironically cold; harsher and more hardened than she'd ever seen before. All traces of the pureblood she had known were gone. Grimacing heavily as the slender hand holding hers captive squeezed, all Siren could do was obey and hope for the best._

"_I was just trying to-"_

"_To what?" Exclaimed the powerful being. "To harm my beloved? You would dare…!" The shards of roughly broken materials swirled threateningly around the pair. _

"_K-Kaname-sa…" She winced as his grip tightened and he cut her off._

"_Who do you think you are to lay even a single of your blood-stained fingers on him!" He snarled in accusation._

"_I-I…!" She tried, only for her answer to be interrupted yet again._

"_There is no excuse, wretch!" He abolished. "You have dared to touch what's mine! And so for that I'll rid you of you offending appendage…" His voice had gone from an angry snarl to cruelly smooth; nearly seductive and infinitely reasonable. "After all, if you can't keep your hands to yourself, you shan't have any to get yourself into trouble." _

_At the realization of what he planned to do to her, Siren's eyes widened farther in fright and unable to stop herself, she made a little feeble sound of dismay in the back of her throat. Behind her, Chairman Cross clutched his cane in his left hand and stepped forward as he opened his mouth to defend the poor girl. But, before he could do anything, Yagari blocked him._

"_This is between the beasts, Kaien. Let it alone," He said as his sole, electric blue eye flashed._

"_But, the girl!"_

"_What about her?" Demanded the man harshly. "She's answering to her Master. How is this our problem?"_

"…_Is this because she threatened Zero's life?" Inquired the usually ridiculous blonde._

_But Yagari did not answer, he simply 'tsk-ed' in response and took a long draft of his cigarette. _

"_The future-diseased is right, Cross," Spoke an eerily cold voice. "This is not your concern. Furthermore, are you not glad that I made sure my dear Zero's life was spared…?"_

"_It's not that-" Began the physically elder male._

"_Then what is it? You're wasting my time, Fangless One…" Demanded the pureblood impatiently with a callous glare. A strange gleam of madness flashed across his bright red orbs as maroon, and the blonde-haired male scowled deeply in thought._

"…_You are not Kuran Kanamé…" He stated simply._

"_How perceptive… but wrong."_

"_Then correct me."_

"_I am he…" Drawled the man before them. "…just a different one from the one you know. I am the one who suffered through the millennia; the true 'Kaname' that the other 'Kaname' sealed within the ourselves…"_

_For a bit, there was only silence. Then, with a passing breeze, Yagari spoke._

"_But why would one 'you' seal another 'you' away?"_

"_Because I am the 'Kaname' that remembers," He answered simply before elaborating. As he did though, his right hand gesticulated vaguely and slowly as if each movement made his arm ache. "I am the 'Kaname' who recalls the _pain_ of living; the _agony_ of loving…" His eyes shone with unbridled grief so endless it brought tears to the eyes of both the Chairman and Siren. Yagari simply rolled his eyes; hiding his sympathy because beast did not deserve it. The 'Kaname' before them hand rose to cover his face. As he continued; eyes reflecting that he was mentally reliving events of thousands of years before their birth, and mourning whatever malicious and hated feelings it drew from him. "…the _anguish_ of being chained to this unimaginable power…"_

_A sobbed out laugh that rang with insanity and heart-ache that was clearly distinguishable in his glowing blood-__coloured__ eyes left his wine-red lips._

"…_It was better to forget it all!" A chuckle that broke to the end and was ravaged by sobs. Disturbing and worrying all those present, he was smiling crazily all the while. "Even if it was only for a short time…" Then suddenly as if struck by lightning; his head snapped down towards Siren. It was as if he just remembered her transgression. _

_He looked down on her and sneered in disgust._

"_And you…" Came the haughty hiss. "Take your punishment like a grown woman and stop simpering like a pitiable little human child! We are creatures of the night; vampires! There is no time for childhood or adolescence! That is for the humans! Those blessed creatures of the light…" There was both deep-rooted spite and just as inherent affection in his voice. It confused all present. It seemed as if the man could not decide whether to love or abhor the human race! Yet, he continued as if he had not caused sure confused thoughts to strike the others present. "Yes, only for them… There is no time for such in a vampire's life! No joy! No love! No friends or companionship!"No-one, not even Kaname himself, was sure of whether he was scolding himself for forgetting such things and loving Zero, gaining the friendship of his Inner Circle, or Siren, for showing weakness."There is nothing but grief, spite, and misery… and perhaps, if you work hard enough; power and respect. Nothing else exists for a vampire. We are beasts!" _

"_Amen!" Said Yagari. "Now if only you'd let me kill you all…"_

_He was ignored._

_It hurt the Chairman and the young vampiress to hear the pureblood speak in such a way. Yet, merciless of his own feelings, and perhaps ignorant of his own heartbreaking tears, he continued, "There is only time to acquire the much needed strength to survive! Do not shame thy race!"_

_He twisted her arm and drew her closer. And in a pathetic attempt to remain silent and receive the punishment for her spur of the moment folly, she sank her fangs into bottom lip._

_He grew still; his shoulders tense, his back erect._

_He drew in a deep, ragged breath before releasing it._

"…_Blood…" He breathed; a sudden, overwhelming thirst making his eye blaze and his heart rate increase. _

_His throat burned and his fangs throbbed with need._

_Oh. He was so tired; drained… _

'_Maybe, j-just one drop…?' He thought desperately. _

_And then, harshly, 'No. Never! Don't even think of it!'_

_He shook his head; clawed right hand clenching in his kimono. _

_What was he thinking? Did he really want to bite and drain this girl…?_

'_No… No I don't.'_

'_But the thirst…!'_

'_What of it?' His better half demanded. 'Do not be so weak as to give into this base craving!'_

'_B-But… we need it!'_

"_No…!"_

_His back hit the wall and he whimpered that single word repeatedly in ever __poignant__ anguish._

_He stomach tightened on itself as his body began to tremble._

_Oh, how he needed it!_

_Seeing his struggle, and feeling his shaking through his grip on her right wrist with his left hand, Siren drew herself even closer._

"_N-NO!" He roared. Then, in a frail, quivering voice, "D-Don't come any closer…"_

_Frowning deeply in worry, she called him one of the two names only she would…_

"_Kaa-sama?" _

_That struck the pureblood to the core, sending him reeling back through his memories…_

A silver head of straight-ish hair; plastered to the round face and despairing eyes by rain. Sitting in the ashes of what was once her home; the girl stared unseeing at the scorched skull of her once breathtaking mother. Or was this her sweet baby sister? Her talented older brother? Her eccentric grandfather? Her happy-go-lucky step-father? Who's skull was it? Whose head lay in the tainted flesh of her soot-blackened hands?

Glancing around listlessly; she wondered how it could have come to this.

Which god had they angered? Which ancestor had they disgraced? Why had this happened?

"The smoke came from here, Father!" Called a voice; comforting in it semblance to his…

"_Siren…! Let's have a garden party today, okay, my sweet baby doll?"_

Father…

Perhaps, this was father's doing. Punishment for accepting another to have those special garden parties with. Another to call her 'doll' and 'sweet-heart,' and allow to kiss her forehead. Maybe her Papa was upset that Mama let Derek kiss her? Maybe he was sad that baby Jessica wasn't his baby but Chichiue's; Derek's with Mama? She would be quite cross if her own family was to forget her!

"Oh god! Would you two hurry? There's a child here!"

Movement; she registered movement behind her. And noise; other people were talking. And then there was the scent of Chanel no.5; the perfume her mommy wore, and the combining scents of two men's cologne.

"Ooh~ Kaname! S-She's…" Franticly called words flew over her conscious; just barely being registered by her ears. "Oh God! Is that a _skull_?"

"Calm yourself, Otou-sama! Do not further traumatize the girl…"

"Yes, Haruka! Really! It's in moments like these that one must stay calm and composed to get what need be done, done!"

"Gomen Juu~! And gomenasai Ka-na-me~!" He chimed, unrepentant, with a big smile plastered on his face.

Silence, then.

"Ne~ Juu! Kaname's expression is scary! Don't ya think?"

"Un! Mega-scary! Why couldn't we have a kawii son? This one glowers too much!"

"…You're both morons. Had I known you were this incapable; I wouldn't have called your attention to this and would have come back alone. I shall see to the child myself."

"Maa~! Scary!"

And before she could fully comprehend what was happening, a flash of ivory, shimmering rust-coloured curls, otherworldly eyes of pure scarlet…

She was hypnotized…

No, it wasn't possible. But yet… here she was before her; before her very eyes!

The voice of her father, but the face of her mother... It was the same angel that had saved her when it was all burning! God had surely sent her a miracle! Was it possible that this angel was hers to keep?

"Kaa-sama…!" She cried out; overjoyed at the sight as she tackle-hugged the warm, soft body of her treasured person.

"W-Wah~! I'm not your mother!"

"…I d'know Kanamé~" Began Haruka in a teasing, sing-song voice. "You're lovely enough!"

A vicious glower was shot his way.

"Maa~! Scary!"

Juri sighed heavily.

What was she to do with a clueless, naïve husband and hardened, overly mature son?

"_S-Siren…?" Called the now familiar voice of the Kaname they all knew and loved. Yes, loved oh-so-dearly…_

_Her eyes sparkled with joy and relief._

_Outside, the tenseness and fear evaporated from the crowd gathered. Still, they did not dare move from their bowed position lest they enrage their prince once more._

"_H-hai! Hai, Kaa-sama!" She cried; temporarily forgetting herself and exactly in whose company she was in._

"…_Kaa-sama?" Inquired Touga to Kaien._

_The blonde shrugged muttering an, "I don't know…!"_

_The female teen blushed uncharacteristically. _

"_I mean, Kaname-sam-" She began, only to be stopped by a near crushing hug; he had released her hand to embrace her with all he had._

"_Oh Siren…" He whispered tenderly. "Oh my sweet, darling babydoll… Kaa-sama is so sorry… He is so, so, sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"_

"_O-of course!" She chimed in out-of-character joviality as she nodded sharply into his left shoulder. "I forgive you a thousand times over!"_

"…_Arigato…"_

_Then, as if abruptly recalling, his eyes widened and his arms slid off the pale-blue suit-clad back._

"_Tenshi-sama?" Inquired Siren softly as not to allow anyone but her Kaa-sama to hear her._

_Still, the ever inquisitive Kaien Cross had heard her all-too-well and giggled softly in response._

_Unfortunately, Kaname had not._

"_M-my dear, precious, beauty…" He suddenly dropped to his knees and turned swiftly to grip desperately to the body of the unconscious hunter. He cradled the silver head of hair with his right hand and with his left arm around Zero's waist he began to sob in the hunter's hair. "What had happened to me…? Had I gone mad…? But, it's alright, right? Yes. No-one shall harm you… No-one!"_

_The elder hunters exchanged looks above their heads._

_Siren watched on sadly as her dear Master breathlessly confessed his love once more; clutching to the body in his arms with desperation._

_After a while, Kaien moved._

_Kneeling beside the weeping youth, he carefully placed a hand on the trembling shoulder._

"_Kaname-kun…?" He whispered tenderly._

_Glassy carnelian eyes met soft amber._

"_We have much to do. Starting with putting Zero-kun and Yuki-chan to bed," The blonde man spoke quietly with reason._

"…_I know," The brunet said dejectedly as he lowered his head. "I sense the many quivering beasts outside… But, can I at least carry Zero to bed?"_

_Kaien's eyes warmed to shinning pools of honey, Siren's lips twitched up in the smallest of smiles, and even Yagari couldn't stop his eyes from softening slightly. Really, the boy was growing on him…Which was just despicable. He scowled in distaste; turning away from the endearing sight and taking a final swing from the stub of tobacco wrapped in paper. He tossed the remains to the ground, crushed it under his boot, and quickly lit another. He needed all the nicotine he could get if he was gonna survive today sane._

"_Of course you can, Kaname-kun!" He chimed happily. _

_Said teen's eyes sparkled._

"_R-Really! You'd trust me with him…?" He asked eagerly. "Even after all this!" His gestured pointly at their surrounding with a sweep of his right hand. _

"_There's no-one I'd trust more…"Cross affirmed honestly._

End Flashback

Unfortunately for the Kuran, the moment he'd stood up, he'd swayed and collapsed into Siren's awaiting arms. And less than a minute later, he had fainted, but not before telling Siren to send those other vampires away, and tell his Inner Circle to 'go on ahead to the auction, for you are needed there more and can do nothing further here in any case.'

And to make matters even worse, just minutes after that, Ichijo Asato, Takuma's grandfather, had showed up and ordered that Kiryuu Zero be taken into custody. He was supposedly 'concerned about Kaname-sama well-being…' and 'anxious for the future.'

Aidou could already see how well Kaname would take the news that, as he slept, all warm and comfortable in his bed, his guardian was lounging in the West Drawing Room, and his ex-lover was to be executed at sunset…

In any case, now, after blatantly disobeying the pureblood's order to go to the charity luncheon, Aidou sat patiently by his beloved leader's bedside, waiting for his awakening…

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

"N-No…" Came the muttered whimper from the bed.

Half-asleep –it was broad daylight after all- Aidou Hanabusa turned warily to the stunning creature on the mattress.

His once half-lidded azure eyes enlarged impossibly; he gaping at the distressing sight of his revered prince in tossing and whimpering, and dear god! Kaname-sama was weeping!

"No… please, no…" Sobbed the Kuran. "Zero…"

Aidou saw red.

Figures! It was all that damned Level-E's fault!

"…Don't leave me…" The lithe body curled in on itself. "I'm sorry!"

Sobs echoed abysmally throughout the vast chambers; tearing at the noble's heart.

He could take it no more; he had to awaken his lord, for as much as he hated Kiryuu, he was apparently what Kaname-sama wanted.

Kaname-sama…he…Well even Aidou had to admit the truth of it all! Kaname-sama loved that silver-haired hunter with all his heart! And though Aidou didn't know the intimate details, he knew something had happened between them. And whatever that something was, it had made the ever venerated being more joyous than the blonde had ever seen him! But then it –whatever it was- ended, and Aidou had never seen his treasured leader so broken.

And, the blonde knew just what had caused the end of his cherished prince's happiness… himself.

_Flashback_

_It was not suppose to end like this._

_When Aidou Hanabusa slipped some 'special herbs' into his precious Kaname-sama's tea, it was met to relax the Kuran Prince, not get him stoned! But yes, the situation was as previously stated, Lord Kanamé Kuran, named oh-so-appropriately after the Great and Mighty and Wise Ancient Pureblood; Ancestor and Founder of the most distinguish of all pureblood clans, the Kuran Clan; The most beauteous and powerful of all pureblood in existence at that point of vampiric history and probably of all time… was stoned. Well, wasted, but how cares. You get the point. And he was especially not supposed to get horn- erm, aroused, either…_

_Fortunately for Aidou's eyeballs, (which were currently feasting on the perfectly wonderful sight of one Kuran Kaname in a serious state of dishevelment, and appearing for all the world–well, not all the world, but definitely Aidou and his eyeballs- perfectly__ debauched__ as he lay spread eagle, flushed, and in an advanced state of undress), and u__nfortunately for his ass, (Kaname-sama, for all his kindness and understanding would disintegrate, eradicate, desiccate, obliterate, annihilate and all other painful form of words ending with the suffix '-ate' him for this transgression), things don't always go the way one plans._

_Sometimes, the turn out so much worse than you plan that you send months wallowing in guilt and grief and melancholy on behalf of your poor, naïve leader who got dumped all because another of your so-called ingenious schemes backfired big-time and ruined his life…!_

_Of course, that wasn't just hypothetically. He was living the nightmare…_

_The pureblood had been in a relatively relaxed and jovial mood after his day with his beloved hunter and had then immediately gotten down to some hard work so as not to send the entire afternoon daydreaming and cooing and sighing in bliss as he reflected on his relationship with Zero Kiryuu. Mid-way __a quick exposé done-up by Siren on the calendar of events for the Kuran Corporation for the rest of the year, there was a series of soft knocks on the brunet's outermost doors._

_Blinking; Kaname allowed himself to expand his senses beyond the door._

_It was Aidou Hanabusa._

_-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-_

_A rich, blissful sigh escaped the cherry lips of one Kuran Kaname as he sipped leisurely on his 3__rd__ cup of Aidou's simply scrumptious tea –Really, what kind of leaves were these? Perhaps he'd ask the blonde…after this cup- he leaned back in his leather recliner casually and popped the first of three buttons visible of his blood-red shirt that match his pants, and was worn under on his round-neck, cashmere sweater._

_He suddenly…felt warm. No…more than just warm, very warm, no…hot; scorching! _

_He groaned. _

_His head pulsed strongly, his skin felt as if on fire, and even in his seated position, Kaname's limbs felt extremely weak; actually, all of his limbs felt as if made of jello. His chest was tightening on him. It was so hard to breathe. His heart rate picked up; sky rocketing to trice its normal rate._

_Standing next to the pureblood, as he served him tea in said vampire's private library, Aidou worriedly glanced at Kaname from the corner of his eye. He had felt his venerated prince's heart rate speed up, and it was enough to put him on edge._

"_Kaname-sama? Are you okay?" Asked the blonde._

"_I-I…I'm," Kaname swallowed dry; panting as he forced himself to continue. "Aidou… I can't, I-I'm not…" The brunet rasped for breath; stuttering out his words in ragged gasps._

_It was getting even more difficult to breathe; as it was, all his breaths were coming out as hot pants of air._

_Still, that did not stop him from trying to regain face. He took as deep a breath as he could, and tried again._

"_Aidou…" Began Kaname as evenly as possible. Though, it still came out a breathy. "Aidou, please…" A soft moan. "…open the windows…"_

_His clothes felt three sizes too small and small beads of sweat appeared on his brow. This, combined with the seemingly supersaturated air, which was impossible considering it was winter, made him feel as if suffocating. His delicate hands with their long, slender digits that were wrapped around the fine china tea cup with etched bluebell design began to tremble._

_Watching the other intensely, Aidou couldn't help the feeling of trepidation clawing at his gut. Still, he kept his thoughts to himself and responded in a timely manner._

"_Hai," He said; bowing with his right hand over his heart. But as he turned to do as told he realized he could not do as ordered._

"_Umm… Kaname-sama…?"_

"_Y-yes…?" __Whispered the pureblood as his mind swirled with the heavy heat. The pulsing was growing stronger, and a haze of heat encased his consciousness. He tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry, and his tongue tasted like sand and felt like a heavy stone weighing down his jaw._

"_The windows are already opened…" Answered the blonde regretfully._

"_Fully?" The brunet inquired with barely concealed desperation._

"_Hai," Replied the blue-eyed teen; his gaze both anxious and cautious, and firmly focused on the Kuran heir. "And the curtains are pulled aside as well," He added softly._

"…_V-very well, Aid-"_

_The dorm leader suddenly went rigid as a wave of scorching arousal ignited within him. He felt feverish, desperate. His hands went clammy, his hair stuck to his forehead, cheeks and neck with sweat. Within the confines of his __deep red dress pants__, his manhood swelled to full attention, suddenly alive with wanton desire. The room began to spin and close in on him; morphing and becoming distorted by his already smarting eyes that swam with tears born of the heat that pulsed stronger and stronger with each passing second. He felt nauseous, and yet his said same stomach bloomed with excited butterflies. His legs began to tingle; just a little, but enough to ignite and excite every pore in his body. His body shuddered as tsunami-sized wave after tsunami-sized wave of rapture washed over him in unbroken continuity. He was lost, deep in the thrones of this whirlpool of heat that just couldn't be natural._

_A moan; deep and keeling sounded from the depths of stomach._

_Aidou's cheeks tinted ever so slightly._

"_Kaname-sama?" He asked urgently._

_That noise that the Kuran heir had made, and the tense poise his darling leader's body had taken concerned Aidou to no end. But, when Kaname turned to the noble, the blonde just barely held back a gasp. The other's face was flushed; particularly around his cheeks were there was a deep scarlet hue painted across high cheekbones in a rather liberal fashion. He was also sweating profusely; his __red shirt and long-sleeved cream sweater drenched with moisture and sticking to his toned chest. The brunet's entire frame quivered and the tea cup slipped from his delicate fingers, shattering and staining the __cream Persian rug with crimson vines and what-not embroidered unto it when it hit it. The Ancient Pureblood's eyes were half-lidded, fully dilated and intense as he panted and gasped for air._

"_Aidou…" He breathed as if in pain. "G-Get…go get…the chairman…"_

_With that, the unbelievable happened._

_Kaname swayed; lurching forward gently as his lovely chocolate locks swayed bout his closed eyes and cheeks. Aidou saw it all in slow motion; mouth agape._

_Kaname had fainted._

_Thankfully, the blonde's reflexes were fast enough to catch him, so he didn't crash into the china covered table-top and hurt himself. As Aidou lifted the shockingly light Kuran up into his arms and carried him bridal-style to his (Kaname's) bedroom; lying him down on the soft mattress, he anxiously wondered if the pureblood's sudden illness –as unthinkable as an ill pureblood was, had anything to o with the cocaine he'd slipped into his tea…_

_-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-_

_Chairman Cross Kaien was spending a delightful afternoon with his 'precious daughter' and 'darling son'; eating smores and drinking hot chocolate as they all happily sang Christmas chorals!_

_Pift! Yeah right!_

_More like he and Yuki were eating smores, drinking hot chocolate and singing Christmas chorals –loudly and off key- as Zero sat in a recliner in a dark corner of their living room as he listened to one emo/gothic/badass song or another by some emo/gothic/badass band or another on his silver ipod with skulls and intertwining rose vines etched all over it. All together, he was being his usual emo/gothic/badass self while they did Christmas-y shit that appeared not to interest him at all. _

_Yeah, that one could believe._

_The chairman was just about to attempt to convince Zero to 'join in the fun,' when suddenly the other got up and stomped upstairs. Once the resounding slam of a door was heard, another loud attribute messed with the cheerful atmosphere. _

_Someone was alternating between rapping on the door frantically and ringing the doorbell several times in quick succession._

_Blinking curiously, he went to answer the door himself. As he opened the door and saw the anxious and upset blonde-haired noble, he couldn't help but be worried…_

_-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-_

"_Oh no!" Exclaimed Yuki in horror. "Kaname-senpai fainted!"_

_The tussled-haired blonde nodded._

"_Umm… Aidou-san…?" Asked the Chairman, speaking for the first time since the blonde started his story._

"_Hai?"_

"_What kind of 'special herbs' exactly did you put in Kaname-kun's tea to 'relax him?' And where did you get it?"_

"_Uh… Well, you see… I umm… The man said it would help… and I…" The noble muttered something unintelligibly._

"_You're not in trouble, Aidou-san…" Assured the chairman. Blue eyes lit up with hope; that was dashed in the next few seconds by the other blonde's next words…_

"_At least," Continued Kaien. "-not with me. I doubt highly though, that Kaname-kun will be too pleased when he recovers…"_

_Aidou's face fell, but he answered anyway, "I was sorta in town the other day when this shady guy in a trench coat called out to me from a dark alleyway…" _

"_A dark alleyway…?" Inquired Yuki incredulously. "A shady guy in a trench coat…? Idol-senpai!"_

"_Hush, Yuki-chan," Said the straight-haired blonde soothingly as he pat her head. _

_She huffed._

"_He said he had some special herbs that could 'mellow out even the most uptight ass.' I laughed at him; declaring that he couldn't possibly have something strong enough for Kaname-sama and showed him one of the pocket-sized photos of Kaname-sama in my wallet. But then, he simply chuckled, 'hahahaha,' and said that he had just the thing. He gave me a bag of tea leaves…" The idiot blonde trailed of then, as if realizing his folly for the first time._

"_Aidou-senpai, please, please tell me you didn't!" Yuki cried in horror._

"_Oops?" He said with an embarrassed shrug._

" '…_oops?' OOPS! Oops, he says!" She exclaimed to her adoptive father as she stood; hands on her hips. She turned to the blonde. "Aidou-senpai! Y-you! You, idiot! Now I understand why Kaname-senpai is always slapping you!"_

_Aidou hung his head in shame._

"_I didn't mean to!" He whined in his defense._

"_Yeah, well by not meaning to you could have killed Kaname-sen..." She trailed off; both hers and the noble's eyes widening impossibly as realization hit them._

"_OH NO! KANAME –SAMA (-SENPAI) IS DEAD!"_

_Cue water works._

_Minutes later, the chairman had finally gotten them to calm down enough for him to tell them that Kaname was in fact not dead, nor was he going to die for a long, long, _unbelievably_ long time._

"_He's not?" They questioned simultaneously._

_The elder male shook his head._

"_Nope! He should be fine by tomorrow…" Cross declared with a blinding smile._

"_R-Really…?" Came the eager exclamations._

"_Really," The man answered simply._

_Silence, then…_

"_B-But he was sweating profusely and heavily flushed as if he had a fever!" Cried Aidou._

"_Yeah!" Affirmed Yuki as if she'd been there._

"_And he was gasping for breath!"_

"_Exactly!"_

"_And then he fainted…!"_

"_I know!"_

_The ridiculously dressed man simply gave them an extremely befuddling, knowing smile and said, "Kaname-kun will be fine, I can assure you of that."_

"_B-But-" Began Yuki._

"_-his symptoms!" Finished Hanabusa._

_The headmaster chuckled._

"_I know. And how could I not? They're the classic symptoms of one under the affects of an aphrodisiac…"_

_More silence; this one nearly as long as the last, and the spectacled man sighed honey orbs reflecting the flaming logs in the fire place._

"_A what?" Came Yuki's innocent question._

_Kaien smiled._

"_An aphrodisiac is something one eats or drinks that makes them…erm, wanton or aroused…" The eldest answered._

_The combined brilliance of Hanabusa's and Yuki's blush was enough to light the world for a year._

"_Aidou-san?"_

"_U-Um?"_

"_Firstly…breathe," The headmaster requested with an amused smile. _

_The other blonde blinked for a moment before doing as told; taking deeper breaths to try and control his inhalations._

"_Secondly," Continued Cross when he saw that Aidou had calmed significantly. "Do you know exactly what you put in Kaname-kun's tea?"_

_The young vampire shook his head from side to side, a clear, 'no.'_

"_Unbelievable!" Cried Yuki; aghast._

_The headmaster frowned momentarily, but perked up at the noble's next words…_

"_But I brought some of leaves just in case…"_

_The elder male accepted the velveteen bag with a polite nod._

"_Just as I suspected…" He murmured with that same, infuriating, knowing smile blooming on his secretive features as he peered into the pale-blue, draw-string bag._

"_And what were you expecting…?" Inquired the naturally husky voice of one Yagari Touga._

_All the occupants in the room turned towards the doorway, and the sole vampire's eyes were drawn to the anti-vampire weapon clutched almost casually –as if it was a mere extension of himself, like a hand or finger and was born attached to him- in the sole active vampire-hunter's grip. Instinctively, the young blonde drew himself into a visually relaxed position for conversation, which, to the ebony-haired man's trained eye, was easy to manipulate to defend one's self or go on the offensive at a second's notice. _

_Yagari idly noted that the boy was obviously well trained. The other occupants of the room had taken no notice of the change. And if they had, hadn't looked into it. Plus, it had taken him an entire minute to realize the shift and note that the tussled haired boy had already picked up on his presence –as did Cross, but the man was a legend for a reason- before he entered the room._

"_Huh…" He hummed in acknowledgement. He had only seen that kind of conversational poise of defense once before… The kid must have picked it up from his Master. "You're one of Kuran's cronies." It was a statement._

_A smooth, charming nod was the answer. Yet, for all that grace, the other's eyes watched him carefully; like a hawk. He knew he was dangerous and wanted to avoid any surprises._

_Having enough of the tension in the room, Cross spoke._

"_It seems that Aidou-san accidently boiled cannabis in with ginger in Kaname-kun's tea…" There was a decidedly lewd and amused twinkle to his eyes, and his laughing tone spoke volumes. It was as if he was sharing a private joke with the hunter._

_And when the azure-eyed male began to laugh, Aidou had had enough._

"_What's so funny?" He demanded; obviously upset. "Kaname-sama could be in grave danger and you two are cackling! You better start explaining you quack Chairman!"_

_Said 'quack' smile mysteriously._

"_Tell me Aidou, are you aware of ginger's affects?"_

_The blonde blinked, shaking his head slowly._

_Yuki frowned, peering up at her adoptive father curiously._

"_Father," She said, knowing that she would get what she wanted if she called him that and played her cards right. "Can you explain in more detail, pretty please…?" She pleaded pathetically as she gazed at him with the biggest, most adorable puppy-eyes of doom that she could._

_The Chairman squealed, while Yagari snorted. The girl was sneaky, he'd give her that._

"_Ginger has a slightly phallic appearance and increases blood circulation to the extremities. That, added to its aroma, makes it an ideal __aphrodisiac__ -for men in particular. Added to the fact that Kaname-kun is infamously known to prefer honey in his tea, __which contains high levels of B vitamins –which is necessary in testosterone production and is also thought to enhance blood levels of testosterone, makes the tea you brewed a nearly deadly concoction Aidou-san. And then you went and made things worse by boiling the ginger with cannabis of all things!" The Headmaster shook his head in wry amusement._

_The two teens blinked, before the vampire blushed heavily._

"_P-Phallic!" Cried Aidou as the realization dawned on him.__ "Y-You don't mean…"_

_The two elder men nodded._

_The blonde gasped._

_It suddenly all made sense._

_Meanwhile, Yuki frowned; she hadn't understood a word of that. She turned the explanation around over and over in her head, and her mind suddenly latched onto something in particular…_

"_Hey!" She exclaimed in shock. "Isn't cannabis the plant that weed comes from?" Her eyes were wide in awed horror._

_No way! Aidou had drugged Kaname-senpai!_

_And when her father and Zero's weird teacher nodded simultaneously, she turned to glare at the idiot responsible._

"_I can't believe you!" She yelled; voice accusing. "I'm not exactly sure what that other stuff earlier meant, but-"_

_She was cut off when Aidou suddenly came to a revelation of his own._

"_Wait!" He exclaimed; interrupting his venerated leader's dear girl's rant. "Isn't cannabis just supposed to drug someone? Make them high? Maybe a little goofy?" _

_He was officially confused._

_At his questions, Yuki too was perplexed. From all that she'd heard about the plant, that was true. So why did Kaname faint?_

_Both Yagari and Cross heaved heavy sighs at that. They were clearly exasperated._

"_What he's getting at," Began the hunter; pointing his index at a certain noble vampire. "…is that Blondie here, obviously didn't do his home-work properly."_

_Aidou frowned, indignantly shouting out a 'hey!' in response._

_Yuki giggled, but paid close attention to the man as he continued._

"_In humans," Yagari spoke; putting the emphasis on 'humans.' "…Cannabis or marijuana or even more commonly known as 'weed,' causes the user, or rather abuser," Cross and Yuki giggled but Aidou simply rolled his eyes. "…to experience a sense of euphoria, or pleasure. This is called a 'high.' Right?" The teens nodded. They knew that much. "But in vampires," Again, there was a stress on the species in particular. "…who have more hyper alert and delicate senses, the bliss is magnified." He spoke slowly, letting them absorb the information. "Generally, humans have an increased awareness of sensation but may or may not experience increased sensuality and increased libido... aka sex drive. That varies from person to person based on their circulation and natural sensitivity. But, to the ever-sensitive bloodsucker -in particular one who had just ingested ginger, which aids in circulation, and honey, which aids in the production of testosterone, the male hormone responsible for well, you know, the chances of experiencing such are…"_

_Yagari saw their 'eureka!' expressions, and trailed off; letting them connect the dots themselves._

"_Oh…" They chimed simultaneously. And not a second later, "Oh!" as the entirety of the situation hit them. The brilliance of their blushes could be seen from space._

"_So, Kaname-senpai-" Began Yuki._

"_-Will be fine…" Finished Aidou._

_The two adults nodded; the Chairman smiling in morbid amusement and the hunter smirking at the thought of a drugged, horny Kuran Kanamé-sama. He found it highly amusing._

_Awkwardly, the noble stood._

"_Umm…I guess I'll be on my way then…" He began. "You know, now that I know Kaname-sama isn't dying…"_

_Yuki, still heavily flushed, nodded._

"_Um! I'll show you out…" She smiled hesitantly as she stood and led him to the door; unsure of what to make of what she'd just heard. "Take care of Kaname-senpai!" She called once he'd stepped out into the winter wonderland that seemed to be the inspiration for 'White Christmas.'_

_The blonde winced at the double meaning and the brunet huffed at his interpretation; promptly slamming the door closed in his face._

_Taking a deep breath, the noble headed back to the Moon Dorms, and his ailing leader…_

_-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-_

_When Aidou returned to the nearly deserted Moon Dorms –only Kaname's inner Circle and a few others's remained and they were all out at this point- he felt an intense heat jolt up his spine. _

_Frowning, he tipped his head and inhaled the sweet musk being released by precious Kaname-sama; fighting to control his most primal instincts that were yelling at him to take and enjoy and subdue the obviously wanton pureblood. He moaned instinctively as his usually azure orbs flashed scarlet. _

_That scent… that irresistible, needy scent of lust…_

_Breathing raggedly as wave after wave of heat invaded his senses; Aidou gulped and reigned in as much control of himself as he could muster up under these…difficult circumstances. He valiantly ignored Kaname's broadcasted arousal, and concentrated on sifting through the aromas that made up his leader's scent._

_That delectable… simply enrapturing scent that heated Aidou to the core of his very being, calling to his most base and animalistic urges and filling him with need and pushing him to abandon control and embrace his spontaneous wants. He was already very impulsive, so, it was an assured recipe for disaster. Yet, it was ecstasy to bathe in the scent, and the blonde had to sink his fangs into his own bottom lips in a desperate act to regain his practically dissolved self-control._

_Breathing deeply through his mouth; the noble took a moment to gather himself. And, after a long moment, when he could almost breath properly again, he tried once more to decipher his prized Master's sexual musk. Gritting his teeth as thick blasts of mating hormones were released, he picked out the perfumes one by one…_

_There was passion…_

_And lust…_

_And… confusion?_

_And need…_

_And was that… fear?_

_Oh no…_

_Panic and dread filling him; he ran towards the building. But as he neared it, the sensations increased in their intensity. Needless to say, by the time he'd burst through the front doors, he was flushed and fully erect –to a painful point actually._

_A deep, strangled moaned filled the vast emptiness of the dorms and Aidou shuddered in sheer, sexual bliss. It obviously was his darling pureblood leader. Aidou could only imagine the other's state if he was making sounds like that. Plus, Aidou was a mess of sensual desire; knees practically buckling beneath him and shivers of delight racking through him, and if he was reflecting only a small portion of the other's want…_

_The blonde drooled at the image his mind provided._

_Gulping as he shook his head in a vain attempt to clear his head, he made for the stairs._

_-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-_

'_Beautiful…' Was one Aidou Hanabusa's single, unrelenting thought as he gazed at the panting mess of willowy limbs on the canopy-bed._

_He was a vision…_

_Dark hair sticking to a flushed, sweaty forehead and made even curlier by the moisture; it fanned out about his face and neck like a dark halo. His eyes were fully dilated; the usual mahogany was gone and replaced with luminescent, flashing __amaranth, swirling lava__ and molten__cardinal.__ They were the epicentre of a storm of wanton emotions; desperation, confusion and fear lost in the sea of need. His high cheekbones were stained with the darkest hue of crimson Aidou had ever seen on him. His wet, full, wine coloured lips parted with harsh gasps for breath as his bare, creamy chest heaved; struggling to inhale properly, he seemed to choke and become drugged with the aroma of his own pheromones. He mewled; erotically writhing on the sheets as his long legs parted to reveal the evidence of his arousal. His toned abdomen seemed to be a fixation for Aidou's obsessed eyes, and the pebbling __magenta nubs on his chest automatically demanded Aidou's attention. Kaname's toes curled as he arched off the bed; crying out a sob of sheer agonizing pleasure._

_Hanabusa walked forward as if in a trance; dress shoes silent on the carpet._

'_So beautiful… Stunning,' He thought dazedly as he kneeled on the edge of the mattress that dipped slightly with his weight. Unconscious of what exactly he was doing, Kaname reached out with his trembling right weakly._

"_H-help…" He whimpered out as tears slipped from his oceanic rosewood eyes._

_Eyes widened; Aidou stared at the attractively flushed face of his esteemed Prince. _

"_H-help… me, ana~ah… anata…" He breathed; eyes clouded with tears and burning with desperation. _

"_What do you need me to do?" The blonde inquired. His voice was unusually low; husky as he gently took hold of his precious Prince's delicate hand and decorated it with a sweet kiss. He hadn't registered the presence of a certain ex-human in the hall that lead to Kuran's chambers, or even the endearment Kaname had used then. That, he would realize much, much later…_

"_T-Take it… off… All of it… p-plea~ah, please, darling…" Kaname panted; hand going limp in Aidou's hold as if speaking had drained him. And yet again, Aidou ignored everything else besides the look of adoration in Kaname's eyes. Oh, if only he knew that the pureblood had mistaken him for another; that Kaname eyes were so cloudy that he did not perceive him correctly. If only he had known that Kaname was not even fully conscious and would remember nothing of it in the morning; that the Kuran was trapped in a limbo between sleep and wake by the insatiable heat that coursed through his veins like liquid fire. The pleasure came to a peak; a stunning crescendo that fogged up his just barely conscious mind and shook his lithe, still-animate cadaver; filling it with its molten poison. _

_Kaname moaned; the sound filling and echoing throughout the entire dorm._

_Faintly, the blonde heard the sound of the primary entrance to the vampiric royal's chamber's open._

_Aidou crawled further up on the bed, between Kaname's thighs to remove his leader's pants and try to release some of the heat trapped in his body, but, then the other shifted, causing Aidou to not only pull both undergarments and pants clean off and send the expensive garment flying through the air to rest on the carpet beside the bed, but to also lose his balance and fall face down on the pureblood's crotch. He only narrowly managed to catch himself; palms plastered against the sheets at either side of the pureblood's hips._

_Aidou flushed deeply; frozen in sheer shock at this latest turn of events._

_And here we were, after all that drama we are back to the conclusion of this whole ordeal._

_"__Oi, shamele-"_

_Behind the noble, the door__ to the bedroom gently swung open at the same moment as the tussled-haired teen raised his head from between his Master's legs._

"_Kaname-sama…" Breathed Aidou; tone expressing his lust and mortified embarrassment. Kaname was gonna kill him when he came fully to his senses!_

_There was a chocking sound behind him, but by the time Aidou was able to sit up and turn around, all he saw was an eerily familiar flash of silver and black…_

_End Flashback_

Aidou sighed heavily; if that flash of colour had been who he thought it was…

A deep, disgruntled groan sound from the bed, and Aidou turned just in time to see his venerated leader's eyes flutter open to reveal alizarin-crimson orbs. Quickly, they shut as a whimper escaped full, deep pink lips and Kaname turned his face away from the bright, afternoon light that shone through the opened windows. It was actually only half past one, but it was especially bright –all things considered.

A gentle breeze blew the delicate canopy curtains back, and the blonde watched as the slender brunet sat up; leaning on the pillows tiredly as his confused eyes surveyed the large bedroom. Eventually they came to rest on his subordinate.

He blinked curiously.

"A-Aidou…?" He breathed adorably in a stutter with the remnants of the innocence he acquired in sleep. Then, his brows drew closer together in a semi-baffled manner as he pouted; cheeks tinted. The tussled-haired teen realized it might have been because of the way the Kuran heir had stuttered like a small child. Such _was_ usually interpreted as a sign of weakness…

Still, it only served to make Aidou come to adore Kaname even more.

…Which is why he needed to confess his transgressions and accept his long over-due punishment…

Taking a deep breath, Aidou steeled himself.

"Kaname-sama…?" He called out softly in a tender, loving but somewhat sad tone. He will surely be hated by his beloved prince for his pure stupidity.

The pureblood turned to him; yawning. With a light flush of embarrassment, he quickly covered it with his palm politely. With a nod, he acknowledged the noble with a charming smile; eyes shining with trust and silent joy.

Aidou relished in that gaze; knowing that it could very well be the last time Kaname looked at him like that.

"I have something to tell you…"

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

A/N: Ooooh~! What happens next!

-beams-

I know, but I ain't telling ya!

-smiles gently-

I feel a lot better now.

-sigh-

Writing is so very therapeutic…

Next Time: The aftermath of Aidou's confession. Kaname finds out about his lover's imprisonment, trouble begins to stir with the arrival of _two_ new students, schemes are concocted by a pair of traitors, and Kaname goes to visit Zero.

REVIEW!

Sayonara,

Lolita


	8. We Must Chose Whether or Not

A/N: Here you go. I'm sorry that it took so long, but my dad has fallen sick with grief, and I have to watch over the company while dealing with my own issues and trying to go-on with my life in a medicated near comatose state. So, in essence, it took me a while to get my thoughts in order and type it all out.

School has begun again for me… Unfortunately… Chappies might come a bit slower, but I'll try my best. You'll still get like 3-4 chappies a month.

Enjoy!

Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the magnificent furniture mentioned.

Love Game

~ Chapter Eight ~

"Kaname-sama…?" He called out softly in a tender, loving but somewhat sad tone. He will surely be hated by his beloved prince for his pure stupidity.

The pureblood turned to him; yawning. With a light flush of embarrassment, he quickly covered it with his palm politely. With a nod, he acknowledged the noble with a charming smile; eyes shining with trust and silent joy.

Aidou relished in that gaze; knowing that it could very well be the last time Kaname looked at him like that.

"I have something to tell you…"

Kaname blinked innocently; oh so painfully naïve to just how much Aidou's confession would affect him.

"Oh…?" Began the pureblood; curious. He straightened in bed; yawning once more as his right hand came up to rub away the excess moisture that had gathered there.

The gesture was heartwarmingly innocent, and Aidou's chest tightened with guilt. Kaname-sama trusted him enough to show that he was still sleepy, that he was exhausted and vulnerable. His most respected leader trusted him enough to show his rare moment of defenselessness. Tears prickled at the noble's eyes.

Oh God… What would this confession cause him to lose?

He gazed deeply into his leader's sangria orbs. They swirled with curiosity and contentment. Maybe a little weariness…? Yes, but beneath all that…pain. So much pain that for that moment, Aidou's heart stopped and a single tear slid from his eye.

'Oh Kaname-sama!' He thought despairingly. 'What have I done to you?'

He was blaming Cross and Kiryuu for Kaname's unhappiness; calling them unworthy of his attentions and affection. But… It was he who, in the end, had harmed the pureblood the most… Not only had he betrayed Kaname's trust by drugging him, and causing him to lose his boyfriend, but then, -since he obviously didn't understand the word 'enough'- he had to go and make things worse… Zero's claims that Kaname had cheated weren't that off…

It was unwilling, the Kuran didn't remember it, and Aidou later realized that the pureblood obviously had mistook him for the hunter but…

The blonde's jaw flexed as he grinded his teeth together and swallowed thickly.

What had he been thinking…?

What would his father and mother think when they found out?

Oh God!

Would Kaname kill him? Send him away? Kill his entire family for revenge?

Okay… maybe the last one was way improbable. Kaname was nothing if not fair. They had done nothing, so he would not punish them. Aidou alone would be the object of his wrathful attentions since he alone had trespassed on the pureblood's privacy, emotions and-

His breath hitched in his throat.

Oh God…

What, just what would Kaname-sama do it him when he found out that Aidou had… had…

He bit his lip and turned away from the oh-so-achingly honest and trusting crimson gaze.

He was an animal… No, lesser. A level E perhaps? No. Kiryuu Zero was a Level E and for all that he had disrespected and sassed the Kuran heir, he still had not done what Aidou did. He was scum…

'Oh Kaname-sama…' He thought. 'I am sooo, so, so dreadfully sorry…'

Kaname stared at Aidou. And even amidst his foggy, heavy-eyed and drowsy consciousness, he could clearly make out the guilt and grief-stricken features.

And that tear…

What had he done now? Well, whatever it was, it had to be bad…

"Alright, Aidou," He began in a resigned tone; all –however minute- traces of restfulness disappearing immediately. If anything, he felt even more drained… "Out with it already. What have you done?"

Aidou froze, automatically panicking at those words.

God! Did Kaname-sama know? Did he find out somehow? Did someone see and reported it back to him? Or worse… had he seen it himself? Search through Aidou's memories with his powers? Or even the worst option yet… Had he… Had Kaname-sama remembered?

His racing heart's gallop stopped unexpectedly throwing Aidou's world off its tether and making his head spin. He felt light-headed and woozy.

"Aidou…?" Probed Kaname; concerned. "Are you okay? Are you ill?"

Aidou's head snapped up hastily. Gazing into those pure, sweet, well-loved eyes and seeing the unbidden trust, exasperation, and affectionate fondness that lay there, he sobbed.

Oh, what had he done?

Leaning forward in his seat; elbows on his knees and hands raised palm up with his face buried in them, he began to weep.

"Oh Kaname-sama!" He cried. "I've betrayed you!"

Kaname blinked in shock, before his brow furled.

"And just how did you do such a thing, Aidou? Have you disobeyed me and started another of those horrendous 'collection of treasures,' of yours?" Inquired Kaname with a single regal brow raised. "Because if you have, we'll need to have another little chat about the School Rules…"

The noble suddenly went stiff, and a crazed little chortle left him.

Oh! If only it was that!

Turning to the pureblood Aidou uttered out the damning words…

"I've ruined your happiness…"

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Zero shifted in an upright position; shackles and chains rattling as he moved his body to a seated arrangement. But, the moment he raised his throbbing head, he swayed. With a wince, he lay back down on the cold, cement floor. The painful thrumming of his head hurt worse when on the hard ground, so Zero folded a trembling arm under his head to act as a pillow. Nuzzling it sleepily he anxiously glanced about himself.

He had awakened minutes ago and spent the time blearily observing his surroundings as he fought to remember what happened this morning; how he had ended up in this position. Also, there was this nagging feeling that something important had happened.

'No duh, Kiryuu,' He drawled dryly in his head. 'Just look at where you are…'

It was in a nearly pitch-black; the only light was a slitter from beneath the locked door. The securely locked, heavily armored, anti-vampire and charmed door… And he knew it was also excessively enchanted with vampire spells because of the intertwining thorny vines that encircled the edges of the doorframe, the corners of the door itself and the length and breadth of it as well. The walls were just as re-enforced as the door; the ancient runes of both vampire and anti-vampire charms littering the wall in an intricate one to one ratio. A carefully balanced pattern…

Well, there went any chances of him escaping…

If only he could remember!

But with his body throbbing with this intensity; his pulse racing; his heart soaring in his chest for some reason, and at the same time wrenching with anguish; his mind foggy and in turmoil because of the relentless drum-like pounding… Well, in the messed up state he was in, he would have to wait for it to come back to him.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Seated comfortably on one of two Louis XV Walnut Fauteuil chairs that were placed on either side on an intricately carved table of similar deign, Ichijo Asato's mind churned with cynical thoughts of sadism; of power; of vampires. He had not foreseen this most delicious of opportunities, but never the less, it was one that he would use to his supreme advantage. Besides, not only had he been waiting for the chance to commence their plans, but, he been most pleased and together, they had conspired the most ingenious of plots.

Asato could still hear those beautifully damning words spoken in the deceptive voice of the infantile body of his master...

_Flashback_

_The Night Before…_

"_To accomplish this gambit, Asato-san, we must defile the very cornerstone; the heart of our enemies. We must sow the seeds of insecurity, prove love and compassion useless and non-existent, and finally wrench the hope right out of their chests... Then, and only then, after violate their happiness and stealing their strength, only after we strike a blow at their most sensitive of weaknesses, at the fount of their near religious obsession... It is only after we destroy the king from the inside, that we can steal him away..."_

_All this was said in an adorable childish chime of a tone as an equally innocent figure jumped a chalk-outlined box. Dark brown curls bounced atop a small head with a perfectly rounded face as the slim body jolted with the resounding impact of dainty little feet hitting the concrete pathway. Mismatched eyes danced with joy, playfulness and an unexpected cruelty and insane gleam that would have any parent running off to get a priest to exorcize him or a physiologist to institutionalize him._

"_But how are we to do that, Master?" Inquired the older of the two remain Ichijos' in existence curiously. "The boy has no weaknesses or rather, none that we can exploit without incurring the wrath of the hunters upon ourselves..."_

"_Do you think I fear those pathetic hunters?" Sneered the bi-colored-eyed child in distaste._

"_Of course not, my Lord…" Spoke Asato calmly. "However, we should be nothing but cautious. Besides, if anything we to happen to that school the hunters –in particular the Fangless Vampire-"_

"_That slave, again...?"_

"_Aye..."_

"_I should have known he would once again interfere with my intentions..." The little boy pouted; kicking an imaginary pebble. "First Juri..." The rest was unintelligibly grumbled under his breath._

_Sensing that he was losing his attention again, the blonde continued; promptly nudging the conversation back in the right direction._

"_In any case," The blonde spoke; interrupting the impending insane rant. "…they shan't be our only worry. Suspicion is deadly for ones reputation and we need as much support as possible if we are to succeed. Isn't that so?"_

"_I am well aware! However, I am more than positive that we can manipulate the situation without directly challenging the ever-blossom Prince or his Human-Princess. We cannot touch him as of yet –as we have no leverage, and she is already too far under his wing if what our spy says is true. That Academy is a fortress. My brilliant, kawii, sex-toy of nephew has done well. The geographic position is to his advantage; mountainous, smack dab in the centre of a valley, heavily forested… Then there's the ever-changing, enchanted labyrinth under the school, equally lead-lined, anti-vampire, charmed basements, one legendary hunter who is responsible for the death of tens of thousands if not hundreds of thousands of vampires, one active duty hunter that could very well be the next Association Head teaching Ethics –of all things, and 32 expertly-trained nobles who are undoubtedly and unfailingly loyal…"_

_It was nonchalantly stated, as if Rido didn't really care that that meant their original plan –already ten years old- had just gone down the drain. And the happy little smirk tugging at the edge of his lips coming down to the end gave it all away…_

"_Oh?" Breathed Ichiou oh-so-eloquently. "But I thought the whole point of this was for you to get your hands on her and I, I am to claim his blood and body as my own. You become King, I, your most trusted adviser-"_

"_HA!" Called the brunet. "I don't trust you anymore than I trust my nursemaid to tie my shoes!"_

_Asato blinked, before a smirk worked its way onto his lips. He closed his eyes in wry amusement as he sipped his jasmine and ginger tea._

"_You already have a plan in mind, don't you?" It was more of a statement than a real question. And as his wickedly glimmering green orbs were opened yet again, he was not disappointed._

_A sharp nod from a dark head of hair._

"_I have already begun the steps..." Rido chimed indifferently, before turning a continuing his game of hop-scotch. _

"_Hn." Asato hummed. He had been expecting nothing less._

_After a pause, he asked, "Which piece are you using to bait him? Or rather, what have you begun?"_

_An excited smirk that spoken of his insanity just as much as the swirl of madness in his mismatched eyes._

"_That speech earlier wasn't just for show you know…" He drawled wryly. "I have defiled their precious king."_

"_I am more than aware; you won't ever let me forget it…" Ichiou said in a bemused but nevertheless slightly irritated tone._

_A laugh._

"_How could I not; I can't help but remember it," He moaned softly; tilting back his head and closing his eyes in bliss. When he opened them moments later, they shone with lust. "He was so beautiful in the moonlight; so damningly beautiful…" He turned to his co-conspirator. "That beauty shall be his downfall…"_

"_What did you do…?" His tone spoke of his exasperation and displeasure at being left out of the loop._

"_I paid the Academy a visit; no-one even noticed…" Rido was obviously proud of that accomplishment judging from the smug grin on his face. _

"_How?"_

"_I placed a charm on a diamond choker that Juri once owned and gave it to my nurse maid. She went to town near that school and left it in that boy's favorite, most distinguished jewelry store," He beamed. "And so, when Christmas rolled around, that predicable romantic went to get some pricey gems for his beloved hunter…"_

"_He was drawn to the choker because it remained him of the one his mother used to wear…"_

"_Unknowingly, it was the said same one, so he was already bonded to it and-"_

"_Wait, bonded?" He was confused. What was Lord Kuran babbling about now? Surely he wasn't in the middle of an episode or a sudden fit of madness?_

_Asato stared deeply into his Master's eyes; observing the worrying sight of the growth of glow of insanity._

_Or was he…?_

_The little boy giggled._

"_Don't you know anything, _Ass_~arin~?" He sang._

"_Enlighten me, Your Eminence…" The title was obviously spoken with nonchalant sarcasm; the kind Ichiou knew amused Rido to no end. He was not wrong…_

_Another bout of annoying chortles was the response, and the elder Ichijo shook his end in exasperation and turned his gaze to the crescent moon above their heads._

"_The choker is made up of Blood Memorial Diamonds…"_

_Ichiou's eyes widened in momentary surprise. Well, he should have known…_

_Blood Memorial Diamonds were charmed diamonds that were made to seal anything from memories to protective charms and high-level incantations. The ancient runes of the seals were drawn with the blood of different family members, and so it must have been easy for the Kuran to add another charm to his blood diamond. _

"_So his blood was also used in the creation of that choker, wasn't it?"_

_A nod and crazily jovial grin._

"_Un!"_

"_So, because of his bond and natural pull to not just a part of himself, but also his parents' blood-"_

"_Since the anniversary of that time was drawing closer, and memories were sure to be just beneath the surface…"_

"…_He would sub-consciously crave that connection to them…"_

"…_Without even realizing it…"_

"…_And that would ensure that he purchased it…" Asato finished; staring in wonder at the evil mastermind of a pureblood._

_Still, one thing was nagging at him…_

"_Which charm-"_

"_Maximus-sensitivity …"_

"_Pardon?"_

_Rido groaned in an exaggerated manner and clasped his hands together; imploring the patience of all the saints above- not that he believed in them, and as far as he was concerned, _he_ was a god… Still, it seemed like the thing to do with such a dense partner. Never mind the fact that he hadn't informed him of anything before hand, and was purposely being vague to piss the other off…_

_Asato felt his right eye twitch._

_That son of a-! Rido was playing with him!_

_He suppressed a growl and reminded himself of the reward that waited for him at the end of this tribulation._

_Ah~ Kuran Kanamé-sama…To do with as he pleased…_

_Ichiou could already imagine the feel of that soft, supple, blemish-less skin; of his tight, ever-virginal channel; his sweet, addictive scent; and oh~ what he'd been waiting for, for many a year… A decade already… Kaname's succulent, empowering, orgasmic blood…_

_He shuddered, but a familiar and ever-irritating giggle interrupted his musings._

"_Fantasying already, _Ass_~arin?" Came the drawled but amused mocking of his 'Master.'_

"_He is stunning; gorgeous really. Physically perfect… His blood must be luscious, and his mind is extraordinarily brilliant. He is astute and calculative… It would be beyond erotic to make him my prey…" He spoke casually in a conversational tone as if stating the obvious –which he was._

"_Not to mention it would be a _serious_ stroke to your ego…" Chimed Rido; enjoy the hilarity of the situation._

"_The charm?" Prompted the blonde._

"_Oh, right! Well, a Maximus-sensitivity charm is-"_

"_I know what it is, my Lord…" And Indeed he did. It was an advance charm that improved ones vampiric senses and required two blood sacrifices. When cast on an object, it would affect any vampire that came into direct or indirect contact with it. "I want to know _why_. Why a Maximus-sensitivity charm?"_

"_Oh…" Was all Rido said._

"_Well, my Lord?"_

_"Well what?"_

"_Well, won't you tell me why?"_

_The boy heaved a sigh._

"_Well I suppose I _could_…" He mumbled but did not move on to elaborate._

_Asato's right eye started twitching once more; this time, more rapidly than the last._

"Will_ you tell me?" Inquired the Ichijo with all the patience he could muster._

_Rido looked pensive. _

"_Hum… Well, I guess…just this once!" He chimed with morbid amusement on his childish face._

_Asato sighed and opened well his ears. It wouldn't do to miss any of it after all that trouble. Who knows if that little devil would ever repeat himself._

"_Well, for one so that when Kaname finds out that he's been taken advantage of by one of his most trusted of nobles, in his instability brought on by the excess power and the memories it'll inevitably bring on, he'll probably lose control of himself and kill that noble…" The way Rido said it, it was as if that explanation made any sense._

_Asato sighed. _

"_Explain…" Was all that he said._

"_Well~ I may have gone into that town and used a tinny bit of mind-control to kick of my schemes…"_

_Asato took a deep breath._

"_Okay, start from the top…"_

"_Do I have too~?" Whined the boy._

"_Unfortunately yes, my Lord…" He wasn't giving this brat an inch._

"_Well, after implementing the first phase of my brilliantly nefarious plot"_

"_The choker?"_

_A beaming smile and enthusiastic nod._

"_Yup! The choker. I went into town and used mind-control on a drug-dealer so that that blonde fool of a son of Nagamichi_ _Aidou, would drug and then take advantage of my sweet, rip-for-the-picking nephew…!" he squealed._

"_And how were you so sure that the boy would dare?" Yes, how was he so sure? The Aidou's were infamous for their loyalty towards the Kurans… well all the Kurans except Rido, and particular Kaname._

"_Because he is just a boy, no older than sixteen or seventeen and probably still a virgin and if not, most likely wouldn't have that much experience. That would be no way that he would leave Kana-chan to suffering. He, as every other ever-loyal idiot on the planet, would try to help, and in the process become drunk on Kaname's pheromones –made even more irresistible because of his increase in power…" _

_Ichiou sat in silence for a moment in utter –but intimately pleasant- shock._

_That was simply… inspired._

_And, the smirk on the cherubic face of his lord that had been most unsettling years ago, now served to instill confidence in the blonde, as it usually meant Rido had been thinking; using his brain for once, and not paying mind to those ridiculous voices in his head. And when that happened… Well, the last time Rido had done some 'thinking,' they ended up getting rid of Juri and Haruka Kuran without bringing any suspicions upon themselves… Well, any that mattered anyway._

_And yet, how could Rido have been so sure?_

"_But how do you know he would actually give Kaname-sama the brew? He is a genius…"_

"_A mathematical genius…"_

_Silence._

"_I see…" Whispered Asato. Never before had he so clearly understood that the line between genius and insanity was so thin and blurred. Kuran Rido was mad; there was no disputing that fact. And yet, he had concocted such a complex plot… And alone at that._

"_So let me get this straight. You cause Aidou Hanabusa to betray his leader so that Kaname-sama would punish him so badly that it would cause the Aidou's and inevitably the Kains and Souens –because they well branch families of the Aidous- to abandon or even rebel against your nephew. That would lessen his support greatly and therefore leave him more vulnerable-" _

"_That fortress of a school won't be so fortified anymore~!" The young child sang. "And that's not all, if he reacts to badly and goes on a killing spree instead…"_

_Asato's eyes widened as an awed smile reached his thin lips._

"_The council can declare him mad and take him into custody…"_

"_And, if that wasn't enough, since he gave the _Blood_ Memorial Diamonds choker to that Level-D…"_

"_It would enhance his sense of smell and steadily drive him to bloodlust, he would attack the first person to cross his path, and Kaname, my dear, sweet, ever-so-predictable nephew…"_

"_Would offer his blood to him out of desperation to save his beloved!" Oh goodness, this was getting exciting._

"_And which pureblood in their right mind would give a Level-D their pure vampire blood? Heck, I'm crazy and I won't do it!" At the word crazy his heads rose and, with both index fingers pointed at his own head he moved them in circles; making the common sign for crazy._

_Asato laughed._

"_My Lord, you are brilliant!"_

"_I know, I know…" He bowed with gusto as Ichiou applauded his brilliance._

_When he straightened, he turned to his servant._

"_Asato," He began. _

"_Yes, Master?" The man's eyes averted and his head bowed slightly in humility. Oh~ Rido did enough showing off just how amazing he was! It always humbled his lesser co-conspirator…_

_He had to admit that the man's political genius rivaled many a pureblood that Rido knew and loved once upon a time. But, he still lacked the ability and flexibility to just let his mind explore more creative possibilities. For example, the first stage of his plan, had come from a daydream about someone raping his beloved little nephew. Then he thought, 'wait, what if it was someone he trusted inexplicably? Surely, that would hurt more than anything even _I_ do to him psychologically!' Giggling, he searched his mind to see if he could come up with any prospects –believable or not- and had remembered a little Kaname coming home with the most poignantly miserable look on his face, when Aidou Hanabusa rejected his friendship. It had clicked. Immediately, he had called Ass~arin and asked about the boy's relationship to Kaname. He had been pleasantly fulfilled by the response he got, and promptly hung up on the noble before he could question Rido as to why he was calling him at one O'clock in the afternoon to asked him about Aidou Hanabusa's relation to Kaname, why it was important, and most importantly, before the very thought of the practically _ancient_ noble killed his erection._

_From there, the rest was history; just a sequence of impossible ideas made possible by the common, everyday BDSM fan's need to be a sadistic jerk while jacking off in his bedroom._

_In any case, Asato was helpful and had proven himself time and time again. Rido would be happy to reward him when things feel into place and they came out victorious._

"_You're going to that charity auction tomorrow, right?" _

"_Yes, my Lord…"_

"_Stop by the Academy and offer Kaname a ride there. If he refused, it'll be considered rude, so he'll be force to ride with you. Arrive early, so that you'll have to wait for him to get ready. Use that opportunity to see how things are progressing…"_

_Identical smirks adorned their faces. _

"_As you wish, my Lord…"_

_End Flashback_

But, it had worked out far better than any could have expected.

Not only had Asato arrived just in time to scent Kaname's heavenly blood, but also to have the hunter arrested for attacking Kaname! Plus, Kaname had allowed himself to become prey to a Level-E, and he didn't even have time to cover it all up! Plus, this opened up another candidate for a later phase of their perfect malicious plan…

His eyes; filled with so much excited cruelty as to be nearly unseeing, were forced by the more sensible side of his brain that told him to be on guard and not appear too eager. After all, he was supposed to be here to play the role of the hopelessly worried guardian, and anyone could walk-in at any moment, and if his senses were distracted -even just a little- he might not have enough time to pull on the mask of anxiety.

Across the room from him, on a raised platform, was a Turquoise in Polish by Jean-Jacques Pothier couch with matching sophisticated canopy and elaborate, painted designs on a solid beige upholstery. It had a traditional, french-styled, feathered, crown-like head for the thick, draping canopy that had a gold underside. From here Asato could make out the three square cushions that lay against the two seats. A pair of elongated, cylindrical, long pillows rested at either side of the leftmost and rightmost cushions; on the inner crock made by the armrests. The elegance and decidedly french flair of the seat left no doubt as to who sat there, and suddenly, Asato wanted to cross the room and sit there, past the only thing between him and the seat of power; two pairs of Louis XVI armchairs by N. Porrot that were all set at an angle –facing a point of the rectangular glass coffee table, four side tables of a dark cedar were placed one between each of them with vases of fresh tiger lilies and white plum blossoms were atop each one, with a larger bouquet of the same combination sat on the central table.

He really didn't know why exactly that urge came to him –and so strongly at that-, but it would have been humorous to see his ex-ward's expression. Asato would be in the proverbial seat of power and Kaname would be forced to sit as his underlings did. It would be minimally shameful, and perhaps a bit petty, but it would be nonetheless entertaining to see how he would try to be intimidating in that position. Plus, it wasn't as if he would demand that the elder Ichijo move, that would be extremely rude and inhospitable. And such, such was not becoming of any young aristocrat towards their elders; far less a pureblood and even worse, the heir to the Kuran clan –Kuran Kanamé-sama.

He chuckled to himself as his hands rose simultaneously to bring the teacup to his mouth and its respective saucer beneath it politely.

'Checkmate: we will soon cease the king…'

Just then, his cell phone rang.

"Ichiou…" He called into the speaker. This had better be good. He was thoroughly enjoying himself!

"Sir, the boy has awoken…"

Eyes shining with delight and lips curled with pleasure, Ichijo Asato couldn't help but muse that this level of bliss should be illegal….

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

A few minutes later found Kaname staring at his subordinate and… friend –or at least he'd thought so until today- in complete and utter shock.

"N-No…" Began Kaname in denial. Anyone but Aidou…Aidou finally, finally accepted him… It wasn't true. It couldn't be! He wouldn't do this! He would dare! It can't be!

And so, he said so.

"I-It... can't be…" He breathed despairingly.

"It is…" Affirmed the blonde; azure eyes dull with anguish.

"It can be true!" Cried the pureblood. "S-Stop this nonsense at once, Aidou!" He ordered. "It is not humorous! Not funny! Not fair… Tell me the truth…"

The tears blossoming in those breathtaking mahogany eyes tore at Aidou's very soul. Ah, those eyes that had seen eternity; that seem to have bred witness to horrors and monstrosities beyond common understanding, and yet reflected only the most beauteous kindness, tender warmth and heart-rendering compassion; only the good that the world has to offer. Agony. Oh the sweet agony that ripped him apart to see those eyes reflect the same as he felt; as if empathizing with his aching soul. Perhaps they were. Kaname-sama was always too kind; so kind that he was nearly cruel. But even when cruel, he could still make Aidou's trembling and unworthy heart stop and trip over itself in depthless love and unimaginable awe. And even now as the owner of those expressive, soulful orbs practically begged him to deny the truth to the words he had just spoken himself, take back what they meant and tell him it was all just another of his nonsensical ramblings, he knew that the heart behind those eyes would need the truth- even if it wasn't exactly it wanted to hear.

"Aidou… Answer me…"

Lured in by the look of vulnerability in those stunning rosewood orbs and unable to resist his instincts; he compromised with him. Instead of taking advantage of his delicate, maiden-hearted leader, Aidou reached for his hands –both of them- and held onto them in his own warm hands; the intimate but ultimately harmless action serving to satisfy the darker cravings of his noble nature but not hurt his venerable and beloved leader any further. He brought the soft and sensitive-skinned appendages to his lips; cradling them in his own palms as he kissed the trembling man's dainty palms and slender finger tips. Holding the pair of slim wrists he relished in the flushed that overcame the man's features. Still, it didn't rid his eyes of their aching torment. Conflicted, Aidou allowed his own glassy cerulean orbs to wash over the other's lithe figure; memorizing its magnificent curves and committing its apparent fragility and beauty to memory.

Taking a deep breath; pulling courage from the knowledge that soon justice would be served, Aidou spoke.

"It is true…"

At that moment, something died in Kaname's eyes, but he remained silent as his mind went through the motions of processing all that he had just had confirmed to him and his heart broke as he came to comprehend.

"And I'm not done…"

Oh God, there was more?

"I have…" He exhaled heavily; releasing into just carbon dioxide, but also his hesitation. "After I saw Zero run off, I remained with you for _long_ after. For hours it seemed that I stayed by you; watching your beauteous and arresting nude form and breathing deeply your…musk…" Aidou stared meaningfully at Kaname. And by that, the pureblood's heart slow, barely-beating heart began to race as trepidation took a firm hold of it. In its thrashing; it hurt itself over and over again. And yet, it would all be worth it; this seemingly limitless tears pain and these tears that he felt scorching hot trails down his cheeks without his permission, it would all be worth it if all his fears were laid to rest and this turned out all to be a lies.

Forcing himself to appear undeterred by anguish in Kaname's gaze and his tears –_Oh_ _God_ Kaname-sama was shedding _tears_ because of him- Aidou continued, "Intoxicated by your pheromones and captivated by your…" He gulped; recalling the sheer splendor of the Kuran heir's naked flesh; they way he moaned lustfully and sobbed in ecstasy; the way his arousing, lithe form arched off the mattress; the way he shuddered in bliss and screamed out his delectable release… And most of all, the look in his eyes as he came… There was no greater sin than that which he was confessing to. Gulping once more, he carried on. There was, after all, no reason to prolong this.

"I abused your trust even further then, Kaname-sama…" He spoke ruefully with grieved guilt. "I took what was not mine to take; I stole the sweet nectar of your ever-blossom…"

For a long while, Kaname just stared; his striking but stricken eyes of that unique mix of cardinal and burgundy piercing through Aidou's very soul. They told of nothing; nothing that is, but sorrow, great and limitless sorrow and melancholy, incomprehensible hurt and disheartening betrayal.

"You are to blame…" He whispered finally; scarlet entering his eyes in a swirl of brilliant colour. "You are the one that took Zero's love from me away… He hates me because you interfered… Because… of you…" He drew in a shaking breath and continued. "You stole the only thing I was able to give Zero…"

It began in the bedroom; items rattling, glass shattering and the very floor shaking as his wrath sought and outlet. Trembling with so much incomprehensible anger and wanting to avoid a repetition of that morning; Kaname reached out with a single thread of his aura to find his beloved. Just sensing Zero's presence was enough to calm him. But as the strand of power span clockwise around the face of the Academy several times and came-up empty, the strand spun out of control and literally sliced a chunk of the forest surrounding the concrete and brick structures of the school. The useless wood fell and was struck by a single bolt of lightning that came from the steadily darkening sky. Charcoal clouds were beginning to roll in.

"…Where is my anata?" It was a kindly whispered question; all the more petrifying for the eerily tranquil way it was spoken. It seemed that the pureblood had not heard the terrified screams of the Day Class –who were thankfully all tucked safely away in their Dorms.

"I know, Kaname-sama…" Stated Aidou; obviously suicidal. Really did he have a death wish? Perhaps, for he was about to give Kaname some bad news… "Before I am punished, I must inform you that Ichijo-sama had ordered that Zero be taken into custody. I'm unsure as to which party has him locked away, but I do know that he is to be executed at sunset- as is tradition when the unspeakable occurs."

The Moon Dorms shook; trembling with the sheer power of the being on the bed as a stock-wave of energy spread throughout the land and reached as far as the seas. The raw power short-circuited the electrical systems causing black-outs in the entire upper half of the island. The tsunami of energy with him as its epicenter caused the windows of every building for a hundred miles in every direction shattered, as well as all the glass, clay, porcelain and other such fragile objects. Cars and other motor vehicles swerved to avoid the rain of glass that fell on them from above; broken off of the buildings and skyscrapers they were attached to. In Tokyo in particular, with its buildings packed so closely together -as was typical for a metropolitan area. And as the hail punished the land, the seas churned; the energy clashing with its own currents and throwing them off. The ebb and flow of the water was disturbed and the wicked waves tossed the great aquatic vessels as a small child would toss their toy sail boats at bath time. Lives were lost, chaos reigned, and screams filled the foreboding darkness of the once shinning skies with their haunting echoes. But all the while, no-one was more terrified than one Aidou Hanabusa; staring directly at the source of all the horror and devastation.

Kaname appeared unruffled. As a matter a fact, he was smiling tenderly, a sweet flush of bliss decorating his cheeks in the most adorable and endearing shade of fuchsia. His full, moist lips parted slightly as he giggled in an obviously ecstatic way. But his scarlet and venetian-red eyes betrayed his loathing, his frustration, his pain, his wrath… He beamed in the most charmingly cute way; head tilted to the left and eyes closing. But in doing so, the most heart-stunning thing occurred; something that according to the ancient texts, only the most powerful of Ancestors had been done when angered or stressed… A pair of twin scarlet droplets coursed down his cheek.

Tears of Blood…

'Oh God, Kaname-sama…' Thought Aidou.

If the pureblood was able to weep blood, then the sheer power he had must have surpassed any present Level-A vampire currently in existence or since the end of the Ceil Age; that era of vampire history when the Innocent Blue Rose of vampires lived…The Kuran Ancestor. Was it possible that Kaname had inherited his power in some way? No. If he had, past Kurans would have reflected at least part of this sheer elemental supremacy, mental ability and commanding aura. Besides, the Ancient Rose of their race had sealed such abilities solely with himself and as such, that was more than certainly impossible. But then, that left but one possibility… His eyes widened impossibly. Could it be that Kaname was the Founder of the Kuran Clan? When Takuma told them, Aidou had thought that he meant that Kaname was his namesake!

It struck the blonde then, just how much trouble he was in…

"Aidou Hanabusa," Breathed Kaname with a smile that reflected the timeless ecstasy of heaven, eyes that shone with the merciless misery of purgatory and tears that promised hell. "Since you have stolen a sight that belonged not to your eyes; your eyes shall surrender your sight on to me as payment for your sins…"

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

A/N: Well, what do guys think? Was it a revealing chappie? I think so.

Leave a review!

Sorry that some of what I promised last chappie did exactly happen… yeah, it had to be changed cause this chapter wrote itself…

Lol

Ah~ Writing makes me feel so ALIVE! I'm on a roll, so unless anything major gets in my way, expect another chappie by the end of the week.

Sayonara,

Lolita


	9. It Should Be Believed

A/N: Alright, here's the next chappie. And it's extra long to make up for the wait. (It's actually 14,000+ words…)

I have bad news, I went to Venezuela again. My cousin Adolfo's wife, overwhelmed with grief, has taken her life and that of her baby. I can barely, just barely hold up right now. Inside, I feel as if my world has been pulled apart at the seams. My medication has been doubled thanks to things, since I've already had open heart surgery and cannot risk a heart attack. I'm hoping that I did well, though, and that you'll all like this chapter…

Especially because the great Sagakure-sama has decided to join us.

-smiles slightly-

Notes:

One:

The reporter introduced here, mark him. He'll become increasingly important sometime in the future. His first name, 'Charon,' is after the ferryman of Greek myth who carried the dead to the underworld, and the 'Styx' is one of seven rivers that Greco-Romanic myth says converge into the underworld. Its waters are said to be able to bid the gods to their word, and even make people invincible. It is said that Achilles was dipped into this river as a baby, all except his heel by which his mother held him.

Two:

English: "Beauteous, tender, luscious…" ~ Latin: "Pulchra, tenera, praedulcis…"

English: "Give me your sweet chastity, ever-virgin..." ~ Latin: "Da mihi castitatem dulci, semper virginem..."

English: "Mother Mary..." ~ Latin: "Mater Maria..."

Three:

Sense and Sensibility is by Jane Austen, I do not own. Jane Eyre is by Charlotte Brontë, and thus, I also do not own it.

Four:

'Chat' in french for 'Cat.'

Five:

I gave Siren a last name. I couldn't find an official one for her anywhere on the 'interweb' –as my gremmie calls it- or FF dot Net. Not even on Saga-sama's or YenGirl-sama's or Blackened Wing-sama's profile pages~

-sighs-

So, I made one up. It comes from both my love for 'Chikane Himemiya,' from Kannazuki no miko (no own) and also, of 'Anthy Himemiya,' from Revolutionary Girl Utena, (also no own).

Six:

On the topic of Fuuka Kisaragi…

(You'll all she where she comes in soon enough, don't hate me those who know her)

I burrowed –stole- this blurb from Sagakure-sama, so go thank aka worship her for this mega-important info. I DO NOT OWN IT.

'_Fuuka was a character in the first VK novel, a Day Class girl who becomes an ex-human vampire due to being bitten by a random pureblood after she almost died in an accident elsewhere, and who is in love for Kaname (who doesn't has any feelings for her, of course), and then, for Aidou as they get to know each other.  
Aidou had to kill her as she was falling to level E. He felt so miserable he swore he would never have anything to do with ex-humans again. (That way, no more pain like that…)'_

_-Sagakure, Scattered Leaves, 08: Prey (A must read for any VK lover… much like all her work)_

In this story though, Aidou was unable to kill her, and simply wounded her fatally –hoping she would die on her own. Somehow though, she survives…

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight.

Love Game

~ Chapter Nine ~

Flashback

_Kaname gasped; head of dark, sinuously curled hair that was stuck to his face with sweat, tossing back in absolute pleasure._

"_Oh…" He uttered as Zero pulled out slightly; stimulating his inner walls with his large manhood. And then, "Oh~!" when the hunter rocked forwards again; hitting that spot once more. _

_He gasped his legs, covered by the_ _long black stockings that ended at his mid-thigh, and had a cute, golden-trimmed, little scarlet bow at each of the sides of the elastic strip that held the material up, curling around the boy's waist, locking his clothed ankles and wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders; pulling him closer._

_Anything to get _more_ of those utterly _delicious_ sensations running through him…_

"…_F-Faster…!" He rasped out in a plea; practically begging as he gazed up the hunter with a dazed but purely carnal look in his carmine eyes. His gaze _ate_ Zero's visage and, shivering in just _barely_ suppressed lust; the silverette had mercy on them both and gave the pureblood _just_ what he'd asked for._

_Pistoning his hips harshly and with speeds unattainable to any mere human being; Kiryuu Zero relished in the tight, all-consuming heat that encased his throbbing shaft and the silky way it embraced it, almost as if caressing it._

"_Z-Zero…!" Cried out the brunet in a mewl of what could only be described as sheer ecstasy._

_Zero grunted in response; struggling to even remain conscious under the onslaught of the greatly pleasurable sensations. The hunter hadn't known sex could feel this good; that sex with Kuran Kaname –a man _and_ a vampire; a pureblood to boot for goodness' sake- could be this good. How was a virgin to know that? But still, this was beyond mind-blowing. He idly took back everything mean he'd thought about girlfriend-stealers and playboys. One could very easily get addicted to having sex wi- no, he could very easily get addicted _making love_ to Kaname; _his_ Kaname, _his_ Kana-koi that made him feel so, so good._

_He slowed, and, curious about the sudden change in pace, a trembling Kaname opened his eyes. Once he did though, he was immediately struck by the look of gracious, adoring awe on the prefect's face; the way the soft emotions made his amethyst eyes glow beautifully in the dim light and they way it all matched the calm hue of his moistened hair. The strength of Zero's body was visible in the set of his broad shoulders and the tone of his abdomen. And just looking at the long planes of the perfect, milky skin of his lover's chest, had Kaname shuddering with lust. And then, as his own heart-rate slowed down, he heard it. The elder of the Kiryuu twins' heartbeat... Strong, hypnotic, steadfast and true, it couldn't have embodied its master any better. The brunet's eyes smarted slightly and he forced himself not to cry as he relished the sublime feeling of fullness; of completion. It was as if the void with him had been filled…_

_In that moment, he muttered a hopeful prayer in the silence of his rejoicing heart._

_Meanwhile, Zero was experiencing something ethereal; the pureblood. He was suddenly struck by the other's sheer loveliness. Kaname…was flawlessness. His neck-long waves of chocolate that spilled out about the pillow in the most perfectly decadent way. His debauched, flushed countenance, his expressive, soul-rendering burgundy eyes that glowed with the inextinguishable flames of… of love. _

_Silver-violet eyes widened as their owner's breath was stolen away by that revelation. Kaname would always love him. Always. He would never get tired of him despite all the long, infinite number of years ahead. Despite it all, this stunning, charming, charismatic and unfailingly gentle –almost too gentle- pureblood's heart, was forever his._

_This was the turning point._

_At this moment, he would decide the Kuran Kanamé-Ouji-sama's future._

_It was all in his hands…_

_He could leave; finish up, get dressed and walk out. He could save himself all the stress; the pain; the bittersweet beauty of a relationship with one who was, in essence, the enemy. But could he pretend it never happened?_

_The answer was instantaneous and nearly frightening in how firm and crystal clear it was; leaving no room for Zero to wiggle out on a technicality…_

_No. He wouldn't be able to forget…_

_And how could he?_

_Those molten pools of wine that contrasted so well with his own, that head of dark curls the opposed his own straight light locks, that gentle, lonely heart that could not have reflected his own better. _

_He, he would never, ever, be able to forget._

_And judging by the look on the pureblood's pleasured, disheveled face, neither would he._

_Zero rocked his hips forward once gently; relishing in all the heat; the tightness; the emotion… He relished in the pureblood's loving cries of ecstasy._

_So, looking straight into those garnet eyes that he swore his couldn't possibly love any more than he did now, he repeated his actions. He repeated them over and over and over again, picking up speed as he fought to wring from Kaname, enough screams as to make him hoarse the next morning, and a mind-blowing enough completion that would mark him as Zero's for life…_

"_Oh… oh~ Oh God!" Bawled Kaname as his prostrate was assaulted again and again. "M-more… Please, Zero, mor-ah~! Urg!"_

_The silverette's thrust made his body rock against the sheets so quickly that it began to burn and irritate the supple flesh of his back. The intricate headboard slammed up against the wall so many times and with so much force, that the plaster of the newly formed crater began to splinter off and fall into the pillows near the dark head of curls. Still, the agony was just so exquisite that he couldn't stop himself from moaning out lewdly like a whore in heat._

"_Y-Yes…! Uh, uh, n'urg! __Yes! Zero!" _

_The sounds he was making were just obscene, but he himself never knew it could feel this good. And besides, Zero wasn't much better off…_

"_K-Kana! Sh~it… hot…"_

_It was adorable the way Zero's cheeks seemed to be permanently on fire; and it was just enchanting the way his lilac eyes glittered with tears as he was overcome with pleasure. His veins were pumped with adrenaline and his mind set on one thing and one thing only: seeing his lovely dark beauty become undone completely by his hands…_

_Violet eyes trailed over a toned stomach, slender hips, and soft, welcoming inner thighs along with a firmly erected manhood whose cherry tip looked good enough to eat. They worshipped the erotic sight of their own swollen member claiming the puckered cherry entrance of the usually prim and proud pureblood; reduced to a ravaged mess of matted locks of cocoa hair stuck in clumps to the attractively flushed skin of his face, neck and lithe, quivering limbs, and wine-red lips that cried out shameful things in a voice that went straight to Zero's throbbing cock, and swirling eyes that warmed Zero's heart and made him feel complete._

_The Prince cried out with wanton abandon as he all but screamed. The muscles in his thighs and abdomen just as tense and trembling as Zero's, and his entire being curling in on itself as it prepared for what was surely coming next…_

"_Z-Zero…!"_

End Flashback

Zero sighed in bitter exasperation.

Why was it the when he felt the most miserable, that would replay in his mind?

Their first time…

He heaved another, heavy sigh and slowly sat up.

Well, at least the throbbing in his head and the weakness in his limbs had diminished a lot. Actually, he felt a great deal better! Better than he had in years, ever since before the Shizuka Hi- better than he'd felt in a very long time…

He felt powerful, inexorable, like he could do whatever he wanted, be whatever he wanted. It was as if he was strong enough to turn mountains into sand, and the seas into nothing but a puddle! Stunned, he sat back against the wall, trying to comprehend it all. Closing his eyes, he searched himself, probing and measuring his vampiric energy and hunter prowess. And when he did tap into them, a surge of unbelievable strength flew from him and sliced a clean cut right through the lower leftmost corner of the door. The discarded and damaged metal crashed to the floor uselessly.

He was a nearly terrifying feeling; the feeling of invincibility, dominance, and Zero could help but wonder where this confidence and unmistakable strength came from.

Thankfully though, the fog of his conscious was lifting more and more with each passing second and suddenly; eyes widening in sheer disbelief and lips parting soundlessly, Zero was assaulted with the horrifying, guilt-riddling truth…

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

How was he supposed to see this coming?

How could he have possibly predicted this betrayal?

How could he have known that all this time it had been all Aidou's fault? That all his confusion; his pain; all the decisive problems with Zero that caused the break-up… How could he have possibly known; expected Aidou Hanabusa to be behind it all?

He loved him damnit!

He'd loved and trusted Aidou as a friend and companion.

But in the end, he was betrayed…

He slipped off the bed, the flawless, creamy skin of his lithe legs showing a little as they moved over the edge of the mattress and his slim, delicate feet touched the warmth of the rich crimson carpet and he pushed himself up to an erect, standing position with which to intimidate the noble further.

"Aidou Hanabusa," Breathed Kaname with a smile that reflected the timeless ecstasy of heaven, eyes that shone with the merciless misery of purgatory and tears that promised hell. "Since you have stolen a sight that belonged not to your eyes; your eyes shall surrender your sight on to me as payment for your sins…"

The blonde swallowed thickly, bowing his head in a timeless sign of submission as he stepped forward.

"I-I…" He took a deep breath. This was the least he could do for Kaname-sama. "I will accept whatever punishment you give me. Do as you see fit, my lord…" The boy paused here; hesitating as if he had something more to say but didn't want to risk upsetting Kaname further. He bit his lip; indecisive.

Kaname wavered under that open submission, but forced himself not to fall prey to the blonde's insincerity.

'_Vampires are masters of deception…'_ He could hear the other half of himself whisper; the older embodiment of those dangerous memories that threatened to break free. _'Vampires are malicious, hateful creatures of the night… You must never trust a vampire; vampires are evil…'_

He nodded to himself mentally; automatically putting his trust in the disembodied wisdom. They were one and the same after all. They were the same being that lay in that coffin all those years and waited to turn to dust; the one whose name inspired the wickedest, most blacken-hearted of his descendants to sacrifice that poor, innocent, most unfortunate babe to re-vive him for his own malicious purpose. _'We should have killed him; drained him completely when we had the chance…'_ The voice concluded bitterly.

The younger, gentler embodiment of this lifetime fully agreed. Still, they both knew; he –the Kaname of now and then- knew that if he had done that, he'd have probably lost himself to bloodlust and slaughtered Juri and Haruka as well –however unintentionally.

Though, on the more pressing and present of matters, at the back of his mind he was worried.

There was a multi-level blood seal on his mind. It was a special charm written in blood in the form of a riddle. Each line was laid on top of the other that when completed was called a rune set, or enchantment. Each row represented a small seal of suppression that lasted a set quantity of time that was written at the beginning and end of the line of ancient runes, and would vanish when that set amount of time passed. It was made of lines of complex runes that could only be made to release what it was encaging if its riddle was either answered, or if the symbolic runes were solved with the cipher made by the author of the script. It could however, be forced open if the condition written in the centre of the last line of script was met. The one he'd placed on himself worked the same way, and was made to intertwine his power to those memories, having been engineered to release more memories as he got older –and became more able to cope with them- as it was using power as a way to measure age. Obviously though, his recent increase of power seemed to be throwing the whole scale off further than it had been when Rido kidnapped him that one time, and he had been forced to access and wield powers that he shouldn't have needed to till at least a decade in the future, in order to escape. So, due to his sudden increase in abilities, the sudden surge of memories that came with it was expected, abet unwanted. Coupling with his recent blood-loss the fact that the seal he'd placed on those tormenting, beyond perturbing and endlessly malevolent memories that seemed to be the bane of his current existence was diminishing and bringing them so, _so_ treacherously close to the surface of his mind…Well, it was clear that his control wasn't its strongest at this point.

"Any last words, Aidou Hanabusa?" He asked; eerily calm; almost cheerful. His mental war and weeping soul carefully locked away. Or at least, hidden as far as Kaname could in his current state… "For once I do what I must, I will dismiss you from my presence, my Inner-most Circle, and this Academy. You will never stand by my side, you…you hypocrite!" To his mortification, his voice cracked at the end; hitching in a tell-tale sign that he wanted to cry. No, not just cry. He wanted to bawl, scream, thrash about and make a miserable mess of himself on the sheets as he wept his heart out. He should have never trusted him… Never. And so, he said so, "I was an utter fool to trust you! An utter, ridiculous fool! Did you laugh about it while I cried myself to sleep every day?"

Aidou winced; his closed eyelids pressing together further, and lips drawing into a thin line as he fought off the terrible damning images that his divine leader's words presented to his battered conscience and struggled to swallow the immense grief that seemed to have sealed his throat shut.

"You will never turn to me with those bright, cheerful lying azure eyes and cry out in that sweet faux voice those deceitful words of praise!"Cried the pureblood; pure wrath and betrayal thrumming through his veins and making the blonde's already heavy heart sink further. Oh~ What had he done to Kaname-sama?

Unknowing of his remorseful thoughts, Kaname continued, "Be glad that I don't rip your mendacious tongue right out of your putrid mouth and then gag you with it so that I won't have to hear your pitiful screams when I kill you; strike you dead right where you stand and scatter the ashes of your worthless corpse to the farthest winds so that I never even have to trample over them with my feet! Lair! Traitor! Betrayer!" He voice had picked speed and volume with each new word; each phrase. Towards the end; so lost within the passionate thrones of his anguish; eyes shut as he was not able to bare the sight of the other, cheeks flushed with rage, red-lipped mouth shouting just how hurt he was; how he felt, that he failed to notice two very important things as he turned away and leaned on the closest post of the canopy…

One, in his rage, every gesticulation had sent blasts of concentrated energy out in all directions, causing even more devastation to befall the rest of the island and all its children that hung about the outskirts of its frame. From, to Tokyo, Chiba and Yokohama and even as far as Osaka, Tokushima and beyond, blood lined the streets and screams filled the air. Not even Sapporo and Niseko in the north, and places like Hiroshima and Okinawa in the south were spared. Death, was the crying, abandon babe's only lullaby as children yelled for their dead parents, mother's beat their bare breasts in tormented grief as they cried for their sons and daughters, and men, that had awoken that morning proud, true and self-confident, wept without shame as they mourned the loss of their friends and family. Crashed cars and ravaged buildings were of prominence in the burning cities; not even the storming heavens were able to put out the poisonous black fire.

It would forever haunt their dreams; those who survived.

Skyscrapers and larger buildings had trembled and broken apart with the sheer intensity of the quake. Cars ran off roads, trucks crashed through buildings and other vehicles collided; many exploding in a gruesome display of gory entrails, plasma –from blood, lungs etc, and even brain matter. Death was rampant under the dark skies that cried with tears off their own. Lightening struck electricity lines and the surge over-rode the electrical system and caused the power, internet and other communication systems to go out, thunder roared in the darkened heavens and the pelting rain beat against the innocent, still trembling earth. And in an oxymoronic paradox, small but deadly balls of black fire had rained down with the water, as if it was the most natural thing on earth. Unfortunately, they'd not had enough time to dwell on such usual things, the tragedy continued on and on.

The punishing wind currents whipped the air and tossed the people on the streets about. Tornadoes formed on the land, whirlpools and water sprouts in the sea, and above them all, a storm of storms raged. Nuclear power plants and the such were especially chaotic as the frantic scientists fought to control the sophisticated machinery and stop the meltdowns that would prove fatal and catastrophic if the radioactive isotopes, wastes and bi-products managed to escape. Screams echoed as chaos and pandemonium broke out in cities, towns and schools; including this one. In the Academy, students crouched under their beds; clinging to each other as they cried-out in sheer, heart-stopping terror. Every vampire for miles cowered in fear and bared their fangs in rage. Why was it that today of all days Kuran-ouji-sama was so upset? Running and hiding themselves amongst the debris, they hoped he would soon hid himself of whatever managed to so anger him and things would return to normal.

Secondly, and unbelievably enough, was a matter more urgent in terms of his personal safety. Kaname's bloody teardrops had fallen upon the round face of the object of his fury, and, in his moment of fright-induced, near-madness, Aidou's most basic of instincts had taken over. In a split second, he was performing an absurdity. Aidou attacked Kaname.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Zero reeled in shock.

'Oh God…Please! God, no…' He thought abysmally as his widened.

No. It's just wasn't possible. The images had to be fake; lies; the invention of his hyper-active imagination!

Still, they were relentless, and the silverette was once more bombarded with guilt.

He'd bitten Kaname.

He'd stuck his disgusting fangs in that smooth, creamy, swan-like neck and ravaged it; stealing from him his precious lifeblood. Like a god-damned leech, he'd taken what was not his to take; blood that any vampire would give their life for but a single drop and would be killed if they dared to try and take it by force. Gosh, any vampire would be slain for even mentioning shedding a Level-A's pure vampire blood. Zero knew that much from Chairman. And apparently, it was particularly heinous crime to drain a Kuran. He didn't know why; he hadn't been paying attention to that idiot blonde whe-

Wait.

Drain?

'Oh God…' He thought with dawning horror. 'I killed him! That's why I'm been incarcerated! I killed Kaname!'

It was as if he'd just been spiritually electrocuted; his very soul spasming at the mere thought of it. His chest began to ache as his heart tore and his shoulders and entire upper body bent forwards under the catastrophic weight that had just been forced upon them. The tears that had been threatening his composure from the moment those images began assaulting him, now took advantage of his vulnerability; his point of openness, and poured freely down his cheeks in thick, heavy streams. And watching the fat droplets hit the ground and shatter of impact, Zero felt as if each piece was a piece of his spirit; it was as if with every tear, the piece of his spirit trapped within was also shattering; dying.

He'd…he'd killed him?

No…

No…!

NO!

He gasped as strong tremors became present in his body. His shaking hands came up; sweaty palms gripping his upper arms. His conflicted and riddled mind swirled with the agony of the truth presented to him.

And then, as if to make him feel worse, he remembered what had happened when he was…murdering his beloved…

_Flashback_

_The silverette was crying; long tears streaming down his face as he gulped down the sweet, sweet nectar he so dearly craved. _

_He was starving and it was probably obvious to the pureblood that the other just how helpless to his thirst he was. God, he was so disgusting! Beside him, he heard a weak moan escaped the pureblood, and Zero sobbed harder, the sound serving only to cement his guilt; the self loathing building steadily in the back of his mind that would haunt him so completely when he came to himself._

_Trapped in a darkened corner of his mind, the true essence of Kiryuu Zero gripped at his silver locks; tugging harshly at the pale strands until his head began to throb. He was hurting him; drawing Kaname's engaging, succulent pure vampire lifeblood into himself. Selfish as he was, he was stealing the other's life in his quest to replenish his own. The thick, addictive nectar slipped down his throat like the most perfect wine its subtle sweetness, its delicate flow, its hypnotizing metallic twang that left Zero helpless to it's all; begging for more; taking more in quick, large gulps as he desperately sought more, more, more blood…! More delicious and satisfying lifeblood; that teasing syrup that aroused his senses and beckoned to the darkest, most animalistic of his vampiric senses; charming his most intimately depraved and malicious urges –as it always, unconsciously had. And now, now that he had the lithe form that embodied this unattainable water; this luscious being that was filled to the bursting with that he most craved, now that he had him in his tainted arms, his twisted vampiric side was hell-bent on claiming what it declared was its to take; to have completely; to violate…_

_And all Zero could do was sit back and watch the scene play out with ever-growing horror._

_Kaname's hands came up to grip very weakly at his broad back and that cued the rogue hunter off that he was drinking too much, too quickly and he curled further into himself; wishing with all his heart that he would just die. Oh, how much misery it would have ended for those he held most dear; for Kaname. And, to Zero's utter amazement, Kaname was still not struggling. Actually, Kaname didn't seem to mind._

_This caused him further suffering._

_The other was supposed to push him away and slaughter him immediately for his unspeakable crime; this sin that he could never atone for. Especially since Kaname had caught him in the act of lunging towards Yuki with the intent to inflict the same evil on her as he was him now! And yet, all Kaname did was embrace him as tightly as he could. Why? Why was he doing that? Perhaps he might have been shocked at first, but in seconds after he realized what was going on, surely Kaname should have crushed him like an insect. Zero knew he could have! But then why didn't he? It baffled the hunter._

_And to add to the list of things he'd done to confuse Zero, Kaname's head shook slightly, before a wave of sheer willingness; eagerness, caused the ex-human to dig his fangs in even deeper. Though, whether or not Kaname noticed was debatable, since the only thing he did after was to sigh in bliss. And nearly immediately afterwards, a surge of mixed emotions flooded Zero's mind, throwing it further in a loop._

_Joy…_

_"__Where'd you get these, mon chante?" Asked Zero curiously as he replaced the bottle of body wash; placing it back in its original opposition in front of its larger partner. He'd fumbled a bit with the french for cat, but the prince knew what he meant._

_And indeed, he was right. _

_And it warmed the pureblood to the core to see his beloved silverette try._

_Still, it didn't stop Kaname from laughing harder._

_Sorrow…_

'…_"__Well, do you think I think this is a game?" Demanded Zero; incensed. "Unlike you, I understand that you can't go playing around with people as if they were just pawns in some ludicrous chess game!" He snapped; eyes flashing with scarlet as he blatantly bared his fangs to his once lover. "Get it straight, you spoilt shit, life. Is. Not. A. game…" He spoke slowly and clearly with condensation and wrath lacing his tone; as if speaking with a dense child.'_

_Confusion…_

'…_Question: does it make you happy to be touched by his hands? Does he make you glimpse some kind of wonderland? Do his kisses last of miles? Does he too believe your lies? Believe in that cruel smile? Like I?_

_And after dreaming up this fractured love story, I guess I've found that all of life's beauties, are made of a cruel design. I've learnt my lesson this time. According to the clock it's time to go home, so I'll end this by saying that I'd rather be alone, that be made a laughing stock. Be happy with your little blonde suck-a-cock. I'm ending this affair before it gets too far. I'm ending before you have chance to break more of my heart… -Zero'_

_Lonliness…_

'…_Takuma knew that Kaname is the one and only ancient pureblood vampire in existence and often feels lonely and isolated because of his rank. He remembered that many times Kaname would sit in the window seat of the ballroom and look so sad; so lonely… Kaname had always been so… distant, and __although the pureblood was always surrounded by thrones of people…none understood him and most see him as divine. Thus, they are unintentionally callous in an attempt to be courteous.'_

_Pain…_

'…_Takuma and just about everybody in Kaname's inner circle knew the pureblood didn't enjoy returning to his childhood home. Too many memories… Too many __painful__ memories… The blonde knew then, Kaname was only punishing himself…'_

'…_Kaname stopped suddenly; tie slipping from around his neck and becoming crinkled in the unimaginable grip of his right hand as those thoughts invaded his mind. His eyes burned with shameful, wrathful tears as he recalled… And unable to stand the sight … and clenched his eyes shut. His chest hurt. It hurt so very badly…'_

'_This time, by either curse or blessing, his best friend raised his head. Only, what Ichijo Takuma-san saw was the last thing he ever wished to see. And it was terrifying… Tears of Blood…'_

_Pleasure…_

'…_It started chase; they swore it did. Just a slight press of lips. A tender greeting between long lost lovers… Soon though, their flesh growing more wanton, it became insufficient._

_They needed more. So much more._

_It became hotter, faster, more intense. It was all consuming; this was what they'd needed. What they needed all along. A brush of tongues gave an electric charge that started within the belly of one, and ended in the other's ... Seamlessly; listlessly; without sense of time or need of reason...This fire that came from a single spark of thought. A glance in the other's direction. A forgotten dream in the middle of the night. Their teeth clashed against each others. The dragon and the phoenix; their flames burning a new path to eternity…_

_Their moist tongues met mid air; twirling and caressing and rubbing erotically against each other as hips mimicked their movement instinctively. Soon just sweetened pants of approval filled the once silent space of the bedroom…'_

_Zero gasped mentally as the images and thoughts invaded him more and more. It ceased hold of him and drew him into the nether-regions of, of…of something. It was indescribable to say the least. He felt himself falling, deeper and deeper into a seemingly bottomless chasm of emotion. _

'_Zero's sweet scent…'_

_Thoughts, voiced in a haunting voice that he recognized instantly flew pressed his ears; rushing into him and calling out to his own inner self._

'_Zero's platinum and silver and moonlight hair…'_

_It was Kaname's voice, so could it be that it was also Kaname's thoughts that he was hearing?_

'_Zero's frantic heart beat pulsing against my chest in sharp contrast to my own, slowed beats… Zero's soft, luscious lips on my rapidly further paling skin… Zero's hot, heavy and frenzied breath against the smooth column of my neck as I slip away…'_

_He'd heard that purebloods could read the minds of others, and that vampires could another's power when they drank their blood, but was it possible that somehow, he had claimed his ex-lover's telekinetic abilities? If so…_

'_That would explain everything…' He realized._

_Still, he found the words of the pureblood's mind making him blush in embarrassment._

'_Really, even at a time like this,' Thought Zero, 'Kaname is incorrigible…'_

_It was remarkable, but when hearing his thoughts replaying within the vastness, Zero did not panic. Perhaps it was because somehow he'd expected it?_

_With a sigh he opened himself to it all and felt it all; the powerful charges of adrenaline enter him and overflow like an inundation of energy, the heart-break that echoed far too loudly into his soul and danced with his own shattered being, the tears and nightmares of blood that seemed to eerily familiar; similar to his own memories for him to fully understand them all… Then, abruptly there was a burst of light and he felt himself come gradually to a stop. Blinking the spots out of his eyes, he glanced about himself._

_There were pieces of what appeared to be shattered glass with images of them casually floating about the blackened void all around him. Each one was shaped like a mirror of some sort, only, while many of them were intact and had roses blooming around their parameter, twice, if not trice as many, were separated and shattered. For instance, to his left was a large oral-shaped frame. Within it, was a smaller oval plate of glass all broken-up into at least a dozen pieces. Each piece seemingly would be able to interlock with its neighbors, but, for some strange reason, was not. Instead, they hovered about three inches away from each other. And, ever-shattered; ever-broken, they passed through the never-ending darkness._

_Curious, he made to move towards the largest one of them that was but a few feet ahead of him, only to realize he was merely hovering possibly millions or even billions of feet above the ground –if there was even a horizontal grounding in this place. Gasping, he flailed his arms around in panic, fighting to remain stationary and not continue dropping of an indefinite period further into the pureblood's sub-conscience. Unexpectedly, he found himself drawing closer to the glassy, high-definition image on the large piece of glass that he'd been interested in. Momentarily dumbstruck, he paused his thrashing and found his body –or whatever form he was technically in, in this dimension- coming to a stop. Blinking once more in curious pensiveness, his tried something. Arms out and legs kicking with steady strength, he mimicked the movements of a swimmer. To his pleasant surprise, he found that it was effective way to travel, and speed up his actions; quickly crossing the distance between himself and his target and pausing when he arrived before the slab of occurrence._

_The scene was strangely familiar; Kaname was there, with Zero's strong arms pulling him ever closer by the waist as his fangs embedded themselves deep in the pureblood's neck. Breath-taking, silken chocolate tresses brushed the filthy ground, and belatedly, Zero realized with shock that it was what was presently happening to Kaname. He was watching himself claim the pureblood with his novice fangs._

"_Oh _yes_…" Kaname murmured in ecstasy, nearly soundlessly in a shallow, wispy breath. "Won't you be a little less cruel, Zero, and tainted me just a little…? Teach me to be vulnerable for just a while…?"_

_Serene rosso corsa eyes that seemed to reveal their owner willingness, opened to half mast; gleaming and glassy with everlasting love and endless adoration as Zero watched himself pull the Kuran Prince closer and urgently take him what was needed; what, unlikely as it seemed, seemed to be__ freely given. Or, at the very least, accepted…_

_It made the silverette's heart ache._

'_Oh~ how I welcome your bite with opened arms…!' Came the voice of Kaname's thought._

_Eyes widened with blatant disbelief, Zero watched as drop of blood fell to the floor in an eerie echo of the single tear that slid down the Kuran's left cheek. They glinted in the dim light cheerlessly. _

'_Oh, Zero… My dear, gentle, Zero…You're crying, I'm sorry… And yet, my heart is rendered onto you because of the fact that you're so-very-horrified enough to do so… Anyone else would be happily thanking God for their luck, but you? You cry; cry for me and the loss of your humanity… Am I sick? Sick to find it beautiful? To find you beautiful even like this? Is it wrong that I find heart-break and endearment all intertwined and wrapped up in this one blissful moment of taboo?'_

"_No, Kaname…" Breathed Zero tenderly and a single tear slid down his own left cheek in an unmistakable mirror of his ex-lover. "You could never be wrong in that…"_

'_You're such a sloppy eater, Zero!'_

_The hunter blinked at that random thought; his ears perking at the sweet giggles that followed the mental declaration._

'_Still, why do you cry, mon amour?'_

_Zero frowned. Wasn't that obvious? Had Kaname not said it himself just mere moments ago?_

_Still, since the pureblood could not hear the prefect, he continued._

"_Oh, Zero…" He muttered sadly in a breathy, fading voice that rang with an eerie, accepting finality that would pierced the hunter's heart. That, hat voice, would forever haunt him… Zero watched with growing dread as tears gathered in the pureblood's eyes. "It's alright, I'll feed that beast within you. I'll give you all I have…. So, that…" The stunning creature sucked in a much needed breath, but no air would come; not enough anyway, and though it left him gasping in the end, he continued onwards anyway. _

'_Why?' Zero wondered. 'Why put more strain on yourself than you are already?'_

'_Because I want you to know how I truly felt; I need you to know, Zero…' Murmured his quickly fading mental voice before his physical one finished his earlier statement._

"…_that at least in this, you'll hate me a little less, and I what remains of me will be ever closer to your heart… If I die here, know that I am happy, because even for a while," He rasped. "I was loved by you…"_

_Zero felt as if he had just been shot; he crumpled to his knees with his hands lying uselessly in his lap; all his limbs lethargic and unresponsive. His 'body' –or whatever form he had here- the exact opposite of his fiercely pensive mind that was full to the bursting with thoughts of self-loathing._

"_Oh God," He cried in a voice that trembled with grief. "Kaname, what have I done to you?"_

_Unable to stand the vision playing out before him, Zero did what more than have the population of the world would do when faced with something that fought to tear them to shreds –whether physically or in this case, emotionally- he was confronted with his fight of flight instincts, and since he could not fight the truth, he ran from it._

_In his blind haste to get away, he failed to realized until it was too late, that he was headed straight for another of the visions, until he was right before it, falling in._

_Zero recognized it immediately; it was their first time._

_Zero slowed, and, curious about the sudden change in pace, a trembling Kaname opened his eyes. Once he did though, he was immediately struck by the look of gracious, adoring awe on the prefect's face; the way the soft emotions made his amethyst eyes glow beautifully in the dim light and they way it all matched the calm hue of his moistened hair. The strength of Zero's body was visible in the set of his broad shoulders and the tone of his abdomen. And just looking at the long planes of the perfect, milky skin of his lover's chest, had Kaname shuddering with lust. And then, as his own heart-rate slowed down, he heard it. The elder of the Kiryuu twins' heartbeat... Strong, hypnotic, steadfast and true, it couldn't have embodied its master any better. The brunet's eyes smarted slightly and he forced himself not to cry as he relished the sublime feeling of fullness; of completion. It was as if the void with him had been filled…_

_In that moment, he muttered a hopeful prayer in the silence of his rejoicing heart…_

'_Oh God, I know I am probably the most cursed of the creatures on this wondrous and magnificent world you made, and I have suffered for my determination; my want to continue living, even if I was meant to be nothing more than a monstrous, passing existence. I have wept bitter tears of blood, and screamed without a voice in the eerie, cruel silence of the night. I have endured, and have done evil to continue on… I have stolen the liquid life of others, to fuel my own life. Still, it was an act of necessity, and I will not apologize for my continuity, just as I will not defend myself. I had not asked to life; I was placed here. But, I _will_ apologize for the fact that, for me to thrive, I had to commit such bestial deeds. Yet still, the guilt persistently tears at me; my surprisingly humane conscience berating my unspeakable and damning crimes. But you know I try. You know I've always tried my best to live as your commandments state. At the very least; I have tried my best to do right by you and my admirable surrogate parents, and I have kept every promise to you. Haven't I? I've even starved myself for more than a decade and though my body feels the sting and begs me to feed; I have held true to my oath. I'm even working on the peace that would make You and all the earth happier. That's good, right? I'm doing the correct thing, right? I really didn't ask to be this disgusting, sinful, blood-thirsty beast, but you love even the lions of the African plains and the tigers of Indian jungles. They bring about the death of others to embrace their own life, right? So, if you can love them, and allow them a special being to be beside them their entire lives, can you do the same for me? Can I keep Zero? Can he be only mine? Please Lord, can I love him forever? I know I am in fact genuinely unlovable; beasts don't love, but could have him by my side forever?'_

_Tears were pouring down Zero's face by the end of Kaname's speech._

_He didn't know what to think, what to feel, what he was supposed to feel._

_He didn't know anything; not about Kuran Kanamé, that was certain._

_All these years… All these years he'd thought him arrogant, selfish, self-centered and likened him tyo a hypocrite –what with his impeccable manners during the day, only to metamorphose into a blood-sucking beast at night. Or at least, that's what he'd thought…_

_How could he have been so wrong? So terrible judge of character…?_

_It baffled him._

_And really, why had he immediately labeled Kaname as a villain?_

_Yes, because now that he looked back, he hadn't even given the other a chance._

_Sure, he was in pain; he was feeling violated; he'd just been through a great tragedy and had wanted vengeance from that woman… Still, had Kaname merited his instant distaste?_

_The answer was simple… no. Clearly, the pureblood hadn't deserved any of it. And now, now that Zero looked over all his encounters with the pureblood mentally, he realized that Kaname had never initiated their arguments or directly insulted him. He, the Kiryuu Zero, had sparked all the hostility between them and done so long before his own feelings for Yuki had fully manifested and made them rivals for her love._

_No…it was his entire fault…_

_To make matters worse, it seemed as if all these years, Kaname had been listening to his idiotic anti-vampiric racism… Listened, internalized, and took it to heart…_

_But, somehow, that still didn't explain why he felt there was more to the pureblood's hatred of himself. Perhaps he had another, more deeply rooted reason for his self-loathing? That made more sense to the hunter, and to his amazement, he felt the weight on his chest lighten just a bit. _

'_Or maybe,' He thought bitterly. 'I'm just trying to convince myself of that to lessen my guilt.' He scowled. 'Nice, Kiryuu, real nice…'_

_It was truly all his fault then? H e had made the gentle pureblood hate himself?_

_Oh~ why had Kaname ever listened to his nonsense!_

_The image of Kaname smiling serenely as Zero ravaged his neck invaded his senses, and the silverette sighed._

_Was the answer obvious? It was because Kaname loved him… He'd… He'd always loved him, hadn't he?_

_It shouldn't have surprised him that he and the pureblood thought about things similarly; it sometimes seemed that they were too alike, too equivalent in thought and opinion about certain things. And yet, to know that the vampire prince felt the same pain as he did, if not more, it struck Zero speechless._

_To think that Kaname though himself a monster, in his own words 'bestial.'_

_Didn't he know how amazing he was? How beautiful? How- A sigh passed the amethyst-eyed male's lips. Didn't that fool know how much _Zero_ loved _him_?_

'_Really,' Thought Zero, 'You're such a hopeless idiot, Kaname…'_

_But even as he thought it his heart throbbed with culpability and shame._

_Unable to stand the sight of what was transpiring on the bed while know that in would all be over in less than two months, Zero turned away and began searching for a way out of what was apparently one of Kaname's memories. It didn't take him long –what with not only being able to move through objects, but also no one being able to see him. The exit was a piece of glass that hovered right behind Kaname's main chamber doors, and shaped the exact same way the entrance was. Though, to be honest, it showed a view of Kaname's inner conscience, not a memory._

_Passing through it, he accidently ended up falling into another, as another fragment of Kaname's past was on a collision course with the one he was leaving and he was unable to avoid it._

_To his chagrin, he was soon plummeting downwards into another memory._

_With a groan, he sat up, only to scamper back, eyes wide as he fought down bile, and fought back tears at the sight before him._

_He was in a large bedroom; a child's bedroom. A child with very wealthy parents by the looks of it; what with the mountains of toys, glittering, cream carpet, and expensive, designer furniture such as the__ Louis XVI tapestry and__four__stools__of Duke__Charles of Lorraine that were casually strewn about the room__. The bed was no exception. It was a Scheherazade canopy bed from Maison du Monde with red, sheer, canopy curtains, bright red pillows and stripped sunset coloured sheets with the same tone of thick rogue bands and narrow strips of black running horizontally across it with matching sheets of the same orange hue and crimson, embroidered quilt with black, tasseled edging. Stars of various sunset tones and redden hues in all designs and sizes hung from the roof dangling in the open space made by the upper, rectangular frame of the intricate metal bed. Still, while it amazed him that a child would have a laptop and bookmarked, worn, well-loved and obviously repeatedly read copies of 'Sense and Sensibility,' and 'Jane Eyre,' all sat on a __Louis XV style gilt-bronze, mounted 'bureau plat' with __the same glit-toned, banded tooled, leather top above four short and one long drawer each finely inlaid with sycamore and rosewood diamond-shaped cube parquetry. The corners of which, each leg were enriched with fine gilt-bronze foliate mounts and terminate in gilt-bronze sabots. __It was obviously styled after Jean François Oeben and sat __nearby, with __fauteuil à la Reine et à châssis in red with gilt-bronze walnut frame and elevated front legs, slid casually into the appropriate space of the french-styled desk._

_Still, all of that just barely registered as he observed the scene before him with ever-growing revulsion and dread._

_Within those spotless, gleaming walls that echoed the sick, unnaturally loud squelching and the pitiable moans and whimpers of a scared little boy…_

_In that shimmering room whose plentiful, glittering tokens, thick book, soft toys and model cars had witnessed the stealing of their masters smile over and over again…_

_On that polished, marble floor where often, too desperate to even reach the bed, the monster had trampled over the little beings very soul ass he abused him only for the thrill of knowing he could and had, the ecstasy of the tight, ever-virginal passage that caressed him while the boy solely wished to expel him, the amusement gained by seeing the same, useless struggle each and every time, the anticipation of seeing what new tricks the younger would come up with to try and get away, and in turn, the satisfaction of not only prevailing over the cleaver, tiny vampire and then trying his new toys on him, but also the glee of crushing his hopes and dreams, and seeing his very soul die away more and more with each passing day…_

_It was upon that perfectly complex, delicate, metal framework of a canopy bed that was more like a work of art than somewhere for someone to rest, that a nightmare of nightmares, was unfolding…_

_It was there, atop that beautiful, costly mattress, with its twinkling stained-glass stars and surely beyond comfortable blankets, and eerily familiar young boy was being…raped- erm…defiled…_

_He swallowed by the immense urge to empty hi stomach of his content as waves after wave of nausea washed over him. His head began to throb, his eyes swam with compassionate tears, and he bit his lip so hard, that his left fang went straight through it. But he did not acknowledge the pain, or rather, he did not acknowledge anything other than the utterly disgusting sight of the small, fragile body sliding in an uninterrupted rhythm that seemed beyond accurate, and beyond brutal. Blood accumulated on the sheets in a puddle, and the scent was immediately recognized by Zero; as if the silken, bronze, mocha, and dulled gold head of hair, storming garnet eyes, and smooth, flawless cheeks that were stained with a nearly violent shade of rose._

_No, he hadn't needed the blood to tell him what he already, on some instinctual level and had just venomously decided to deny. He hadn't need that sweet, sublime voice to cry out; begging his 'Oji-sama,' to 'stop, pw-pwease…! I'll do anything else; give you anything else if you let me go,' and exclaim that 'I want my C-Chi-chiue' as his tender body jolted from the other's powerful thrusts and wept openly._

_No he had needed any of that to know that it was his Kaname being violated on those sheets…_

_That it was his beloved, on that shinning golden bed, in that vast, richly furnished room, with that monster of an uncle embracing him, and touching him, and probing his conscience as he whispered to the child just how much he loved him with that voice that gave him false security and then malevolently ripped it away. _

_Still, it stunned Zero to witness such cruelty._

_Could this really be one of his ex-lover's memories!_

_Who was this sicko? Really, Kaname looked as if his fangs were just coming out; they were barely little stomps of ivory gleaming in his mouth. He could barely talk! What was he, six? Seven?_

_No, vampire physiology always made them seem at least two or three years older…_

…_But wouldn't that mean that the Kuran had been raped at anywhere from three to five years old?_

_His eyes widened and he grabbed harshly at his hair tugging at it violently._

_How could he not have realized?_

_It all made sense!_

_Kaname's thick shields of arrogance and nonchalance, of casual charm, domineering distance and pureblood supremacy; aristocratic pride…_

_It was all just a cover._

_Now, Zero had realized quite a bit into their relationship that the mask was nothing more; a mask, worn to protect himself from harm. _

_But from what kind of harm…? _

_Until now, he hadn't realized that he had been so, so wrong as to just what Kaname was trying to protect himself from. He hadn't realized the true extent of the Kuran's trust in him. Kaname had let him make love to him; entire that special, secret place in the same way as this beast that Zero wished nothing more than to strangle with his bare hands, but was unable to because his hands would go straight through. That; and he didn't what to get any closer. He wasn't upset with the pureblood; au contre, he was overjoyed at the message of trust and faith the other had put in him, nor was he repulsed; Kaname had just unwittingly shown him just how strong he was as the silverette was sure he personally would never be able to survive such a thing, it was he just that if he did get closer, he was sure his heart would break._

_The younger Kaname on that accursed mattress sobbed out his anguish, as his twisted uncle struck something that made him see more stars than were hanging from his roof, the shame, the pain, pleasure mixed in a utterly detestable broth that Kaname would have to advert his eyes and swallow if his wanted to survive the night in one piece._

_The bed began to creak; its frame protesting to the sheer force behind the simply malevolent thrusts, as Kaname found his resolution._

'_She will never have to live through something this…' Came the voice of Kaname's thoughts; echoing disturbingly just over the growls of possession, grunts from effort and groans of gratification that were made by the bi-coloured-eyed elder in counter-point to his own feeble weeping and cries of pain and nauseating bittersweet bliss. Still, with determination that grounded Zero with its familiarity, Zero listened as the child-Kaname mentally continued his oath, 'I swear, by my eternal life, by the pain of this moment, by the love I have for her… My dear, sweet __imouto; wonderful, ever-sweet Yuu, I swear you will never have to feel this agony; this ignominy… This shall be my only secret from you; my only disgrace of which I'll never speak…'_

_The hunter frowned heavily._

'_Imouto?' He wondered. 'Kaname has a sister?'_

_And, if so, what was her real name? 'Yuu,' was probably just a nickname._

'_But wasn't Kaname the sole survivor of some big misfortune with the Kuran Clan…?' The silverette thought. _

_According to what he'd heard from the chairman, all the reports claimed that Juri and Haruka Kuran had committed suicide, leaving their son, Lord Kanamé Kuran as the only Kuran in existence. There was no mention of a girl; no mention of a daughter at all. Still, it had Zero curious. Perhaps, she had died before her parents killed themselves? He nodded to himself that made sense, and currently, with the younger Kuran's screams drowning out his thoughts, the ex-human needed something to ground himself to –something that made sense, was even better of anchor._

_A small flash of light caught the amethyst-eyed male's attention, and he turned to his left, crawling towards it. _

_There was a crystal chandelier hanging above the coffee table of the lavishly decorated sitting room to the left of the bedroom where the horror was unfolding. Four comfortable 'Butterfly' __fauteuils in ivory with a pair of well-fluffed pillows atop each of them were placed on freshly waxed hard-wood floor, in a semi-circle facing a mid-brown brick fireplace.__ Up against the left wall, an antique, red, Louise single-ended sofa sat, with its low-lying, metal-work table with mahogany top. The black, woolen, knitted blanket thrown casually over the lower edge providing a homely warm that while visually present was shattered mercilessly by the questionable white stain on the upholstery of the seat._

_Zero didn't even want to know what kind of torture his 'chat' had to endure on that piece of furniture._

_Rising shakily to his feet he stumbled towards the flickering, semi-shattered, octagon mirror._

_He reached for it and promptly found himself back in the void, but before he could process what he'd just seen; what had just been revealed to him, he felt himself beginning to rise; gradually his being picked up speed and soon he was shooting upwards. The image of both Chairman Cross' and Yagari-sensei's faces flashed before his eyes, and then he knew no more._

_End Flashback_

Zero sobbed.

How had he been so blind to Kaname's pain?

And now… he had killed him…

The silver-haired teen was pulled from his trance by the door to his cell being opened.

He looked up, sob dying in his throat as two men entered the small, confined space and one pulled out a needle…

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

In a fit of obvious insanity brought on by instinctual fear, Aidou lunged towards the pureblood…

…Only to impale himself on a clawed hand. A hand that belonged to none other than one Himemiya Siren…

Kaname's eyes rounded impossibly as more blood splattered across his fair countenance. The trembling that started in his fingertips soon worked its way up his hands, passed his wrist, up his forearm, elbow, upper arm and to his shoulders. In moments, his entire body was quivering. Trembling noticeably, his hands rose to slap themselves over his lips and stifle the shameful sound he was sure would be trying to escape soon as he stepped back; knees hitting the end of the mattress and making him fall onto it on his perfectly shaped, firm backside.

Aidou… had tried to attack him…

Aidou, he had... he'd…

Kaname's bangs fell to cover his face as he collapsed completely unto his back; exhausted, boneless and unsure of just what to think about today. He turned unto his side, curling up into himself; right hand leaving his mouth to fist in the fuchsia-coloured, quilted blanket. His claws went smoothly right through the thick material in a second, but he did not acknowledge it. The outside world was a mere flicker in the back of his conscious just then.

Was it… Was it selfish of him to wish he would just die?

T-that… that the beast, traitor… That that… That Hanabusa had prevailed, and just killed him?

Was it?

To forget that Yuki was waiting for him; Chairman depended on his support for the peace movement; that Zero's life lay in his hands… It would be his greatest sin…

But, with his heart aching and throbbing in his chest, with him he fighting to not break down completely; fighting to stifle the pathetic whimpers and droplets of moisture that came with them… He found that his selfish wish was acceptable, and what's more, he wished that it was done earlier.

'Perhaps,' He wondered in silent pensiveness, 'if millennia ago, I had never been born, would life been better for these innocent children now?'

His mental faculties were already too weakened and too soon after that one, single crystalline tear, he could not stop the flood that followed.

A soft thud met his ears, and suddenly he was being slowly approached; as if he were a skittish dear.

Somehow, in his pathetic state, he felt it just might have suited him…

"Tenshi?" Siren questioned gently as she reached out to touch the delicate skin of his dainty hand in the barest of caresses.

Silence reigned as Kaname fought to control his disgraceful but tremulous emotions and appalling tears. In moments, he suppressed it; using even more power from the scrapings of his reserves, to do so. Unwittingly, in winning over his sentiments with the aid of his powers, he had done something unbelievably idiotic…

…He'd released more of his memories…

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Sitting in the same room as before; Asato Ichijo watched disinterestedly as glass shattered and walls cracked. He was in much too much of a good mood to let the fact that he was surrounded by unflattering rubble, his tea cup, saucer, matching set of tea plates, ordinate teapot, milk mug, sugar container and honey mug were broken, and even that his overly expensive, gray designer suit was ruined. No, he was much too pleased for that.

He had received a second call soon after the one that alerted him to the fact that his ward's beloved ex-human was awake. He'd given instructions the first time, and the second time he had full-heartedly accepted his master's brilliant advice, and the third time around he'd been more than happy to listen to his assistant explain not only that hi orders had been carried out, but also the monumentally disastrous state of the Northern regions of Japan, the death toll, and the mind-numbing results of the elemental prowess that his little kitten obviously had.

To imagine, one day he who have bent the will of the powerful being whose sheer _thought_ alone had caused all that suffering unwittingly…

There was a knock on his door, and his grandson stepped in.

"Ah, Takuma," He breathed graciously in greeting. "You're back!"

The boy nodded distractedly.

"Yeah, we just got back," He murmured. "We headed for home, erm… the dorms as soon as the destruction began… It's a mess out there! Was it really all Kaname's downing?"

The elder Ichijo nodded with a twisted smile.

"Yes… All him…"

"Ah," Said Takuma, realizing the 'I'm bad and am one step closer to world-domination'-look on his relative's face.

Wait.

Wrong.

It was the 'I'm picturing doing bad things to my former ward'-look.

…His grandpa was a perv…

Suddenly, a throbbing aura reminded him of the message he had originally come to deliver.

"Grandfather, Kaname is headed downstairs!" He told; green eyes strangely perturbed, and entire body-posture anxious. "You can meet up with him in the foyer; he wants to see you immediately…"

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Yuki was panting harshly, her knees were about to give away under her, and the world was spinning before her unfocused eyes –she had yet to recover from her earlier fainting. But despite all that, despite all the odds against her favor, she would not give up. She couldn't give up! She had to see Kaname! Something was wrong, she just knew it. She'd known it from the moment she'd been awoken by that great crash, and it had been affirmed with the elemental disaster that occurred next.

So, in light of this, and the strange, unsettling feeling in her stomach, she ran; ran towards her beloved.

'Hold on, Kaname-sama,' She thought earnestly with single-minded determination. 'I'm on my way…'

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Cross Kaien turned away from the sealed doors of the male Day Class Dorms.

"Yagari!" He called sharply to the smoking man a distance away.

The man jolted; looking like a child caught with one hand in the cookie jar. So he was about to flick his still-lit stomp into the other's prized bushes. No way was it gonna make them look any worse than they already were –what with the fact that half of them had been dug up when the wave of energy passed by, and the debris that had crushed a good portion of what remained.

But, instead of scolding him for any of that, or the fact that a school was a 'smoke-free environment,' or that he was slowly but surely killing himself, or even that he was setting a bad example for the students worriedly looking out the windows, the blonde surprised him.

"Let's go," He called over his shoulder as he walked in the opposite direction from the Sun Dorms.

Yagari blinked; following none the less.

"Home," He answered simply.

"Why?" The ebony-haired man was seriously confused at his secretly dear one's behavior. Was he purposefully being vague or something?

"To get something; something we'll need very soon…"

Yeah, he was definitely doing it on purpose.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Asato drank in the sight that his ward made, gliding down the stairs like that.

His dark hair floating behind him as he walked; the long, doe-legged young man fluttered uneven pulses in the elder vampire's cold, cold heart as it warmed with sadistic desire. The blonde drew in a deep breath, appreciating the other's form in that show-stopping a silver Furisode kimono. The golden etched intertwined vines of lilies and roses bringing out the dulled gold of his hair and the maroon centers of the flowers drawing attention to the way it highlighted the traces of the said same red hue within stunning, multi-coloured eyes. Darari-obi tied in the traditional Darari musubi knot and gold Obijime added more allure than Asato thought his groin to be able to take and he fought to control himself. But, for a master deception of such a high caliber as him, though it was usually nearly effortless, Kaname brought out the worse and most base in him.

His pale-pink petal lips parted soundlessly with a sigh as captivating wine and blood-red eyes glimmered in the afternoon sunlight. They caught sight of him, and in seconds, were flooded with shock and anguish.

Asato smirked.

Ah~ how he loved to see fear in those lovely rosewood eyes…

"N-No..." murmured Kaname unconsciously as the torture re-played inside the confides of his mind. The image of the blonde man before him clashed with the vision of another golden-haired man, and just what he had done to the teen all those centuries ago…

"_Maria…"_ The husky voice breathed in the nightmarish thrall of a certain pureblood's dream-state trance. _"__Pulchra__, __tenera__,__ praedulcis__…"_

Trapped partially in the limbo of his yester-life and this one, Kaname watched; distant and present all at the same time as the shadow of a younger him was pulled passed a pair of opened double doors in reverent desperation and then slammed up against it roughly in a paradoxical display of harshness in the next breath.

A gasp escaped them both just then, and Takuma Ichijo frowned worriedly in the direction of his beloved leader.

Was something wrong?

That gasp, though nearly inaudible for a human, was clearly heard by all present and could have surely been interpreted by his grandfather as a sign of weakness. Was he mad? Had years in the practically unbroken presence of his explicitly trusted Inner Circle made him careless? No, not possible, Kaname was never careless. Not one in all the years the blonde had known him and him becoming so now was highly improbable not only because the other was unbelievably obdurate and stuck in his ways, but also because such was extremely uncharacteristic of purebloods –what with their perfect manners, complex mind games and political genius. After all, had purebloods –in particular Ancient Purebloods like Kaname- been careless in such affairs, surely the vampire race would long have been extinct! So, as such, the harlequin-eyed boy was further concerned when the now, less muted sound of similar connotations was heard again.

Just exactly was going on with Kaname?

And besides the way Kuran Corporation had been prospering much more than usual in the past few months; profits expanding at an exponential rate. Had such unbelievable habit been developing, it would have affected business in a negative and rather obvious manner. Yet, the recent takeover of six of competition's businesses said differently.

So, if so, why was Kaname behaving so aberrantly?

Meanwhile, said brunet was struggling not to breakdown as he felt ghoulish fingers probe him; the phantom touch serving to quadruple his fright and make his already fluctuating aura flare with and vengeful wretchedness and conflict his scent that wavered from calm and confident towards Ichiou and the Night Class, to… well, an unstable mix of murderous anger that was aimed at the now cursed adolescent upstairs, and a dangerous abet confusing devastation that had even the infamous Ichijo elder's instincts screaming at him to be very, very cautious around the clearly unbalanced pureblood and his obviously unhinged conscious.

"_D__a mihi__castitatem__dulci__, __semper virginem...__"_ The wicked voice breathed in Kaname's past self's ear hotly.

A wave of wrath came from the quivering teen and at once, every vampire in the room shrunk back; cowering in fear as their leader murmured out crazed little things and stumbled back towards the stairs.

Kaname whimpered softly; keening desperately in the depths of his throat as he fought to deny the memory.

Still, in horrifying echo of the past movements, he began to tremble further just as he had then.

"No…"

'It never happened; it never happened!' He cried out in panic as terror tore at his already tattered soul whose essence gushed forth from within itself; a pool of relentless desolation, a nadir of despair formed and growing as the visions of a past that had been sealed away reawakened inside him. Despondency his only companion at the present point besides dereliction, he stunning being clawed uselessly at the material beneath him for purchase, an anchor, something –or rather some_one_- to ground him to reality; the here and now that flashed before his eyes in intertwining intervals. It was all very confusing to him.

He shuddered; clawed hands tugging even harder at his long hair. In this state, his mental powers –in particular telekinesis, were out of control, and various items that had somehow miraculously survived the pureblood's two earlier spasms of rage, (and even the smashed remains of some that didn't), went sailing over the crowd and crashed; shattering on the by now thoroughly abused walls.

He could not let Asato Ichijo or any of the present lower-ranked vampires see him unravel –which he was so close to at the moment at hand.

"_The dearest; she who is beloved…"_The breathy voice continued in English, before returning to its native tongue, Latin. _"__Mater Maria__…"_

A scream tore from his throat as he dropped to his knees and began to writhe in anguished desperation to get away from…something; the sharp, tortured sounds piercing the disturbed silence in the most shocking of ways.

Everyone gasped; well, everyone except for one very pleased Ichijo Asato who could not be more pleased that he was getting to see the once-proud, now openly weeping pureblood succumb to madness right before his eyes.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

A scream pierced the haunting silence of the grounds, and the slim, already cramping legs of a young teenage girl forced themselves to push even further forwards.

She… she was nearly there. She was so, so close! She, she knew that he was n pain but… But if he could just hold on a bit more-

Yuki burst through the doors of the Moon Dorms just in time to see Kaname fall to his knees.

Not even stopping to catch her breath, she propelled forwards; pushing passed a dumbstruck Ichijo Asato and rushing to her lover's side.

"Kaname-sama!" She cried; hysterical in her worry.

Immediately she dropped to her knees and pulled him to her chest.

But he did not respond and didn't seem to even recognize her, but, she did not care.

"Kaname-sama!" She tried again; taking hold of his hands and nearly weeping at the coldness that she was greeted with but so unaccustomed to –they had always been so warm…

The man in question sobbed; thrashing weakly in her grip and whimpering out pleas to 'stop.'

Her eyes teared up as she held the broken soul close, but, so lost was he in the terror of his past, that he saw her not as herself, but the same man he was trying to escape. Panicking, he flayed about; briefly managing to get one hand loose, and will force his trembling bellied, he smacked her square across the face.

A collective gasp filled the air as the girl slid diagonally atop the polished floor to hit the wall with a resounding 'thud.'

No-one could believe it –their precious leader had actually harmed _the_ Cross Yuki!

The doors of the Moon Dorms slammed opened yet again, as the Chairman and a certain Ethics teacher stalked in.

The men paused, taking in the scene of the barely conscious girl, and the crying, shivering male a distance away from her with his arm frozen in the same position as it had after striking her, before Yagari pat his partner on the shoulder and inconspicuously made his way around the crowd and up the stairs…

Cross' eyes widened as his arms; once extended from pushing open the heavy doors, fell weakly at his sides.

No way… He wouldn't; not even in that state.

But before the dismayed words could leave his lips, Yuki spoke.

"Kaname!" She whimpered out as loudly as she could in desperation. "Don't you recognize me? It's me; Yuki! Your Yuki…! The Yuki that-" She hesitated, before struggling to her feet and crossing the physical space between them. She offered her hand, "The Yuki that loves you… Don't you love me, too? Don't you, my Kaname?"

The man's swirling, foggy, scarlet eyes flashed, before flooding with a sweet, crystal clear mixed of mahogany and garnet.

He blinked.

"…Yuki?" He chimed out innocently in question as he continued his baffled blinking.

Everyone, especially a certain ex-hunter and a group of five nobles and one highly-trained level-C, breathed a sigh of relief. Well, everyone except Ichiou; after all, his entertainment had been cut short.

The moisture that had been steadily building in the young woman's wide, light brown eyes finally escaped, coursing down her adorably flushed, round cheeks as she fell to her knees and embraced the lovely young man before her in a tight hug. Had Kaname been anything other than a vampire –and a pureblood at that- he would have been crushed!

"Yuki!" He cried in astonishment.

Well this was certainly new!

"I don't mean to sound displeased," He began. "-I am most certainly pleased! Blissful and ecstatic more like it actually, and I am proud to say that this is one of my wildest dreams, and for it to be unfolding before my very eyes is a bit overwhelming; beyond comprehension to be true but-"

Having had enough of his confused rambling, the brunette grab his face and kissed him fiercely.

There was pin drop silence for a while as the relieved girl dominated her blushing boyfriend's mouth and did things with her tongue that should be illegal…

A long moment later, she breathlessly pulled away.

"Yuki…!" Croaked Kaname uncharacteristically as his ears heated up.

Licking her lips saucily, the girl simply giggled before smashing their lips together once more, causing the pureblood to sputter momentarily before leaning into her lips and allowing her temporary dominion of his mouth.

'Oh God…' He thought dazedly. 'That tongue… I'm melting…'

But then, much to Yuki's disagreement, he realized just what he was doing and struggled within himself.

Kaname pulled away first; clearing his throat and holding her at arm's length to resist the temptation of just crushing her to his chest and teaching her, the proper way to making someone see stars…

"Darling…?" He inquired with crimson cheeks, glittering doe eyes, and a pair of raised brows.

"Shut up and gimme kiss!" She cooed jovially before pouncing.

"Y-Yuki!"

Takuma laughed as Kaname was jumped by his tiny girlfriend, and slid closer to his own lover. Instinctively, Senri wrapped an arm around the blonde as Rima fought down the smile that twitched on the corner of her lips.

Meanwhile, as Ruka sneered in disgust at the scene before her, Kain idly wondered where his Hanabu- erm, where Aidou was…

Observing all the commotion before him with distaste, Ichiou turned, about to make a silent exit, when he was blocked by the Fangless Vampire himself; Cross Kaien.

"Leaving so soon, Ass~ta?" He chimed innocently in askance; head tilted to the left, with the most adorable hint of pink to his cheeks and glasses catching the light in a way that hid his eyes. His hands were folded behind his back, and as he purred the nickname he rocked forwards and then back on his heels.

Willing his left eye to cease its spasming, Ichiou answered as if he hadn't been verbally degraded by that nickname.

"Yes, actually," He breathed smoothly. "I have business elsewhere…"

The Chairman hummed; a hand coming up and using its index to fix the pair of flashing spectacles further up a pert nose.

With a courteous nod, the noble made to move passed the other blonde, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"By the way… before you leave, does your business have anything to do with certain long-haired prince?"

Asato blinked; glancing at the other from the corner of his eye.

Sometimes he forgot how this man was; just what he was capable of and how shrewd he was. Well, he was actually more on vampiric-genius-level intelligence if the noble was honest.

His ward had chosen the perfect person to stand by his sweetly-formed side in terms of pacification, and fend his pale, delicate back when it was turned…

After a long moment of silence, the ex-hunter realized he was not going to get an answer –a wise decision on his companion's part, and suddenly smiled.

Stepping backwards and then to the left; into the vampire's path, and then taking yet another step, moving well in into his personal space. Nose to nose, both blondes stared at each other; one with barely restrained anger and indignity as well as perfectly masked fear, and the other with the barest visible hint of threatening intent, well cloaked loathing, and disgust.

"Ass~ta-san," He spoke in a bright tone that bellied his seriousness. "A word of advice?"

Ichiou stared at him; he said nothing, but he also did not move. Cross took it as a cue that he was listening, and spoke.

"I love each and every one of my students dearly. It's as if they were my children, actually. And when my children are in trouble, in danger, or threatened, I get a little… irritated…It's never pretty, and I would be desperately mortified if such an esteemed guest such as yourself was to see such a nasty side of me~!" His spectacles flashed, and he proceeded to place his head beside the other man's so that he could whisper his next phrase in his ear. Maybe then he would get it?

After murmuring a little something wise, the Chairman stepped back smoothly, lowering his head so that his glasses slipped down his nose and his narrowed honey eyes were revealed for but one moment.

…Nevertheless that single moment was _more_ than long enough for Asato to get the picture…

And as the noble reeled in shock, Yagari Touga came down the stairs, cruised casually pass the crowd, and placed a small, black, velveteen box containing a familiar choker, in the Chairman's awaiting palm, before taking his place on the stretch of wall between the doors and the windows.

Cross stepped back even further until he was arm's length away from the vampire; the box he'd just been handed pressing into the elder Ichijo's chest.

"I believe you can return this to its rightful owner, Ass~ta-san!" He cried jovially as the suddenly mute man accepted the parcel without comment.

Kaien stepped to the side, Asato walked passed him and entered the awaiting car all without ever so much as glancing back, and he cheerfully waved as the limo faded into the distance; hopefully never to return.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

In his car, Asato seethed as the turned to his assistant; Fuuka Kisaragi…

"Kisaragi," He called.

"Hai, Ichijo-sama," She murmured as she fought down the nostalgic emotions swelling within her.

"Inform our pawn to deliver the message in a half an hour…"

"Yes, Ichijo-sama," She replied as she quickly scribbled the number thirty on an edge of a paper, fisted her hand around it and then opened the window. She opened her palm, revealing an origami crane. In seconds, it was grabbed by the rapid wind and tossed into the heavily foliage nearby, where it was just as swiftly snagged by a clawed hand, unfolded and then burnt into nothing but mere ash.

Still upset, Ichiou refused the glass blood-wine offered by the young woman as the Fangless One's words replayed in his mind like a never-ending mantra; forever enraging –and sparking not fear, (no, never, he did not know that word), but trepidation- within him…

"_I know you're up to no good, so don't fuck with me before I get…bestial, and bare my fangs…" _

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Takuma pelted down the hallway of the Moon Dorms as he headed towards his best friend's chambers; rendered to shocked and grief-stricken to think of using his vampiric speed.

He couldn't believe it, he really couldn't…

Of all the news to have to give Kaname at a time like this; after all that had happened today…

Oh~ oh how he wished not to be the barer of this potentially murderous news…

The cheer-oak double doors he knew so well come into view and the blonde finally taps in his birth-abilities to get there as fast as possible.

"Kaname!" He cried in aguish as he pounded on the large doors; anguish that he knew would not only be reflected by his dear friend, but multiplied thousand fold. Chairman Cross, Yuki-chan and Yagari-sensei would also be sorrowful; no doubt about it.

A soft, worried enter was heard, and the blonde threw open the doors; rushing in.

Frantic, he looked this way and that for his companion; dreading what news he had give him and secretly wishing to just say it and get it over with, so that he could immediately start comforting the sure to be distraught male. Still, when he did not at once physically perceive his master, he sobbed, sympathetic pain and impatience crushing him.

From his left, Siren stepped out of the doors that led to the private library, and glanced anxiously at the Vice-President of the Night Class.

Oh… she just knew this wouldn't been good…

"Ichijo-san," She called with a bow.

His head snapped towards her. In the blink of an eye, the movement that might have once rivaled her master, the blond was before her. Placing his hands heavily of her shoulders, he lightly shook her.

"Where's Kaname?" He demanded.

Dumbfounded, she replied, "In the sitting room, Ichijo-san."

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Kaname, still clothed in his silver, furisode kimono stood when the doors to his sitting room where suddenly slammed open.

Surprising him further, his best friend ran in and threw himself into a bow at his feet.

"Forgive me, Kaname!" He cried; gripping the edge of the brunet's layered, robe-like garments and pressing his forehead to it.

Seeing the other teen in such a state stunned Kaname temporarily. In moments after his recovery, worry began to gnaw at his gut.

"Taku?" He inquired softly as he moved to lay a dainty hand tenderly on top of that head of straw-blonde hair. "What's wrong?"

But Takuma simply shook his head; shoulders shaking with sobs.

Kaien and Touga exchanged a look at the same time as the pureblood turned his troubled gaze towards Siren; looking for answers that, according to the baffled look on her usually expressionless face and the regretful abet casual shrug, she didn't have.

"Takuma, what's wrong?" He asked again, abet more firmly.

"I-I…" He began, before breaking down completely. "Kaname, it's terrible!"

Everyone looked nervously between each other.

"What's 'terrible?' What is it, Taku?" He probed gently. "What's wrong?" He asked again.

And then, slowly, the younger of the two Ichijo's in existence raised his head, and shattered his best friend entire world with a single sentence…

"Zero is dead…"

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

In a certain manor house, a little boy sat on a too-big recliner; swinging his short legs back and forth with idle glee as he watched the news broadcast.

"All four of Japan's islands; Kyushu, Shikoku, Honshu and Hokkaido, were struck by the massive…series of natural disasters," Said BBC's newest and most popular reporter, Charon Styx. "

"Scientists are calling it the elemental phenomenon of the century, even millennia! But what of the people…? People everywhere are calling in one of the biggest –if not the biggest- tragedy in all of the recorded history of mankind. Religious around the world are calling it to be a warning from God. 'The end is fast approaching,' Says Cardinal Philippe of France. 'We must repent, forgo the wickedness of today's social norms, turn away from the evils that come with technological advancements and find sanctuary in prayer…' He also says, 'The Lord forgives, and welcomes all remorseful sinners back to himself with open arms. Go to him; he will comfort your aching soul… His never-ending mercy is but a whispered apology away'…"

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

A/N: Well, there it is.

Yes, Takuma has given us some terrible, yet not quite true –so don't start cursing my name and damning me to hell just yet, Remember, I need that emo silverette for my fanfic. One can't have Zero x Kaname without Zero and Kaname after all- news.

Review and tell me how much you hate me for having him say it anyways.

Seriously, review, even for that reason.

Hope you like it, and as always, I ask you yet again to please review. Even if you haven't before, I could really use the support right now…

Oh! And~ as a treat…

A preview of what's next…

Next Chapter: Kaname deals with Zero's supposed death.' The funeral. The council pay Kaname a visit, and we see just what happened to the hunter.

Sayonara,

Lolita.


	10. Staring Deep Into The Abyss

A/N: Here you go, as promised.

Enjoy!

And leave a review, please. Right now, it's only thanks to you guys and of course, Sagakure-sama and LeaNicolaie-sama that I can even think straight enough to type! The pills are messing with my moods. Luckily enough, now I'm pretty cheerful! –idly wonders who she'll write the emo-ness properly in this sugar-rush-type state-

Notes:

One:

The song is Diamond crevasse by May'n. I suggest you look up this version - Shinkuu no Diamond Crevasse - on Utube, since it a bit more soulful and it's the version I intended for Kana to sing.

Look for the one by MacrossFrontierOST, it's really good quality etc etc…

Here's the translation - - -

This is the first part:

"_When I was in love with God  
I never expected such a farewell would come  
If I could never feel your touch again  
Then I'd want you to embrace me again for the last time at least_

_It's long long good-bye…"_

And now the second set…

"_Goodbye, goodbye, over and over again  
I tell myself as best as I can  
Waving my hand. It's only graceful, right?  
Now, I want strength…"_

And the third part…

"_I met you, the star shined and I was born  
I love you, therefore I am. (Could also be interpreted as: Since/Because I love you, I am/exist)  
Waiting for a hopeless miracle, what will become of me?  
Through my tear-stained vision the planet's twinkle is gone…"_

Suitable, no?

And it doesn't help that I'm hopelessly obsessed with May'n!

Two:

'by hook, or by crook' is a saying that means 'by any means necessary,' or 'one way or another' –regardless of whether they be fair or foul.

Three:

'Aphrodite' is the Greek goddess of love and beauty. She is the equivalent of the Roman 'Venus,' and even in line with the Egyptian goddess, 'Hathor.'

Four:

Vintage Dom Perignon and the Platinum club sandwiches made with 30-month air-cured Iberico ham, came from a lovely tea I had a last year at Cliveden House, in Berkshire, England, with my dad, my 'mom' and my bf, Jason…

It was kinda pricy, around five or six hundred Euros per couple. But the food was beyond amazing, so it was only to be expected that it would cost beyond the average price of tea.

-shrugs-

T'was yummy and definitely worth every penny –I mean, shilling….

Lol

It may come up again…

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, Blackberry, Chrono Crusade or Shinkuu no Diamond Crevasse.

Love Game

~ Chapter Ten ~

"What'd I tell you, Ass~arin?" A sweet, childish voice sang in a victorious tone.

"I hadn't doubt you for a moment, my lord…." Placated a deep voice that rang with satisfaction.

A snort.

"Obviously not…" The bi-coloured-eyed boy on the large, black recliner drawled.

"Obviously," Agreed the other, ignoring the sarcasm of the statement. "It has all come to pass just as you predicted…"

Mismatched eyes flashed.

"Yes, my gentle, kawii nephew has gone on a killing spree," A rounded face turned towards the physically elder male and beamed crazily. "I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes it…!"

Asato shook his head wryly.

Ah, what a master to serve…

"Plus," Continued the smaller. "How do you think he's dealing with the tragedy that 'ended' his lover's life?" He made quotation marks in the air; the action unbelievably adorable when performed by such a sweet-faced cherub.

"Badly," Answered the elder with a sinister grin. "Very badly…"

Rido giggled wickedly.

"Though, I can't help but wonder… is he crying…?" was Asato's enthusiastic question.

"That's all he's probably doing this pass while!" Responded the boy cheerfully.

After enjoying a good laugh at the other Kuran male's expense, the elder of the only two Ichijo's in existence sobered up.

"So, are we allowing him time to…"He inquired vaguely.

"To what?"

"Make funeral plans and actually see that empty coffin sink beneath the surface," Ichiou clarified.

The demented grin he got in turn, was malicious enough to give even him chills.

"Of course~!" The young vampire chimed. "The sight of such; of his beloved being offered up to the darkness of the cold, unforgiving earth should be enough to cement his feelings of hopelessness; despair… It'll drive him closer to madness, if not aid the complete breaking of his spirit. A funeral will help subdue that damn brat and can you imagine how tasty he would be just then? How wonderfully weak; vulnerable he'll feel just then?"

Asato nodded.

Oh~ He could more than imagine…

"Delicious…" He purred; eyes darkening with lust and flashing scarlet in the next second as the violating images of a certain pureblood filled his head.

"Yes…" Teased Rido mockingly as if speaking to a dense child, "Very delicious, Asato! Very, very delicious…"

The councilman scowled deeply, pulling a bark of laughter from the psychotic little boy.

"In any case, I'm just eager for the endgame," Said the Kuran. "I want to see Kaname's face when I devour his little Princess. And then," He took a deep, shuddering breath. "And then I'll gobble him up too! But not all of him, and not all at once…"

Asato raised a brow…

"I want to make him suffer enough so that one day, millennia from now –because we both know he's persistent and it'll probably take that long to break him- he'll finally, _finally_ shatter into smithereens and beg, _beg_ me for death! Don't you want see that?"

"Yes, I do," Was all Ichiou said for a long time, relishing into the feeling of building lust and anticipation rising within him. He would soon triumph over Kuran Kanamé-sama, and when he did…

He moaned softly in his throat was a shudder ran through his frame.

Oh~ how he looked forwards to the day when he could plunge his fangs into that tender, supple column of the flesh of that delicious neck, and his manhood into the soft, succulent body…

Oh~ how scarcely could he wait to pillage the sweet ever-blooming chastity of luscious vampire and feel in give way under the dripping, flushed, blunt tip of his cruelty…

'What would feel like,' He wondered as he peered at the rose bush in the window box of the one he sat besides. '…to have you all for myself…'

And with the image of a crying Kuran Kanamé at the forefront of his mind and ever-plaguing his thoughts, he reached out with his large, masculine left hand and plucked but a single white rose…

Seated opposite of him, Kuran Rido smirked in a way that seemed utterly wrong on a child's face. But then again, he was _no_ child, now was he?

The door opened just then, and in strolled Fuuka Kisaragi; curly, shoulder-length honey-coloured hair and mint green eyes glowing softly in the moonlight.

"The car is ready, Ichijo-sama," She murmured reverently.

She was all too aware of her master's companion's status, strength, and scheming cunning…

Asato nodded, before turning to his master at the sigh he heard.

"You're leaving? So soon?" Purred the cocoa-haired boy in mock disappointment.

"I'm afraid so. Or would you rather I stay-" Ichiou had scarcely his began his suggestion when he was interrupted by a venomous, "No!"

He smirked, reveling in his tiny win. Hey, it wasn't every day that he managed such a feat; minuscule or not.

"I mean," Amended the child casually, "While I am touched that you would offer to stay here with little old me, when you could be out there taking steps towards claiming your prize, I would want to delay our plans any farther. It has been ten years, Ass~arin; I am growing tired of this useless child's body. Especially when the end is so close I can taste it; taste _him_…"

"Very well," The blonde male replied and knelt on his right joint with a single hand over his heart before taking a small hand in his own, he placed a chase kiss atop it.

"Take this," Rido chimed, offering the other male a vial of eerie, crimson liquid made purely of crystal and was top with a diamond, vampire bat. "Can I assure your aide in the Association will come through?"

"Of course, my Lor-" Asato's note of grateful affirmation was cut short as a whiff of the elixir tickled his nose. His eyes flashed scarlet and he made a low, surprised, but ultimately needy sound in his throat.

A laugh echoed above him, and his eyes travelled up towards the unrepentant face of his master. The royal winked teasingly at him, sticking out his tongue whilst giggling the entire time.

The physically elder glanced down at the item that lay oh-so-innocently in his palm.

The top hadn't been sealed; closed, so that none of its precious cargo would be spilled, but not sealed, so that none would be able to sense or scent what it was.

With an exasperated sigh, he slipped it into his pocket and mentally noting down a reminder to seal to on the way to the facility where that boy was being kept. He straightened, nodded politely to his still cackling king and walked away; off to fulfill yet another phase of one of the most insidious plots in the history of their race…

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Shirabuki Sara sat perched elegantly in her Alexander Roux,Rococo style, hand crafted chair. The stunning, intricate carving featured openwork scene of hunting dogs taking down a stag on the chair's back and the boars' heads emerging from the padded arms, to the open scrollwork on the legs and shotgun cartouche on the seat.

Tilting her head to the right; liquid gold locks gathering to one side, she observed the calm man seated opposite her with a satisfied abet mildly inquiring gaze. She could smell the scent of _that man_ on him…

Curious; she had thought him dead.

Perhaps he was Ichijo Asato's mysterious master? And if so, what had he promised the elder of the council in exchange for that decade-long loyalty? She was certain the other had practically everything he could ever desire, already. Hum… Lower ranked vampires were known to be greedy… Perhaps his blood? No… too simple…

What was his motivation?

Perhaps…

'…No…' She breathed mentally in disbelief.

Smirking, her eyes narrowed in victory as her sharp mind delivered the answer she'd been seeking ever since the last time she'd entertained Ichiou as her guest.

Yes… Of course. Why hadn't it clicked before? That is why Asato's master's plan would work, that is why he had come to her and that was why it was so kind of her curiosity to make her agree. She'd had an inkling of intuition whispering in her ear the past while; breathing the answer in her ear. She had just been too daft to pay it any mind.

It all came down to the fact that they had the same enemy: the ever-lovely Lord Kanamé Kuran…

_That man_ wanted to take revenge on the woman that had rejected him by eliminating her happiness. Meanwhile, here was she, desiring nothing more than anything else to be Queen of Vampires.

But there was a common factor that stood in the way of both their desires…

Juri Kuran had committed suicide –something Sara had her own suspicions about- and so _that man_ had no-one to take out his wrath on. Except… she had a son; the only spark of her that was left of her and her happy family; the boy that was the result of her rejection. And Sara couldn't be Queen because that all-powerful, heavily guarded jewel was in her way.

The destruction of that said same factor would ultimately bring about the fulfillment of both their desires. So, in light of that, it made sense to pool their efforts and work together, right?

Suddenly, life was getting interesting…

"So, my Lady," Began the noble after a polite sip of the Earl Grey tea before him. "Have you done as your servant humbly requested? My master is anxious to move forward…"

"I have…" She breathed with casual flare. "You asked for a relative of the Kiryuu family, right?"

"Indeed," Affirmed Ichiou.

Still, the pureblood woman said nothing.

"But…?" Inquired Asato, sensing that there was something more the Sara craved to know.

"But tell me, what role does that new Level-E play? How are you going to satisfy the promise of power you've made to me?" She deserved to know at least that much. She was a woman, of course, and women were curious beings…

"My Master has a plan…" That was his answer? Hum, he'd told her the exact same thing before.

"No, Ichiou-san…" She clarified; eyes flashing scarlet to deliver her serious sentiments to the other in the most subtle and prominent of ways. Purebloods were notorious for their dominance of the society of the Night; ceasing control of any situation easily, despite the gilded cage that was forced upon them through their birth. Nevertheless, the noble was suspiciously silent as she continued, "I would very much love to hear this 'plan' of you and your master's creation; and please, don't hesitate to be detailed in your explanation…"

Her tone was calm and formal; present, pleasant and pointly. It was everything a lady should be; polite, detached and yet amused. And yet… her scarlet eyes left no room for Asato to do anything but tell her everything; being as clear and yet, concise as possible –he wanted to escape the suddenly stifling sitting room with his head upon his shoulders and not on her hand crafted mantle, after all…

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

"I see…" She breathed at length.

Ichiou nodded; taking a deep, silent draught of his tea. Still, it did nothing to calm his raging mind.

"It is… ingenious," She settled for. "But I wonder…"

"Yes?"

"How am I to be Queen if the council still exists, and if I am not in line for the throne; should one arise from what's left after those perfectly wicked trees, from those perfectly wicked seeds you two are sowing complete their tasks…?" Her icy, dull grey-blue eyes flashed crimson as she asked, "Must I have your carefully groomed trees chopped down before they can bear fruit? I can use it to fuel the fire upon which I can roast you and your most vulnerable Lord. And then, I can build my empire upon the ashes that remain, you know…"

Asato fought not to waver under her intense gaze. He and Rido had discussed this after all, but, it had lead to results that would undoubtedly stick Ichiou between a rock and a hard place.

Making false, only half-true promises to a keen-eyed pureblood was definitely not on his list of 'things-I-want-to-try-before-I-die.'

As matter a fact, if he didn't do this just right, it would probably be his cause of death!

Clearing his throat, he spoke.

"Well, the council as a whole; elders such as myself included, have decided that we would happily relinquish the majority of power of state to monarch, if one we dub competent enough was to arise from the appropriate lineage," He spoke smoothly; words spilling past his lips as if they were nothing but the most honest truth. "Whether it be through birth, or marriage…"

"Ah…" She breathed in acknowledgement. "But I am not of the 'appropriate lineage.' And while I am a pureblood, only a Kuran may take the throne."

"Well, it had been decided that you would marry either my Master or Lord Kuran… Neither of them would oppose your reign or any of the decision made therein, my Master since he has no interest in ruling-"

"And Kaname-san because he would be in no condition to…"

"Precisely," He responded. "And it would be a marriage of convenience; neither would demand anything of you."

She smirked, "Your Master because he lacks interest…"

"And Lord Kuran because he would be in no condition to…"

"I see," Was all she said.

An empty silence filled the room, as both occupants catered to the needs of their stomachs.

And really, how could anyone resist the array of treats laid out before the pair?

Éclairs, tarts, scones, pies, mini canapé versions of platinum club sandwiches made with 30-month air-cured Iberico ham… Each dish was delicious, available in a multitude of varieties, and was undoubtedly beyond expensive –well, for anyone working for anything less than fifteen hundred thousand Euros a month.

"Pray do tell, Ichiou-san," She drawled with faux nonchalance after their tea wares had been cleared away, as she slipped on a glass of vintage Dom Perignon. "I how am I to marry if I am already engaged to Lord Ouri?"

"Yes, about that," He began in reply. He took a slip of the infamous 'King of Champagne' for courage, before continuing. "My Master sent a message for you: 'Figure it out yourself, I can't do all the work, little girl…' His words; not mine."

Sara was vaguely amused.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

He'd been so close, so close to the precious blood!

_Red. Red. Red. Red. Red. __Blood…_

But then that idiot man with his gun… He started shooting at him!

He stopped him from getting to it.

_To the sweet, delicious, thick blood…_

How dare he!

Still, the unstable ex-human had had no choice but to run away; away from that thing that wanted to stop him. That wanted to stop him from getting to it; the blood.

But it needed him~ just as he, it.

Couldn't that stupid, stupid man not hear it calling to him?

Singing in that tender, enrapturing voice?

Coyly teasing his senses?

The lovely draught encasing him in a world painted red? A perfect world?

Oh! He couldn't wait anymore! He had to have it! He had to!

Abandoning self-preservation in pursuit of the blood; sweet, sweet, innocently captivating blood that was always on his mind –never too far- wicked, beautiful blood that taunted him all the time, he turned. Within seconds of pivoting, baring his fangs to his pursuer to finally get the blood, a sharp 'bang' filled his ears with white noise, his mouth opened, foam and saliva bubbling past parted lips, his chest was assaulted with intense, searing pain concentrated on one point…

Claws latched onto a head as a willowy body arched and spasmed; the enzymes in the bullet catalyzing the effects anti-vampire poison being released.

Clearly disgusted by his squirming prey, Takamiya Kaito delivered another bullet; burying the lead into the head of the nauseating creature.

'It's always more disturbing,' he acknowledged mentally, 'when the beast was once on your side…'

Yes, the Level-E was once known as Ezra Thompson; a vampire hunter, and a member of a disarranged branch family of the Kiryuu Clan.

Finally, the thing ceased it movements, and in the moment before it exploded into a flurry of sand, an entire, jovial and yet wretchedly short human life flashed rapidly within its once amethyst eyes –a trait he inherited from his mother's side of the family; that ever-powerful clan of silverette hunters.

A sweet childhood in a humble cottage; a loving, huntress mother and an understanding, nurturing father…

An emotionally chaotic adolescence; the typical and expected results of vampire hunter duties clashing with teenage hang-ups and amateur romances…

Collage; the welcoming door that allowed him entry into adulthood, and the place where he meet her…

'Katharina…'

The fleeting, nanosecond-long image was painful, but even more so was the mere glances of their wedding day, their honeymoon, the news that they about to welcome their first child… She would have to raise the babe all alone, but suffer it to b so, rather than to have hurt her or the infant.

'Thank you, Kaito…' These were last thoughts of the dying man.

But that all happened in a mere flickering moment, and in the next instant, the man that once was proud, true and about to embark on the greatest of journeys; fatherhood, was no more than granules of death upon the ground.

Mumbling complaints under his breath, the ruthless hunter proceeded to follow the orders given to him, and collected the remnants of the kill together in the solid, white gold urn he'd been provided with. It was a pretty thing; etched with Latin phrases and vines of lilies and… carnations, was it?

He shrugged; he didn't care one way or another. It could have been etched with pansies and have a nice variety of Kaito's favorite curses on it, and he still wouldn't give a damn. All he had to do was get this back to the Head of the Association before the guy wet himself, or entered menopause.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

The members of the council were led to a pair of elaborately carved cherry-oak double doors. As they came to a stop before them, the faint singing of a well-trained woman's voice could be heard.

"_Kami-sama ni koi o shiteta koro wa  
Konna wakare ga kuru to wa omottenakatta yo  
Mou nido to furerarenai nara  
Semete saigo ni mou ichido dakishimete hoshikatta yo_

_It's long long good-bye…"_

Or at least, what sounded like a woman's voice…

Everyone, absolutely each and every member of the council, every single member of the aristocracy, and even the members of vampire society at large; common class vampires, knew that their esteemed ouji-sama was a male soprano. Yet, the fact that he was blest with such a high pitched voice was not scorned or spurned. As a matter a fact, it was welcomed; embraced, as such was a rare thing indeed. And rarity, rarity and/or uniqueness were the amazing traits that made purebloods so desirable; put them at the top of the hierarchy of their species. Yes, rarities were very good.

"_Sayonara sayonara nando datte  
Jibun ni mujou ni iikikasete  
Te o furu no wa yasashisa da yo ne?  
Ima tsuyosa ga hoshii…"_

Yet, as well as that fact was known, was the fact that since he ceased performing kabuki, the Kuran seldom sang. So, in light of things, the group stood silent outside the wooden barrier and listened attentively –but mind you, not too attentively, not after what Ichiou-sama had shared with them all...

The soft notes, perfect crescendos and heartbreaking words sang so passionately awoke some kind of empathy within their stone-cold hearts; lighting a flame of compassion they'd all long since thought dead. For a moment, they regretted every malicious deed they'd ever committed and wished they'd done otherwise. Shame colored their cheeks as adoration and awe at what just his voice was able to do filled their eyes. Of course, they knew what going on. It was one of the many ways the Kuran Ancestor had been able to take charge of their race. For the more bestial of them, he struck terror into their hearts and taught them the true meaning of evil; with that legendary scythe he'd been known as 'Reaper: Taker of Souls,' an everlasting grim, malicious and vengeful spirit who knew not the meaning of mercy. Even the humans he so loved knew of his endless cruelty and he was both feared and respected by them as such. However, for those amongst them whose human nature stood out, he was as sweet, kind and innocent as a new born babe; and as lovable, beautiful and delicate as a young maiden -expertly playing on their sensibilities. The latter, was perhaps _exactly_ what he was doing now. And though they'd been warned, and knew of the history well, the voice was just too…_hypnotic_…

"_Anata ni deai STAR kagayaite atashi ga umarete  
Aisureba koso I areba koso  
Kibou no nai kiseki o matte dou naru no?  
Namida ni nijimu hoshi no matataki wa gone…"_

After a few long moments of silence, when he was absolutely sure Kaname was done, and that the council members had regained their conscious selves, Takuma inhaled deeply, and then rapped gently on the left door.

"Come in…" Breathed a soft voice from beyond the wooden barrier.

They entered, and we greeted with the site of a splendidly decorated meeting room. The walls were a rich cream with dusk-coloured trimming and offset with a deep rose hue drapes. The contrast of colour intensity was striking. And when based with a posh white granite titled floor with tri-coloured, sunset-toned flecks, the result was even more captivating.

There were a suite of thirteen Louis XVI Beauvais style, gilt wood tapestry seats. Twelve of them were armchairs 'à la Reine' with arched crestrail over an oval backrest called "chapeau de gendarme", all within beaded, leaf-tip carved arms raised on fluted legs with acanthus carved tapering that terminating with topped feet. They were placed in a semi-circle around a low Birch table upon which rested a bouquet of fresh white orchids in a glass, hourglass-shaped vase - around which a gold-tone ribbon that visually tied it together with the rest of the décor was tied. The last of the seats was a sofa with a straight crestrail above a rectangular back and all the unifying traits of its familiar chairs. It was placed a small distance away, but facing the opening of the arc of chairs. Before it was a similar abet smaller and equally low-laying table made of the same light-tone wood. And on this couch, with his legs crossed elegantly his knees and his ipod touch resting on his lap as he casually removed the earphones from his ears… Here sat Lord Kanamé Kuran.

"I was wondering how long you would have stood outside…" Came the semi-amused drawl from the visually composed man on the couch. But, thanks to the nearly tangible grief in the pureblood's wavering, barely controlled aura and the anguished way he had sung the heartbreaking words before, all present knew that the Kuran was anything but composed. And, if one looked closely enough, beneath the thin layer of the typical pureblood façade of calm, control and class; eloquence, indifference and influence; beauty, strategy and power, there was pain. There was agony. There was a never ending anguish in those shimmering garnet orbs that seem to permeate and hang thickly like a fog in air; stinging the eyes of all the lesser evils present.

Takuma smiled tenderly with sympathy at his companion as he bowed.

"Kaname-sama…"He began and then, with a rigidly cordial sweep of his right arm, "The Vampire High Council…"

Eyes swirling with barely concealed emotion, Kaname responded in an attempt at a dry abet teasing tone, "I am aware, Takuma. I have eyes…"

He would have returned the blonde's smile if he was sure it wouldn't come out strained and crooked.

Still, his companion knew he was simply trying to kid around with him and so beamed his leader the brightest smile he could; a vain attempt to lighten his friend's mood. Yet, for all the green-eyed teen's efforts, it didn't ease the ache in the cardinal orbs.

"Your voice is lovely as ever, Kanamé-sama…" Asato whispered with reverence as he stepped forward to accept the offered his hand.

His eyes were but rapt worshippers at the altar of Kaname's entire body as his lips pressed themselves against the sweet-smelling flesh.

He was immediately forced to fight down a bestial moan.

Asato could already see it: after all, he had only imagined it a _million_ times…

_The tender, succulent flesh; rosily flushed beneath his fingertips…_

_The glazed, __burgundy and folly-red__ eyes;__swirling with a dangerous mix of lust and loathing…_

_The gasps of startled ecstasy, groans of searing poignancy, growls of empty threatening; the devastation that would enter that voice when he finally, _finally_ claimed that unwilling but oh-so-alluring body that would arch oh-so-prettily and gracefully into his touch…_

_That perfect, otherworldly beautiful face; contorted into the most simply _fascinating_ expressions as the despair pulled him further and further into its depths…_

'Oh, yes… such sweet, captivating delicacy…'

And then, then came Ichiou's fantasies of breaking that smooth, faultless skin and drinking deeply from the ever-after cursed wound. Drinking until there was _barely_ enough to keep the beautiful and enthralling Prince alive, and those rosy cheeks flushed and fresh – watered with tears from the tempest of his eyes…

'After all, it won't do to end his misery too quickly...'

He nodded mentally to his thoughts. It would be such a waste!

And if there was one thing that Ichijo Asato was _not_, it was wasteful.

As he pulled away, ever-respectful pilgrims that his pale-coloured orbs were, they lowered before ever-sharp rosewood could catch their visual violation of the milky skin, well-dressed limbs and porcelain countenance of their owner.

Smiling graciously, the stunning brunet watched attentively for any sign that betrayed the physically elder man's intentions. The young man was sure that Asato wouldn't dare attempt to bite him; not after restraining himself all those years, and most especially not in public. However, whilst that may have reigned true, what remained was the fact that the elder of the two remaining Ichijo's was planning something. Something that Kaname feared more than anything else; that Kaname had lay awake the previous night worried might prevail this day…

Nevertheless, for all his attempts at composure, the pureblood had to fight down disgust as he felt eyes defiling his form. But, he refused to say anything. That would be allow Asato the advantage of knowing he could bother him; get to him at all. And _that_ would be detrimental in this sort of gambit because any type of weakness could be interpreted as an _entirely_ different thing completely.

'Yes,' Kaname thought warily. 'I know why you all are here…'

They were here to arrest him. Or rather, 'take him into one of their care.'

Yes, because they thought he was mad.

Because he'd allowed Zero to attack him…

Because he lost his temper and killed all those people…

Because, Kaname knew, on some level, he was more than just _idly wondering_ if they were right. On some level, he was nearly_ positive_ they were. Nearly, but his doubts were enough so, that when they –that 'civilized' Council of beasts- announced his guilt and encaged him, he would not fight. No, because he needed to be locked away. He was a danger to Yuki, to Chairman, every student at this Academy –whether in the Day or Night Class-, and most likely anyone he came into contacted with. He was sick; mentally unstable and emotional disturbed –he knew that much and was strong in these most unfortunate of convictions.

The evidence of that was at that very moment either struggling to survive the pandemonium on the streets, or being thrown into a mass grave...

He was a delusional fool of a pureblood vampire absurdly in love with a deceased vampire hunter who had enamored the pureblood so much and led him down the path of no return; insanity, with this preposterous version of a love story. A clearly ludicrous idea, no?

A pureblood and a hunter…

It was doomed to fail.

So why did he continue to hope?

Obvious and most logical answer: He was crazy.

…Utterly and completely nutty, batty, cracked, screwed up in the head.

And yet…

A long-suffering sigh escaped his sinful lips.

And yet he had to hold back the tears when he recalled it all:

_Kisses; caresses; whispered, devoted lies and fleeting, miserable thoughts that could only lead to agony, all under the cloak of the night…_

_Sighs; glittering eyes; faux, all-too beautiful passion and tenderness that Kaname knew he couldn't possibly deserve…_

_Safety in those strong arms… _

_Peace from that soothing, boyish voice…_

_Love shinning through those amethyst eyes…_

No, Kuran Kaname was a murderer; he did not deserve the sweet bliss brought by that angel.

To add to the madness of the entire situation, said hunter managed to make said prince refuse to believe that the other was dead.

He lived on in Kaname's damaged conscious; ever-breathing, ever-present and ever-haunting the young man's every waking, slumbering, loitering –every single moment of every single day…

It was driving him mad.

No, it had already driven him mad…

'How cruel, Zero…'

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

He sat lifeless in that chair.

Lifeless, on that dull maya or perhaps glaucous blue, velvet-lined fauteuil from late eighteenth century Italy; its gold-glided wood carved with Hermes interlaced with stars.

Takuma stared; eyes moist as he observed his best friend's figure, and filled with but two main emotions…

Bafflement; ever-present, and worry; ever-growing…

The being sat sideways; slim abet strangely and yet beautifully feminine hips and toned, pert ass perched on the left of the seat, whilst his right elbow –upon which sat his head- and shoulders –which were slouched uncharacteristically- were rested on the right of the cushioned-back of the fauteuil. His slender, gently muscled midsection was but a diagonal sweep of luscious, painted flesh across the canvas of the chair. His left hand was draped casually or even lazily across an uncovered, very nude lap. His legs were crossed but bare; most of those long, lithe lengths of creamy, flawless skin were very much visible from the parting of the thin, nearly transparent, gauze-like, white cotton robe with its delicate lace finishes–which though tied more or less tightly (as tightly as Takuma could tie it taking his leader's, for lack of a better word, non-cooperation) was in serious disarray. The blonde had been the one who had helped Kaname undress, bathe and re-dress himself in his catatonic state, and found the sight of the material falling off a perfectly rounded shoulder, to pool charmingly in a characteristic sensuality most _un_usual. Unusual, because the brunet would usually never let his skin be bared so fully and yet had allowed such for the past three weeks. He had allowed such disarray much too long in the blonde's opinion, and with that thin, golden line on the horizon, dawn was soon in coming, marking the twenty-second day since Kaname's isolation had begun.

It had been a month since Zero's death…

Takuma put down the tray of food on a table near to his lord's bed; frowning heavily at the two other untouched trays of sustenance. He need to get the other to eat; by hook, or by crook. He couldn't allow his best friend to continue with his behavior; it was definitely ensuring the victory of certain individuals, and though Takuma wasn't too sure of which side he stood, seeing Kaname reduced to his… Wasn't just unsettling, it was heart-breaking!

He recalled then, that after hearing the news of Zero's death, Kaname had surprised them all with a strange, surreal calmness. He had comforted Yuki, offered his condolences to the Chairman and Yagari-san, and then promptly had Siren aid him in arranging funeral plans so that the three aforementioned individuals could, 'grieve in peace,' and not have to worry about anything. And then, as if things weren't bad enough, Siren returned from the lawyers with terrible news…

It seemed, (after careful contemplation and deliberation on the part of the Chairman and Yagari-san), thanks to power increase, the pureblood had unwittingly been at the heart of the greatest environmental disaster of all of recorded history, and had laid waste to the entirety of Japan in a pair of enraged fits. Millions of people's lives had been destroyed; all they had ever known or worked for had been reduced to nothing but rubble. Countless persons were injured. And even more humans had died.

To top it all off, not one vampire of Level-C and up had perished.

And thanks to the customary charms on their sprawling estates that stretched for miles upon miles upon miles, the enormous manor homes, gargantuan mansions, colossal villas and towering places of business were all mostly unharmed. Cross Academy itself, was the only heavily charmed place that had suffered any damage and that was only because it was the epicenter of the power flow.

Other than that, Level-D's, Level-E's; ex-humans, as well as humans… they were dead.

In short: only the weak and defenseless had suffered, died and had their families torn apart by the sheer magnitude of it all… No, they were still suffering; tormented by all the horror that had unfolded so suddenly and stolen all that they held most dear so, so quickly.

After that, he'd gotten up silently, gone to his room, and locked the door.

Hours later, when Takuma had gone to check up on his ever suffering companion, he'd found him in a state in his shower; Zero's voicemail recording playing over and over from his Blackberry a small distance away as he practically took off his skin…

Flashback

_As Takuma entered his best friend's chambers, he had immediately been over-whelmed with the smell of blood._

_Tempting, tangy and thick…_

_Sweet, subtle and succulent…_

_Like a forbidden wine of which none were to even view (when exactly would anyone see an injured pureblood, anyway), far less for taste! And yet, there is was, and in vast amounts too. The velvet scent caressed his nostrils and washed over him like an all-consuming wave, breathing motive to the most sinful of his vampiric bases, arousing them and taunting them… drawing them ever-closer to the surface –to his presently wavering control._

_He could see it; miles of usually flawless skin, marred with the etching of his dark desires. His face too, the face of that boy; it would contort with such grief and anguish…_

_His eyes widened at that._

'_Boy!' He cried mentally in shock. 'That "boy" is my best friend! Not a toy to be played with! And even if he wasn't, no-one deserves to be treated that way!'_

_But, his vampiric alter ego would not hear any of it. It begged him to reconsider, to picture the way those stunning carmine eyes would glow with tears! _

_It coaxed him to imagine the way they would widen in shock at the betrayal, brim with moisture as he tried venomously to deny it, and then glaze over with sheer agony as the truth of it all sank in._

_Disturbingly amused, that part of him wondered for a short, unforgivable moment whether the tears that would eventually fall would be because of the physical pain of the rough violation of both the Prince's neck and his most untouched place, or the emotional distress for being betrayed by his closest companion._

_And it was that thought that gave him the strength to fight._

'_Never…' He assured himself. 'Kaname will never have to fear me…'_

_He'd promised after all._

_Yes, he had. He'd sworn that with all he possessed, he'd never do anything to make his precious friend look at him like he had that night…_

The sobbing; heart-wrenching weeping of that seemed as if it was not of this world that echoed so abysmally throughout the entirety of those dark chambers…

The way he'd stumbled as he fought to reign in his instincts…

The way he, shivering with effort had managed to crawl into the bathroom…

The sight of that boy; curled into a tiny, wailing ball under the scorching pelting of the shower…

The harsh, red welts that marred the once soft, perfect back…

The desperate way the boy clawed at his throat as his eyes seemed to beg for comfort, deliverance, strength…

"K-Kaname-sama…!"

Takuma had called out to him in worry, but just then, the boy turned and heaved; body purging itself of the disease he had been forced to ingest…

The lone, strand of innocently gleaming, crème-colored sick that clung to that delicate, gently-rounded cheek…

The sinking sensation of disturbia that filled him when he realized just what it was…

And the reward for him finally figuring it all out; for him finally fitting the pieces of the puzzle together, pieces he had so often denied…? It was the sight of profound, shinning garnet orbs that sporadically flashed scarlet with the reflection of the entire world's misery lying in their depths… They stared at him; blaming, punishing, begging him for a way out, an end to the agony of the soul that cried out behind them.

They pierced him, **frightful** and pained, and damning him to remember them forever more…

_It was this memory, the recollection of those eyes; that gaze, that served to help him stand tall just then. _

_To vanquish the inherited torturers that begged for blood, flesh and tears._

_Breathing deeply, he shut the doors behind him and locked them. The dull click that echoed within the vastness strangely reassuring… The doors to the Kuran's chambers didn't have any anti-vampire aspects, nor were they charmed; no, they obviously couldn't be as they would disturb the very person –hyper sensitive as he was- they were meant to protect; shield from the world. And even if they would be useless against vampires, such large doors posed as a symbolic defense, pure physical intimidation that was made more intimidating by the knowledge of just who rested beyond them._

_Takuma's stomach plummeted, for even as he rose above his primal needs, if he could smell the blood, it was a given that pretty much any vampire in this dorm would recognize the scent of this blood anywhere and know that their leader was weakened._

_The younger Ichijo was well-known throughout their ranks for his control, and with the way __**he'd**__ wavered, and had been ready to rip screams right out of his best friend mere moments ago, that did not vote well for Kaname's safety._

_For there was no questioning that it was definitely Kaname's._

_But how?_

_What had happened?_

_What had been done to him for there to be all this blood?_

…_No. What had Kaname done to himself?_

_Takuma was no idealistic fool; despite the fact that some persons thought him as such. He knew what his friend was like; his attitudes, mannerisms, masks… His was also acutely aware that despite it all, the other was fragile; so very fragile, when it came to emotional matters. And with Zero's death, coupled with the sheer nightmarish results of Kaname's loss of control, and to top it off, Aidou's betrayal all weighing on his conscience?_

_Takuma could barely with-stand the unfathomable cruelties he knew Kaname would unleash on himself in 'punishment.'_

_Though, why the other always sought to blame himself for such things that were clearly beyond his control was just beyond Takuma. Completely baffling as it was though, it was what the Prince excelled at. Perhaps, it was the result of that self-disgust and self-loathing that drifted through those wary amaranth orbs…?_

_Well, whatever it was, it terrified Takuma to wonder what that beguiled boy had done to himself. Would it be mental torture? Physical self-abuse? What would it be this time?_

_Heart leaping and thudding and performing all sorts of painful gymnastics in his chest in its fright, the blonde cast aside his vampiric instincts and followed the scent to Kaname's bedroom, and eventually, his bath chambers._

_The sight that greeted him in both places was one that would haunt him for the rest of his life…_

_So much blood…_

_On the walls…_

_The floors…_

_Takuma had thought it was horrifying to see it staining the carpet, but the sheer amount of it on the sheets of the bed and on the canopy was enough to turn both completely crimson. Even worse, was the heavy staining on the titles in the main corridor of the bathroom. Oh, how they both reminded him so vividly of that night…_

_In the shape of hand prints, claws marks and as splatter; it was so plentiful in amount that there were puddles –yes, puddles- of it, painting every surface and filling every crack and crevasse._

_It was difficult, dragging himself closer to where he was sure that Kaname was. Not physically, no, not at all; his sick body was glad that he was getting closer to the blood. But emotionally…?_

_Oh! How the blonde feared what he would find! And worse yet, with his control so questionable at that point –vow or no vow; one should always be realistic at these times- he feared how he himself would manage the increasingly overwhelming, scarlet perfume, and if he was truly in any condition to be of help to his precious friend._

_Be if he didn't; who would?_

_No doubt Ruka or Shiki or one of the others would happily volunteer, but would they be able too? Would they be able to withstand this… this world painted red?_

_And what's more, would they be able to reach Kaname –the true, gentle, ever-hoping soul- lost within all that despair? Would Kaname let them? Want them to?_

_And really, that's what it boiled down to. Without Kaname explicit trust, -not fondness or even affection, but trust vast enough to leave his life in another hands… without that, it was a lost venture; the boy would not respond to that person. So, in the end it left him; only him, to be the knight that rescued his maiden-hearted companion from himself; his nightmares._

_Because that silver knight with the amethyst crest knew not what dragons he needed to slew, nor was he here to be able, not anymore…_

_He probably never even had the chance; the time pair shared had been too short, too sweet and too isolated from the sheer truth of the world. Poor Zero -May he rest in peace- probably hadn't known anything of his lover's internal suffering; his anguish; his muted tears and silent screams in the faux stillness of the night._

_And as Takuma stood; shell-shocked and still for the longest of moments; gazing at the sight before him, he couldn't help but wonder if it was a good –no great, thing._

_At the very least, he'd have never bared witness to such a bloody scene as the one Takuma's disbelieving eyes gave him preview to._

_Flesh torn from yet animate corpse and hanging from the ivory bone, muscle shredded away in grim chunks, the twisted gleam of the perfect ivory skeleton that peeked out from gapping holds in a once perfect figure, blood painting a tragic portrait of desolate wretchedness upon what was left of that fair expanse, limbs mangled and spread eagle in mind-numbing surrender, glassy eyes that bled tears opening windows to reveal an empty, weeping soul…_

_And it was all framed so beautifully with not just long, matted locks of mocha; heavy with crimson moisture, but also with interlocking wines of fully blooming black roses. Or rather, white roses painted black with blood._

_Collapsing to his knees as they buckled and gave way, he decided that yes, it was very, very great that Zero hadn't known; hadn't had his soul burdened with grief, been filled with despair at knowing nothing could be done to save; heal that boy. Nothing… _

_Kaname had been a doomed, cursed existence from the day he was conceived…_

_Of that, Ichijo Takuma was certain._

End Flashback

The blonde could still hear the message; hauntingly echoing from the cell phone that hung from a vine that had curled and grown upwards.

Dangling innocently from the top of the destroyed shower stall, Zero's moody voice had drawled inexpressively: "I can't come to the phone right now. Why? 'Cause I'd don't want to. Why? 'Cause I probably don't like you. How can I be so sure that I don't if I have no idea who this is? Well, for one, I'm me; I'm awesome like that and so, I gotta know. And two, if I did, you probably be talking with the real me instead of hearing this crappy recording. Don't leave a message with your complaints. And if it's you Chairman, or even you, Yuki; you know where I live, and where my usual hangouts are - unfortunately. So why the hell are you calling?"

A beep ended it all, and really, had it been another situation, Takuma would have laughed at the lengthy abet typical, anti-social, Zero-type rant.

Takuma remembered how he'd felt his heart stop and shatter, and his soul tear. Crawling forwards, he'd cradled his best friend close and begged, begged Kaname to drink for God's sake: drink his blood because so help him if anything happened to Kaname –if he dared to leave him, there was no telling what he would do.

But Kaname wouldn't drink…

Frantic, confused, unsure of what to do and unwilling to leave the Kuran alone for a millisecond: he'd pulled out his cell and called the Chairman, who, upon arrival had swiftly slit his wrist and force-fed the Kuran with kisses. Those platonic touches of lips so intimate and forbidden that seemed to be the only saving grace of the obviously suicidal teen wrapped in those slim, dainty arms that belied so much strength.

Stunned by the man's ingenuity and care, Takuma had watched in awe as the elder pulled the rapidly further weakening body to his. And with the delicacy and tenderness that only a parent could have, Kaien had drawn the necessary fluids from his wrist into his mouth several times over, delivering them cautiously –Kaname was still a pureblood, no matter how fragile he was at that point, and still had the ability to change him if he so much as accidently nicked him with one of his fangs, or if the man ingested too much of the other's saliva- and kindly as possible. Takuma was truly thrown by how easy it was for the ex-hunter to commit such a forbidden act; and all for the sake of that affection; friendship between him and the Kuran heir.

Kaname had tried to fight it, he really had, but even he couldn't deny what was needed. Though, the younger of the two Ichijo's in existence suspected that the pureblood probably didn't want any blood because he either wanted to die with Zero, die for his sins, or inflict as much physical agony on himself as possible –whether as punishment for said 'sins,' or because he unconsciously wanted to cancel out the emotional agony. In the end; through nearly unintelligible, murmured protests and curses, painful spasming and a great many tears, Kaname slipped into unconsciousness and was bathed, dried of and dressed by the sadly smiling legendary ex-hunter. And when Cross had tucked the Prince in, the shaky press of lips to the too-pale forehead had not gone unnoticed by the noble.

It was then he wondered the depth of fatherly fondness the elder blonde carried for the Kuran, and just how it had developed.

Hours later though, in the dead of the night; around one in the morning, Takuma had sensed a slight twitch of consciousness and had decided to check up on his slumbering lord. He had found him awakening; readying himself to be difficult and deny the truth of the day's nightmares…

Flashback

_Ichijo Takuma leaned on one of posts of the canopy bed._

_At that moment, all was still, and he could fully appreciate the striking beauty of the gentle soul that was Kuran Kaname; his sheer exquisite splendor._

_The lovely person with whom Takuma had once been in love…_

_Once, much too long ago for him to recuperate more than the barest twinge of melancholy that it hadn't worked out; that he hadn't even the courage to say it outright. Still, he was sure Kaname knew. He had never given any verbal indication of knowing, but he'd realized he hadn't needed to when the torturously platonic kisses upon his cheeks, affectionate looks and tender hugs slowly diminished in their occurrences. _

_Yes, Kaname had known, and had tried his best to make his subtle rejection as painless as possible. But even for all his efforts, the blonde's heart had still pined oh so helplessly for many a year after. _

_And then he'd met Shiki…_

_Blinking back the blush and swell of elation that came with the faintest thought of his beloved, Takuma turned his spring green eyes; made darker by the dim, to the fluttering canopy._

_Still, he had to admit that it all didn't mean he couldn't admire those long, melted locks of dark hair that words like 'brown' and 'chocolate' seemed to do no justice; spilling about in seductive curls on the fresh, downy sheets… that soft, glowing skin; bandages or no bandages it was simply radiant, and the majestic, soul-rendering beauty of that usually masked face; this person had obviously challenged Aphrodite, and won…_

_Chuckling softly to himself, he wondered just when he had started to be able to think of Kaname like this and not feel his heart wrench sharply in his chest._

_Ah, the things that his introverted darling, Sen-chan did to him; the things he'd done to his stinging heart. Honestly, if he'd thought that he'd been head over heels in love with Kaname, he had obviously not understood the true meaning of the phrase._

_A whimper caught his attention, before he could stray too deeply into his cocooned, proverbial love nest._

"_Kaname…?" The Night Class' Vice Dorm President called softly as he took a seat beside the shaking male upon the sheets._

_A sharp breath reached his ears and the young man jolted; head snapping painfully towards his friend._

_Twin gasps escaped them._

_The brunet, for he didn't even sense Takuma nearby._

_The blonde, because his dear Kaname's tortured eyes were brimming with bloody tears and it once more served to increase his concern for him._

_But, at that moment, Kaname defied all logical acceptance of the day's events –as predicted- and asked him but that single question that only served to further intensify the noble's worry a hundred fold._

"_Tak'ma, why won't…" He gasped. "-Zero ans'er meh…?" He completed his slurred, innocent inquiry._

_Takuma's heart sank._

'_Oh no…'_

"_I kep'…calling," He'd gasped out in a strangled, breathy, quivering tone. "…calling…a-an' calling…and I-" He broke off hacking up his lungs and whatever blood continued to circulate through him. _

"_Kaname please," Pleaded the blonde as he gingerly caressed the frail chest used a silk handkerchief to whip away the bit of blood that slid down the pureblood's chin and between the crevasses of his fingers. "Don't speak: you need all your energy to heal!"_

"_I-I…I no care…" He slurred in retort._

_Takuma scowled._

"_I don't want to hear it!" Ichijo cried. "_**I**_ care," He stressed. "And after what you just pulled…" He sucked in a deep breath to calm himself. Bangs shadowing his face as he lowered his head; shoulders hunched as he gathered one of his dear friend's hands in his own. One of those frail hands that had hurt, and clawed and etched the misery their owner felt, into his very flesh. "What were you thinking?" He ended in an uncharacteristic hiss as his smarting eyes bore into the other._

"_I am… quite aware of th-the supposed tragedy," A gasp. "-that supposedly happened; I…I know what you said earlier, but really!" And it was here that Takuma realized that the fool was forcing himself again, his words picking up speed and gradually becoming slurred and losing the clarity that he had so fought for –miracle that it was that he conscious after all he'd done to himself and with only that short nap to revitalize him. "It's im-impos'ble! Zero cou'dn't haf just-! He cou'n-! No! He's nuh…he…" Kaname sucked in a quivering breath; trying to sort out what he was trying to say and lessen the unintelligible nature of his speech. At length, continued, but it was in that same husky, rasping voice, "He's… not… dead." He spoke very carefully; pronouncing everything slowly. "He is…not! He…can't…be; h-he, he was… I gave it to him, I… my blood… he… strengthen'd by my blood…Takuma. So it's impossible." The other was clearly delirious from blood loss._

"_Kaname…?" He tried again; he needed to stop him before he over-exerted himself._

"_I-I mean… Really, a rogue pack of Level-E's? Zero would absolutely never allow himself to fall to his demise after four years worth of struggling; of surviving!" He was forcing himself not only into coherency, but also trying to sit up. Though, he abandoned the latter with a pained cry when his body protested, and fell back onto the sheets. _

_Still, he had probably torn something, because the gauze and linen on his chest was steadily becoming stained with his blood._

"_Kaname?" The blonde tried more forcefully; that man would kill himself if he didn't calm down!_

"_Besides, the Association has them all under control!" His strangled voice pointed out; shaking hands clutching to the sheets as if they were his lifeline. "They have a list and everything! And-"_

"_Kaname~!" Takuma cried at length in supreme exasperation. He couldn't let the fast-paced rant continue. The Kuran needed to be grounded to the facts, and fast –before he could stress himself further._

_But the other refused to listen._

_Luckily, before Takuma could do more than open his mouth in another fruitless attempt, a piercing voice silenced the Kuran instantly._

"_Kaname-kun!"_

_The boy jolted harshly and followed up with a miserable coughing fit._

_As he gasped; finally catching himself, however, he found that he was the target of a sharp and keen glare._

_Ichijo watched, amazed, as his best friend flushed heavily and lowered his head submissively; a flood of tears blossoming in his eyes. A contrite look replaced the agonized expression on his face. _

_The Chairman sighed heavily and gave the younger blonde a pointed glance._

_Takuma stood and excused himself without complaint, mumbling that he would go get the first aid kit and fresh bandages._

_End Flashback_

He had no idea what words had been said, what looks had been shared, and no clue as to what the Chairman had done, but by the time he had headed back up stairs with a determined and worried Yuki in tow, he'd found Kaname clinging to Chairman and shaking with effort. He had probably been trying to hold back more tears…

Unfortunately, Yuki had not listened to his strict instructions to wait on one of the couches that were half-hidden by the stacks in private library. So, when he entered the bedroom silently to rest the necessary things upon the vanity –as it would probably be disruptive to head all the way the alcove to the left of the bed where Kaname's desk was- Yuki entered behind him and ruined all the Chairman's efforts.

And **just** when it seemed as if the Prince's last thread of resistance to the truth was snapping…

As soon as Yuki's concerned cry reached Kaname's ears, he'd straightened, feigned composure, and effortlessly put his dear girl's fears to rest.

He'd been a closed book after that.

Two weeks after, when he'd gone to visit Kaname at _that_ place, he'd found him curled up on the window seat; eyes closed, chest still and practically lifeless. He remembered that at that moment, a million thoughts; emotions had run through his mind.

Was Kaname ill? Upset? Experiencing shock?

Was he slipping into clinical depression?

Was the pureblood finally falling into the inevitable blackened abyss of insanity that they all feared would one day consume the kind-hearted, gentle Kuran Kanamé they all knew and loved? And so, was he now catatonic?

Had he somehow slipped into a coma?

Had Kaname somehow managed to kill himself?

Each one had been worse than the last, and Takuma swore his heart had all but stopped at the last one.

Frantic, he'd immediately checked for a pulse and let out a relieved sigh when he registered a faint one. He called to his friend for a long while, before giving up when he realized that he would not get a response. He'd lifted him out of bed; nearly tripping as he'd obviously over-estimated his leader's weight –Kaname needed to stop treating mealtime as optional- as carried the teen off to the bathroom. He'd ran a bath with sharp citrus bath oils and used only similarly scented shampoo, conditioner and such, in hoping that the strength of their essence would awaken his friend from the daze he was in.

But it was to no avail…

Despite all his efforts, two days passed quickly, and gradually, over the time, he'd realized that Kaname's state began to border comatose.

His companion would not speak, even if you spoke to him; he would not move, unless you moved him; he would not sleep, useless you passed your hands over his eyes to close his eyelids and called Zero's cell phone –so he could hear his voice. The final was the only thing that lulled him enough for him to slip into semi-restful sleep.

…Or rather, as close to it as he could come…

At night, the pureblood Prince was constantly plagued with nightmares. They were terrible, vivid things that had him screaming and weeping for hours at a time, and left him even more reserved and lost the next day.

But he just couldn't allow the Kuran to continue this way! He had provided his grandfather with all the information he needed to imprison -no, _protect_- the pureblood, so that Kaname would be watched and cared for. Not so that his friend could slip into the chasm of his own mind more and more with each passing day!

Approaching his leader as if he was a wounded animal that could snap and attack at any given moment if it felt it was threatened in anyway, Takuma braced himself…

…But was caught off-guard by the look on Kaname's face…

It was as lovely as usual, that much was true; framed by lengthy, silken mocha locks, its fair smoothness and flawlessness, full, tempting lips of palest pink, rosy-stained cheeks and striking, aristocratic features offered no doubt of that fact. But, nestled amongst thick, long, ever-so-slightly curled, sooty lashes that should have been classified as deadly weapons, in those glassy, cardinal and wine eyes that flirted with eternity and the ethereal, was an astounding nothingness; a sheer emptiness that threatened to spilt Takuma's soul in two from merely _looking_ at it.

It was mind-numbing…

"Kaname…?" Called the blonde gently in a soft voice; as if by speaking too loudly, his master would shatter and disappear completely.

The man didn't respond; didn't nod; didn't even blink.

"Kaname?" Takuma murmured again; crouching and then slowly reaching out with the intention of placing a hand on the other's crossed knees.

The reaction he'd been probing for the longest while came, but it was not the one he'd hoped for.

The teen twitched sharply; body jolting as if he'd been shot and a quivering left hand fisted and came up protectively in front of his chest. His acme up to, and were tucked under a slim body as his best friend's entire frame folded into itself; shoulders hunching, right hand wrapping around a too-thin abdomen, forehead nearly touching knees.

"D-don't…" He murmured. "No more, Oji-san. Please. I swear I'll be good."

Takuma paled, an 'oh crap' look over-taking his features.

"No, Kaname," He breathed gently as he tender messaged the curls atop that well-loved person's head. "It's Takuma, Takuma… I'm your best friend, remember? I won't hurt you…"

"N-No…" The body beneath the blonde's palm shook. "NO!" Roared the pureblood suddenly as he began to thrash. "Don't touch me! Don't-!" A sob broke the catatonic state the Kuran had been in only moments before, and those eyes that Takuma had never wanted to see gaze at him in that way, pierced through him and speared through his soul in accusation…

The ends never justify the means.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

A/N: There it is. Again, I deeply apologize for the wait. I had started on this chappie a few weeks ago, encountered the feared writer's block, and then ended up in the ER. Actually, I was hospitalized up until a few hours ago, and so I hadn't really the time to finish the chapter –even though my writer's block lasted like what? Six, seven hours?

These sedatives, sleeping pills, and weird-ass meds are killing me…

REVIEW!


	11. Professing To Each Other An Oath

A/N: And here is chapter 11! We've passed the 10 chappie count! (Btw, this was only supposed to be about five chappies long, but then I was struck by MORE inspiration and now we're well on our way to conflict central.) You guys will gawk with horror, excitement and bliss-for all us angst lovers- when you see what I've got planned. Sorry it took so long, but I'm working in the sequels for this simultaneously so that once it's time to publish them, things will go more smoothly! Hurrah!

**Thanks for being there for me, guys… You're the best! I was kinda surprised by the review count, since I thought you guys had bailed… and~ it hit 105 hits in like two days…!**

-squeals-

^/^0

Gomen, I guess I'm just being silly. I wves you anyways! I was really sick, but I pushed to get this chapter typed out just right. It's pretty important ground work for the cruelties I have planned! BWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

-clears throat-

Again, please note that this is a **dedication to LeaNicolaie-sama**.

Still, I recently found out that Sagakure-sama had dared to mention a little nobody like me on her livejournal… -blushes heavily- Geez, I'm not even sure how to handle that kind of honor!

-dies of bliss-

-is revived by need for ZK yaoi-

Well, thankies to you, Saga-sama~! (If you're still reading…) And I've never been surer that it's a good call to dedicate the second and fourth stories in the series to her!

So, in essence…

-throws confetti-

Yay to both Saga-sama and Lea-sama! And again, sorry about the wait, in addition to being ill, when I did have my one or two semi-concious moments, the inspiration that came to me wasn't for this part of the series. So, in short, I was working on the sequel to 'Love Game' called, 'The Night of the Blue Moon.' It has five finished chapters so far, and two raw, unedited ones, and will be published when this one is done. Which is a while off….

**To ben4kevin-san: I'm still working on it, but my muses and I have made it multi-chappie. Once it's more than half-way through, it'd be published! ^^ K?**

Note:

One:

Dono ero ~ How erotic

Kono hentai ~ You pervert

Two:

'_While white lilies symbolize chastity and virtue – and were the symbol of the Virgin Mary's purity and her role of Queen of the Angels – as other varieties became popular, they brought with them additional meanings and symbolism as well…As the flowers most often associated with funerals, lilies symbolize that the soul of the departed has received restored innocence after death.'_

'_While some scholars suggest that their name comes from the word "corone" (flower garlands) or "coronation" because of its use in Greek ceremonial crowns, others propose that it's derived from from the Latin "carnis" (flesh) referring to the flower's original pinkish-hued color or "incarnacyon" (incarnation), referring to the incarnation of God-made flesh…White carnations suggest pure love… dark red represents deep love and affection… and pink carnations carry the greatest significance, beginning with the belief that they first appeared on earth from the Virgin Mary's tears – making them the symbol of a mother's undying love.'_

_Teleflora Dot Com_

It'll be clear later why it relevant.

Three:

'_Kisama (kee-SAH-mah)  
exp. - From the Japanese. Is an extremely impolite way of addressing someone - in fact, it may be the rudest way to talk to someone, as it carries a meaning of "damn you", or "you" with a condescending or sarcastic tone. Ironically enough, dividing out this word comes up with the parts "ki" (with one of its meanings being honor or esteem) and "sama" (an honorific reserved for those the speaker highly respects or considers their senior).  
eg. – "Kisama...you killed my father!"…'_

_Yahoo! Answers/ Babyboomer_

Four:

Ambrogio Murcielago ~ We won't see him for a good while yet, so no worries, but just so you know, his first name means 'Immortal,' in both Greek and Italian. An omen for future problems…? Perhaps!

Lol

And his last name comes from one of the families that developed 'Lamborghini,' (which I don't own).

Five:

'_AMATO__: Italian name derived from Roman Latin __Amatus__, meaning "beloved."…'_

_~2000-names Dot Com_

The third and final elder, Amato Alexander. He'll be a mysterious cookie for some time, so don't fret about him either. However, note what his last name is. 'Dun, dun, Dun~!

XD

Six:

There is a reference to 'Kannazuki no Miko'-which, again, I don't own. So, kudos to the person who spots it first!

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight or 'Green Eggs and Ham' by Dr Seuss (I am only the humble owner of a very well enjoyed copy). I don't own BBC.

Oh and, um…enjoy…? -blushes-

Love Game

~ Chapter Eleven ~

One Year Ago: November…

It had to be a nightmare; it just wasn't real! There was no way it could be true. And yet, the rapidly cooling corpse in his hands said it was.

The blackened shadow…

The glowing scarlet eyes…

The familiar wisps of dark, curled hair…

The gleam of pointed ivory right before fangs ran into the vulnerable neck…

The fierce, cynical way it ran its claws over and over into the helpless form…

It happened way too fast, and anyone confident in their primary gut instincts, less aware of the state of the world they lived in and the dangers hiding in plain sight; anyone less than him, would have thought twice about what they'd seen and passed it off as a weary, sleepy mind, or hyper-active imagination. But not he, he was different. He was so very, very different from those other gullible fools that populated the planet. He knew what he had seen; what the police would later conclude was the 'shock' talking. Yes, he was shocked. But only because over the years of knowing the wicked perpetrator, the being had managed to gain his trust, practically unwilling respect, and even… He hesitated in even allowing the thought to fully form; it was much too painful. Emotions swirling in a painful, confused mass beneath the surface, he dejectedly decided to acknowledge it as true as he buried his face in his blood-stained hands.

He'd loved him…

No, that wasn't completely true, it was so much more than that, he didn't just still continue to pine (pathetic that he still loved that person, even after this stinging betrayal), but he was obsessed; beyond fascinated. Every single thing about that person; nay, thing, everything about it mesmerized him.

Those deep, beguiling, meaningful eyes he'd once thought held kindness and compassion; that cruelly beautiful, effeminate face; those faux, adorable expressions; and that smiling lie.

It was disgusting to say the least, that despite all the years that had passed, how well he remembered that boy; to recognize the adult version of the beloved features he recalled even in the dark.

It was testament to just how much he loved that sweetly smiling, murderous remnant of his first and only love.

But, he was driven and hell bent on vengeance. This would not go unpunished.

And so, as Saotome Tomoe sat upon the bloodied, tatami mats, his white, heavily-lined winter yukata absorbing the crimson flowing from the lifeless body in his arms, he vowed to himself but one thing.

Kuran Kaname would pay with his life.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

One Month Later, Five Days Before X-mas: Three Days Til Break-Up…

"So what's with you and this Setsuna Yujirou character? And what's he really to you?" Zero asked suddenly. "I mean, come on. You don't even interact that way with Ichijo-senpai! And _he_ is supposed to be your best friend."

He and Kaname returned to their luxurious presidential suite after a long, long day of adventure a few hours ago. They rested up for a bit, and were now, after a few rounds of chess, Twister and the tie-breaker, tic-tac-toe, and finally, a decidedly relaxing bath with cuddle fest included in the mix, they were dressing for the vampiric winter event to which they –or rather Kaname and one guest- had been invited. The particular topic about which he'd just asked, had been bouncing relentlessly around the inside of his consciousness. And clearly, he was not one for being vague.

Kaname blinked; his slender, elegant hands stilling momentarily on the last button of his immaculately white, button-down shirt with water-green lace, with white ribbon accents peeking out from a slit on the sleeves and lilac, pearl detail crisscrossing over each gap, and embroidery of ivy with pale purple flowers snaking up the arms right above the said same openings to stop at the point where the sleeve met the shoulder. Heart thudding in his ears, Kaname only snapped out of his shocked state when his matching, lacey pale green cravat slipped from his fingers and he hastened to pick it up.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," He answered; mentally cursing himself for the little stutter in his voice and the fact that telling Zero anything but the stark truth killed him on the inside.

It was unforgivable in the pureblood's eyes.

But how was he to phrase; what would have to be said, to accurately explain _that_?

"Yu-tama and I are close friends; he was there for me during a time when no-one else was," Was what he settled for after a split moment of hesitation.

Zero's stare bore into his lover's back.

"Is that all?" He inquired after a long moment. He wouldn't ask just what 'time,' Kaname was referring to. It wasn't his business, and he sure as hell wasn't one to pry. When the other was ready, he'd tell him all he needed to know. Wasn't that what he'd promised him only minutes before?

"_My happiness is in your hands, Zero. All you need know about me will be revealed as we go along. Okay? You need not fret, mon amour."_

Yes, Kaname had said so, so it was true and he would put his faith in his lover's word. He had nothing to worry about in that aspect. However, the Kuran heir was a multifaceted individual, and so Zero's restlessness wasn't abated just yet...

It was another long moment before Kanamé answered with a vague, semi truth ; bangs shadowing his eyes and back still turned to his beloved, "Yes…but, we have an agreement binding us together… I made a promise a long time ago, and when I broke it, I hurt him in a way I can never fix. The price of my foolishness and lack of control cost him the life of the woman he loved. She…" Kaname drew in a shuddering breath. "She was very special to not just him, but me as well. And so I, I-I…" His hands began clenching and unclenching at his sides. "Because of things that can no longer be changed; moments of weakness that cannot be replaced with moments of strength, tears of pain that cannot be made jovial, events that can never be explained entirely- I!"

The hunter had sensed the impending cracks appearing on his beloved's mask just then, and nearly cursed himself for his terrible timing. 'Cracks' in one's mask were unimaginably dangerous things in Vampiric High Society, according to the Chairman. And even if they were only hairline, they were weakness. And weakness was always, _always_ taken advantage of. They were in essence about to walk into the proverbial lion's den and he was bringing up complicated shit that could potentially distract Kaname.

At that point, Kaname _couldn't_ afford to be distracted.

As a _pureblood_, he could _never_ be distracted.

And even those it nauseated Zero to think of Kaname as a vampire, even more so as a pureblood, even he had to admit it made sense. He of all people should understand how monstrous and vicious vampires were.

Moving quickly, he closed the space between them and encircled the other's all-_too_-tiny waist with his strong arms from behind; pressing the reassuring warmth and weight of his adolescently toned body into the pliant silk that was the brunet. Yes, Kaname was a being made entirely of silk; all soft, shinny and flawless skin, hair and nails. Smooth, but all the more impressively and surprisingly dangerous for it.

The pureblood's lips twitched up into a smile and he turned in Zero's arms to reward him with a soul-searing, heart-stealing kiss. If they weren't completely in love before it, they sure as hell were after it.

After they'd broken away, Kaname looked his lover dead in the eye and finished what little explanation his heart could bear to have him give. For now, at least…

"Zero, we are simply bound together by an oath." Okay, so maybe it wasn't as simple as he made it out to be, but it was all he could manage to say with the anguish and nostalgia digging into his heart. Oh! The things that Zero did not know; that Kaname couldn't bear to let him know. The things Kaname feared he would one day find out, and hate him for it. The brunet didn't think he could handle pursuing such thoughts at that point, however, and so returned to the matter at hand. Still, he had to wonder why no matter what he thought of on whatever given day, time, place or else; why was it that it all hurt him incomparably. He had so much to protect; to lose, and very little to defend even himself with.

"A new one to replace the old…" He murmured at last. It should satisfy his beloved until he could come up with better, and Zero wasn't one to stick his nose where it didn't belong or probe him about things he was so clearly uncomfortable with. It was one of the many things he loved about the other, and it only endeared the boy further onto him each time he did something to remind Kaname of just how wonderful he was; which he did every waking and resting minute they were together. Why, just Zero breaths were a harmonious lullaby worthy of angels! So, with that in mind he needn't worry. All in all, everything should be fine. And it would be; would always be, if Zero was by his side.

He tilted his head forward onto the silverette's shoulder and let his eyes slip close.

'_Esperanza…'_He thought wonderingly. _'Would you laugh at our idiocy if you could see us now?'_

Zero was silent. He realized then, that for now, that was as much as he was going to get out Kaname and was satisfied with what he'd learnt.

His lover might have many secrets, but Zero was a patient man.

His only hope was that he wouldn't die before he could give Kaname the release of having someone to trust with everything, and that he could last long enough to help him cope with the more painful things that haunted those dark eyes. A place to rest his weary head and heavy burdens, a place to just enjoy the beauty of life; of being alive… With any luck, (and by that he meant a miracle), he could even avoid death for another decade; time enough to slowly, sensually love Kaname with all he had. The way the gentle pureblood deserved. Not this rushed affair of caresses they lived now, but a slow, easy, unhurried relationship filled with care and understanding and-

He sighed; cutting himself out right there and then. All those wistful thoughts would do him no good, they would only fill his head with painful 'what-if's' and before he knew it, he would want to avoid death altogether!

Impossible, he knew.

That blasted woman shattered the crystalline life he'd lived; smashed his happiness to bits and then left. Disappeared completely. Leaving him to pick up the pieces and start anew. Only, he knew no matter how hard he tried to 'start anew,' the events of that night and the horrible act she etched into his neck; the pain, the anguish, the spite; it would haunt him forever and follow him wherever he might go.

So, why try to deny the inevitable end?

What sense did it make to dream? To hope?

Where were the advantages of hoping for a future he could never have?

Where was the sense in doing such a thing?

Zero was a practical man, and as he was not a masochist, he had no desire to fill his poor, barely beating heart with foolish, nonsensical hopes, only to have them, in the end, bitterly crushed.

No, better not to want; not to hope for more than fate so kindly gave him…

Just then, Kaname's arms slid from resting on his chest, to wrap about his waist and squeeze affectionately and he nuzzled the silverette's neck –the tattooed side this time, Zero noted… which, for some reason, Kaname would ostracize and then shower with adoration depending on his mood. It was as if he couldn't decide whether to abhor what it stood for, or love it for the bad boy edge it (and those piercings, gotta love those piercings) gave his lover. Giving the area a sweet kiss, it was clear that Kaname's gloom had all but evaporated and that he was ignorant of Zero's inner turmoil.

The hunter tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

Sometimes, at times like this, with Kaname safe and warm and sweetly innocent –so damn, painstakingly _pure_- and hell, with him so lovable in his arms…

Sometimes, it would cause unforgivable hopes to swell within him.

And sometimes, sometimes he could not stop them from consuming his heart.

'_If only for a single, terribly wonderful moment…'_

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Three Months later…

There was furious knocking on the front doors of the Chairman's residence, and by the time Kaien Cross opened the door, the Night Class Council stood outside anxiously.

"They're taking him away!" Aidou Hanabusa cried as he all but threw himself at Kaien's feet. He had been banished from Kaname's presence, favor and the Academy all together, but unable to leave because of his injuries and the current state of the country. "Do something!" He sobbed out in despair, his hands fisting in the fabric of the elder's pants.

"Hanabusa!" Explained his cousin; ever-more composed than the excitable younger blonde. "Calm down! We need to keep it together for Kaname-sama!" He turned then; raking his eyes across the crowd gathered. "And where the hell is Ichijo!" He questioned; voice betraying his panic.

It was the first time the ex-hunter had ever heard him curse or lose his cool. As a matter a fact, all the members of the Night Class seemed near tears; if not already in tears like the young man at his feet.

"H-he's with his Grandfather-" Murmured the distraught Shiki Senri; he and that doll-like girl beside him, Rima-chan if Kaien re-called correctly, they seemed subdued in a way that was far cry from their usual bored silence. They seemed almost, upset?

Ruka was worse; she was practically sobbing out her words as she interrupted the red-head, "Bastard!" She cried. "How could he think of that cruel, disgusting, pervert of a man of his at a time like this?" She threw her arms out; enraged. "They are taking away my…erm, our Kaname-sama!"

So that was it… Well, she always did have a thing for the prince so he needn't be surprised by her fervent and passionate response to the council taking-

Wait.

His eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

They were taking Kaname away…

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

"Kaname-san!" Cried the long-haired headmaster as he neared the entrance of the Moon Dorms where an entire length of about a dozen or so of limos, sports cars and other expensive vehicles were parked.

The members of the Vampire High Council stood perched in two neat rows on either side of the concrete steps; six on the left, and six on the right. And at the top of the stairs stood the last rotten cookie of their baker's dozen, Ichijo Asato; smugly smiling down at the other, slimmer blonde man as he held the door open for a weakly person. A very familiar person…

Cross took off his glasses, cleaned them quickly, and put them back on; frowning heavily when the same, strange and obviously distorted images assaulted him. The figure at the top of the stairs, leaning feebly on Ichiou and panting heavily with glassy eyes and flushed, feverish face as he gripped the front of the other's coat, could not be Kuran Kanamé! Never him! Not willingly…

What had they done to the boy!

Cross felt a rage built up in him that he had not felt in a decade and a half over half of a century. Blood, his instincts from sixty-five years ago were calling for blood. So great was his anger; and so far had he been pushed. The blinding urge to go on a killing spree and just kill; kill every single vampire for miles around, to eliminate the beasts –young or old it wouldn't matter! He felt the quaking of his restrains as that horrible thing within him stirred to semi-consciousness.

Oh, how his hands itched for the blade!

"Kai-Oji-Sama!" Came the hoarse cry; echoing through his mind and starting him out of his near homicidal state. And as the beast; fangless but lusting for blood and flesh and the feel of adrenaline pumping in his veins as the hunt drew to its climax and it was released… Once the cage that held that disgusting thing was slammed closed, his head snapped up.

He could remember the last time he had heard that nickname, the way those large, wide garnet eyes had sparkled with joy as the little boy all but threw himself into the ex-hunter's arms, the softness and warmth of that tiny body and the faint weight that was a little more than the last time he'd visited –testament to how fast Kaname was growing. It had been Christmas then, the last Christmas before Juri practically handed her son over to Rido and caused the destruction of that sweet purity, and since the last time Kaien had seen the boy in July, Kaname had already grown a full five inches. He'd looked about six years old then, and yet was but a mere three.

'Well,' He remembered thinking with a sigh. 'It's pureblood physiology. What can you do? Haru-chan is already telling me that Kana's blunt teeth are shaking! Soon his little fangs are gonna come in~' He whined mentally.

Back then all he'd really wanted had been to make Kaname stay little and adorable for as long as possible; forever, actually, if he could have his wish. That way, the beautiful little being in his arms would never grow up and join the terrible, heartless, 'adult' world. So that he'd never have to deal with the burden of pureblood vampires, and the especially heavy weight of being a _Kuran_ and a _pacifist_ at that. Sadly, in his adulation of the child's glowing naivety and incorruptibility he'd forgotten that in that world, youth, inexperience, innocence and blamelessness equates to vulnerability.

"_Kai-Oji-Tama!"_ Kaname'd cried; all innocent joy and excitement. _"Gwess what!"_

Kaien had grinned jovially.

"_What?"_

"_Ah (I) got evwryt'ing (everything) on my Christmas list! Evwry (Every)…singwe (single)… t'ing (thing)…"_ He said it with the awed happiness of a child; the little lisp that came with missing one of his front teeth only serving to endear him to the blonde man even more. The little boy had complained about the tooth being 'lazily' and wanting to continue 'sleeping' in its 'gummy-bed' on the phone a day ago, but he seemed to have all but forgotten it in his bubbling and overflowing enthusiasm . _"Chichiue weally (really) swent (sent) it to Santa!"_

Such a happy time he thought in wonderment as he, over a decade later, was shocked back to reality. Looking up at Kaname, his eyes watered at the state he'd been reduced to.

"Kai…oji…sama…" Repeated Kaname with what seemed to be the last bit of his energy. And without the strength to stand or hold fast to the elder Ichijo's shirt or even stay awake, Kaname collapsed; fainting in hazy exhaustion.

Gasps filled the air.

Thankfully, before he could hit the ground, Takuma moved forward and pulled him up into his arms bridal-style.

Behind Cross, and unseen by all but one, Senri glared at his lover; betrayal shinning in his eyes as the clear question: 'How could you?' Yes, after staring deep into Kaname's carnelian eyes and swearing his undying loyalty to him, how could Takuma betray him? After watching him break down and cry tears of his very blood, how would he live with himself after betraying him? After almost decade worth of love, adulation, friendship, near kinship and trust between them, how could Takuma do such a thing to Kaname?

Takuma himself was wondering if he was ever gonna be able to look himself in the mirror without wincing in disgust, and if ever Kaname or Senri would ever forgive him, when the image of that little boy in the bathroom all those years ago assaulted him. Back then, he'd been so sure that with a little time, a little patience, that he would be able to make a difference in Kaname's life. He'd hoped, oh how he'd hoped and hoped and hoped! Oh how he'd hoped so badly that he would be able to help Kaname; make him happy; ease the searing, stabbing pain within his limitless eyes. That maybe, someday, he, Takuma, as himself, would be _enough_; that he would be worth enough to somebody, anybody, Kaname, to be able to make a difference. He had gone through the years pinning after the pureblood, wanting nothing more than his love, craving nothing more than to be enough for him… He said he'd gotten over it, but sometimes, when he dug deep enough into himself and dared to peer into the true depths of his heart he had to wonder.

He loved Shiki, he really, really did! But… but could it be that he loved Kaname too? Like that? Honestly, right now he was wondering if he ever really stopped…

He'd been wrong about being enough to heal the scars of Kaname's past, (that was why he'd sat in the make-shift witness stand and had forced himself to stare deep into those soulful eyes as he betrayed the brunet, so that the Kuran would get the help he needed and he would get the punishment he deserved), could it be he had been wrong about that too?

But, before he could further that thought, things began to unravel and he was pulled away from the world of his thoughts.

"What did you to him!" Demanded Aidou; visibly enraged as he and Ruka all but snarled at the Vampire Elder, all but baring their fangs at the older, wiser, stronger male.

Asato snorted uncharacteristically.

"Me?" He drawled snidely. "What about what you did to him?"

Aidou saw red and lunged; ignoring the cries of the Chairman and the others in his blind rage. Only the rounded head of Artemis in staff mode coming down painfully on the conjunction of his neck and shoulder managed to stop him from foolishly attacking the councilman.

Yuki swiveled towards the old, blonde vampire.

"You're next if you don't tell me just what you've done to Kaname!"

A loud, condescending and chuckle filled the air, and seconds later Ichiou was joined by the other, even more handsome and physically younger 'elder,' Ambrogio Murcielago. Also present was Sophia, his great-niece, whose dark, European laughter grated on Yuki's nerves and made her so enraged that she herself wanted to lunge at the girl and rip out her throat. Sadly, she could not. It would only worsen the situation. The third elder, Amato Alexander, was currently at BBC's headquarters in England, and so was unable to pay witness to this historically hysterical moment. Really, that little round-faced girl? That was the best they had? Soon, all the members of the Vampire High Council were laughing at her threat.

She scowled; (clearly they didn't take her seriously), and unsheathed the anti-vampire weapon fully.

Gasps left the High Council's lips and Asato himself gawked in horror as they finally recognized the weapon.

"She's got The Grim One's Scythe!" An elderly, honey-haired vampiress cried as she pointed a withered, quivering, manicured finger in Yuki's direction. "T-the Reaper: Taker of Souls! She has Artemis!"

Her shriek of fright seemed to awaken the others from their stupor and they all shrank back.

All of them except, Asato Ichijo and his grandson Takuma; that is…

"Ichijo-senpai," She said, referring to her boyfriend's long-time friend now. "What happened to Kaname? I'll only ask once and you'll only be allowed to answer once. So, choose your words very carefully senpai…"

There was a ferocious edge to her eyes that those who knew her had never quite seen before. This was not the little naïve tomboy that wandered around the school grounds with her gloomy side-kick. No, this girl; she was dangerous, and dead serious.

"Y-Yuki-chan!" Began Takuma; suddenly pulling the attention to himself –and by extension his precious cargo.

Predictably, she lowered her weapon ever-so-slightly at the sight of Kaname's limp but nearly lovingly (yes, but which kind of love -the blonde was as yet unsure), held body.

"It's very complicated," Began the blonde. "And I'm not quite sure you would understand all the vampiric undertones and customs that have come in play here. I'm not even sure Kaname would want you to kno-"

But he never finished that statement as Yuki interrupted him by turning to her right and slicing a chunk out of the concrete stairs; a clear and threatening show of power.

"I want answers Ichijo-senpai!" The way her voice rang with authority, the confident way she held the perfectly sharpened scythe, the impulsiveness and anger shinning so brightly in those usually innocent, ignorant orbs; it was all very disconcerting.

"Alright, Yuki-chan," He murmured gently; tying to appease her. "What's your first question?"

"What's happening?" She demanded.

Takuma gulped, she wouldn't like this. Still, better to get it out there so that there would be no misunderstandings to make him lose his head. "The council is taking Kaname away from the Academy for some time-"

"Where are you taking him and why?"

She clearly wasn't in the mood to be wasting time.

Takuma hesitated momentarily.

Yes, why? That was the question, wasn't it?

'It's for his own good. He needs help…'

But even his mental assurances seemed inadequate to provide solace to his aching soul.

Nevertheless, he plowed onwards.

"We're talking him to Mahoroba," He replied steadily, belying his inner turmoil.

After all, he'd decided, right?

And it was the right thing.

He _would_ follow through and stand by his decision like the proud Ichijo he was!

…But if he was indeed proud to be an Ichijo, why did his heart wrench so painfully in his chest at the thought of it?

That was what he was; an Ichijo. His loyalty was to his family. His only family was his grandfather. His grandfather needed him, and so, as the Ichijo he was, he would aid the head of the family. And no matter how much sometimes wished he was not Asato's heir, he had never wished not to be his grandson. He loved the other; despite all the problems of vampiric politics that seemed to be ever-mixing and merging with personal matters and 'blurring' his views - in the words of his grandfather anyway.

Yes, he knew what had to be; it was about time everyone else accepted their roles as well.

"And what the hell is that?" She demanded with such impatience as to make Takuma idly wonder if she and Aidou were related.

A foolish thought, he knew.

She wasn't even a vampire! Far less to be in anyway related to a noble family as influential and powerful like the Aidous!

Re-focusing on her question, he answered as best he knew.

"The 'Land of Eternity,' this village of Mahoroba…" As if in a trance, with a distant look upon his face and a memory of another time, another place swirling in his eyes; he muttered the words Kaname had one told him. "In this village time slowly passes by. People, nature, everything… And so it is where many fortunate things, as well as unfortunate things are interwoven as they are played out, and then repeated…"

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Two Days Later…

The slanted rays of impure light; multicolored, fleeting existences dependant solely on the temperament of Mother Nature's blessed solar orb. The dim light; the only remnant of a once luminous and glorious spring day that seemed straight out of a jovial, childhood fairytale, was what lent to the glow of the stained glass windows. The rain pattered incessantly and pounded its spite into the glass and old, graying walls of the towering cathedral; all of this the results of a certain pureblood's mood.

True, he resented his newly (mostly) awakened powers because of all the pain it brought with its revival, but it was better if the day was not bright and sunshiny; it was better if the day did not disrespect the solemnity of the glum proceedings. It would have irritated him further, and though he was heavily sedated, there was no sure way to tell if the more dangerous of his abilities would be suppressed; the extent of his pureblood talents was far greater than could be fully suppressed with medication –even advanced anti-vampiric grade ones- without physically threatening his health. The level of sedation he was currently in, itself, was already making him feel light-headed, his chest tighten painfully, and his bones throb in knee-weakening bursts of such a sudden, sporadic and intense nature as to make him quiver as he moved. And so, to avoid the increase of his feelings of fragility and thus, by extension vulnerability, he walked slowly up the aisle.

This is not what he'd ever imagined walking up the aisle to Zero would be like…

He had wanted Zero's love, but instead, Fate had given him Zero's hate.

He had wanted to make Zero happy, but instead, Fate had made him the root of Zero's sadness.

He had wanted to give Zero the freedom from bloodlust, but instead, Fate had made it so that that was the reason Zero was imprisoned.

He had wanted to give Zero the world; to lay it at his feet, but instead, Fate had thought it better to lay Zero at the vampire world's feet.

He had wanted nothing more than to see Zero live the secret dream of a life the pureblood hadn't dared to ask Zero to disclose the details off, the one Kaname had seen pining in that hidden corner of the hunter's soul and shinning in the depths of his eyes, and live it to the fullest heights of europhia. And yet…That wonderful wish he'd nourished for the other in his heart; that life, had been stripped away and replaced with death…

The pureblood stopped suddenly in his place at the head of the procession into the grand, dully gleaming church –gleaming, to note, most with golden-gilded treasures and jeweled relics bestowed upon it by generation upon generation of Kurans- as he choked on the sobs he'd felt building. And it was then that his already strangled air-ways spasmed under the sheer onslaught of wave after wave of deoxygenation that his suppression of a wail of agony brought. He felt feint; as if suffocating, as if someone had pressed a pillow against his face and was in the process of smothering him. But unlike any victim of this tactic before himself, Kaname would not struggle; it would be a dream to join Zero in the next life.

But he could not afford to display any weakness, not with Chairman, Yuki, Yagari, his Inner Circle, the Night Class and the Day Class present and following behind him.

Because though Fate had instead elected to give him a funeral, and not the wedding that he'd come to dream about more and more with each passing day, he could not afford to further endanger those who yet had breath within him. Life had been a cruel but effective teacher in his lengthy existence, and some of the recent memories he'd recovered had taught him that grieving was a luxury only those with nothing to live for could have. And so, though his heavy heart resonated every moment more and more with the agony of Zero's absence and only the dull reminder that every moment was a moment less, he would continue to fight on with all he had! And when the fighting was over, and the beasts had all been laid to rest…

When the dust had cleared and the sun finally set on the disaster that was this situation; when she –and all the others- were safe… then, then perhaps…

"Zero…"

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

When he had recovered his breath, barring and motivation, Kuran Kanamé continued up the pathway.

The marble tiles were spotless beneath his feet and when contact was made between said flooring and the brunet's ridiculously expensive dress shoes, the sure, evenly-spaced and nearly rhythmic 'tapping' produced was almost soothing. The pews were perfectly spaced and tastefully decorated, and filled up quickly but silently as the Kuran continued his pilgrimage to the raised dais upon with sat the ordinate altar. The back of his black designer trench coat bellowed behind him as he walked, giving peaks of his similarly fashioned and coloured suit; elaborate in its simplicity but dynamic in its layering. The black, inkiness of the wear in collaboration with the silent, sullenness of his persona gave certain chic-and-untouchable-aristocrat look to him; not exactly what his beloved would have wanted, but what he needed to be at the moment.

'One moment less,' He reminded himself; true to his oath.

The weight in his hands burned through the satin of his black gloves with lace finish that matched his cravat perfectly. It was the loveliest urn he had ever held; and he had held many. It was an indescribable beauty; much like Zero had been and yet remained in Kaname's heart. Solid, white gold etched with Latin phrases and vines of lilies and carnations; clearly, it was made to house such a special person.

He could still see Asato, his filthy, perverse, aged hands clutching at the urn and subconsciously caressing its outsides as he sat down on the seat furthest from Kaname, but directly opposite him… Pressing a faux kiss of reverence to the top, as was tradition as Zero, despite the circumstances, had received Kaname's blood, and therefore risen to through the ranks to the sub-level known as 'Viśvasṭara'; the most honored level a non-pureblood could rise to. The title was a shortened form of the Hindi phrase, 'Viśvasanīya māsṭara' which, translated directly meant, 'Trusted Master,' and signified the trust a pureblood had to have for a particular vampire to honor them with something was sought, revered, treasured and desired as their blood. And though it was true that though Zero had not received written permission from Kaname to have his blood, and that the pureblood had given consent after, _and_ that none of the traditional protocol had been carried out, the precious treasure that was a pureblood's, nay, a Kuran's, pure vampire blood, had been consumed.

Nothing could be done to change that.

Just as nothing could be done to change the chaotic state Kaname's side of the chess board had been cast into with the destruction, nay, sacrifice of the black knight.

This would not go unpunished.

A little ways behind the pureblood, the Night Class was grieving their esteemed leader's loss. None of them were particularly fond of the moody prefect, but their leader was, sand so his now exponentially stronger aura made their own hearts throb in a painful echo of his own misery. And they were all pretty sure that the Kuran was hurting not just because of what happened to his little toy, but because of the imminent disbandment of the Night Class. After all, they'd only agreed to coming because of the Kuran heir's presence. So, in his absence, their families were demanding their return. _Especially_ in light of recent, 'natural' events...

Between them and the pureblood however, standing amongst his peers, the Night Class Council aka Kaname's Inner Circle, was Aidou Hanabusa. And though he felt the thrum of his leader's aura, he was distracted by what happened next:

A question filled his mind for only a moment, barely registering before it faded to nothing…

But a moment was enough.

"_Will you take the chance to redeem yourself of your sin…?"_

The answer was instantaneous. How he had known whom exactly was speaking, and what exactly they were speaking of was unknown even to him, but it was meaningless in the grand scheme of things.

He needed to make things right.

Everything else was unnecessary and unimportant.

And so, the blonde mentally replied not even a second later. His instinctual need to atone giving way to a resolute absolution that shone like the celestial lights within azure eyes, _"Yes…"_

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Present Day…

Azariel Versailles shot up in bed panting; his straight, platinum blonde locks with stripes of stylish color –blue this time, to match his crystal blue eyes and the outfit he was wearing only a few hours ago- clinging to his sweaty though androgynously attractive face in matted clumps.

T-That song… that blasted song!

Every day, every single god-damned day and night for the past month he'd been haunted by it.

'_Obedieritis mihi…_

_Audire Carmen…_

_Audi clamorem meu potes?_

_Obedite__me__et__i__n__veniam__...__'_

It filled his every waking and resting hour, his every working and playing moment, his every single breath was populated with the remnant mist made by that god-damned song! Filling every crack and crevasse of his mind, filling every space and slot within his conscious; oh! Oh how it tormented him!

'_Obedieritis mihi…_

_Audire Carmen…_

_Audi clamorem meu potes?_

_Obedite__me__et__i__n__veniam__...__'_

It was a haunted, saddened song with abysmal notes, and deep, resounding anguish that echoed so harshly within his own soul. The echoed pain stabbed at him restlessly, ceaselessly, mercilessly, until the once cheerful pattern of his persona was all but gone and all that he could think of was the song. He couldn't laugh, he couldn't sing –which was in itself a whole other problem, as he was the lead vocalist in a practically legendary rock band-, he couldn't even blink or breathe without that oppressing melancholy metaphorically crushing his very being. Any food that he put to his lips was bland; no matter how exotic or favored or previously thought delicious. Any drink was the same; no matter how well aged the wine or rich the punch or sweet the tea. Every place he tried to find rest was inadequate; no matter how soft or comfortable or well-made the bed. Any scent that he breathed was fowl; no matter how expensive or sweet or beguiling the perfume. Every sight was as if in black and white; colorless, cheerless, uninteresting and strangely confusing as the shapes and figures of it all blended and swirled into a mass of chaotic jumbles. Every think he touched was rough and coarse beneath his fingers; not matter the slenderness, softness or sensuality of the woman or the thickness of the fur pelt or the intricacy or the furnishings.

Anything… anything at all!

Each and every single thing…! From the most grand to the most minuscule!

Everything!

It all turned to naught in his midst!

And it was all because of that song; that hymn that he felt sure spoke of his demise.

'_Obedieritis mihi…_

_Audire Carmen…_

_Audi clamorem meu potes?_

_Obedite__me__et__i__n__veniam__...__'_

He had at first not understood a single word of it; scarcely was he able to hear it as it was so faint, but as time wore on and its volume increased, he gradually found himself being somehow able to understand the meaning of the dauntingly sung lines of Latin.

'_Obey me…_

_Listen to my song,_

_Can you hear my cry?_

_Obey me and find…'_

Good grief! Didn't it know that we was listening, (not that he had much of a choice), and that if only he knew what it wanted he'd happily hand over in two seconds flat! Seriously, find _what_, exactly?

He sighed, whipping he sweat from his brow with the back of his hand.

He faintly recognized the sound of the voice; he knew that he had at least heard it before.

If this was one of his ex-girlfriends getting back at him…

He cursed inaudibly.

Well, he'd hadn't exactly treated every woman in his life thus far all that fairly at all. Take that girl from last month, Tana or Tanya or Tammy or whatever, he'd kinda slept with her sister –or was it her best friend? Second cousin? Ah, whatever, it's all the same to him anyway- while they were together…

He hummed nonchalantly to himself.

_Lord_, had Tracy been upset! But her neighbor had been absolutely _divine_ in bed…

With a yawn, he lay back down and attempted to find rest for the third time.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

'_Zero…'_

A faint twitch of fingers: a warm glow engulfing a prone figure that lay in never-ending darkness. Suddenly, there was a white, tender light caressing seemingly lifeless limbs and rousing consciousness within.

'_Zero…!'_

A small, questioning mutter of a well-loved name left thin, pale-pink lips: another, fuller, red pair moved soundlessly, but the other heard their words all the same.

'_Yes, Zero, it's me…' _

The distant, soft ring of a far away wind chime made of beautiful stained glass; the flutter of white and red roses petals; a kind smile and regal bearing; a lithe form and long tendrils of silken, cocoa locks brushing the yet living but yet dead being that still lay asleep but with opened, glassy amethyst eyes as if awake. It seemed he was still unaware of the situation.

'_Please…'_

The frown in a strong brow, what did the glowing, precious person want from him to ask so pleadingly; voice anguished, despairing and eerily calm all at once? He would had it all should have need for nothing, right?

'_Do not forget…'_

Another question from the silverette; what is not to be forgotten? It was always so irritating how that man always left him with more questions than answers.

'_Be patient: I shall come for you soon…'_

He was being cryptic and vague again; just like every other time his voice and body had visited the younger's dreams.

'_Zero…'_

He was crying. The boy could feel the tears wetting his face in an uneven rhythm. What was wrong? Was it time for him to leave already? The still boy didn't want him to go… An unhappy frown marred his handsome face.

'_Sayonara, I love you…'_

The warm hands had cupped his face and for just a fleeting instant, Zero could almost feel the firm, soft press of to interlocking lips. But it was gone in the next exhale, and the hunter found himself alone, hand extended to reach out and pull that special person back to him, and longing to fully feel their bodies and souls contact on a level that very, _very_ few could connect on.

Kiryuu Zero groaned in dissatisfaction, mumbling unintelligible phrases in his sleep as he shifted, grunted, and his eyelids fluttering as he wearily sat up.

Glancing about himself, he allowed himself to break down.

Burying his face in his hands he wept.

So close that he could have almost reached out and touched him, yet so far that he would never actually be able to. He wasn't even sure he _did_ want to! Zero might have killed Kaname and seen the reasons why he had done many things, and while both were horrifying and left him aching for the fleeting, murmured presence of the other, it did not make the hunter forget what Kaname had done to him.

Through his fingers he managed to glower down at the impossibly soft, satin sheets of a royal blue colour. The blood red tassels and embroidery twisting about its length and breadth as vines stood out as a result of the stark contrast and the roses which hung from them and were so red they were nearly black were no exception. The combination was eye-catching and hypnotic; if not a little strange. No one would usually place such deep but lovely hues side by side, far less for together on a comforter! The silken sheets beneath it caressed his sleep-warmed flesh, and, to his astonishment he could make out each and every line made by the threads of the quilt above. From the thickest strands that were used for the tassels, the smaller ones used for embroidery, to finally, even the finer ones that made up the fabric; interwoven together to form the great mass of blue!

He gasped and winced; it had sounded much too loud in his ears.

Worried, he turned to observe his surroundings, but everywhere he turned it was the same.

He was in a richly furnished bedroom that was separated into halves by a set of three steps. The first half of the room was like something out of an ancient, European castle; and reminded him vaguely of the castle setting in Macbeth, or even the ones Kaname used to tell him about when they were still together from Jane Eyre. Decorated in shades of blue with light splashes of red and gold in between, it seemed like the bed chamber of an English monarch with a decidedly french flair that seemed to echo a certain pureblood enough to make Zero sick.

The second half of the room, however, seemed like the room of a wealthy, modern bachelor. This would have confused most people, but anyone who had spent time within a pureblood's living space would realize a pattern beginning to emerge. Strangely enough, the space did indeed resemble Kaname's chambers within the Night Class' Moon Dormitory. Zero would be a fool not to take such an important thought into great consideration, and combined with the tingling brought on my potent vampiric residue the room sure as hell belonged to a very powerful individual; either an extremely high-level noble, or a pureblood. He frowned, confusion building within him. There was something strange about the remnant power-levels in the room. It kept fluctuating, as if suppressed or difficult to control. It was also sporadically distributed throughout the room and even whimsical in the amount left. There were large chunks of left-over energy by the windows, but very little by the couches down stairs that seemed to have been moved recently. The hunter had no idea how he knew half of what his mind was spitting out, but it all made perfect sense to it and so, he decided to go with it.

Still, he had to wonder and about the obvious moods of the one who inhabited of the room.

There were large rectangles of tinted glass occupying the entire left wall with window seats embedded into the entire upper half. There was a set of double doors were on the right wall, and right down the middle of the room, about a ten feet in front of the font of the heavily draped canopy bed, the drop to another level began. Directly opposite the bed was another pair of double doors with gilded doorknobs.

In the right corner was a red-oak desk and matching convex-backed chair. Surrounding it was serval bookshelves, and if the hunter wasn't mistaken, a copy of Dr Seuss' 'Green Eggs and Ham.' A stylish, modern seating in the form of two 'L'-shaped, sectional, black leather couches filled the left corner of the vast space, and nearly formed a perfect rectangle around a large, low glass table upon which sat several different versions of what Zero realized what the same chess game.

For some reason, he felt as if the him that lived and breath in Cross Academy, that loved and was sure in at least the facts of his own life, would have thought that they were starkly different. However, for some god damned reason that he couldn't even begin to fathom, he could tell that they were the same game, play by the same people, with all the same pieces on their sides. The only difference, he realized, was the chain of events. They seemed like outlines of hypothetical situations that could occur as a result of a single, decisive event. And from what Zero could surmise, it was any man's game right now. Well, at least theoretically. Though it seemed to be at a standstill for now, gears were turning, and it seemed that one side may just-

A sudden, chilling night wind came to pay the empty, palatial bedroom a visit, and Zero realized with a shiver he was naked. The bedroom door opened, and in strolled a little boy.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

'_Yujirou…'_

Moving through in an alley way, (or rather the indent between the large piles of rubble that was once an alley way), Setsuna Yujirou paused; the sudden calling of that person's voice shocking him to the core.

He and his guests had all been inside when disaster hit, and thankfully no-one besides that wicked, gossiping bitch from suite 303 who had been at the bank had gotten hurt. Or probably killed, he didn't know, and was in no rush to find out. Not that he would in a situation such as this.

The past month had been hell as the entire country tried to recover from what he prayed wasn't a fatal blow, and he had to admit that his sleepless nights were filled with worries about his friends and family that were in Japan when _that_ happened. No doubt, he realized days ago, that it had to do with _that_ world. Thoughts of the that sphere of intrigue that he'd forbidden Kaname to take about always lead to thoughts of the man himself, and, not knowing the state or situation of his beloved friend stabbed at him deeply. Was Kaname alive? Dead? Nearly there?

Of course, he knew his worries were for naught; that man was important and revered in _that_ world, he would be fine. But the heart was not a logical thing, and so worried on ceaselessly.

So, despite all he knew but denied, hearing the faint murmur within the sealed areas of his mind made relief flood through him.

But, the question was, should he reply?

Had he not sworn off all that was related to _that_ world; the one that stole from him his most important person…? That wondrous creature once called Esperanza; his hope, snatched away from him? And at the very hands of the one who cried out for him now?

'_Yujirou…'_

He made his decision.

"I'm here, Kaname…"

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Seated in the small, caged-in balcony, hollow, mahogany eyes stared listlessly out at the night. The proud posture of lithe being contrasted sharply with emptiness of his eyes, and if one looked closely, drifting lazily in the depthless lakes of void, were dully swirling tendrils of thought; memories…

…Precious, unforgivably cruel but ever-so-dear memories of that person; everything from mindless conversations over that phone during time spent apart…

_Flashback_

"_So what are you working on now, Mister Prefect?" Teased Kaname as he stepped out onto his balcony._

_It would soon be sunset, and the breath-taking view was one of the reasons one of his main investors had chosen Daytona Beach for their meeting. He was currently in an expensive, modern summer home on a little island on the banks of the Halifax River. Everything, from the food to the ever-helpful and non-intrusive staff, was perfect. His host was neither inattentive but nor overbearing. His hostess always made certain that neither his cup nor his stomach was never too empty or too full. The evenings were entertaining and always spent in delightful company. The mornings were calm but efficient. It was the prefect, business trip, and yet…_

_He heaved a mental sigh._

_And yet, beautiful sunset or not, Kaname would have preferred to be at home; at Cross Academy, snuggled up next to the strong, sleep-warmed body of the one being who, in his mind, was beautiful enough to make Mother Nature envious of their beauty, and proud that she'd made someone or such exquisite magnificence… He would have treaded anything, anything at all, to be with Zero just then. Wrapped up in the moody prefect's arms he could feel pure and safe and loved. As if even he was worth something…_

_It was a little past four in the afternoon of his second day away from his beloved dorm and 62 degrees already. And though it hadn't been that long, the Kuran missed the gentle, white snow that prevailed during winter in Japan. Well, not just the snow. Definitely just not the snow…_

"_Obviously not what I should be doing!" Cried the voice of one Kiryuu Zero over the line. "It's about fifteen minutes past seven, I should be checking in on your minions in the name of their 'most esteemed ouji'…" The sarcasm in his voice towards the end was nearly visible._

"_Fu fu fu… Naughty, Kiryuu-kun!" Chimed Kaname, teasingly mocking a certain chairman. "And why aren't you catering to your duties?"_

"_Don't mess with me, Kuran!" Zero 'seethed' only half-playfully. "You know exactly 'why!' You're keeping me busy!"_

"_Oh?" Murmured the brunet in feigned indifference. "And just how did I do such a thing?"_

"_Kisama!" Yelled Zero through the receiver. "You sure as hell know how!"_

_Kaname laughed._

"_I told you before, you should just move in," Suggested the crimson-eyed prince in a seemingly innocent tone when the moment had passed. "It would made things much easier."_

_But despite his apparent nonchalance and blameless tone, Zero knew better. Kaname was up to something._

"…_Alright, and what do I tell your sheep?" Asked Zero in an equally casual and innocent tone. _

_Kaname's eyes widened, heart thundering in his chest. Zero hadn't minded moving in with him, just the cover story!_

_This was excellent progress._

_Clearing his throat to not just displace the lump that had suddenly lodged itself there, but also to block out the sound of his inner self squealing happily in response, he answered easily, as if his heart wasn't just about ready to burst out of his chest. "That I sent you, of course…"_

"_Uh-huh…" The silverette drawled. "Of course. I'd just randomly stroll in one night, bag and baggage, and say…" Putting on a deceptively sweet and nearly child-like voice, he chimed out, " 'Oh, don't mind me, I'm just moving into your divine, non-bloodsucking bloodsucker of a leader's apartment! Why, you ask? Well, 'cause despite the fact that we fight like an old couple, he and I screw like newlywed bunnies and love each other as if we were!'" Towards the end his voice turned slightly hostile._

_Kaname bit down on his lip harder to stifle the laugh bubbling to the surface. _

_Oh~! Wasn't his Zero just precious?_

_Taking a deep, steadying breath, Kaname was just about to answer with a negative and explain that if he (Kaname) ordered it that no-one would dare question, when a devious alternate popped into his brilliant, pretty little head. Decidedly, he knew it would piss the hunter off to the point where he may defy physics and reach through the phone line and strangle his boy friend, but what was life with a little risk, ne?_

"_Why not?" He purred casually. "It's the truth, and I'd kinda like to see their faces when you said something so naughty…" _

_The teasing, seductive seduction of his lover's voice towards the end and the husky way it lowered in pitch sent shivers up Zero's spine as it simultaneously infuriated his manly pride (because it made him melt like if he was some woman)._

"_What!" He demanded; blushing hotly to his ears. "Kaname~!" He whined._

_Really, the man was intolerable!_

_End Flashback_

…to the funny, kinky memories of young lovers' playtime…

_Flashback_

'_Zero's so naughty!' _

_Thoughts like that floated around Kuran Kaname's mind as he lay intertwined with his lover; tenderly caressing the much loved head of silver hair as he basked in the aftermath of their youthful bouts of love making._

_All eight bouts of their youthful love making…_

_He bit the knuckle of the index on his right hand, the left one lying atop his lover's around his waist._

_In that moment, he acknowledged how great it was being a vampire! There were no pesky limitations to get in the way. A pair of newly-wed vampires could quite possibly copulate uninterrupted for days. And the higher the level of blood purity; the longer the pleasure…_

_He giggled at the thoughts of a newly-wed Zero, comparing his hypothetical future husband's performance with the memories of some decidedly scandalous things that his usually ever-bashful partner had done today around round three..._

_After that things got hazy, and it became increasingly harder to tell where one round ended, and another began._

'_Zero spanked me!' He cried mentally in mock aghast. 'That rascal…'_

_Another giggle._

'_Oh~ And then he kissed it all~ better and licked me!' The Kuran heir sang mentally in recap. But, in his excitement it ended in a squeak. 'Down there…!'_

_A tiny squeal escaped him this time._

'_Sex rocks!' He thought as he nodded drunkenly in affirmation; the pheromones that resided in high concentration in the air making him a little _more_ than just a bit tipsy…_

_-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-_

_Cuddling the crook of his lover's neck, Kiryuu Zero sighed; blissfully sated –who wouldn't be after all that- and warmed to his very core. And, at the sound of his beloved's sweet giggles, he found his heart swelling and growing even warmer._

_He'd been a little unsure about a lot of things they did in bed this time around, since it had directly involved him too. Usually, the toys and kinkiness was directed towards and used on Kaname; all Zero had to do was maneuver them to his will so as to get the best usage out of them. And he didn't mind it much, as it was always to his ultimate benefit –and that of his very grateful eyes- to get Kaname all hot and bothered. And it wasn't like his pride did get a little kick out of the fact that he could reduce the mighty Kuran Kanamé-sama to a wanton mess of adorable sighs and resounding screams as he rode out utter mind-blowing orgasms. With this in mind, he found it strange when the decedent chime of the Kuran's laughter sounded yet again. Curiosity shinning through his haze of contentment, he pressed a kiss to the closes patch of exposed flesh before speaking._

"_What are you giggling about? Eh, mon chat?" He mentally cheered; he was sure he'd pronounced it right this time!_

_Kaname grew still in his arms; very still…before promptly bursting into a grand fit of hysterical chortles._

_Oh~ He could remember when else Zero had called him that!_

_Zero blinked, before a smile blossomed on his handsome face._

"_Kaname?"_

_Giggling._

"_Kaname~"_

_More giggling._

"_Ka-na-me~" He tried, nuzzling his lover overtly-sensitive, virgin bite-area before delivering a sharp nip with his regular teeth._

_A gasp of ecstasy, followed by a moan, and then fluttering lashes._

"_Z-Zero~!"_

_The silverette smirked; sure he captured the brunet's attention._

…_But then the giggling started back up; screw giggles, this was full-out laughter._

"_Kana?" He called. Geez… the other was really into it…_

_Sighing, and holding back a smile of his own, Zero cuddled to his lover's back and decided not to question it. Wrapping his arms around the tiny waist, he reminded himself of a great, universal truth: No good ever came from inquiring about the Prince of Vampires' moods. _

'_Nope. No good…'_

_As a matter a fact, often, much his chagrin, it led to his own embarrassment. And Zero, for one, did not like being humiliated._

'_Nope. Never liked it…'_

_Still, it made his heart leap within his chest to see Kaname smile. Those stunning, expressive eyes would light up and glitter with boundless happiness; not a strand of the usual, oppressive sadness to be found. In that moment, that tiny, tilt of lips, highlighting his gladness and pushing every sorrow away. _

_If only for that moment…_

_Kaname's laughter was even better! _

_Though, to be honest, each and every emotion that so much as flickered though those scarlet-maroon orbs was enough to give him chills. And not because of the rapidly dropping temperatures of the up-coming winter season._

_Amethyst eyes observed his lover's rosily flushed face, glimmering cherry and wine eyes, parted, full lips –red from his proud abuse- and slick, lithe, thoroughly molested body that was littered with the marks of the ex-human's repeated domination; repeated love; repeated passion…_

_Speaking of which, Zero could feel something sliding down his thigh. _

_The left one. _

_The one smack dab between Kaname's thighs…_

_Pulling back slightly with his brows and face metamorphosing into an expression of confusion, Zero lifted the sheets, not even noticing that his garnet-eyed lover had gone still and was peering coyly at him from over his shoulder._

_Immediately; Zero turned red at the sight before his widened eyes._

_Thick, crème-colored ribbons were slithering slowly out of Kaname's winking entrance._

_His cum…_

_How embarrassing!_

_And to make matters worse, he couldn't look away._

_It was as if he was in a trance of some sort –eyes glued to the way the white ejaculate contrasted so sharply with that little, cherry-red aperture._

'_Dono ero…' He thought._

'_How erotic' was right!_

_Further mortifying him, a voice called, clearly scandalized, above him._

"_Maa~ Zero, what are you looking at? Kono hentai! Perv~!" _

_Zero went pale, before turning scarlet._

"_K-Kaname!" He cried, profoundly embarrassed. "It's not what it looks like!"_

"_That's what she said," He commented wryly before a look of humiliated rage flashed across his features. "So you weren't completely and absolutely enraptured by the sight your cum oozing out of my entrance?"_

_He said it angrily, and if Zero had caught that teasing, mischievous spark in his lover's eyes he would have whole-heartedly thought he'd offended the other male. But he had seen it. And oh~ how it drove him nuts that that little devil thought he could get away with it!_

_Flipping the brunet over, he decided to give him something to really made him mad…_

_Mad with pleasure, that is…_

_-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-_

_An hour later found the pair panting on the now even more disheveled bed._

_The canopy was torn, the all the sheets were shredded, the head board was broken, the mattress had been ripped open in some places –Kaname and his claws, go figure- and Zero had barely managed to rescue a larger scrap of cloth to cover them both with it._

_Twice, they'd gone __**twice**__ more…_

_A groan of pain escaped the silverette as he shifted to a position that would relieve the terrible aching in his lower body._

'_I'm not made for this!' He thought despairingly. 'My poor shaft is way chafed!'_

_Yes, this was the most difficult part of their relationship: That fact that Kaname's stamina knew no bounds, and that Zero just couldn't say no…_

_The temptation was just too damn sweet!_

_Idly, he wondered how many people would think he was uke if they knew –not suspected- the true nature of the relationship between he and Kaname. After all, thanks to pureblood healing, Kaname always walked away unscathed. Zero, well, he was often seen limping back to his dorms._

_And it was all thanks to the damn pureblood's irresistibleness!_

_He paused, wondering absentmindedly if 'irresistibleness' was even a word._

_And then,_

…_his boyfriend's giggling started back up._

_From his position spooning the Kuran, Zero could see most of his beloved's desirable body, in particular, the half-hard erection he was sporting._

_However, ten rounds didn't just magically happen. They required a lot of strenuous physical activity and right now, Zero had next to no energy. Especially not enough to go again, and definitely not to question his lover –who thoroughly enjoyed giving him the run around and driving him crazy- about just what had caused this miracle to occur. Because it was a miracle that anyone would be able to get it up after all that._

_Zero shuddered heavily as the memories the evenings most delicious highlights came back to the forefront of his mind._

_Surely, by now, Kaname would have run out of mature sperm? Like he had?_

_Right?_

'_Wrong!' His mind yelled at him. 'You forget who you're dealing with. Kuran Kanamé: Kinky Masochistic Sex Fiend in Charge.'_

_Seriously. It was true. _

_If Zero thought about it, he could honestly say that he had not once, had normal sex._

_Nope. Not once._

_Every single time, Kaname always had or wanted to try 'a little something.' You know, to make things 'interesting'…_

_Naturally, because normal love making was decidedly boring…_

_Well, Zero really wouldn't know. He'd never had 'normal love making!'_

_Yes, of course! Because Kaname wanted to save him from boredom…_

_He nodded to himself as sarcastic thoughts continued to bounce around in his imagination._

_Idly, he wondered if by now, what with his 'experience,' he would be able to enjoy 'normal love making.' Perhaps, Kaname's infinite number of fetishes had conditioned him?_

_But wouldn't that mean that he was a pervert too?_

_With a heavy sigh, he hung his head; shame painting his cheeks._

'_Probably. Especially with the way you watched the, you know…cum slide out of his ass…'_

_He blushed further._

_And, as if having read his thoughts by the emotion flashing clearing across his face, Kaname laughed hysterically at his expense._

'_He should choke,' Zero decided petulantly._

_End Flashback_

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

"Kuran-sama?" Takuma called as he entered the bedroom of his once best friend. He had taken to calling the other that after that incident last week when Kaname had…when Kaname had…

He took a deep breath.

It hadn't been the other's fault, not at all! It had been Takuma who had touched him so suddenly while knowing –yes, he had known, hadn't he?- how fragile a mindset his friend was in.

It was no wonder that he had been mistaken for that monster, Rido.

The same monster he now worked for…

Takuma paused in his advancement towards the brunet; steps faltering as that fact flittered through his mind.

Was it possible that…?

He shook his head.

No; of course not. Rido wouldn't dare…! Not after he gave his word.

Kaname had told him several times in the past that a pureblood's word was their bond; that breaking it, was like breaking apart a piece of their very conscious mind. And though it had still, it had hurt something fiercely and had shook Takuma's resolve in that he had done the right thing. He knew that Kaname wasn't well. He needed help; he wasn't eating or sleeping or taking care of himself and his sensibilities. And, with all due respect and all well-deserved admiration and adoration, such mindless indiscretion could very well be the end of him in the world they lived. And so, as his best friend, Takuma felt it was his duty to protect Kaname from himself and those emotions that should never, ever be even glimpsed.

Furthermore, his grandfather and Rido's plots had nothing to do with Kaname getting the help he needed.

Well, at least not directly. There were things they wanted to do, that Kaname would have done everything in his power to stop. And so, they just needed him out of the way. Just for a little bit. Grandfather had explained it all, hadn't he? Rido wanted to resume his position as the Head of the Kuran Clan; that was all there was to it. And besides, it's not as if Kaname was fit for the job as he was. He was too sick, too vulnerable, to young as of yet to have to deal with such difficult and saddening things. Takuma could now barely remember the Kaname from before; from before he had been forced into the violent and merciless world of vampiric politics.

Each and every day the image of those dancing, smiling garnet jewels; shimmering with radiance that more befitted the sun as to oppose a creature such as himself that lived by moonlight, each and every day they seemed duller. Fainter… As if with each and every second, each and every heartless tick and tock of the hands of the ever-cruel clock, he was forgetting that there was in fact a time when Kaname used to smile and laugh and play like any other child. It was as if he was forgetting what it looked like to see Kaname smile and laugh and play! Like all those precious moments were being swallowed up by Father-Time and being surrendered onto the unforgiving hands of harsher, more-adult memories and were being consumed by the lust; the lust of money, of power, of blood, of Kaname's very body.

Well, he'd not allow it.

"_No more,"_ He remembered Kaname sobbing when he'd returned from the Chairman's house on _that_ day. _"No more, please… No more!"_

Takuma whole-heartedly agreed.

And once Kaname was better, he'd make sure that the other never had to shed another, single tear of sorrow ever again.

'Yes,' He thought fingering the glass vial of dark liquid in his coat pocket. 'I'll make sure of it, Kaname.'

If it was all he could do; if his sole success in life was liberating this boy from this hellish life-style and onto a more innocent, helpless state, then that's what he would do. He'd sell his very soul to the devil for the chance to set Kaname free.

Free to smile, to laugh, to live as he wished without fear or worry…

'After all,' He thought as he crossed over to the chair where the sedated man sat nearly lifeless, and pressed a sweet kiss to the top of his head. 'No-one would want to harm a mere human. Far less one with no memory of what they truly were…'

And as Kaname twitched to a semi-awakened state, his sangria eyes swirled with but a single thought.

'One moment less,' He reminded himself; true to his oath.

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

A/N: And while Kaname begins to move, Rido has got our poor Zero within his clutches!

I'll update soon, so review!

Next Chapter: Zero has met a strange little boy that seems a lot like Kaname, what will he reveal as they converse? The arrival of Shizuka Hio and Kiryuu Ichiru. Takuma takes another step towards his main goal as Sara and Kaname cross paths. Aidou meets Yujirou and together, they begin to fulfill Kaname's wishes. And finally, Rido's need for Zero is revealed! Much to the poor, confused hunter's horror…

Lol

REVVVVVVVIEW~~! Come on, it's Christmas; the season of giving. Give me a review!

Merry Christmas! ¡Feliz Navidad! Joyeux Noël! Happy Holidays!

Ja ne!


	12. Dear MinnaSan feat Yaharah

Dear Minna-San, (this is not Yaharah's choice of greeting, btw, so she will not be associated with it)

Tis Loli-tan! How it's all going? Listen, I really hate to leave you guys hanging, so I decided to dictate this letter to my sister, Yaharah. She and I are currently working on the twelfth chapter of Love Game, (which she fines deliciously 'yaoilicious,' as Lolita would put it), but I am in the hospital and have been for the past few months. I've had a lot of tests and procedures done to /on me this past while, so I apologize for the time that I've been inactive. Just a while ago I got out of the ICU ward after my thankfully successful liver transplant surgery, so I'm 'in recovery' right now. Thank you to everyone who has patiently read this fanfic, reviewed, faved it or added it their 'alert' list. I'm unbelievably grateful to you all for your encouragement. The pains I've dealt with this past while have been excruciating, but I'm coping as well as can be expected, and thoughts of you all make me smile (like an idiot, in Yaharah's opinion). Yaharah is kinda lazy (in her defense she admits it but says it's because Lolita does all the work of making the family 'proud' and 'carrying on the name' and all that other chizz, so she's thankful and free to be as lazy as she pleases), so it may take a while to finish dictating the chapter to her (at her jovially lazy pace). However, as soon as it's done, it'll be posted, and that'll be the pattern til I'm all healed up!

-grins (stupidly) while winking and flashing trademark (annoying) peace sign-

Loves (apparently, Lolita says it's supposed to be 'Wves,' but Yaharah can't bring herself to, in all certain sanity, type that) you all bunches (the hell…? Yaharah confesses that she knew her sister was perky and aggravating but didn't know she harassed the internet with her overwhelming perkiness. She is sorry for the world, but thankful that she'll no longer have to deal with it when she moves out in a year),

Sayonara,

Lolita (Who else would send this cheesy message?)


End file.
